Raising Vongola Decimo sama
by sigyn-chi
Summary: A series of interwoven stories that narrates how Sawada Tsunayoshi became Vongola Decimo. sequel/prequel of the Unexpected Series, genre and rating varies, and of course, a special serving of tuna sandwich mafia special. main pairing is still 1827
1. Behind the Script

Raising Vongola Decimo-sama

Task 1: Behind the Script

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I could not even buy an i-pod shuffle even if my life depended on it, how am I suppose to own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn? (TTATT)

Warning: contains BL, OOC-ness to certain characters and languages that may not be suitable for kids… pairings in focus is… all27 with, of course, 1827 and 5980. –grins-

Author's Rants: I HAVE RETURNED –grins-. Just kidding, I haven't even been gone for quite a while… have I? Anyway, I now present to you, chapter one of RVDecimo-sama, please enjoy. And this is a year after U.Visit and nine years before U.Rev… or… anyway, if you are new to my crack fics, I suggest reading the Unexpected Series first.

Task 1: Behind the Script…

"So, what do you think we should do for our cultural festival?" Hana asked, tapping her finger impatiently at her classmates.

"Who cares!? We're graduating anyway!!" one of the boys shouted. Hana twitched.

"Hey! It's not like I could care less about the stupid cultural festival! But have you guys forgotten about _our _classmate…" Hana threatened. All of them shivered involuntarily. The moment Hana's class became officially seniors; they were informed that the feared prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya, was also their classmate. Of course, they all screamed at the top of their lungs when they first heard it but no matter how long and how loud they screamed, the fact remained that Hibari Kyouya was their classmate. That's why Hana's class has been dubbed as the Most Behaved Class of all. They were not happy at all.

"So, now that we know that we have no choice, any ideas?" Hana asked, her face showing her clear disinterest. No one raised their hand. Hana began to twitch and she banged the teacher's table, "HEY!! I asked you guys a question!!"

"Uhhh… maid café…?" one of the guys suggested. Hana glared at him.

"No thanks, perv."

"Host club!" a girl suggested, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun co-"

"Denied. Next!"

Silence filled the entire classroom and Hana began to tap her foot impatiently, "Do you guys want to get bitten to death?"

They shivered involuntarily once more and Yamamoto laughed, "Hibari's not that bad."

They all look at Yamamoto and thought, _'Only you can say that, Yamamoto…'_

"Okay then… what do you suggest we do, Yamamoto?" Hana asked. Yamamoto thought for a bit and smiled cheerfully.

"How about we ask Hibari what he wants to do and just do that?" Yamamoto suggested. They all look at Yamamoto with widened eyes. What would Hibari want to do for the cultural festival…? All that came to their minds were the idea of torture, pain and humiliation.

"DENIED!!" they all shouted. Yamamoto continued to laugh cheerfully, shrugging.

"It was only a suggestion. There's no need to get so worked up."

"Anymore suggestion?" Hana asked. Gokudera raised his hand, "Yes, Gokudera?"

"Play." Gokudera suggested. Hana raised an eyebrow. Since when did Gokudera bothered to participate in things like this?

"Ohhh… nice idea, Gokudera. We can even ask Tsuna to play the lead." Yamamoto suggested smiling at Gokudera.

"Of course the Tenth gets the lead part." Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded in agreement, his smile now a grin.

"A play with No-good Tsuna!! Who would watch that?!" one of them shouted. Gokudera stood and took his dynamites out.

"Did you just fucking insult the Tenth?!" Gokudera lighted his dynamites and the boy began to tremble, "You fucking piece of shit…"

"I think Tsuna-kun would make a good leading character." Kyoko commented, finally speaking up.

"Kyoko… even you…?" Hana mumbled. Gokudera's face lightened and he began to smile childishly and nod at Kyoko.

"Of course Tenth would make a good leading character! Sasagawa, I knew I can count on you."

Kyoko smiled lovingly at Gokudera and faced Hana and the class, "How about it? How about we make a play with Tsuna-kun?"

They all awed as Kyoko radiated before their eyes, her soft smile felt like it belonged to a goddess. They all begin to nod their head. Hana sighed in resignation, "Fine. All that votes for a play, say aye…"

"AYE!!" the whole class chorused.

592780592780592780592780592780592780592780592780

"You guys… WHAT?!" Tsuna stared at his two best friends with wide round eyes and a gaping mouth. Gokudera and Yamamoto continue to grin like little kids, sitting comfortable on the floor of Tsuna's room. Tsuna caressed his temple.

"Let me get this straight. While I was absent because a certain baby wanted me to learn Italian to the point of blowing me up, you guys decided to make me the lead character of a school play?"

"Female Lead." Yamamoto clarified. Tsuna's already wide eyes widened more.

"F-f-f-female LEAD?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed, "I wanted you to be the lead but those bitches-"

"The girls in our class said you were uke-material so the female part would fit you better." Yamamoto explained cheerfully.

"U-U-Uke… material…?" Tsuna dropped to his bed, his mind suddenly a swirling mess.

"Tenth… what's an uke?" the Italian transfer student asked.

"Well, Gokudera… an uke is-"

"Yamamoto!! I'm begging you, do NOT finish that sentence!!" Tsuna begged. Gokudera looked at Tsuna then at Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. Tsuna sighed, looking at his two best friends.

"In other words, I have to cross-dress... _again_?!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded and Yamamoto laughed merrily, sitting next to Tsuna on his bed.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. You'd look cute." Yamamoto said, patting Tsuna's back. Tsuna forced a smile.

"The Tenth would not look cute!!" Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side and grabbed both of his hands, "He'll look beautiful."

Yamamoto laughed once more and wrapped an arm on Tsuna's shoulder, "I stand corrected. Tsuna would look beautiful in a dress."

"Get your hands off the Tenth!!" Gokudera yelled, pulling Yamamoto away from Tsuna. Yamamoto laughed and caught Gokudera's wrist. They both toppled off the bed, Gokudera on top of Yamamoto, his wrists held by Yamamoto.

"You still want me to answer your question, Gokudera?" Yamamoto continued to laugh and grin at Gokudera. Gokudera blushed and could only stare at Yamamoto, "You see, an uke is…"

"I'll get you guys something to drink." Tsuna excused himself, closing the door… leaving his two guardians alone… in his room… with a bed sitting cutely next to them…

"Y-Y-You STUPID BASEBALL FREAK!!" Tsuna heard Gokudera yell. With a tired sigh, Tsuna went downstairs and opened the refrigerator. He sighed once more, his mom had took Bianchi and the kids to an amusement park today so he was alone with his two best friends and his sadistic tutor, who was no where out of sight at the moment. Not that he'd prefer that his family was here. Who knows what his mom will think if he sees his two best friends in that compromising situation. Tsuna was beginning to think that his mom was a closet yaoi fan… as well as Kyoko and Haru. He took out the orange juice and poured it to three separate glasses.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna looked down and saw Reborn looking at him blankly.

"Yes, Reborn?"

"Hibari's outside, waiting for you." Reborn announced. Tsuna dropped the box of orange juice and Reborn frowned as the juice spilled from the table to the ground. Tsuna let out a small shout and grabbed a towel, wiping the spilled content furiously. Reborn raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you should keep him waiting, Tsuna…"

Tsuna stopped and his eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Reborn… but can you tell Hibari-san that I'm not here?"

Reborn sighed and pulled his hat down, "One of these days, you will have to face him, Tsuna…"

Reborn walked towards the front door and Tsuna began to clean the mess he had created. Tsuna began to tremble and he bit his bottom lip. With lowered eyes, Tsuna whispered, "Hibari-san…"

"He said he's not here." Reborn told Hibari. Hibari raised an eyebrow before sighing. He gave Reborn a folder.

"Tell that herbivore that if he keeps missing his classes, he'll be detained." Hibari said with an aloof expression.

"Don't you want Tsuna to be detained, Hibari?" Reborn asked. Hibari frowned.

"If that weak herbivore gets detained, it'll sullen the name of my school." Hibari replied preparing to leave. Reborn lowered his head, hiding his eyes from Hibari.

"You do know Tsuna's leaving for Italy after he graduates, right?" Reborn asked. Hibari nodded and began to walk away, "This may be the last time, Hibari. You sure you don't have any regrets?"

Hibari stopped and looked at Reborn, "What did you say?"

Reborn looked back at Hibari and repeated, "You sure you don't have any regrets?"

"Have you… ever told me that before?" Hibari asked. Reborn shook his head.

"I've never told you that… in this time." Reborn replied, frowning. Hibari shook his head and caressed his temple, "Is something wrong, Hibari?"

"Nothing's wrong… it's… nothing…" Hibari replied, walking away. Reborn frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"Tsuna… Hibari wanted to give you this." Reborn said, handing the folder to Tsuna. Tsuna grimaced as it was the school paper works he missed during the days he had been absent, "I've been thinking, Tsuna…"

"That can't be good…" Tsuna mumbled. Reborn heard it and hit the back of Tsuna's head. Tsuna winced and rubbed the swollen spot.

"Baka-Tsuna, you're a hundred years early to start being sarcastic around me." Reborn scolded. Tsuna pouted but looked at Reborn, curious at what he wanted to say, "You have to talk to Hibari."

Tsuna scowled, "Not now, Reborn…"

Reborn frowned as Tsuna grabbed the tray and tried to balance the three glasses filled with orange juice, "Tsuna, this has gone too long… Ever since you came back from the future for the second time, you haven't talked to Hibari other than the times where you have no choice. You should straightened things with him. He is your Cloud Guardian... and possibly your future lo-"

"Reborn!! I can't… Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled, going upstairs. Reborn scoffed and went back to the kitchen.

"It's not that you can't, Baka-Tsuna. It's because you won't…" Reborn mumbled.

PlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlay

"Tsuna-san!!" Haru called out and both Haru and Chrome tackled Tsuna to the ground.

"Haru… Chrome-san… what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"GET OFF THE TENTH!!" Gokudera yelled, trying to pry Yamamoto's hold unto him. Yamamoto sheepishly smiled, trying his best to keep Gokudera from ripping Chrome and Haru to bits.

"Kyoko-chan asked us to make your dress!!" Haru happily told Tsuna. Chrome shyly smiled.

"I see…" Tsuna smiled.

"Chrome actually has a lot of fantastic ideas!" Haru told Tsuna, showing him some sketches. Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at the sketches. Tsuna softly grabbed Chrome's arm and whispered…

"Did Mukuro have a hand on this…?" Chrome sheepishly nodded.

"Mukuro-sama seemed to have… improvised them while I was asleep." Chrome replied. Tsuna groaned and caressed his forehead.

"This… is gonna be long…" Tsuna groaned. In the control room overlooking the entire theatre, Hibari was currently glaring at a certain smiling girl who may be the reincarnation of a goddess.

"Tell me, Sasagawa Kyoko, why I should go along with this…" Hibari scowled, "Stupidity?"

"Because Reborn-kun said that you would be perfect for the part, Hibari-san." Kyoko replied, continuing to smile at Hibari. Hibari's scowl deepened.

"The infant? But according to the script distributed to the entire class, this certain scene is not included…"

"Reborn-kun said that the script Hibari-san is holding is the real script."

"That infant…" Hibari closed his eyes and buried his face on his hand, "He should just mind his own business…"

"I think it's a fantastic idea, Hibari-san." Kyoko said, clapping her hands, "I also think Hibari-san is best suited for this part."

"And that Tsunayoshi is the perfect female lead?"

"Tsuna-kun is an uke." Hibari glared at Kyoko.

"Sasagawa Kyoko… has it ever occur to you that Tsunayoshi is attracted to you?" Hibari asked. Kyoko continued to smile at Hibari.

"I also like Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replied and Hibari glared at Kyoko. Kyoko giggled and looked at the script, "But Tsuna-kun seems to like someone else… at least more than he likes me."

Hibari was left speechless as Kyoko smiled at him, as if silently telling him she knows something. Even the great tyrant of Namimori Middle School was unable to hurt Sasagawa Kyoko. But that was one secret Hibari would take to his grave...

playstartplaystartplaystartplaystartplaystartplaystartplaystartplaystartplaystart

The day of reckoning came too fast for Tsuna's taste. He tried to calm himself down but this proved to be useless as his heart starts beating faster, no matter what he does. There was a knock on the door and Tsuna let out a small 'hii!'.

"Tsuna, you ready?" Yamamoto asked opening the door.

"Wait!! Yamamo-" Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as Yamamoto stood by the door, wearing a military-styled navy blue outfit. Tsuna blushed as Yamamoto gaped at him like a fish.

"What the hell are you doing, Baseball freak?! Let me see the Tenth!!" Gokudera yelled, wearing a simple dark red shirt with a black tie and black trench coat. He pushed Yamamoto to the side and mimicked Yamamoto, gaping like a fish at Tsuna.

"T-t-Tenth?" Tsuna blushed and looked away. He knew this was such a bad idea; he must really look like a pervert for them to gape at him like he was an anomaly. Of course, that was just Tsuna's perspective. To his rain and storm guardians, Tsuna looked like an angel. He wore a white strapless dress paired with a white long-sleeve bolero. His hair was decorated by a single clip on the side. The clip was white and white feathers dangled from its other end. The dress was intentionally shredded by the end, giving an illusion of a pair of wings shrouding Tsuna's thin legs a bit. Tsuna's shoulders were covered by the bolero with wing-like designs and at the back was a pair of small wings. Tsuna also wore white sandals with white ribbons that were tied below his knees.

"G-G-Gokudera… kun… your nose is bleeding…" Tsuna said. Gokudera blinked and touched his nose. Sure enough, he was having a nose bleed… and a very massive one as well…

"Hiiii?! Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera banged his head on the door.

"Forgive me, Tenth!! I was having lewd thoughts about you!!" Gokudera begged forgiveness, banging his head on the door once more.

"Hiiii?!" Tsuna screamed, fearing Gokudera may hurt himself and also a bit surprise at what Gokudera said. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's forehead before he could banged his head to the door for the fifth time.

"Hahahaha, stop it, Gokudera. Tsuna, we're about to start. Hana ordered us to tell you to get into position." Yamamoto explained, cradling Gokudera who was currently shouting how he had failed as Tsuna's right-hand for having lewd thoughts about his most treasured Tenth.

"Oh, okay…" Tsuna nodded, walking towards his position with uneasy steps. Tsuna looked back and told Yamamoto, "Yamamoto… you're also having a nose bleed…"

Gokudera's eyes widened and he grabbed Yamamoto and began to shake him, "You BASEBALL FREAK!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!"

Yamamoto laughed, urging Tsuna to get going. Tsuna nodded and left his two guardians to… confront their problem. Yamamoto caught Gokudera's arm and roughly pushed him to the wall. Gokudera winced and glared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto simply smiled at Gokudera, wiping Gokudera's blood with his sleeve. Gokudera blushed and looked away, "At least wipe your own blood first…"

Yamamoto continued to smile, "I was waiting for you to do it."

Gokudera growled, "Why would I do that?!"

Yamamoto's smile became a grin as Gokudera wiped his blood even after saying that. Yamamoto leaned in and looked at Gokudera's green eyes. Gokudera blushed at how close Yamamoto's face was to his, "Gokudera…"

"Ahem." Gokudera and Yamamoto pulled away from one another blushing and looked at the person who caught them in the act. It turned out to be Hana… they were so screwed, "I'm sorry for disturbing your quality time but the play's about to start."

Yamamoto laughed at Hana's sarcastic tone and bowed, "Then, we better get going… right?"

aozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozoraaozora

"Papa!" Fuuta waved at Iemitsu. Iemitsu smiled and waved back, walking towards them. Iemitsu sat besides Nana and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Nana…" the Ninth gently greeted. Nana smiled lovingly at Ninth and urged him to sit on the empty sit next to Iemitsu. Xanxus sat behind the Ninth, growling at those around him. Basil sat next to Xanxus, holding a camera.

"Oh, are you filming Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. Basil smiled and nodded.

"There are a lot of people who wishes to see Tsunayoshi-kun." The Ninth said.

"Hello, Iemitsu-san, Ninth." Dino greeted waving at them. He took the sit next to Bianchi, who was staring intently at the window of the control room where Kyoko was with Reborn.

"Hello, young Cavallone. Where are your men?" the Ninth asked. Dino chuckled.

"I made them go. They wanted to see Tsuna's play but it would scare the other viewers if they did stay." Dino replied.

"I know what you mean. Even with just Xanxus, everyone is already scared." The Ninth commented. Xanxus growled.

"Then don't tell me to protect you, fucking old man…" Xanxus hissed. The Ninth laughed.

"Don't mind him. He just doesn't want to admit that he wanted to see Tsunayoshi-kun." The Ninth winked.

"Why would I want to see that fucking RUNT?!" Xanxus hissed. Dino laughed.

"So, how's Squalo, Xanxus?" Dino asked.

"None of your fucking business." Xanxus replied. Iemitsu read the message Oregano sent him and looked at Basil.

"Oregano has confirmed it. This is being broadcast throughout the entire Vongola." Iemitsu whispered to the Ninth. The Ninth grinned and nodded.

"Ummm… is this sit… taken?" a young boy with red hair and glasses uneasily asked. Nana smiled gently at the boy.

"Oh, no. The baby who was supposed to be sitting here had some work to do." Nana urged the boy, "Please, have a sit."

"T-t-thank you very much!" the boy said, sitting on Nana's other side.

"Ah! It's four-eyes!!" Lambo yelled. The boy blinked.

"L-L-Lambo-kun?" the boy called out. Nana looked at the boy curiously.

"You know Lambo-kun?" Nana asked. The boy nodded.

"He was with Sawada-san…" the boy replied.

"Maa! Are you a friend of Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. The boy blushed and looked down.

"I'm… not sure… I bumped into Sawada-san and he apologized for what Lambo-kun did and well…" the boy's blushed intensified as he said the next words, "I wanted to see Sawada-san again…"

"Ara! How nice!!"

"Is that the brat?" Xanxus whispered. Iemitsu nodded.

"According to Reborn's report…" Iemitsu replied and observed the blushing boy, "Irie Shouichi…"

"Thank you so much for helping, Reborn-kun." Kyoko thanked Reborn once more, smiling at him cutely. Reborn nodded.

"Writing a story for a play is an easy task for the greatest hitman. There's no need to thank me." Reborn replied. Kyoko giggled and manipulated the buttons, causing the lights to slowly disappear. The chatter from the audience slowly died down and everyone waited for the curtain to open.

"Once upon a time…" Kyoko narrated, pushing a button to slowly raise the curtain. She pushed another button, causing a ray of light to focus on a fidgeting Tsuna. Basil focused his camera on Tsuna. In Italy, the entire Vongola Famiglia watch in interest as all television sets in the entire vicinity showed the play.

"In a castle far away, there was a princess loved by all." Tsuna heard Kyoko narrated as if it was a children's story. Tsuna began to fidget and he took a few steps forward. Xanxus' jaw dropped to the floor as he realized how cute and _moe _Tsuna was at the moment. Basil gulped as he steadied his camera at Tsuna, blushing. The entire Vongola Famiglia cheered as they happily accepted that their tenth boss could pass of as a cute girl, "She was named Aozora-hime because, like the blue sky, she connects and holds all…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the stage. Light came from above and Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna, "Yo, Tsu- I mean, _Aozora-hime_…"

"AHHH!! How dare you just say that so casually!!" Gokudera yelled, forcing Yamamoto to bow his head, "A pleasant day, Tenth-hime!!"

Tsuna forced a smile and awkwardly bowed. Everyone in the audience was mesmerized at Tsuna, finding his shy attitude endearing… and to some, especially Xanxus, _moe_, "G-g-good day… A-Arashi-kun… Ame…"

"Arashi and Ame were Aozora-hime's most loyal subordinates and closest friends. Arashi…" Gokudera faced the audience with a scowling face as a ray of red light focused on him from above. The girls sighed, enjoying the sight of Gokudera in a trench coat, "… was like a storm, fiercely blowing all that dare to hurt his precious princess."

"While Ame…" Gokudera turned back to Tsuna and the red light disappeared. A blue light focused on Yamamoto who looked at the audience with a grin. Girls and boys cheered Namimori's famous baseball player and Yamamoto continue to grin at them, "… was like a rain, washing away the princess' doubts gently and her problems harshly."

"But the princess held a strange power…" The blue light disappeared and the entire stage was enveloped by a red light. The once soft background music was replaced by a deeper, more thrilling music. The audience heard a click and Tsuna rushed towards Gokudera and Yamamoto's side.

"Look out!" Tsuna yelled, tackling the two guardians to the ground. As if on cue, something fell above where Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing. Tsuna's eyes widened as it was concrete blocks.

"Yes… the princess was said to be the reincarnation of the goddess of future, able to perceive the events that will happen and change it as she wills." Kyoko narrated. Tsuna began to tremble. In the practice they were using Styrofoam… not real concrete blocks. Tsuna instinctively knew Reborn had a hand on this.

"Thanks, Aozora-hime." Yamamoto said, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto. He probably thought that those concrete blocks were nicely made cartons or something…

"I'm so sorry, Tenth-hime! I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around!!" Gokudera bowed. Tsuna smiled and waved his hands.

"P-P-Please… Gokude- I mean, Arashi-kun… as long as you guys are safe." Tsuna said, smiling cutely at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Both guardians blushed and the audience 'awww'ed.

"But because of the princess' power, she was targeted…" a ray of light focused on the other entrance of the stage and Tsuna's eyes widened as a figure appeared before them.

"M-M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna choked. Mukuro smiled; behind him, hidden by the curtains, was Longchamp who was supposed to play the 'bad guy'.

"Bastard!! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera yelled, taking his dynamites out. The audience was impressed at the 'props' and 'script'.

"Oya, oya… I just wanted to spend some time with our _hime_." Mukuro replied, smiling at Tsuna.

"There are some other ways to do that, Mukuro." Yamamoto happily said. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto.

"Stupid baseball freak!! It's obvious that this PINEAPPLE-BASTARD just wants to possess the Tenth!!" Gokudera accused Mukuro.

"I do not just want our princess' body…" Mukuro clarified and looked at Tsuna seriously, "I also want to have hime's heart."

Tsuna blushed and began to stutter. Yamamoto pulled out his Shigure Kintoki and looked at Mukuro, "No offense, Mukuro, but we can't let you do that."

"Oya, oya… that's no good." Mukuro teased. As if on cue, two rays of light focused on Mukuro's both side. Chigusa and Ken appeared on both side of Mukuro and Tsuna looked at the control room. His eyes widened as he realized that Reborn had been manipulating the controls while Kyoko was talking to Ryohei behind Reborn. Tsuna felt that Reborn may have seen this coming and actually enjoyed planning how to make it more hellish than it already is for Tsuna.

"I'll leave them up to you, Ken, Chigusa…" Mukuro said. Chigusa and Ken nodded and charged Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera backed away and threw dynamites on Chigusa. Inwardly, he cursed the fact that he forgot his boxes on his other clothes. Yamamoto parried Ken's claws as Ken changed to his Cheetah channel.

"M-M-Mukuro!! Stop it!!" Tsuna ordered frantically, standing. He tripped and fell to Mukuro's waiting arms. Mukuro smiled at Tsuna.

"You look cute in that dress, _hime_." Mukuro teased earning a cute blush from Tsuna. Mukuro chuckled and put Tsuna on his shoulder.

"M-M-Mukuro!!"

"I'll be taking my leave now." Mukuro bowed at the audience and ran towards the exit.

"Ahhhh!! Don't let him escape!!" Gokudera frantically ordered. Mukuro jumped backwards as he was almost hit by a condensed dying will flame bullet. Tsuna looked at the direction where the bullet came from and saw Xanxus glaring at Mukuro.

"Put the runt down." Xanxus ordered threateningly.

"Oya, oya, if it isn't the leader of the Varia…" Mukuro continued to smile, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. You see, I have plans for my dear _hime_."

"Xanxus was the adopted son of Aozora-hime's uncle, the king of the land, Timoteo. Although he says he harbors hatred for the princess because she is the heir, the truth is he is also in love with the princess." They heard Reborn narrate. The audience and the whole Vongola Mafioso went 'awww'. Squalo was not pleased…

"What the FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'm saving the stupid runt because he can't even say himself from his own guardian!!" Xanxus yelled. Tsuna pouted.

"Well, excuse me!! But let's see you try and stop MUKURO!!" Tsuna yelled back. Mukuro chuckled and look at Tsuna.

"Then I have your permission to defeat Xanxus, hime?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna glared at Xanxus, already at his limit. First he had to wear girl's clothing and pretend to be a girl, then Mukuro had to come then things went from worse to hell thanks to Reborn, and now Xanxus had the nerve to berate him?! Tsuna was at his end, not to mention Reborn had been bugging him to talk to Hibari for the first time since the whole 'future' incident.

"Get him." Tsuna ordered. Mukuro smirked and put Tsuna down. He kissed Tsuna on the cheek lightly.

"I'll be expecting a reward, hime." Mukuro whispered. Tsuna blushed and he only realized what he had said when Mukuro activated his first path, creating illusions to bind Xanxus with lotus flowers.

"W-w-w-wait, Mukuro!! I didn't mean what I said!!" Tsuna yelled but Mukuro paid no heed to Tsuna, using the Path of Ashura to attack Xanxus. Xanxus parried Mukuro's attack but his shot missed Mukuro, destroying the wall next to Tsuna.

"Stop it!! Mukuro!! Xanxus!!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs. The audience was mesmerized, thinking that Mukuro's illusions were holograms.

"Stop it, Rokudo Mukuro!" Dino ordered, whipping at Mukuro's direction. Unfortunately, Dino hit the wrong person. Xanxus growled and glared at Dino.

"You fucking scumbag…" Xanxus hissed and grabbed Dino's collar, "Where the fuck were you aiming!!"

"I'm sorry!! I slipped!!" Dino apologized. Xanxus began bickering with Dino and Mukuro took this opportunity to hit Xanxus at the back.

"Fucking s-"

All of a sudden, the entire theatre went entirely dark. They began to murmur, thinking it was a power failure. A ray of light focused on Tsuna from above. Tsuna blinked and wondered what he was supposed to do. Then another ray of light focused near Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes went wide as he realized it was Hibari. The audience began to murmur, wondering why Hibari was still wearing a school uniform. Tsuna was about to look away but Hibari caught his wrist and pulled him towards him.

"H-H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna protectively. Tsuna felt his eyes water and the feeling of nostalgia filled him.

"I wanted to do this for a long time…" Hibari whispered. Tsuna blushed and looked away. Hibari was warm… inviting… his voice… soothing Tsuna…

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, his eyes feeling a bit heavy. Hibari's grip on him tightened and he looked at Tsuna's confused caramel eyes, "Hibari-san?"

"You may have forgotten, hime…" Hibari said emotionlessly, as if he was reading a script, "But I remember."

"Remember?" Tsuna asked. Hibari stared intently at Tsuna and intertwined their fingers.

"In a future that was destroyed, I could not save you, my only sky, from the hands of the sins of your family. I lived my life, regretting not whispering what I wish for you to truly hear." Hibari said, his eyes suddenly softening, "To you who let me be free yet unknowingly chain me, I only wish for you to listen to me. Let me say these words and hear me no more if that is your innermost wish."

Tsuna couldn't move, couldn't breathe as Hibari kneeled in one knee, his eyes staring intently at Tsuna as if he was piercing past all of Tsuna's barriers and staring right to his soul. Hibari closed his eyes and inhaled before opening them. Tsuna's eyes watered when Hibari began looking at him with soft and caring eyes.

"What I feel for you cannot be described by words alone. I am not a man of words but of actions but listen to me, my only sky." Hibari frowned and looked away for a bit, as if contemplating his next words. Tsuna tilted his head as Hibari's silence etched for more than a minute. Hibari sighed and returned his soft gaze at Tsuna, "You are mine."

Tsuna blushed at Hibari's declaration, "As I am yours… You may be the princess of this kingdom but I want you to be mine. Call it selfishness if you want, but the fact remains that I only want you to be mine. I… I… I am willing to give you all, may it be freedom or selfishness… just… just smile for me. Give me a smile that only belongs to me."

"Hibari-san…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari stood and caressed Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna closed his eyes and Hibari leaned in…

"STTTTOOOPPPPP!!" Hibari jumped away as three figures ran towards him.

"Hiiiiii??" Tsuna was pushed away and stared at the three men who may have just stopped the first kiss Tsuna and Hibari should have shared together. Hibari growled, his tonfas suddenly appearing on both of his hands.

"You BASTARD!! You think I'll let you kiss the TENTH!!" Gokudera yelled.

"AHHHH!! What the fuck am I doing?! Fuck! Fucking scumbags!!" Xanxus yelled, his scars covering his face. His body moved on its own… or that's what he says… Squalo was now glaring at the television set of the Varia headquarters and Belphegor and Lussuria moved away, fearing the murderous intent that was currently engulfing the Varia swordsman.

"Kufufufufufufu, you should just be more truthful, fake boss…" Mukuro glared at Hibari, "Hibari-kun, I'm sorry, but I still have to get my reward from our princess."

Hibari glared at them, releasing his murderous aura. He readied his tonfa and hissed, "I'll bite you all to death."

"HHHIIIII!! Gokudera-kun, Mukuro, Xanxus, Hibari-san!! STOP!!"

Inside the control room, as Kyoko tried to pull his brother together who was currently crying from the extreme confession, Reborn smirked…

Who knew Hibari Kyouya could make a more meaningful adlib…

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: Ta-dah! As promised, this is a prequel/sequel to the Unexpected Series. In a way, this is already an AU but then again, all fanfics can be considers an AU. –grins-

Translation for this chapter: (I won't include the suffixes because... well... just pick up a Del Ray manga and they included how each suffixes are used -grins-):

Aozora - blue sky

Arashi - storm

Ame - rain

hime - princess

My Replies to Your Heart-Warming Reviews to my other fics:

Auel: Do not worry; Tsuna is not having an affair behind Hibari's back. That's just how Tsuna deals with Mukuro –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: I have received and accepted your request. –grins- Maybe in later tasks… although I fear that Hibari may bite me to death after uploading it…

Estrella85: Thank you and I plan on making this fic a lot longer than the Unexpected Series.

PirateCaptainBo: Bo-san, thank you for loving my fic; Ski-san, I do love making fun of Xanxus. –grins- To both of Bo-san and Ski-san, thank you for thinking that my work is awesome. –rubs head sheepishly-

kisalamode: well, I think Tsuna will be more embarrassed if he left the yukata with Reborn though –grins- this may be the first time I heard someone says 'kidnapping is cute'. Just kidding. –grins-

Kitsune no Ookami: Uhh… I think saliva reproduce each day? I'm not sure, I never paid attention to my Biology class. –grins- And thank you for the compliment –blushes-

Shikey: I'll be waiting for your reviews of love. –grins-

prettybabycatty1109: Hahaha, Greco is just being jealous. –smiles- and Snow White!KHR… -smirks evilly-

RuByMoOn17: That is how Reborn shows his love for our favorite tuna. –grins-

JiaeR: That would be secret information. Stay tune to find out. –smiles- And I also like Haru and her 'Ha-Hi' expression. So cute.

random alterative Life: Nooooo… the whole reason why I post my insanity is because I want people to read them. (that makes me sound like a narcissist…), so please continue reading my insanity. –grins-

CelticAngelWings: I'll do my best –desu!

Tzezumi: Don't worry, even if everybody is in love our tuna sandwich, I'll still keep this as 1827. –grins-

Pain au Chocolat: Thank you for such beautiful compliment (yes, the fact that my fic could cause fainting actually makes me feel so proud) –grins-

graveyardgirl15: Yey, I manage to convert another to 1827! Don't worry, even if 1827 is my most favorite KHR pairing, this fic is all27, so there will be pinapple-tuna and exploding-tuna moments here and there.

Task 2 will answer the question: "why is Tsuna avoiding Hibari?", so stay tune. -grins- Please feel free to review and/or leave a comment. I'll see you guys later. Bye-nii!!


	2. You of Ten Years

Task 2: You of 10 Years...

Disclaimer: … is this really necessary? I mean, does anyone around here actually think I own KHR?

Warning: contains BL, definite OOC-ness, downplayed crack (-gasp-), fluffy 1827 and a bit 5127 cotton candy.

Task 2: You of 10 Years…

Irie fidgeted and looked cautiously. To Irie, the gate of Namimori Middle School seemed to be the gate that will lead him to hell. Irie took a deep breathe and walked forward, trembling like a frightened animal. As Irie was about to walk pass the gate, the wall next to him crumbled. Irie began to tremble as he realized that it was a tonfa that imbedded itself on the wall, missing Irie by only an inch.

"Ahhhh!!" Irie screamed, backing away as fast as he can from the gate.

"Trespassing to my property…" Irie heard someone hissed dangerously. Hibari walked towards Irie, clearly glaring at him, "I'll bite you to death."

"Ehhhh?!" Irie screamed and closed his eyes as Hibari brought his tonfa down.

"Hibari-san, stop!!" Irie opened his eyes and was surprised to see Tsuna in front of him, his hands outstretched in an attempt to shield Irie from the prefect of discipline's wrath. Hibari's eyes widened and he stopped, a few inches above Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna continued to close his eyes, his arms and legs trembling as he waited for Hibari's tonfa.

"Tsunayoshi… what are you doing?" Hibari asked coldly. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Hibari.

"I… I-I… I can't stand by and let you hurt my friend, Hibari-san!!" Tsuna shouted, biting his trembling lips. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Your friend?" Tsuna nodded and Hibari's eyes narrowed. Hibari glared at Irie, this time letting out his murderous aura. Irie began to tremble once more and his eyes began to water.

"Hibari-san! Stop scaring Irie-kun!" Tsuna ordered. Hibari was taken back by Tsuna's raised voice and looked at the younger boy in front of him. All the people in the vicinity of Namimori Middle School looked outside and watched the show below. Dame-Tsuna was shouting at Hibari-sama?! Did he have a death wish?!

"Tsunayoshi… are you ordering me?" Hibari asked, glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna glared back and bit his bottom lip.

"Hibari-san… Please stop hurting my friends!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing Irie's hand, and running away.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari heard himself shout before he could stop himself. Tsuna looked back and Hibari was taken back as Tsuna's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I-I-I-… I don't want to see Hibari-san!!"

With that said, Tsuna dragged Irie away from Namimori Middle School, leaving a dumbfounded Hibari behind, "… Tsunayoshi…"

Irie tried to catch up to Tsuna and began to gasp for breathe. Tsuna stopped by the grassy plains leading to the river. Irie began to breathe heavily and looked at Tsuna's back. Tsuna's shoulders were trembling and he was clenching his fists. Irie heard him hiccupped and placed a hand gently on Tsuna's shoulder, "Sawada-san?"

Tsuna tensed up and looked at Irie. Irie's eyes widened he noticed that Tsuna was crying. Tsuna tried to smile and wipe his tears with his arm, "I'm sorry… they just keep coming…"

"Ah!" Irie began to search his pockets frantically and sighed as he found what he wanted to give Tsuna. Tsuna blinked through watery eyes as Irie handed him a handkerchief. Irie looked away, blushing, "P-p-please use this…"

"Thank you…" Tsuna whispered taking the handkerchief and wiping his tears. Irie watched as Tsuna took a moment before returning the handkerchief to Irie, smiling softly. Irie took the handkerchief and blushed as he stared at the handkerchief. Tsuna calmed down and sat by the grassy plain. Irie followed after, looking at Tsuna with curious eyes. Tsuna smiled, "So… did you came to see me, Irie-kun?"

Irie blushed and nodded, "I… wanted to tell Sawada-san that… I thought the play was good!"

Now it was Tsuna that blushed, stuttering as he asked Irie, "Y-y-you watched?"

Irie nodded, covering his blushing face. Tsuna chuckled awkwardly and looked at the river, "Thanks… Irie-kun…"

Those words seemed to make Irie blush harder than he already is, making Tsuna feel that Irie may have a fever. Nevertheless, Tsuna smiled cutely at Irie, turning Irie to a stuttering mess. Tsuna giggled and poked Irie on the forehead softly, "Calm down, Irie-kun."

Irie nodded and started to try and control his breathing. Tsuna smiled and stared at the river, "I'm glad…"

"Eh?"

"I thought Irie-kun hates me." Tsuna admitted, "I mean… the things you saw in my house are enough to traumatize a normal person…"

"It did traumatize me…" Irie admitted, "Every night, I would have nightmares about it."

"I'm sorry…"

"B-But…" Irie looked at Tsuna, blushing, "Ever since Sawada-san talked to me, the nightmares have subdued… Bit by bit…"

Tsuna smiled softly, "I'm glad… Irie-kun…"

Irie blushed and fidgeted once more. He couldn't really tell Tsuna that his nightmares had been replaced by the caramel-eyed boy sitting next to him; he'll sound like a pervert. Irie began to blush harder as the dreams he had been having suddenly returned to his mind. Irie shook his head furiously and took deep breathes. Damn puberty. Tsuna closed his eyes and happily accepted the warm breeze. Irie looked at him and asked innocently, "Sawada-san… that man that you saved me from, did he hurt you?"

Tsuna tensed up and his eyes saddened. Irie realized he said something wrong and stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!! Please don't an-"

"Irie-kun… what do you think of same sex relationship?" Tsuna asked, innocently tilting his head. Irie blushed and stuttered.

"I-I-I-I b-believe t-t-t-that gender doesn't matter in love…" Irie admitted, blushing madly while looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled sadly, "I see…"

"Is that the problem, Sawada-san?" Irie asked curiously. Irie could feel the loud beats of his heart, as if he actually feared what Tsuna may say. What if he said that he doesn't want such a relationship? Just thinking about it made Irie tremble in fear.

"I…" Tsuna looked back at the river, "I want to say it is but…"

Irie was taken back as Tsuna giggled softly before smiling at Irie, "Before I knew it, it didn't matter anymore."

Irie sighed in relief but stopped. Why was he relieved to hear those words? Tsuna looked back at the river once more and sighed, "It's just… I can't face him."

Irie asked once more, "Sawada-san… did that man broke your heart?"

Tsuna looked like he was about to cry as he answered Irie's innocent inquiry, "I think… he isn't really looking at me…"

"You think…?" Irie leaned in and looked at Tsuna's caramel eyes, "Sawada-san, have the two of you talked about this?"

Tsuna chuckled, "We haven't really talked that deeply for a whole school year now…"

Irie's eyes widened and he shook his head, "That isn't good, Sawada-san!!"

"… Irie… kun?"

"If you don't talk about it then you wouldn't know what's wrong!" Irie said, "Sawada-san, that scary man is probably as confused as you. If you don't talked about it, then nothing will be done…"

"Everybody keeps saying that… but…" Tsuna looked away, "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that maybe… maybe-"

"Sawada-san… isn't it more frightening not knowing the truth than the truth itself?" Irie reasoned, "I mean… if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be eating yourself away wondering what the truth really is."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked away. Suddenly realizing how foolish he had been, Tsuna chuckled sardonically at himself. Irie blinked and Tsuna smiled softly, "Thank you, Irie-kun…"

Irie blushed and stared at Tsuna as he got up. Tsuna stretched and smiled, "I guess… I should stop running away. A year is a bit too much right?"

Irie nodded and followed Tsuna, "Just out of curiosity, Sawada-san… how did you managed to avoid him for a year?"

Tsuna grinned, "Well… having a sadistic tutor who has secret passages in the entire school had its perks."

Irie tilted his head and Tsuna continued to grin at him, taking his hand. Irie blushed and looked at the hand Tsuna was currently holding. Tsuna smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry, even after you came to school to see me…"

"I-i-it's alright, Sawada-san!" Irie stuttered, trying to regain his natural color… but the red paint he was currently sporting on his face refused to leave, "I-I-If I could be of help to Sawada-san…"

Tsuna smiled and squeezed Irie's hand. Irie shyly smiled and looked at the ground. Was this really the boy who would cause the death of Tsuna in the future? Remembering the second time he had been in the future, Tsuna shook his head and grinned at Irie, "Then… can we at least go together back to my school? Or will that be a bother to you?"

"N-N-Not a bother! Not at all!!" Irie replied, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and began to walk back to Namimori Middle School. Irie blushed as he continued to stare at the hand Tsuna was holding. Irie looked back on the road, a shy smile gracing his face. Tsuna looked at Irie by the corner of his eyes and smiled softly. This wasn't the same Irie he had met in the first future. This Irie was Tsuna's Irie. Tsuna blinked and shook his head. That thought sounded so wrong.

Irie stopped as they reached the gates of Namimori Middle School. Tsuna looked back at Irie and noticed how Irie's knees were shaking. Smiling, Tsuna faced Irie, "Thank you, Irie-kun."

"Eh? Uh…" Irie looked away and blushed at Tsuna's words. Tsuna gently let go of Irie's hand and Irie couldn't stop the frown that dared appeared on his face.

"Irie-kun…" Irie looked up and his frown disappeared as Tsuna continued to smile at him softly, "I'll see you."

"I-I-I'll see you too, Sawada-san!" Irie stuttered bowing at Tsuna before dashing away. Tsuna looked at the hand that held Irie's.

"I can change it." Tsuna shook his head and clenched his fist, "I'll change it."

Tsuna frowned as he looked back at the gates of his school. Taking a deep breathe, Tsuna walked in, his feet dragging him to the reception room. Afternoon classes were still on-going and Tsuna knew he was in trouble. He was walking in the den of the prefects of disciplines, who knew that he yelled at their boss and was also guilty of cutting classes with another boy. Tsuna began to tremble as the prefects stared at him outside the reception room. Gathering all the courage Tsuna could muster, he said, "I need to talk to Hibari-san. Please tell me where he is…"

The prefects were taken back when Tsuna bowed to them. The prefects look at one another, debating if they should beat Tsuna for shouting at their boss or just lead him to Hibari… who may beat the poor boy anyway. Tsuna's lips began to tremble and he tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He wanted to see Hibari… He needed to see Hibari.

"Kyou-san's on the roof top…" Kusakabe said. Tsuna looked up and smiled gratefully at Kusakabe.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san." Tsuna thanked Kusakabe, smiling softly. Kusakabe and the other prefects were taken back as Tsuna ran up the stairs, all of them blushing because of Tsuna's smile.

Hibari heard the hurried footsteps and opened his eyes. Hibird fluttered off him and sat by the railings. Hibari was surprised to see Tsuna opened the door, gasping for breathe. Tsuna took a trembling step forward, searching for Hibari. Hibari was on the left, hidden from Tsuna's frantic eyes. Hibari stood and stealthy walked behind Tsuna. He stared at Tsuna's back who continued to keep looking frantically around. With a sardonic smile on his face, Hibari was walking towards the door when Tsuna whispered, "Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked back and saw that Tsuna has yet to look at his direction, "You're behind me, right?"

Hibari kept quiet, observing Tsuna by the corners of his eyes. Tsuna bit his bottom lip, "Hibari-san, I came to talk…"

Hibari crossed his arms, "And what are we suppose to talk about?"

"I… admire Hibari-san…" Tsuna admitted, covering his red cheeks. Hibari sighed.

"But the one you wish to be with isn't me…" Hibari said. Tsuna's eyes widened and his lips began to tremble. Hibari faced Tsuna and whispered in his ear, "You wish to be with the me of ten years later…"

Tsuna felt his eyes water and he closed them, "That's just mean, Hibari-san… you're the same…"

Hibari was taken back and he roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna winced as he was pulled to face Hibari, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hibari-san… Hibari-san isn't looking at me… Hibari-san's looking at the me of ten years later as well!!" Tsuna yelled, crying pathetically in front of Hibari. Hibari felt his mouth go dry and Tsuna fell to the floor, wiping the overflowing tears with his free hand. Tsuna was pathetic, he felt pathetic. An entire year, he spent avoiding the older boy in front of him. Why? Because the man he fell in love with had been the man from the future. Hibari smiled sardonically.

"You really are pathetic, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered pulling Tsuna up. Tsuna winced at the rough treatment but his eyes widened when Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and held unto Hibari, like he did during the time he was transported to the future for the second time. Hibari held him, closing his eyes, and lay down on the cold concrete. Tsuna didn't even mind the cold concrete, holding unto Hibari with all his might.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tsuna repeated, clenching his fists on Hibari's vest. Hibari closed his eyes and simply let the boy say what he wanted to say. Tsuna began to mumble the words and, after a few minutes, Tsuna no longer had the will to say anything.

They stayed that way the whole afternoon, Hibari cradled Tsuna, burying his head on Tsuna's mop of hair and Tsuna contently holding unto Hibari. Hibird fluttered around and settled on Tsuna's mop of hair. Hibari smirked, petting Hibird briefly before wrapping his arms on Tsuna's waist once more.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled finally regaining his voice, opening his eyes, "What are we doing?"

"Sleeping?" Tsuna pouted on Hibari's sarcastic tone. Hibari smirked, tracing Tsuna's soft cheek with his right hand. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"Hibari-san…"

"You just confessed that you fell in love with my future self…" Hibari murmured. Tsuna began to tremble once more.

"I'm sor-" Hibari silenced Tsuna with a kiss on Tsuna's trembling lips. Tsuna blushed as Hibari's kiss was soft, gentle. It was not as forceful or as passionate as Tsuna had imagined it to be. Tsuna moaned at the kiss, clutching Hibari's vest. Tsuna sighed as Hibari kissed his cheek softly.

"I don't care if it's you from ten years ago, you from ten years later…" Hibari whispered, biting Tsuna's neck softly. Tsuna moaned once more, closing his eyes. Hibari looked up and kissed Tsuna's cheek, "I'd still want you to be mine…"

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna shivered at Hibari's sweet caresses and is reminded by the Hibari of ten years ago. Tsuna pulled away, biting his bottom lip. Hibari looked at him; he's eyes silently asking Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san…"

"Do I remind you that much of him?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded shamefully. Hibari smirked at the small animal in front of him and traced his trembling lips.

"Of course I would… I am him." Hibari said, kissing Tsuna chastely on the forehead, "You should really accept that fact, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed and closed his eyes, hugging Hibari and rested his head on Hibari's shoulder, "I'm sorry… It's just… Hibari-san… acts different ten years from now."

"You also act differently ten years from now." Hibari smiled, kissing Tsuna's head, "Stupid herbivore…"

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes as Hibari's soft kisses gently calmed him down, "I think… I understand now…"

"Hm?" Hibari looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled softly, his eyes still closed.

"The real reason why I didn't speak with Hibari-san for a year…"

"Oh?" Hibari traced Tsuna's smile, earning another sigh from the younger boy.

"I was… frustrated…" Tsuna admitted. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna once more, tracing Tsuna's relaxed face with his right hand.

"Frustrated? Of what?"

"When I heard from them how you treated my future self, I felt… frustrated…" Tsuna buried his face on Hibari's neck and Hibari shivered at Tsuna's warm breathe, "I kept asking myself… Why doesn't Hibari-san treat me like that? I was… frustrated…"

Hibari smirked, finally understanding the whole reason why Tsuna had not spoken to him for a year now, "Stupid herbivore. For a simple reason like that, you avoided me for an entire year?"

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, "It's NOT simple, Hibari-san!!"

Hibari poked Tsuna's forehead lightly and bit his bottom lip, "It's really simple, Tsunayoshi. I'll spell it out for you. You. Were. Jealous."

Tsuna blushed at Hibari's accusation, "J-j-j-jealous?! Hibari-san!!"

Hibari chuckled and pulled the younger boy to another hug as Tsuna tried to stand. Tsuna blushed as he was pulled on top of Hibari, his hands involuntarily clutching Hibari's vest once more. Hibari looked up the sky and nodded, "I never expected you to be such a jealous lover, Tsunayoshi."

"I am not jealous." Tsuna mumbled, burying his face by Hibari's collar. Hibari smirked and gently soothe Tsuna's back.

"And the fact that you were jealous over _your future self_ makes this conversation more hilarious than it already is…"

"Mou! Hibari-san, stop teasing me!!" Tsuna begged, earning a chuckle from Hibari. Hibari pulled him up and Tsuna blushed as his face was only inches away from Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi, to you alone, I will show everything. To you alone, I will give everything." Hibari whispered, staring intently at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna's blush intensified and he buried his face on Hibari's shirt, an attempt to hide his adorable red face.

"I don't understand you, Hibari-san… I just don't…" Tsuna mumbled. Hibari smiled, wrapping his arms around Tsuna once more and gently nuzzling his cheek on Tsuna's red ear.

"You don't have to understand me, Tsunayoshi. Just believe in me." Hibari whispered, kissing his ear softly, earning a soft moan from Tsuna.

"I do believe in Hibari-san… I believe in Hibari-san because…" Tsuna mumbled the next lines incoherently. Hibari smirked and lifted Tsuna's face.

"What was that, Tsunayoshi? I couldn't hear you." Hibari asked, knowing fully well that the boy in his arms was more than embarrassed to say those three words. Tsuna was like a plump tomato, a very delicious looking tomato. Tsuna closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I… I-" Hibari's smirk grew as the younger boy tried to muster all the courage he can to repeat what he said. Tsuna buried his head on Hibari's shoulder and whispered, "I belong to Hibari-san…"

Tsuna inwardly hit his head on his favorite imaginary wall. He had wanted to say those three words that he would always hear from the movies but what came out of his mouth were the words Hibari would always whisper to him.

_You are mine…_

Hibari smiled and let Tsuna off the hook, gently caressing his back once more. Those words meant more to Hibari than those three words. Feeling satisfied and content of Tsuna's words, Hibari kissed Tsuna's temple and whispered, "And I am to you."

Tsuna blushed and looked at Hibari, giving Hibari a sweet embarrassed smile. Hibari smiled back, kissing Tsuna on the lips chastely. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace, on the roof top as the school bell rang informing that it was now the last period. Tsuna looked up, realizing something from Hibari's past words.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered, looking at Hibari curiously.

"Hm?" Hibari looked at Tsuna.

"When Hibari-san said that you don't care if I'm ten years younger…" Tsuna tilted his head, "Does that mean Hibari-san will do the same things he does to me even if I'm five years old?"

Hibari was left speechless and Tsuna was given a free service of seeing Hibari blushing and stuttering like a normal kid for once in his life.

chichichichichichichichichichichi

Author's End Rants: I couldn't update any sooner because our connection is slower than a turtle. Not to mention our midterm exams are coming up and I should be studying. Emphasis on _should_. –grins- When it comes to school, I just can't find the motivation to study. Anyway! Hibari… is definitely the ooc-est of them all. And Shou-chan… it's already given that he'll become more of a stalker later on. –grins- But… is he younger or the same age as Tsuna?

My Replies to Your Truly Appreciated Reviews:

Kitsune no Ookami: hahaha, I see. –nods, nods- No wonder I didn't see your reviews. –grins- But nonetheless, thank you for your reviews.

Megumi-Chan181: -looks around cautiously- or… else… what? –puppy eyes-

Mel's Merleawe: Thank you for such pretty compliment. And the pain Tsuna had to go through? –grins evilly- Please stay tune to find out.

scatteredbrains: -smiles sheepishly- well… even I surprised myself on how I can write cracks one minute then go serious the next. And I will never stop enjoy hearing from you. –grins-

Tzezumi: Thank you for loving how I wrote Hibari's confession (even though he was a bit too ooc). As well as thinking Old Habits as sweet. –grins-

yingyingyang: It was my pleasure. –grins-

Estrella85: well… it was really hard to try and make Hibari… well, Hibari… without being ooc. –smiles sheepishly- and that quote was one of my favorite as well. Possessive!18, still the best!

Piyopi: -nods furiously- Uke!Tsuna, one of the most super uber moe!!

ShiranuiKai: I… actually can't imagine Hibari saying those 3 words to _anyone_. But, thank you for thinking that his speech was romantic. –grins-

Retse: Thank you, and I hope your brain didn't really explode. –smiles sheepishly-

mimiru-motomia: thank you for loving the story and thinking it's wonderful. –grins-

JiaeR: how he got used to crossdressing? –smirks evilly- That's… well, I don't want to spoil the fun.

Cinderelly: and thank you for reading them. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: I'll leave Hibari up to you. –thumbs up and grins- and sometimes I wonder when will Tsuna finally accept the fact… (Tsuna: stop making things like OMAKE!!) that… I cannot do. –grins-

Auel: I'll do my best, desu!

hikari-chan: waahhh… I didn't notice that. –smiles sheepishly- hahaha, I just like the word Vongola Decimo. –grins- But RV does mean something else other than 'Raising Vongola'…

dahmadhatter86: thank you for the dance. –grins- (that… did not sound right…)

T-gal: -grins sheepishly- thank you for such cute compliments.

CelticAngelWings: Thank you and it makes me smile that you couldn't stop smiling while reading Old Habits. –grins-

RuByMoOn17: the Omake was one of the best parts of writing it. –grins evilly-

random alterative Life: the manga never specified what relationship Hibari and Tsuna did have in the future arc… only that Tsuna thrilled Hibari. That could mean a lot of things… especially for us. –grins evilly-

Rae-chan33: I don't mind. I don't mind! I love the art! Thank you!! –thumbs up-

Lunara-Dono: -rubs the back of my head- I hope the end didn't ruin the mood but… -grins- thank you for thinking Old Habits is awesome!

Empatheia: hahahaha, that's one review that certainly made my day. –grins sheepishly-

Crispy Rice: It's a bit hard to understand it but I won't stop until I finally do! What can I say, I'm a big fan of TYL18!27. –grins- (that's why my one shots are all TYL18!27)

Thank you for such beautiful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chappy as well and as usual, comments/reviews are highly appreciated. -grins- Bye-nii!


	3. Because I Can Never Refuse Her

Task 3: Because I Can Never Refuse Her…

Task 3: Because I Can Never Refuse Her…

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR... but I do own the official English-trans of Volume 8. -grins- Why I bought it when I have it on my computer, I do not know.

Warning: BL/shonen-ai, ooc-ness especially Chrome, and pairing in focus is... pineapple-tuna sandwich.

182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796

Hibari frowned as he began to stare at the purple-haired girl wearing a Kokuyo uniform. He did not like the girl. One, she was wearing the uniform Hibari hated the most; two, she was definitely acquaintances with that pineapple bastard's… 'pets'; three, she had the same hairstyle as the said bastard; and four, she was overly expressive… towards Tsuna…

Chrome stared at Hibari with big round bluish-purple eyes. She did not share the same hatred and jealousy as Mukuro did to the most feared man in Namimori. Hard earned experience and first-hand stalking courtesy of Mukuro's orders made Chrome see Hibari as the first person she can count on when it concerns her boss' safety.

'_I am not jealous of Hibari Kyouya!' _she heard Mukuro yell. Chrome inwardly smiled, thinking Mukuro should just admit it. Mukuro began to sulk on the corner of Mukuro and Chrome's dream world.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari hissed. Chrome continued to stare at him with big round eyes. She couldn't help but be curious of the entity called Hibari Kyouya.

'_Chrome… you can't be… attracted to that man?!' _Mukuro yelped as a furious blizzard engulfed him, topped with fiery geysers. Sometimes, his sweet Chrome could be so scary… especially in their dream land.

"I'm waiting for boss." Chrome simply replied. Hibari narrowed his eyes, his hands closing in to where he had hid his tonfas.

"And what do you want from Tsunayoshi?" Chrome inwardly smiled, thinking that Hibari was more open than her Mukuro-sama, showing his displeasure at Chrome's words. Mukuro began to glare at her as he evaded another fiery geyser.

"Chrome-san!!" Chrome visibly smiled as Tsuna came running towards them.

"Boss!" Chrome called out, waving her hand. She flinched as Hibari's glare turned more murderous. Chrome looked back at Hibari and smiled cutely.

Tsuna stopped in front of Chrome and smiled apologetically at his cute guardian, "I'm sorry, Chrome-san! Our math teacher held us up."

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari hissed.

"Hiii!! Hibari-san!!" Tsuna shouted, realizing for the first time that Hibari was with Chrome. Tsuna sheepishly smiled as a blush appeared on his youthful face, "G-g-good afternoon, Hibari-san…"

"You better have an explanation, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari hissed, crossing his arms. Tsuna gulped and involuntarily took a step back.

"Boss!" Chrome took this chance to happily lunged Tsuna, hugging his arm. Tsuna blushed and looked back at Hibari, flailing his free hand.

"T-t-this is-" Tsuna began to look at Hibari with puppy eyes, "Chrome-san said she wanted to be with me today after school…"

Hibari twitched, "As in… a date…?"

Tsuna shook his head and waved his free hand around, "I-I-It's nothing like that, Hibari-san!! Chrome-san just wants me to accompany her… to places…"

"As in a date…" Tsuna whimpered as Hibari continued interrogating him, "Tsunayoshi… are you going out with that… girl?"

Tsuna shook his head violently, "O-o-of course not! Hibari-san, I already made it clear that I..."

Tsuna mumbled the next words and Chrome had to strain her ears just to hear what her boss had said. Unfortunately she only caught the word: 'belong'. Tsuna blushed and shook his head, "Anyway!! We're just friends! Right, Chrome-san?"

Chrome looked up and saw Tsuna giving her a cute smile that silently begs 'Please agree with me'. Chrome tilted her head, "Boss doesn't want to date me?"

"Hiii?" Tsuna's eyes widened as Chrome's visible eye started to water and Tsuna panicked, "O-o-o-of course I would want to date Chrome-san! Chrome-san is cute and nice an-"

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna stopped as he felt Hibari's murderous aura directed at him. Tsuna gulped and awkwardly smiled at Hibari. His smile instantly disappeared as Hibari continued to glare at him. Tsuna took a deep breath, knowing this was his last option. Chrome blinked as Tsuna wrapped his free arm around Hibari and nuzzled Hibari's neck, making Chrome leaned on Hibari's shoulder as well as she did not want to let go of Tsuna's arm. Hibari instinctively pulled the younger boy closer and regretted it as Tsuna began giving him such an adorable and 'Please-don't-be-mad-at-me' puppy eyes.

Using what he had learned yesterday from his sadistic infant… who said that it would be a valuable skill in certain situations. Tsuna did not really believed his tutor but could now see that his tutor was not joking as Hibari was obviously trying to keep his aloof face intact as Tsuna continued making his puppy eyes VER REBORN, "Hibari-san, please don't be mad at me…"

Hibari looked away as Tsuna said those words with a very helpless voice. It almost took Hibari's entire will power just to stop himself from taking advantage of the younger boy currently leaning on him, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered, daring not to look at the younger boy at the moment.

"I just… I couldn't refuse Chrome-san. You do understand right, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked back at Tsuna before glaring at Chrome. Okay… maybe saying that was a bad idea. Chrome hid behind Tsuna, holding unto the back of Tsuna's vest, "H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari paid no attention to Tsuna and roughly grabbed Chrome's wrist. Chrome winced at the rough treatment and a tear fell from her eye. Tsuna's eyes widened and he threw himself on the arm Hibari was using to hurt Chrome, "Hibari-san! Stop it!!"

"Boss!" Chrome whimpered, hugging Tsuna. Tsuna patted Chrome's back and stared at Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Hibari narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tsuna's neck.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari hissed, his forehead touching Tsuna's own, "Is she that important to you?"

Tsuna glanced back at the girl on his arms and stared intently at Hibari, "Yes… she is."

Tsuna winced as Hibari's hold on his neck tightened but continued to stare at Hibari, "But… Hibari-san is the most important…"

"Then wh-"

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't spend time with Chrome-san and everyone else." Tsuna tightened his hold on Chrome, "I have to be with them as well… Hibari-san…"

Tsuna sighed as Hibari let go of his neck and looked away. Tsuna let go of Chrome and shyly tried to see Hibari's face, "Hibari-san?"

"Just let him go, Hibari." Reborn ordered, suddenly appearing by Hibari's side.

"R-R-Reborn!!" Tsuna shouted, surprised to see his home tutor.

Hibari glared at Reborn, "Dokuro Chrome is part of Tsuna's family, not to mention half of Tsuna's Mist Guardian. It's only usual that he bonds with her."

Hibari turned his glare to Chrome once more. Tsuna blocked Hibari's vision and bowed apologetically at Hibari, "I'll make it up to you, Hibari-san. I promise."

Hibari sighed as Tsuna began making such a heart-aching face in front of him. Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair and looked away murmuring, "Fine."

Tsuna smiled sweetly and began dragging Chrome away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hibari-san!"

Before they could run far, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and roughly pulled him back. Chrome gaped at them as Hibari possessively took hold of Tsuna's lips. Tsuna had his breath literally taken out of him as Hibari's kiss lasted long enough to almost make Tsuna's vision completely black. Hibari pulled back and Tsuna began gasping for the much needed air. Hibari lifted Tsuna's chin and whispered, "You belong only to me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded and Hibari let go of Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and ran away faster than his last attempt. Chrome blinked and let Tsuna drag her. Hibari frowned as he glared at the retreating forms. When they could no longer be seen, Hibari looked at Reborn, "We need to talk… baby."

Reborn smirked, "I was thinking the same."

692796692796692796692796692796692796692796692796692796

Tsuna sighed and they both took a rest from the running. Tsuna smiled softly at Chrome, "So… where did you want to go, Chrome-san?"

"Actually… boss… I want you to grant my wish." Chrome said, blushing. Tsuna blinked and smiled softly at Chrome.

"If I can do it, I'll be more than happy to." Tsuna smiled. Chrome's face lit up and she hugged Tsuna, kissing his cheek. Chrome gave him such a cute smile that Tsuna blushed.

"Then please spend the day with Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

"Sure- Wha-? Hiiiiiiiiiii?!" Tsuna yelled and his eyes almost fell off his socket as Chrome was suddenly replaced by Mukuro. Mukuro was, of course, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and bowed at Mukuro before walking away, "Excuse me… I seem to have forgotten that I have something to do-"

Tsuna gasped as Mukuro held both of his wrists securely, Mukuro continue to smile at him, "Now, now, Tsunayoshi-kun, you promised to spend the day with me…"

'_I don't want to… I'm scared…' _

"You don't want to sadden my cute Chrome now, do you?" Mukuro teased. Tsuna stopped and looked at Mukuro. The picture of Chrome's soft smile appeared on Tsuna's mind. Tsuna shook his head in resignation. Mukuro grinned, "Tsunayoshi-kun, you truly are a sucker for cute girls…"

Tsuna glared at Mukuro and Mukuro's grin grew larger as he felt that Tsuna's glare look more like a pout. Mukuro kissed Tsuna's forehead causing Tsuna to blush enough to look like a Christmas light. Mukuro smiled, "Then it's a date."

Tsuna nodded, not trusting his voice. Mukuro began to drag Tsuna to god knows where and Tsuna sighed. Mukuro was right… Tsuna was a sucker for girls… especially for a girl who could pass off as Mukuro's sister.

"Where… am I…?" Tsuna asked, unsure of what had happened. Mukuro continued to smile at him. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and opened them. Yup, the huge teddy bear that could easily suffocate Tsuna was still there. Tsuna looked around and all he saw was so many big stuff toys everywhere, all of them bigger than Tsuna. Tsuna tried to remember what had happened before the huge stuff toys entered his line of vision. He was walking with Mukuro in the streets of Namimori and then… nope. That was it. Tsuna couldn't remember anything more. He looked at Mukuro who continued to smile at him.

"A normal date is boring isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked sweetly. Tsuna continued to stare at Mukuro.

"So, you mean to tell me that you created all these illusions?"

"Just for you, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Tsuna blushed and looked away. As much as he appreciate Mukuro's gesture, the fact that Mukuro think that big stuff toys were Tsuna's thing made Tsuna feel that he was being misunderstood.

"Mukuro…"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I'm not a girl…" Tsuna said, covering his face. Mukuro blinked before smiling once more, walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and Mukuro continued to smile, kissing Tsuna's forehead. This sent Tsuna to become a blushing and stuttering mess. Mukuro chuckled.

"But I find Tsunayoshi-kun cute… especially when surrounded by stuff toys…" _'And when in girls' clothes…'_

"Mukuro…" Tsuna blushed and looked away. Mukuro grabbed his hand and began to drag him, "M-M-Mukuro?!"

Mukuro grinned at Tsuna, "It's only natural to eat ice cream when you're on a date, right?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro for a while before nodding. There's no point arguing with a certain pineapple-headed Mafioso… especially when you're caught up in his illusions. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized what Mukuro meant when he said ice cream. Mukuro had only dragged Tsuna for at most three minutes but they were already out in those monstrous stuff toys… and into mountains and mountains of ice cream.

'_There… has to be a limit to his illusions…'_

"So, what would you like to eat, Tsunayoshi-kun? Would you like…" Mukuro looked around and smiled, "Some banana split maybe?"

Tsuna's face was bombarded with colors as Mukuro showed him… a _banana _split. Mukuro continued to smile at Tsuna and Tsuna had enough, taking a very big spoon that was innocently sticking out of a vanilla ice cream, Tsuna toppled a vanilla ice cream coated with chocolate syrup, "Pervert!!"

Mukuro was taken by surprise as the chocolate-coated vanilla ice cream slammed into him, burying him in vanilla goodness. Tsuna continued to blush, breathing erratically, and ran away from Mukuro. Mukuro picked himself up and grimaced as he was covered in vanilla.

'_Mukuro-sama… that wasn't very nice.' _Mukuro heard Chrome reprimand him. Mukuro pouted.

"But I thought that it was a normal thi-"

'_Mukuro-sama… please stop reading the yaoi mangas and doujins I borrowed from Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan…' _Chrome begged, not wanting to make her boss and her Mukuro-sama's relationship to be strain more than it already is.

"Fine. But you will tell me why, Chrome…" Mukuro said, chasing after the direction Tsuna went. Chrome sighed and rubbed her head. Sometimes… just _some_times, her Mukuro-sama could be so _ignorant_.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro called out in a singsong voice, finally finding Tsuna sitting behind a strawberry sherbet, eating a _normal _parfait. Tsuna glared at Mukuro and Mukuro grinned, "Did I scare you?"

Tsuna nodded, still wary of Mukuro. Mukuro chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't mean to…"

Mukuro felt that the look Tsuna was currently giving him meant that he did not believe Mukuro. Mukuro smiled softly and told Tsuna truthfully, "It's just… this is the first time I've been alone with Tsunayoshi-kun…"

'_And there's a reason why…'_ Tsuna thought but kept his mouth shut.

"That's why I don't know how to act towards you… Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro admitted, a blush appearing on his usual smiling face. Tsuna was taken back and he blushed. Mukuro grinned and looked back at Tsuna, "How about this, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll do whatever you want… in exchange, spend the day with me."

Tsuna looked away and thought about it. He looked at Mukuro and saw him giving him what could have been his version of puppy-dog eyes. Tsuna sighed and nodded. Mukuro's face erupted to a smile, reminding Tsuna of his only female guardian. Tsuna pointed his spoon at Mukuro, "Ground rules."

Mukuro nodded and listened attentively to Tsuna, "No suggestive illusions. Pull another _banana split _and I'll use my Zero Point Break Through on you, do I make myself clear?"

Mukuro shivered involuntarily at Tsuna's threat and nodded, "You are to listen to all that I say. Do not use force to get what you want. Use force and, I swear to Giotto, I will let you feel how strong I've become since the Vongola Trial."

Mukuro nodded and Tsuna sighed. As much as he wanted to get out of this… illusion, the fact remains that his cunning mist guardian did make all of this for him. He couldn't get angry at him… at least, not at the moment. Smiling softly, Tsuna asked innocently, "So, what do you want to do, Mukuro?"

"Can I dress you up?" Chrome hit her forehead as the words came out of Mukuro's lips. Mukuro blinked as Tsuna took a case from his pocket and ate a pill. Mukuro backed away as the dying will flame appeared on Tsuna's head. Tsuna stared at Mukuro with his amber eyes and readied his gloves.

"Mukuro... you better prepare yourself." Tsuna warned.

"Kufufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, do you actually believe that you can defeat me in my own world?" with a smirk on his face, Mukuro readied his trident as well.

"I can try..." Tsuna got into his fighting stance and glared dangerously at Mukuro, "But if you expect me to simply let you dress me up, you have to be dreaming. I know how you improvised Chrome-san's sketches for my _dress_ for the play. I can only guess what clothes you want to dress me in with."

"Well..." Mukuro grinned at Tsuna, "For starters, I was thinking... a Kokuyo girl uniform?"

Needless to say, the mountains of ice cream became a battleground for Tsuna and his Mist Guardian…

692796692796692796692796692796692796692796692796692796

"M-M-Mukuro-sama?" Chigusa asked. Both Mukuro and Tsuna were battered up; Mukuro in a harsher state than Tsuna. Tsuna growled at Mukuro. After their long battle, which included Mukuro using illusions, to make Tsuna's clothes change to… other apparels, Tsuna had hit Mukuro with his X-Burner. But because Tsuna didn't want to hurt Chrome and, as much as he would like to deny it, he still did like Mukuro, Tsuna only used 10 of his X-Burner. But that 10 seems enough to destroy Mukuro's lala-land and Tsuna finally understood what had happened.

"How could you drug me?!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro pouted.

"Saying I drugged you seems a bit harsh. I just made you fall asleep, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro reasoned. Tsuna twitched and grabbed Mukuro's collar.

"Made me fall asleep?! You pricked me with a needle!!" Tsuna yelled. Chigusa looked away, fearing that Tsuna may realize that it was Chigusa that provided the drug and needle to Mukuro. Ken had hid behind the pillar, fearing that Tsuna knows that it was him that carried Tsuna to their hide-out. Obviously, none of them wanted to experience what it was that Mukuro experience during his time with the young tenth boss of Vongola.

"AHHHH!!" Tsuna yelled, walking away, "I'm going home!!"

"Wait! Tsunayoshi-kun!!" Mukuro called out, running after Tsuna. Chigusa and Ken looked at Mukuro's retreating form. Chigusa sighed.

"Mukuro-sama… is becoming a stalker…"

"Mukuro-san…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!!" Mukuro yelled, running down the stairs. Tsuna paid no heed to him, walking briskly towards the bus stop. Mukuro caught Tsuna's wrist and made him turn around.

"Let go Muku-!"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna was taken back when he found out that he was facing Chrome. Chrome's visible eye began to water and she looked at Tsuna, "I wanted to give Mukuro-sama a birthday gift and all I could think of was this. I'm so sorry, boss!!"

"Birthday gift…?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded shamefully.

"Mukuro-sama's birthday was a month ago and… and… I couldn't give him a gift so I thought… I thought…" Chrome couldn't continue what it was she was supposed to say as the tears fell from her eye. Tsuna's eyes softened and he hugged the crying girl, letting her cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Chrome called down as her boss began whispering such soft and comforting words. She let go of Tsuna and smiled softly.

Tsuna rubbed his cheek. Looking at Chrome's soft smile, Tsuna sighed, "Let me talk to Mukuro…"

"Eh? But boss-"

"Please?" Chrome blinked and nodded, closing her eye. Soon enough, Mukuro replaced Chrome and Tsuna frowned, "You could have said that it was for a birthday gift…"

Mukuro smiled, "Why? Would it have made a difference?"

Tsuna smiled sardonically, noting that a bus has stopped behind him, "No… not really…"

"Then why-" Mukuro's eyes widened as Tsuna kissed his cheek. Tsuna pulled away and ran towards the waiting bus. As the bus closed automatically closed its doors, Tsuna smiled softly at Mukuro.

"Happy birthday… Mukuro…" Tsuna greeted, unable to hide the blush that came to his face. Mukuro stared at Tsuna as the bus began to drive away. Mukuro touched his cheek and grinned.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!!" Mukuro happily shouted, waving his hands. Inside the bus, Tsuna sighed tiredly and began to wonder how he should deal with his male mist guardian.

182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796

"Good morning, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted as he entered Namimori Middle School. Hibari was leaning by the gates like usual.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna stopped as Hibari hissed his name. Tsuna looked back and found Hibari looking at photos.

"Yes… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, trying to peek at what Hibari was looking at. Hibari glared at him and showed him the pictures.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hibari hissed once more. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized that the pictures were… Tsuna wearing a Kokuyo uniform, a nurse outfit, a police woman uniform, a Lolita-styled maid outfit, a girl's pe uniform and… Tsuna in an apron…

"Tha-Tha-That's-" Tsuna blushed and tried to cover his face. Those were the clothes that Mukuro made him wear during their battle yesterday. Hibari walked towards Tsuna and glared at him.

"What were you doing yesterday, Tsunayoshi…?" Hibari hissed, letting out a murderous aura.

"Hibari-san! Boss!" they both turned and found Chrome waving at them. Hibari growled and looked back at Tsuna.

"This conversation isn't over, Tsunayoshi." Hibari warned, preparing to leave. Tsuna trembled and nodded. Tsuna was going to hell… he knew that. If he told Hibari that he spent the day with Mukuro, Hibari would kill Mukuro and maybe put Tsuna in a cage or maybe handcuff Tsuna to his bed post… although, the latter sounded a bit tempting… Tsuna began banging his head once more to his favorite best friend: his imaginary wall. Now was not the time to think about such things! If Hibari killed Mukuro then Chrome won't be able to live. Tsuna didn't want Chrome to die… and maybe a part him didn't want Mukuro to die as well…

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Chrome called out. They both looked back and Chrome smiled, "Did you get the pictures?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he gaped at Chrome. His Chrome, his _sweet_ Chrome… sent those pictures?! Hibari walked towards Chrome and glared at her, "What's the meaning of this?"

Chrome continued to smile, "That's what we were doing yesterday."

Hibari turned his glare to Tsuna and Tsuna silently begged to whoever may be listening to him, God, the Devil, or maybe just Vongola Primo, that Chrome would stop making the situation graver than it already is. Chrome continued to smile, "That's a thank you gift for Hibari-san."

"Thank you gift?" Hibari asked. Chrome nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for letting me borrow boss yesterday. Thanks to that, I was able to capture boss wearing such _moe _clothes for you, Hibari-san." Chrome said, obviously lying. Tsuna gaped at Chrome and looked at Hibari… who was currently eyeing the photos… with… interest?!

"I see…" Hibari mumbled. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor as he heard those words come out of Hibari's mouth. Did he actually fall for Chrome's lie?! Hibari began to walk away but stopped and destroyed one of the pictures… the one where Tsuna was wearing a Kokuyo uniform. Hibari looked at Tsuna and said, "Next time, wear a Namimori uniform."

Tsuna's face was bombarded by hundreds and thousands of shades of red, stuttering madly. Did Hibari just say he wanted to see Tsuna in a Namimori Girls' uniform!! Hibari walked away, leaving Tsuna and Chrome alone. Chrome smiled and kissed Tsuna on the cheek, "Thank you boss… for giving Mukuro-sama the best birthday gift."

Tsuna smiled sardonically and looked at Chrome, "Chrome… Mukuro is corrupting you…"

Chrome giggled and grinned at Tsuna, "Not really, boss. Otherwise I would have given those pictures to Mukuro-sama and not to Hibari-san. They were the only copies…"

Tsuna forced a smile, "I wish you'd just burned them…"

Chrome grinned, "Where's the fun in that?"

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: Midterm exams are troublesome, not to mention our internet connection was cut off so I had to go to a net cafe to post this. So if you guys see any misspelling or grammar-mistake, please do tell me. I may have missed it because I was hurrying, they do charge by the hour. -pouts- Mukuro's birthday is a 6/9 and this idea had been in my head since his birthday but I never got to really type it until now. So, belated happy birthday Pineapple-sama!! I hope Hibari wasn't that ooc anymore. He's the hardest to write when it comes to romance.

Replies-to-Your-Beautiful-Reviews Corner:

random alterative Life: I'm so happy that it made your night... or was it morning? Anyway, how Tsuna's gonna attract the semes? Of course, with his undeniable and irrestible uke-phermones of course. -grins evilly-

Tzezumi: -smiles sheepishly- however said I won't be updating? No matter how hard the subject is, or how much homework they gave us, I will not stop writing! Extreme! -grins- Just kidding.

Cielo-negro: Thank you for the compliments. And the ending... was definitely the most hilarious part of task 2. -grins-

scatteredbrains: I actually downplayed Irie's stalking in URev but not anymore -smirks evilly-. And I love Cuddly 1827 as well. -grins-

JiaeR: If only our tests were about KHR. -grins- But unfortunately, its all about Binary numbers and such. -smiles sheepishly- Do not worry, I will still update like usual. My love for KHR and for you guys is greater than my motivation to study. -grins-

Crispy Rice: Well... it's not like I can blame Tsuna. TYL!Hibari is hot. -covers major nosebleed-

Sweetcake rainbow: That's a lot of 1-4-2, but thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK You. -grins- I hope you will continue to read this crack and Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Hamtaro-chan: When it comes to 1827, there is no such thing as too much. (Hibari: -glares at me-) -gulps- as long as you can live to tell about it. -runs away from Hibari-

yingyingyang: I do, don't I? Blame it on Ririadoll, they're the ones who truly over-emphasize Tsuna's cuteness. But as long as we fans are happy, right? -grins-

Piyopi: It's because of Tsuna's idiocy that a lot of semes fall for him. I mean, who wouldn't want to protect such a small rabbit like Tsuna? -smiles sheepishly-

Megumi-Chan181: uhh... can they be bunny-Tsunas?

Lunara-Dono: -gulp- fangirls are scary... I know, because I am one. -grins-

Shikey: -teary eyes- Please don't commit suicide! I love reading reviews and if you die I won't be able to read your reviews!

Doseimotsuko: Thank you, and I'll still update as usual. -grins-

RoxasIsReal13: Thank you for such nice compliments. -smiles sheepishly-

Like that of Daily Life Arcs, the following tasks would appear like oneshots but I hope you guys will like them nonetheless. -grins- As usual, reviews/comments and such are appreciate and they truly motivate me to write more chapters. So... I'll see you guys soon. Bye-nii!


	4. The Dream I Wish to Have

Task 4: The Dream I Wish to Have

Disclaimer: i do not own KHR... although... I do want to buy doujins of it and the Japanese colume where they have TYL!18 as the front cover... but no money, no paypal account...

Warning: contains BL/shonen-ai, ooc-ness (imagine: a grinning Chrome) and pairing in focus is... baseball-tuna!

59805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

"Good morning, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto grinned as he greeted the students that were entering the school. Morning practices made Yamamoto wake up early and go to school before Tsuna and Gokudera and there were times Yamamoto wanted to skip the practices just to be with his two best friends. But Tsuna would always come by and greet him through the bars, cheering and encouraging him. The look on Tsuna's face was enough to motivate Yamamoto. Even until now, he was waiting for Tsuna's smiling innocent face to greet him.

"Hey. Baseball-freak." Yamamoto looked back and smiled. Rushing towards the bar that separated the baseball team from the scowling Italian transfer student, Gokudera backed away as Yamamoto almost collided with the bars.

"'Morning, Gokudera." Yamamoto happily greeted and Gokudera covered his lips as he felt a blush coming up. Yamamoto blinked and looked around, "Where's Tsuna?"

Gokudera closed his eyes and Yamamoto saw him begin to tremble. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera seriously, "Did something happen to Tsuna?"

"The Tenth is… the Tenth is…" Gokudera clenched his fists and Yamamoto knew something was wrong.

"Is it Mafia related? Gokudera! What happened to Tsuna!?" Yamamoto yelled and his teammates all looked at them. They rarely see Yamamoto during his serious-mode and those times were only when something happened to Dame-Tsuna or to the silver-haired boy in front of them.

"The Tenth has... a fever…"

"He's WHAT!? Ah…" Yamamoto blinked and looked at Gokudera who was currently crying, "Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you can say, you stupid baseball freak?!" Gokudera yelled, rattling the bars that separated him from the said baseball-freak. Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"I thought something serious had happened to Tsuna. He's sick, okay… that's still okay." Yamamoto mumbled and his teammates started to think that Yamamoto was just trying to calm himself down. Gokudera twitched and glared at Yamamoto.

"Oy, baseball-freak. What do you mean it's okay? The Tenth is sick!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto grinned and patted Gokudera's head through the bars. Gokudera stiffened and Yamamoto grinned as a cute blush appeared on Gokudera's face.

"It'll be fine, Gokudera. Tsuna's not that weak." Yamamoto said. Gokudera frowned.

"Of course Tenth is not weak! But… but…" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera curiously as Gokudera tried to cover his flaming cheeks, "The Tenth just gets leaner and leaner. His shoulders aren't as broad as ours and he has really dainty fingers and- and-"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto's eyes softened at Gokudera's concerned voice but a grin appeared on his face as he understood what Gokudera was saying, "Tsuna's looking more and more like a girl, huh?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "The Tenth does not look like a girl."

"But he is cuter than a real one, right?"

"He's not cuter! He's more beautiful!!" Gokudera shouted, earning them curious stares from every student in the vicinity. Yamamoto grinned and leaned in on the bars, his face inches away from Gokudera's. Gokudera couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as he stared intently at Yamamoto's chocolate eyes, so different from his Tenth's caramel ones.

"Gokudera…" Gokudera gulped and his eyes unconsciously closed. He could feel Yamamoto's warm breathe. He couldn't move and Yamamoto smiled mysteriously, "Gokudera."

Gokudera opened his eyes and saw Yamamoto grinning at him. Feeling embarrassed and opened, Gokudera looked away and kicked the bars. Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder, "Maa, maa… calm down, Gokudera."

Gokudera growled at Yamamoto and Yamamoto scratched his cheek. Grinning like usual, Yamamoto asked, "Can I ask you to tell the teacher I'm leaving early?"

"What? Why w-"

"I'm going to visit Tsuna." Gokudera couldn't stop as something inside him stirred. Grabbing Yamamoto's shirt through the bars, Gokudera glared at him.

"If anyone should be with the Tenth, it should be his right-hand man." Gokudera dangerously hissed. Yamamoto smiled and held the hand that was currently clutching his shirt.

"As his right-hand man, shouldn't you try and help Tsuna by getting him notes? I mean, studying isn't really my or boss' frontier." Yamamoto reasoned, grinning at Gokudera. Gokudera looked away. As much as he wanted to deny it, the baseball-freak did have a good argument. Who else but the Tenth's right-hand help him with his studies? Yamamoto grinned and gently took Gokudera's hand away from his shirt. Gokudera could feel his face heat up as Yamamoto simply held his hand, grinning like an idiot as usual.

"Fine…" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "But if I hear that you made the Tenth sicker, I'll fucking blow you up."

Yamamoto nodded and squeezed Gokudera's hand briefly before releasing it. Gokudera frowned and he tried to stop the blush that was threatening to surface as he inwardly scolded himself for feeling a bit frustrated as Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's hand.

"Oy! Baseball-freak!!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto started to run out of the field. Gokudera scowled as Yamamoto didn't seem to hear him and shouted louder, "YAMAMOTO!!"

Yamamoto stopped and looked back at Gokudera. Gokudera looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. Yamamoto had to strain his ears as Gokudera mumbled the next words, "Take a shower… first…"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera for a moment before grinning. Yamamoto nodded and happily jogged towards the shower room. Gokudera sighed tiredly and made his way to their classroom. If it would help his precious Tenth, then Gokudera would happily do it. But he could not help but feel something inside him stir… boil… as his mind repeat the thought that the baseball-freak would be with his most precious Tenth. He opened the classroom door and glared at everyone who would look at his direction.

"FUCK!" Gokudera growled and kicked Yamamoto's sit. He couldn't help but be angry at Yamamoto… and jealous of the Tenth.

512780699651278069965127806996512780699651278069965127806996

Irie took a deep breath, trying to calm his trembling hands. He started to walk towards the gate… and went passed it. Irie turned to a corner and sulked. He couldn't help it. Even if he did say that the nightmares have subdued, he still could not face the house that was the cause of Irie's nightmares. Irie's mind told him to run. And for a moment, Irie wondered why he wasn't running away in the first place. A quick glance at his hand reminded him why. Clutching the small paper bag with his trembling hands, Irie took a deep breath once more and walked towards the gates of the Sawada household. He stopped at the gate and tried to calm himself as he looked at the house.

'_Sawada-san's room is… by that window…' _Irie thought, looking intently at the window near the tree. Gulping, Irie took a trembling step forward.

"Yo!" Irie screamed and jumped three feet off the ground. Yamamoto blinked as Irie cowered to a wall away from him and the house. Grinning like usual, Yamamoto placed his hands on his pockets and asked, "Here to see Tsuna?"

Irie looked at Yamamoto curiously before taking out a notebook from his bag. Fumbling at the pages a bit, Irie finally found the page he had been looking for and mumbled, "Yamamoto Takeshi… baseball player and best friend number 2… Nicer than best friend number 1…"

Yamamoto chuckled, "I don't appreciate being called 'best friend number 2' though. I mean, Gokudera and I are in par when it comes to whose Tsuna's best friend."

Irie warily looked at Yamamoto and shyly shoved the paper bag to Yamamoto's hands. Yamamoto blinked and took the paper bag. Yamamoto looked inside and Irie blushed, "P-p-please give that to Sawada-san… It'll help… with the fever…"

Yamamoto tilted his head and looked at Irie curiously, "Paracetamol? Wouldn't aspirin work fine? I already bought some…"

Irie stared at Yamamoto, as if not believing what the baseball player just said. Yamamoto instinctively backed away as Irie walked towards him, glaring at Yamamoto, "Of course NOT! Sawada-san cannot take aspirin!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked and Irie frowned.

"Are you not supposed to be Sawada-san's best friend number 2?"

"Like I said… I'm neither number 1 nor number 2." Yamamoto said and Irie growled.

"That's beside the point, Yamamoto-san!" Yamamoto flinched as Irie began to stare at him threateningly, "Listen carefully. You must… you MUST NOT give Sawada-san aspirin. No matter what happens, do NOT GIVE Sawada-san aspirin. Do I make myself clear?"

Yamamoto nodded dumbly and Irie, seemingly content with his answer, backed away from the baseball player. Irie sighed and looked at Tsuna's window, a longing look present in his youthful face. Yamamoto observed Irie for a while and grinned, "Would you like to go inside?"

Irie blushed and looked at Yamamoto, "I-I-I don't want to impose…"

"What're you talking about?" Irie couldn't help his surprise as Yamamoto hook his arm on Irie's shoulder. Yamamoto gave him a grin, "You seem to really care for Tsuna. There's no reason for you to think you'll be imposing."

Irie shyly smiled and looked at Yamamoto, "Y-you think so?"

Yamamoto's grin widened and he nodded. Irie smiled gratefully and was about to enter the house when they heard a sweet voice call Yamamoto, "Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto and Irie looked back and Yamamoto grinned as he saw Chrome, Ken and Chigusa walking towards them, "Hey, Chrome."

Chrome bowed at Yamamoto in greeting and blinked as she noticed Irie. Yamamoto grinned at Ken and Chigusa, "You guys here to visit Tsuna?"

"W-w-why would we want to visit Bunny-chan?!" Ken stuttered and covered his mouth as he had instinctively used his secret pet name to Tsuna.

"Oh! Actually, I wanted to give Boss this." Chrome said, handing Yamamoto a paper bag. Yamamoto blinked as he looked inside.

"Umm… Chrome… why do you have our uniform?" Yamamoto couldn't help but ask. Yamamoto was surprised to see Chrome actually grinning.

"I thought Boss might need it so I borrowed it from Kyoko-chan." Chrome said. Yamamoto was even more surprised to see Chrome pouting, "Hibari-san must be disappointed…"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. Speaking of which, did Hibari even know that Tsuna was sick? Even if he did, he'll still be at school because… well… it _is _Hibari. Chrome looked back at Irie and frowned. Where have she seen him before? Silence enveloped them as Yamamoto couldn't think of anything to say to Chrome, Chrome was staring intently at Irie, Ken was still cowering in the corner, embarrassed at what he said, and Irie was trying his best not to look at Chrome at the moment. Chigusa sighed and handed a basket of fruits to Yamamoto.

"We just wanted to drop this for Vongola." Chigusa emotionlessly said. Yamamoto blinked and took the basket from Chigusa.

"That's nice… but you usually give this to someone in a hospital…" Yamamoto commented. Ken growled and glared at Yamamoto.

"Shut up and just accept it, damn it!" Ken ordered. Yamamoto grinned and nodded.

"I'll tell Tsuna." Yamamoto said, earning a blush from Ken. Chigusa merely nodded and began to walk away. Ken was about to follow but looked back as he realized that Chrome has yet to move, staring intently at Irie.

Ken narrowed his eyes and shouted, "What the hell are you waiting for, stupid woman?!"

Chrome blinked and looked at Ken and then back to Irie. Irie looked away as Chrome narrowed her eye, leaning in. It took a while before Chrome finally remembered. Chrome pointed at Irie, "Ah! Photograph-san!"

All the boys blinked and looked at Irie. Irie began to blush and looked away. Chrome smiled and gratefully bowed, "Thank you for those pictures the other day."

"Pictures?" Yamamoto asked. Irie blushed and backed away.

"T-t-tha-that's-!" All of them blinked as Chrome was suddenly replaced by a smirking Mukuro. Irie tilted his head; where did the girl go to? Irie gasped as Mukuro pulled him into a _friendly _hug. All of them looked at Mukuro with a slacked jaw.

"Can you print me those pictures as well?" Mukuro whispered. Irie blushed and pushed Mukuro away. Irie blushed and glared at Mukuro.

"N-N-No!!" Irie shouted, suddenly grabbing something in his pocket. Mukuro frowned.

"Why not? You gave my Chrome a copy." Mukuro whined. Irie glared at Mukuro.

"You're one of _those _people!" Irie shook his head, "I won't give Sawada-san's pictures to someone like YOU!!"

Mukuro stared at Irie for a minute before smiling like usual, "Well then…"

"I'll just take everything." Irie's eyes widened as Mukuro took out his trident. Irie knew that he was in trouble. Backing away, Irie stared at Mukuro.

"AHHHHH!!" All of them blinked as Irie screamed, running away from the pineapple-headed Kokuyo student. They actually thought Irie would try and fight Mukuro.

"Wait, Camera-kun!!" Mukuro yelled, chasing after Irie.

"I HAVE A NAME!!" Irie shouted back as he dashed to the corner.

"MUKURO-SAN!!" Ken yelled as well, chasing after Mukuro like a dog. Chigusa and Yamamoto stared as the three boys turned to a corner, leaving the premises of the Sawada household. Yamamoto chuckled softly and grinned at Chigusa.

"What's up with them?" Yamamoto asked Chigusa. Chigusa shrugged and began walking towards the direction the three boys dashed to. Chigusa stopped and bowed slightly to Yamamoto before turning to a corner. Yamamoto blinked and grinned, scratching his cheek. Shrugging, Yamamoto rang the doorbell.

"Yes…" the front door opened and Yamamoto smiled as Tsuna's mother, Nana, greeted him with a smile, "Ara, Take-kun!"

Yamamoto bowed and grinned at Nana, "I heard that Tsuna got sick so…"

Nana's smile grew and she grinned at Yamamoto, "Well then, don't just stand there. Come in."

Yamamoto nodded and went inside. He took off his shoes and Nana continued to smile at him sweetly, "I'm so sorry you have to come here when you have school. I mean, just for Tsu-kun… you-"

Nana couldn't finish her sentence as Yamamoto smiled softly. Yamamoto shook his head and told Nana, "There are more important things than school."

Nana blinked for a while before smiling sweetly at the boy, "I see."

Yamamoto glanced on his hands and remembered. Smiling at Nana, he presented the offering he received a minute ago, "It's a bag of fruits and some medicine. I was told that it would help Tsuna."

Nana opened the bag and smiled, nodding gratefully, "Yes it would. Tsu-kun can't take the side effects of aspirin that's why we give him Ace."

"Ace?" Yamamoto blinked his eyes. Nana giggled.

"Acetaminophen." Nana clarified, "It's nicer just to say 'Ace' so we called it 'Ace'. Did Tsu-kun tell you that he can't take aspirin?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "A boy with glasses told me. And isn't that called paracetamol?"

"Ara! You mean Irie-kun?" Nana said, not even minding the other comment Yamamoto made. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the name.

"Irie? Irie Shouichi!!" Yamamoto shouted. Nana blinked and nodded. Yamamoto clenched his fists. He had met with the man responsible for the death of Tsuna ten years from now?

Nana smiled and said, "I've been seeing him lately. He seemed to want to talk to Tsu-kun but is just too shy to say anything."

"Oh…" Yamamoto looked away. Were they going to the same direction as that of the future that they saw?

'_No. I won't let him die. I won't let Tsuna die.' _

"We were out of Ace so I asked Bianchi to buy some since I have to also take care of the kids." Nana continued telling Yamamoto. Yamamoto shook his head briefly. He'll have to talk to Reborn as well.

Yamamoto nodded and grinned at Nana once more, "Nana-san really cares about Tsuna."

Nana placed her hands on her waist, "Mama… Call me mama, Take-kun."

Yamamoto blushed and scratched the back of his head. With an embarrassed smile, Yamamoto said, "M… mama…"

Nana seemed pleased and nodded, ushering Yamamoto to go upstairs, "Well then. Why don't you stay with Tsu-kun while I prepare some soup so that he can take his medicine?"

"Okay… but… is the kid around?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Nana. Nana blinked.

"You mean Reborn-kun?" Nana asked, earning a nod from Yamamoto. Nana smiled softly, "I'm so sorry, Take-kun. Reborn-kun just boarded a flight yesterday for Italy. He said he needed to talk to that kind old man."

"The N-Ninth?" Yamamoto whispered. Yamamoto's face grew serious. Something was definitely up. Noticing that change of character, Nana smiled at Yamamoto and urged him once more.

"Now, now... you shouldn't keep Tsuna waiting." Nana said, smiling at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled and nodded, going up the stairs. Yamamoto opened the door and saw Tsuna lying on the bed, breathing evenly. Yamamoto cautiously sat on the pillow that was near Tsuna's bed and gently caressed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's eyes opened weakly and Yamamoto grinned sheepishly.

"Did I wake you up?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna smiled weakly.

"You should be at school..." Tsuna softly scolded, earning a real grin from Yamamoto.

"Well... you should be sleeping." Yamamoto replied. Tsuna frowned and weakly grabbed the hand that was still on his forehead.

"What about baseball? Don't you have an afternoon practice?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto's grin changed to a soft smile and he softly grabbed Yamamoto's hand.

"I can skip once in a while." Yamamoto said. Tsuna frowned and shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't." Tsuna scolded, earning a raised eyebrow from Yamamoto. Tsuna squeezed Yamamoto's hand.

"It's your dream isn't it? To be able to play in the _Puro Yakyu_?"

"you mean NPB?" Tsuna weakly nodded, his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry... I got you mixed up in all of these." Tsuna apologized. Yamamoto's eyes softened and he firmly grasped Tsuna's weak hand. Tsuna closed his eyes, "Being in the mafia, being the rain guardian, having to fight and risk your life... I'm sorry. If you haven't met me I-"

"Tsuna." Tsuna opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yamamoto looking at him seriously. Yamamoto took Tsuna's hand and placed it by his cheek. Tsuna blushed and Yamamoto only smiled softly.

"I never regretted it. I never regretted meeting you... or Gokudera. I... I... I can't imagine my life without you guys." Yamamoto admitted, closing his eyes as he leaned on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's eyes softened.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna closed his eyes and a tear fell from his right eye, "I'm sorry. I'm just being a burden to you guys."

Yamamoto shook his head and rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's hand. Using his other hand, Yamamoto gently touched Tsuna's cheek, wiping the tears that dared fall from Tsuna's eyes, "You're not a burden, Tsuna. You're my sky."

Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto's words and Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna's sad eyes was replaced by confusion. Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully, "Tsuna... I'm suppose to be your rain guardian remember?"

Tsuna nodded and Yamamoto smiled softly, "Whenever you feel down, or you have a problem you just can't seem to find the answer to, just see me. Just talk to me. I'll gently wash it all away."

"But if your problem is about school, then we'll have to take it to Gokudera." Yamamoto added, grinning once more. Tsuna blinked before grinning weakly. There was a knock on the door and Nana opened it, smiling at the two boys.

"Tsu-kun, eat some soup and take the medicine Take-kun brought for you." Nana said, placing the tray on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna tiredly sat and blinked as he saw her mother briskly walked by the door once more, "I'll leave you two alone then. Oh, and please take care of my son, Take-kun."

"Huh? Um... okay..." Tsuna blushed as he realized what his mother meant by those words. Shaking his head and flailing his arms with all the strength he could gather, Tsuna yelled at his mother.

"Mom! We're not like that!! We're just friends!!" Tsuna yelled and covered his red face, "And if Hibari-san was to hear that..."

Yamamoto blinked and the mention of Hibari's name made him understand what Tsuna meant. Yamamoto looked back at Nana and grinned, "Tsuna and I do not have that kind of relationship. We're more like... brothers, right?"

Tsuna nodded furiously. Yamamoto continued to grin at Nana and said, "I do care about Tsuna and I would do all that I can to make sure that he will be alright but we're nothing like that. Tsuna already has Hibari anyway.'

Nana looked at Yamamoto and then back at Tsuna, "Hibari? Who's Hibari?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he looked at Tsuna, "You haven't told her?"

Tsuna shook his head and began to eat the soup before it would cool down. Nana skipped at Tsuna's bed, "Ne, ne, Tsu-kun, who's Hibari? Is it a girl in your class? Or maybe-"

Tsuna drank the soup in one gulp and winced as he burned his tongue slightly. He ate a pill and drank the water on his tray. Pushing the tray to Nana's hands, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

Nana smiled and took the tray, "Then you should rest, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded and laid on the bed once more. Nana walked towards the door and looked back, "Tsu-kun, once you get better, you'll have to tell everything about your mystery girl."

Tsuna blushed and pulled his covers up. Nana closed the door and Yamamoto couldn't contain it anymore. Tsuna frowned as Yamamoto began to laugh, "Yamamoto..."

"H-H-Hibari is a... mystery girl!!" Yamamoto laughed out loud. Tsuna threw a pillow at Yamamoto and Yamamoto caught it, grinning at Tsuna, "Why didn't you tell her about Hibari?"

Tsuna blushed and looked at Yamamoto shyly, "Be... cause... I can't. Not until I know what sort of relationship we have..."

Yamamoto scratched his cheek, "But aren't you guys... you know..."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, obviously not sure what the baseball player meant. Yamamoto grinned and went closer to Tsuna, "Aren't you guys... doing it?"

Tsuna's face went from feverish-red to got-dumped-by-red-paint-red. Covering his face, Tsuna shook his head furiously. Yamamoto blinked and tilted his head, "Really? I thought... well, knowing Hibari's personality..."

Tsuna continued to shook his head and Yamamoto grinned, ruffling Tsuna's hair, "Sorry... My bad."

Tsuna pouted at Yamamoto and Yamamoto rubbed his head, "I just assumed 'cause Chrome wanted to give you this."

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto showed him a Namimori Girl uniform. Tsuna covered his face once more and shook his head furiously again. Yamamoto chuckled and he put the paper bag by the bed. Yamamoto's eyes grew serious as he remembered the boy that was most probably still being chased by the Kokuyo gang.

"Tsuna... I met Irie Shouichi." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked up and his eyes softened as he noticed the look Yamamoto had on his face.

"Yamamoto... please don't hate Irie-kun." Tsuna pleaded softly, taking Yamamoto's hand once more. Yamamoto gently squeezed Tsuna's hand and looked away.

"But... he was the whole reason why you're de-"

"Yamamoto." Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna and Tsuna smiled, "That future is gone, remember? The Irie-kun that I met on my second visit to the future is... nicer."

Yamamoto sighed and turned his back from Tsuna. He continued to hold Tsuna's hand as he leaned on the bed, "If you say so... boss."

Tsuna pouted as Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna, "Mou, Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto leaned his cheek on Tsuna's hand, "You should go to sleep, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes, "When I wake up, will you still be here?"

Yamamoto grinned, "As long as you want me to. Everything you tell me, I'll do it."

Tsuna smiled softly, "Then... can Yamamoto make his dream come true."

Yamamoto smiled softly as well, "Can I tell you my real dream, Tsuna?"

"Mmm." Tsuna mumbled, weakly nodding his head as sleep tempted him to slumber. Yamamoto smiled and squeezed Tsuna's hand softly.

"I dream... of a future where I can be with you and Gokudera." Yamamoto whispered. A moment of silence passed and Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna, "Tsuna?"

Yamamoto smiled as Tsuna was soundly asleep. Yamamoto smiled and kissed Tsuna's hand before turning his head by the window, "Can I stay like this for a while, Hibari?"

Hibari appeared from the tree and jumped stealthily inside Tsuna's room. With narrowed eyes, he stared at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"No?" Hibari sighed and walked towards Tsuna's bed, sitting on it. Yamamoto grinned and leaned in, "I'll take it that it's okay."

Hibari caressed Tsuna's cheek and Tsuna erupted into a smile, leaning towards Hibari, "Hibari-san..."

Yamamoto observed them in silence before erupting into a grin, "You know, Hibari... you remind me of your future self."

Hibari frowned and looked back at Yamamoto, "Of course I would, Yamamoto Takeshi. I _am_ him."

Yamamoto shook his head, "That's not what I meant, Hibari. I just meant... you're aura seemed to have changed. It reminds me of the Hibari I met in the future."

"And what aura am I projecting, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari inquired, his hand continuing to soothe Tsuna.

"How can I say it... It seems like your aura is lonelier now. Like you lost something..." Yamamoto tried to explain. Hibari looked at Yamamoto with a surprised look before smiling softly, turning his attention at Tsuna.

"I see you are not naïve as they make you, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said. Yamamoto grinned and leaned back on the bed. Hibari's eyes grew serious and he mumbled soft enough that Yamamoto did not hear it, "I won't lose you... again..."

182780182780182780182780182780182780182780182780182780182780182780

Author's End Rants: Dun-dun-dun-dun. More cryptic messages from Hibari. -grins- Anyway, those of you that wishes to see Tsuna in a Namimori girl uniform, we all knew you all want to, reread a certain chapter in U.Rev... and, well, there's a certain line somewhere in there that hints something. -grins- Again, I'm sorry if I may have missed any grammatical errors or misspelled something, our computers in school doesn't really like me. Yes, I did this while on school. -grins-

My Replies To Those Fantastic Reviews-desu:

-w- easy enough: Thank you for loving my insanity. And don't worry, this would be 1827 all the way! -grins-

Tzezumi: I also love Tsuna's imaginary best friend. -grins- and the 'Chrome reads yaoi' will play a more valuable part. -grins-

Sparkling-Ruby Gem: -grins- well, I also feel sorry for Mukuro but he would still have some moment with our tuna here and there. -grins- And 18shota27? I meant it as a joke but now... you got me thinking... -grins evilly-

Megumi-Chan181: It's not just Mukuro. Chrome also has Haru and Kyoko to pull her to the fangirl side. -smirks-

Crispy Rice: Hibird shaped cakes... that sounds... delicious... -wipes drool- although, I want a Hibari shaped cake... -massive drooling occures-

scatteredbrains: what Hibari talked about with Reborn? That would be... a s-e-c-r-e-t. -grins mysteriously-

Piyopi: true, true. Once Usagi-Tsu-chan smiles at you cutely, you're a goner. That's why he's our tuna sandwich!! -grins-

Estrella85: refuse... our sweet cute Chrome? Other than Hibari? -thinks- Xanxus? Maybe... But, nobody can refuse Chrome-chan!! She's the cutest!!

c: next task will have Tsuna 'making up' to Hibari. -grins evilly-

Cielo-negro: Yes, puppy eyes VER REBORN cannot be resisted!!

Lunara-Dono: I hope this answers your question where Chrome got the photos. -grins-

Shikey: It is Hibari. -grins- And don't feel bad, it's okay as long as you got to review now. -smiles sheepishly-

shizouo: Bianchi doesn't need to be a yaoi fangirl. All is equal in love. -grins- and jealousy triangle? Hmmmm... now you got me thinking...

Hamtaro-chan: you shouldn't tease and beat Hibari too much. Or at least try and not hit the face and the... -ahem-... lower part... -grins-

CelticAngelWings: More perverted Mukuro and devious Chrome? I'll see what I can do. MOE Tsuna? The boy is already one walking MOE-UKE. -grins- and jealous Hibari? -smirks evilly-

100PercentOtaku: thank you very much. Please do continue to love my insanity. -grins-

Lovedoodle: ummm... -blushes- a God seems a bit too far-fetched... -covers face- but thank you for such a beautiful message. I'll do my best-desu!

Oh! And our class in Chem was about drugs that's why there's paracetamol and acetaminophen in this task. Even if Chem hates me, I can still find inspiration in the subject. -grins- NPB means Nippon Professional Baseball. For more information, check wiki, the lazy-asses' most valuable reference site. (I'm one of them)

Again, comments and reviews and just plain praises are appreciated. You can also give suggestions and reviews, I'll see what I can do. -grins-


	5. Obento

Task 5: Obento

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… hell, I don't even own the laptop I used to type this. –grins-

Warning: contains BL, perverted thoughts thanks to a certain pineapple-haired Mafioso, and pairing in focus is… all-for-tuna sandwich!

Task 5: Obento

Tsuna was in a dilemma. Okay, dilemma wasn't enough to describe Tsuna's current situation. Staring at the… things lying innocently on his bed, Tsuna cautiously picked up the _safest _of them. Tsuna grimaced and took a deep breath. Tsuna didn't notice the door opened and two pairs of curious eyes stared intently at him.

"Tsuna!!" Tsuna gasped as Lambo and I-pin tackled him to the ground. Tsuna laughed as Lambo began rubbing his face on Tsuna's shirt, making Lambo's bushy hair tickle Tsuna's chin. Tsuna picked Lambo up and sat, cradling the two children on his lap.

"Tsuna, Tsuna. What are you doing?" Lambo curiously asked. Tsuna blinked and blushed as he remembered the things lying on his bed. He pulled the covers up and smiled sheepishly at the kids on his lap.

"Nothing. So… is there anything you guys wanted to say?" Tsuna asked. Lambo looked at I-pin and then back at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, play with us." Lambo childishly ordered. Tsuna blinked and rubbed his cheek.

"Well… I guess I can do that…" Tsuna said, smiling at the two children on his lap. Lambo and I-pin cheered, jumping off Tsuna's lap and running towards the door.

"Tsuna, Tsuna. Lambo-san wants to play outside!" Lambo said.

"Lambo, be considerate!" I-pin ordered, earning a laugh from Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at them and got up as well.

"It's okay. Although, we should also take Fuuta with us." Tsuna said.

"I-pin call Fuuta!" I-pin said, running downstairs.

"Ah, I-pin! Wait for Lambo-san!!" Lambo yelled, running after I-pin. Tsuna chuckled and stretched, walking downstairs as well. By the end of the stairs, Tsuna smiled as he noticed Fuuta looking at him with wary eyes.

"Tsuna-nii… are you sure you should be up?" Fuuta worriedly asked. Tsuna nodded and ruffled Fuuta's hair, grinning at Fuuta.

"Don't worry, my temperature is back to normal and I don't feel anything weird." Tsuna said, smiling at Fuuta's concerned words. Fuuta smiled sweetly at Tsuna.

"If Tsuna-nii says so." Fuuta said, leaning into Tsuna's touch. Tsuna grinned and ushered the three children outside. They stopped at the park and Tsuna simply watched as the three children played together. Fuuta was chasing after I-pin who was chasing Lambo. Tsuna giggled and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Yesterday, he was supposed to make it up to Hibari but he turned out sick. A part of Tsuna wanted to say that it was all Mukuro's fault and he was infected by Mukuro with a bacteria or something. But whether it was really his male mist guardian's fault or may just be something in the weather, that will not change the fact that he still had to make it up to Hibari. And Hibari was not the easiest person to please. But Tsuna already knew what could please the prefect… he just didn't want to do it.

Tsuna didn't like cross-dressing. No matter how people would say he looks cute in it or how his friends and Famiglia say that he was more beautiful than a real girl… as well as the videos Reborn secretly took… Tsuna would not cross-dress. Even if it means Hibari's _happiness_, Tsuna would rather let Hibari bite him to death than make him wear a Namimori Girl Uniform. Well… Tsuna was working on it anyway. Tsuna groaned and covered his face. Why did it have to be a Namimori Girl Uniform? It wasn't the first time Tsuna was asked to wear one but that doesn't mea-… wait… It wasn't Tsuna's first time? When was the first time?

_"There's more to choose from if you don't want that." Hibari began to look at the closet once more and showed Tsuna what appears to be a Namimori girl uniform, "You never wore this before…"_

"AHH!!" Tsuna yelled out loud, earning the curious looks of Fuuta and the other two children. Tsuna looked at his hands.

"I… I never wore the uniform!" Tsuna yelled. The Future Hibari specified he never wore a Namimori girl uniform before. That means…

"There's another way!" Tsuna yelled once more. Fuuta blinked and tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna groaned and covered his face. Other than wearing a Namimori girl uniform, what could Tsuna do to make it up for Hibari? Tsuna frowned and began rubbing his head, closing them in deep concentration.

"Boss!" Tsuna looked and up and gasped as he was tackled to the ground. Tsuna groaned and blushed as Chrome hugged him and rubbed their cheeks together.

"C-C-Chrome…" Tsuna stuttered and his eyes widened as he realized that there was another one who tackled him to the ground.

"Are you okay now, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked, worry evident in her voice. Tsuna nodded and smiled at Haru.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you have to worry about me, Haru." Tsuna apologized. Haru shook her head violently.

"You don't have to say it like that, Tsuna-san. Haru was worried when she heard what happened to Tsuna-san." Haru admitted.

"We were worried too, boss." Chrome said. Tsuna smiled sardonically as he knows that Chrome meant she and Mukuro were worried. Mukuro should be worried, he may probably be the caused of Tsuna's sickness in the first place.

"Thanks, Chrome… Haru…" Tsuna thanked, smiling softly at the two most affectionate girls. They both smiled and let go of Tsuna. Tsuna got up and sighed as he took the much needed air.

"So, where were you guys going?" Tsuna asked.

"Actually we were about to visit you boss." Chrome replied.

"Haru wanted to give Tsuna-san Haru's most special obento." Haru said, retrieving a three-tiered obento. Tsuna imagined that he was having a very large sweat-drop. Haru blushed and looked away, "This shows my love for Tsuna-san."

Tsuna blinked at Haru's words, "Shows…?"

Haru nodded, smiling bashfully, "Yes, for my dear Tsuna-san."

Chrome tilted her head as she noticed that Tsuna was looking at Haru's hands seriously, "Does boss want to eat Haru-chan's obento?"

"Of course, Tsuna-san would! It's the obento his future wife made for him." Haru answered for Tsuna. Haru gasped as Tsuna suddenly held her hands.

"Haru…"

"Y-y-yes, Tsuna-san?" This was it. Haru inwardly melted. The quiet atmosphere, the serious look of her future husband… Haru began to blush. Her Tsuna –san was going to proclaim his undying love for Haru and they we-

"Thank you."

"I love you to- Ha-hi?" Haru blinked as Tsuna abruptly let go of her hands and jogged towards Fuuta.

"Fuuta, I have to do something so…"

Fuuta smiled at Tsuna, "Don't worry Tsuna-nii. I'll ask Haru-nee and Kuro-nee to play with us."

"It's actually _Chrome_…" Chrome corrected softly.

"I'm sorry, Haru, Chrome-san." Tsuna apologized, bowing at them slightly.

"I-I-It's no trouble at all, Tsuna-san! It would make good practice as to when we'll have our own…" Haru blushed, "Ha-hi! I can't believe I said that out-loud. I even said _our own_. Haru BLUSH!"

"Uhhh… Haru-chan…"

"Of course we'll have a cute little girl that has the same eyes as you, Tsuna-san-"

"Haru-nee…"

"And we'll call her Hikari, because she's like a light to our lives. Ah, Tsuna-san!" Haru dramatically closed her eyes, "In the world we are about to live in, our child will be our guiding light-"

"HARU- CHAN/HARU-NEE!!" Haru blinked and looked at Fuuta and Chrome. Haru tilted her head, "Where's Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna-nii already left." Fuuta replied.

"Ha-hi?!"

"Don't worry, boss didn't hear anything about your Hikari." Chrome said, patting Haru's back. Haru pouted.

"But I want Tsuna-san to hear…" Haru whined. Chrome smiled sweetly at Haru.

"Haru-chan…"

"Yes, Chrome-chan?"

"Hikari is such a common name." Chrome tilted her head. Haru pouted at Chrome.

"It's not about a name's quantity. It's about a name's meaning!" Haru proclaimed, fire evident in her eyes. Chrome's smile grew.

"It's actually _quality_, Haru-chan." Chrome corrected once more.

512769512769512769512769512769512769512769512769512769512769

The following day, a young boy with red hair was lying on the grass with a camera in front of him. Irie sighed once more, raising his camera and adjusting the scope. A few clicks filled the air before Irie began to write on his notebook. Irie stiffened as he felt a familiar aura.

"Hello, Camera-kun." Mukuro cheerfully greeted, joining Irie on the grass. Irie glared at Mukuro.

"I have a name." Irie gritted. Mukuro continued to smile at Irie.

"I don't really care about your name. So, how is Tsunayoshi-kun today?" Mukuro asked instead. Irie glared at the pineapple-haired boy for a minute before returning his focus on the camera that was still focused on the window that shows the kitchen.

"He got up at three…" Irie replied absent-mindedly and Mukuro heard more clicks. Mukuro opened Irie's bag and taking out a pair of binoculars. Irie frowned, "Hey!"

Mukuro outstretched his hand as Irie tried to grab his binoculars. Irie growled as his short arms could not reach over the older boy's hands. Mukuro smirked, "Now, now, Camera-kun. We have a deal."

Irie glared at Mukuro before returning his focus on the camera, "I'm not giving you the pictures."

"Well, I'm more curious on how you got in my illusion in the first place." Mukuro replied. Irie blinked and looked at Mukuro before looking back at the camera.

"I don't know myself…" Irie admitted, "One minute I was in the busy streets of Namimori and the next thing I knew, I almost got suffocated by a giant teddy bear."

Irie shivered as he felt the mismatched eyes of the boy next to him directed at him, "You are truly an interesting fellow, Camera-kun."

"I have a name." Irie gritted. Mukuro looked away and used his binoculars.

"No ordinary person can enter my illusion without permission." Mukuro smirked as he mumbled low enough that Irie didn't catch it, "I may have to kill you."

"Did you say something, Pineapple-san?" Irie asked as Mukuro heard a few more clicks.

"I'm not Pineapple-san." Mukuro said.

"And I'm not _Camera-kun_." Mukuro smirked. Maybe he could use the boy… Mukuro's eyes widened as he noticed something in the Sawada household.

"Camera-kun…"

"It's Irie… Irie Shouichi." Irie hissed once more. Irie winced as Mukuro patted his back rather painfully.

"Why did our precious Tsunayoshi-kun up so early?" Mukuro asked, not even caring at Irie's comment. Irie frowned and looked at his notebook.

"He's preparing…" Irie replied.

"Preparing? For…?"

"He's preparing an obento." Irie clarified. Mukuro's eyes widened and he looked back at Irie.

"For WHO?!"

"For…" Irie scowled, "Hibari Kyouya…"

Mukuro stared at Irie then back at the window where Tsuna was currently struggling to cook something. Irie's eyes widened as Mukuro got up, "H-h-hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take the obento." Mukuro replied, walking towards the house.

"EHHHHH?! Are you crazy?!" Irie yelled, grabbing Mukuro's waist. Irie frowned as his scrawny little body was dragged by Mukuro but nonetheless yelled, "Stop it, Pineapple-san!! That obento is for Hibari Kyouya!!"

"All the more reason to get it before Hibari-kun!"

"Stop it!! Pineapple-san, this is Sawada-san's wish!!" Irie yelled, pulling with all the strength he could muster. Mukuro stopped and looked at Irie.

"And what do you think Hibari-kun will do once _my _Tsunayoshi-kun gives him that obento made with love?" Mukuro asked. Irie stopped and stared at Mukuro.

_"Please accept this, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, his hands outstretched. Hibari looked at Tsuna's hands, where a lunch box was wrapped in simple blue piece of clothing. Hibari took the obento from Tsuna's hands and opened it. Tsuna blushed and looked away._

_"What is the meaning of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he unwrapped the clothing. Tsuna began to blush and smiled cutely at Hibari._

_"I… wanted to give something to Hibari-san…" Tsuna replied. Hibari stared at the younger boy in front of him and smirked._

_"You wish to give me something, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, placing the obento on his table. Tsuna looked with curious eyes as Hibari began walking towards him. Tsuna gasped as Hibari suddenly pinned him down to the couch._

_"H-H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna stuttered, blushing madly as Hibari was on top of him, his pale face inches away from Tsuna's rosy face._

_"Ittadakimasu, Tsunayoshi…"_

_"H-Hibari-san…" _

Irie eyes widened as his imagination took over. Mukuro pulled the boy up and stared at his frightened eyes, "You see? We're saving, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Irie nodded, "We're saving Sawada-san."

Mukuro smirked as Irie stood on his own, "Ah… How I wish Tsunayoshi-kun would just give it to me."

Irie looked at Mukuro and his eyes widened…

_"Mukuro…" Mukuro looked back and a cheerful smile graced his face as he came face to face with the tenth boss of Vongola._

_"Why, if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Mukuro cheerfully exaggerated. Mukuro blinked at Tsuna began to blush, fiddling a box covered in a piece of clothing with pineapples designs. Curiosity getting the better of him, Mukuro pointed at what Tsuna was currently holding._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun… what are you holding?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna's blush intensified and Mukuro smiled as Tsuna looked more adorable when he's blushing._

_"T-T-This is for you!" Tsuna yelled, blushing at Mukuro. Mukuro blinked and took the box from Tsuna, opening it in front of the blushing boy. Mukuro's eyes widened as he realized that it was a home-made obento and looked at Tsuna curiously. Tsuna looked away, "I… I'm giving you my body…"_

_Mukuro's eyes widened and Tsuna gasped as he was pulled to a tight hug by the pineapple-haired Mafioso. Tsuna blushed as he warily returned the embrace, "M-Mu-Mukuro?"_

_"Will you also give me your heart, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro whispered. This time, Tsuna smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck._

_"I will you my everything…" Tsuna whispered back. Mukuro smiled softly and looked at Tsuna, staring intently at his innocent face._

_"Then give it to me now." Tsuna's eyes widened as Mukuro began to feel his butt._

_"M-Mukuro?! Ah!"_

"NOOOO!!" Irie shouted, tackling the pineapple-haired boy to the ground. Mukuro effortlessly pulled Irie off him but Irie persistently began hitting Mukuro, "Keep your hands off Sawada-san!!"

Mukuro chuckled at Irie's antics. The normally quiet and frightened boy certainly acts brave when it comes to anything that concerns a caramel-eyed boy that they would usually… _observe_… from afar. Irie growled and bit the hand that was on his forehead. Mukuro winced and pulled away, kicking Irie as he tried to tackle Mukuro once more. Irie winced as he hit the ground painfully and Mukuro sighed, "Fine. What if Tsunayoshi-kun gave it to you?"

"What?" Irie blinked, not really getting what Mukuro meant by that. Mukuro sighed and smiled at Irie.

"What if… _if_… Tsunayoshi-kun gave the obento to you." Mukuro repeated.

_"Good morning, Irie-kun." Tsuna greeted, smiling at Irie. Irie blushed and shyly bowed._

_"G-g-good morning, Sawada-san…" Irie greeted back. Tsuna smiled cutely at Irie and took a box wrapped in a piece of red clothing. Irie blinked as Tsuna offered the box to him, "Sawada-san?"_

_Tsuna blushed and sheepishly smiled, "I was wondering if Irie-kun wouldn't mind accepting this."_

_Irie blushed once more at Tsuna's words and shook his head, "I don't mind! I will never mind! I'll receive anything you give me, Sawada-san!!"_

_Tsuna smiled sweetly at Irie's words and handed the box to Irie. Irie unwrapped the piece of clothing and opened the box. Irie blushed as he realized that it was a home made obento, more beautiful than the one his mother would make. Irie's eyes widened as he read words that was written using nori on top of the rice._

_I like you._

_Irie looked back at Tsuna and Tsuna blushed, shyly looking at Irie, "Will you receive my feelings as well, Irie-kun?"_

"Sawada-san…" Irie mumbled, a dreamy look plastered on his face. Mukuro waved his hand in front of Irie's face and smirked as Irie was still off to his dream land.

"Well then… I'll be taking my leave." Mukuro said, stealthily walking towards the Sawada household. Mukuro gasped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He looked back and found Irie latched on his waist, a primal look on his face.

"I won't let you have it." Irie said, smiling maniacally at Mukuro. Mukuro groaned and tried to pry away the boy's hold on him, frowning as Irie was on him with a death grip.

"Camera-kun!" Mukuro yelled.

"For Sawada-san's sake! For Sawada-san's HAPPINESS!!" Irie yelled, wrapping his arms on Mukuro's waist with all the strength his body had.

"DAMN STALKER!!"

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!!"

592780592780592780592780592780592780592780592780592780592780

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as Tsuna opened the door to their classroom and stepped inside in time as the school bell rang. Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted back, putting his school bag on his table and a box wrapped in a piece of clothing on his table. Yamamoto looked at the box curiously.

"Hey, Tsuna… did you bring a lot of things today?"

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, not really understanding why his friend was asking such a thing. Yamamoto pointed at the box on Tsuna's table.

"You usually put your obento inside." Yamamoto said. Tsuna blushed and looked at the obento sitting cutely on his table.

"Oh, this isn't mine. This is-"

_"- for you, Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Yamamoto blinked his eyes and looked at Tsuna._

_"Really?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna's blushed intensified and he nodded, smiling at Yamamoto cutely._

_"I wanted to give something because I know how hard it is to wake up early and practice." Tsuna explained and tilted his head, a sad look plastered in his face, "You don't like?"_

_Yamamoto automatically shook his head, "I like it! I love it!"_

_Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto took both of his hands, "That's good. I really wanted to give you something."_

_"Tsuna..." Yamamoto's eyes softened. Tsuna blushed and shyly smiled at Yamamoto._

_"I want to give you a lot of things…"_

_"Tsuna…"_

"Yamamoto? Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out, waving his hand in front of Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto blinked before focusing his attention back at the caramel-eyed boy in front of him.

"Y-yeah, Tsuna?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out…" Tsuna worriedly asked, making Tsuna smile at him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Yamamoto said, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and smiled back.

"That's good." Tsuna said, smiling softly at Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"TENTH!!" Both of their eyes widened as Tsuna was pulled away from Yamamoto's soft hold and into the protective arms of his Storm guardian. Gokudera growled and glared at Yamamoto.

"'Morning, Gokudera." Yamamoto greeted, a grin still plastered on his face. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto and smiled at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tenth." Tsuna smiled as well.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted as well. Gokudera looked at Tsuna worriedly.

"Tenth, are you sure you should be up? Do you feel anything weird at all?" Gokudera worriedly asked. Yamamoto covered his mouth as he tired to stifle the chuckle that dared to come out of his mouth as he imagined Gokudera as a loving and overly protective mother. Gokudera stopped as Tsuna only gave him a cute smile.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, smiling cutely at Gokudera. Gokudera nodded and let go of Tsuna.

"If that is what Tenth says…" Gokudera said. No matter how loyal he was to his Tenth, that doesn't stop him from worrying about him. Yamamoto seemed to have felt it and called Tsuna's attention.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto called out. Tsuna blinked and looked at Yamamoto.

"Yes, Yamamoto?"

"Whose obento is that for?" Yamamoto asked.

"Obento?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and looked away. Yamamoto grinned.

"He made it himself… like a wife." Yamamoto commented. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Yamamoto!!" Tsuna yelled, blushing at Yamamoto's words.

"Tenth…" Gokudera stared intently at Tsuna.

_"The truth is…" Tsuna blushed and fiddled with his hands, "I made it for you, Gokudera-kun…"_

_"Eh? No, Tenth! I'm not worthy for suc-"_

_"Then give it to me, Gokudera." Gokudera growled and glared at Yamamoto._

_"Shut up, baseball-freak." _

_"I can't give it to Yamamoto." Tsuna said, looking at Yamamoto sadly before returning his gaze to Gokudera. Gokudera blushed as Tsuna covered his hand with both of his hands, looking at Gokudera with a sad look, "It has to be Gokudera-kun…"_

_"Tenth…" Gokudera's eyes softened and he covered Tsuna's small hands with his, "I understand, Tenth. Thank you."_

_"You don't have to force yourself, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, "Because… Gokudera is an important person to me."_

_"Tenth… you are my most important person as well, Tenth!" Gokudera hugged Tsuna. _

"I'll never let you go!!" Gokudera yelled. He heard a heartily laughter and open his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw that the boy he was hugging was not his most precious Tenth but the baseball-freak.

"Thanks, Gokudera. But you should let go… everyone's looking." Yamamoto said cheerfully. Gokudera blushed and let go of Yamamoto, pushing him as well. Yamamoto winced as he hit the ground rather painfully.

"W-w-where's the Tenth?!" Gokudera asked, growling at Yamamoto. Yamamoto chuckled and smiled at Gokudera.

"He said he was going to give it to Hibari now."

"Give what?" Yamamoto grinned.

"You didn't really think the obento was for you did you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto teased. Gokudera blushed and hit Yamamoto on the head.

"S-s-shut up, baseball-freak!!"

1827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Tsuna shyly opened the door of the reception room and saw Hibari sitting on his table with Kusakabe and another prefect in front of him. Hibari handed a file to the other prefect and said something. Tsuna strained his ears but could not hear what they were talking about. Suddenly, everything stopped. Tsuna blinked as he heard nothing inside anymore. Tsuna gasped as the door he had been leaning in suddenly opened. Tsuna blushed as, instead of falling on the cold floor, he fell on warm arms.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered, clinging involuntarily to Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi… you should be at class." Hibari scolded lightly, holding Tsuna with one arm and looked back at Kusakabe and the prefect, "Leave us."

Kusakabe and the prefect hurriedly went passed the two. Hibari closed the door and ushered Tsuna on the couch. Tsuna sat on the couch as Hibari began looking at the papers on his desk, "So what brings you here, Tsunayoshi?"

"I… I wanted to give this to you, Hibari-san…" Tsuna shyly said, outstretching his hands to Hibari while holding the obento. Hibari looked at what Tsuna was currently holding and raised an eyebrow.

"You usually give it at lunch, Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna blushed and shook his head.

"N-n-no. I-I-I need to give this to Hibari-san now." Tsuna said and closed his eyes, "Hibari-san hasn't eaten breakfast yet… right?"

Hibari blinked and looked at Tsuna, "How did you know?"

Tsuna's blush intensified, "I wasn't sure… I just thought…"

Hibari smirked and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna blushed and looked at Hibari, "Hibari-san?"

"Thank you." Hibari said, taking the obento from Tsuna's hands. Tsuna smiled as Hibari unwrapped the piece of clothing and opened the obento. Hibari took a bite and Tsuna waited. Hibari took another bite and Tsuna stared at Hibari intently. This went on until Hibari had finished half of the obento.

Tsuna couldn't take the silence anymore and asked, "So…? How is it?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and closed his eyes, "It's bad."

Tsuna's eyes widened for a minute before he lowered his head, "Oh…"

"You overcooked the vegetables while the rice is undercooked. You burned the meat." Hibari criticized. Tsuna lowered his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked up and his eyes widened as Hibari took another bite.

"H-H-Hibari-san? I-I thought it was bad!" Tsuna yelled, not believing that Hibari lied to him.

"It is bad." Hibari repeated.

"Then why is Hibari-san eating it?" Tsuna asked again. Hibari looked at Tsuna and took another bite of what may have looked like charcoal.

"Because you made this for me, right?" Hibari replied curtly, taking another bite. Tsuna's softened.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered. Hibari looked at Tsuna before taking another bite. Tsuna smiled as he watched Hibari eat his… obento.

News spread like wild-fire as the entire school heard that Hibari had been detained to the clinic. Tsuna felt tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he knew that it was his entire fault. To make for it, he skipped his afternoon classes to keep Hibari company. Sitting on a chair next to Hibari's bed, Tsuna kept looking at the floor. Hibari glanced and saw Tsuna's shoulders trembling. With a tired sigh, Hibari reached his hand out and touched Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari looking at him. Tsuna couldn't contain it any longer. Tears fell from Tsuna's caramel eyes to Hibari's pale hand.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san… I'm so sorry…" Tsuna apologized. Hibari smiled and pinched Tsuna's cheek, "Ouch! Hibari-san!"

"Stupid herbivore. If it was that bad, then try again." Hibari said.

"Hiii?" Tsuna blinked and looked at Hibari confused.

"I'll eat it again… and I'll truthfully tell you what it tastes like." Hibari clarified. Tsuna slowly smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Then… I'll do my best, Hibari-san."

Hibari scoffed, "You better."

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: I keep hearing you guys wanting to see Hibari –ahem- be affectionate to Tsuna while he's in a Namimori Girl Uniform. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I did specify it on URev, chapter 4. But I hope you guys like this nonetheless.

My Replies to Your Reviews Corner:

tud.: Thank you for looking my fanfic. –grins- I'm so happy. (but may not be as happy as Kyou-san –smirks-)

MysteryLaUgHiNgmaN: a girl Tsuna? Hmmm… -begins to think-

RuByMoOn17: more jealous Hibari, coming up!

Piyopi: Gokudera is really a doll. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: thank you and I'll do my best to continue providing you with 1827 goodness desu.

CelticAngelWings: -grins- hmmmm… I can do that. –grins evilly- 18shota27… and 182769 is one of the most famous threesome in fanfiction… I think…

Tzezumi: Yamamoto and Ryohei are Tsuna's older brothers. -grins- and I love Yaoi fan Chrome. –grins-

-w- easy enough: Tsuna will have to do a lot to cheer Hibari –grins-

JiaeR: It's good to hear from you again. –smiles sheepishly-

ajgau1: thank you for lending me your laptop to write this. –grins-

Shikey: evilly perverted Hibari? –grins- that can be arranged.

Megumi-Chan181: well, Irie doesn't like to give pictures to him. –grins-

Lunara-Dono: That's one question that will be answered in later chapters. (for suspends) –grins- And for the details… -smiles evilly-

Sparkling-Ruby Gem: Minami Haruka is one of my most favorite yaoi mangaka as well. –grins-

Cielo-negro: Chrome only asked for one copy from Irie then. –smiles sheepishly- and for the sequel… let's see. –grins-

The.Clouds.Silver.Lining: thank you very much. –grins-

Lovedoodle: Thank you for thinking it was awesome. –grins-

lilcrzyceci: -grins- The girls will find a way.

Hamtaro-chan: Well… that would make it easier now, right?

Crispy Rice: ohhhh… lollipop… I'll like one, please. –grins-

Here's Your Cheese Omelette: All my ideas are production of boredom due to school. –v-sign- and as for mangakas? Uhhh… there's a lot of them. I'll have to get back on you on that. –smiles sheepishly-

Midnight-Blue-Wolves: Thank you and I would also like to thank your friend. –grins-

Lady Serena Sparrow: hahahaha, Tsuna does belong to Hibari-san. –thumbs up-

For those that wanted to see Tsuna in a Namimori Girl Uniform, post a comment and I may do something about it. –grins-


	6. RolePlay gaiden

Task 6: (Gaiden) Role-play

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Otherwise I would have not let FUNimation stopped Yuurisan from subbing it. –wahhh!!- Then again, I watch the anime just to hear Hibari's voice… BUT STILL!!

Warning: TYL alert! TYL alert! Contains BL and yaoi! Adult contents inside, and I really mean _adult_. Oh, and this starts with TYL18TYL27 and ends with 1827. –grins-

**BIG** **Note**: _'kohai'_ means 'junior' or someone younger than you in middle school or high school or… anywhere, just someone lower than you or with less experience. Example: in the canon, Tsuna is already second year. Hibari is in his third year (for how long, nobody knows) and thus Tsuna would be his _kohai_ while Hibari would be Tsuna's _senpai _or _sempai_. I used senpai fro no particular reason. –grins-

Author's Opening Rants: I'm sorry for the big, big delay! I got caught up with school and projects and the finals coming up and… well. I'm so sorry! Because of this, my mind is swirling with one shots plots! –grins- When I'm deprived of writing, all the ideas that popped in my head haunts me in my dreams. –grins- Anyway, before anything: this task was meant to be the conclusion part of RVDecimo-sama but a lot of you wanted to see something… so I decided to post this instead. –grins- Oh, and –gaiden- means 'side story' if my memory serves me correctly. Anyway, this starts off where U.Rev left off. And yes, there is smut in here. –grins- Anyway, on with the story!

Task 6: (Gaiden) Role-play

The twenty five years old Tsuna grimaced as his most trusted right-hand man and Storm Guardian placed another stacks of paper on his mahogany table, "Tenth, these are documents about the _incident_."

Tsuna nodded and looked at the new stacks immediately, "What did we tell them?"

"That the _incident _was caused by a long-time rival dating from the First. They have only been able to act now because they have been building their forces." Gokudera professionally said.

"And the witnesses accounts?"

"They were informed that it was due to a Mist-attributed box. Concerning all prior incidents leading to _it_, Vendicare was the only ones informed of the truth. Well, other than us and the Millefiore. The Cavallone are feigning innocent."

Tsuna looked up, "Dino-san had nothing to do with it in the first place."

"That is not entirely true, Tenth." Gokudera rebutted, showing another folder with the words classified written in Italian, "During that time, the Ninth ordered the Cavallone to back _that bastard's _trips…"

"So then… Dino-san knew?" Tsuna asked, not enjoying the idea that his older brother was also lying to him. Gokudera shook his head.

"Knowing how that bastard thinks, he probably kept Cavallone in the dark." Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled sadly. He did see Hibari doing those sorts of things.

"Anymore information that I need to know?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded and leaned in.

"Concerning your sudden trip to the past, we told them that during the destructions of Irie Shouichi's work, you had an accident. Tenth of ten years ago was you… in your fifteen years old state." Gokudera whispered. Tsuna nodded.

"So, in other words, the story was that only my body changed." Tsuna clarified, earning a nod from his storm guardian. Tsuna tilted his head, "But why the need to create such an elaborate story?"

Gokudera sighed tiredly, "Because if words got out that your fifteen years-old self was molested by your older Cloud Guardian, not only will it affect that bastard's already sullen image to our world but yours as well. We don't want to hear things like how loose you were when you were fifteen."

Tsuna smiled sardonically, "But it's okay if they think that Kyouya molested me in my fifteen years old body?"

Gokudera grabbed a big box and placed it on top of Tsuna's table. Tsuna couldn't help but blink. Where did Gokudera hide that box? Gokudera opened the box and Tsuna's eyes widened, "These were confiscated a day after Mammon took a picture of your fifteen years-old self being carried by that bastard. Most of the Mafioso in the mansion saw it as well."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera then back at the confiscated items, "Doujins?"

Gokudera nodded and grimaced as Tsuna picked one up, "Tenth… I don't think yo-"

Tsuna gasped and turned the page, engrossed at what was drawn. Gokudera frowned as Tsuna stopped at a very detailed _adult scene_. Tsuna tilted his head, "We've never tried this position before-"

"Tenth! Please!!" Gokudera yelled, slamming the table with a blushing face. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, putting the doujin back on the box and closed the box. Tsuna smiled cutely at Gokudera, almost making Gokudera forget, that just a minute ago, this cute twenty-five years old man was looking at a very detailed doujin of him and his lover. Gokudera sighed and covered his face, "Tenth, these were confiscated throughout the entire mansion."

Tsuna placed his head on the table as Gokudera opened the box and picked a random doujin inside, "It features your fifteen years-old self and that bastard."

Tsuna tilted his head and went through the stacks of doujin, scanning them. Tsuna blinked at one and showed it to Gokudera, "Gokudera-kun, do I look this moe when I was fifteen?"

Gokudera blushed and looked away, "Tenth, you're not listening…"

Tsuna giggled and put the doujin back, picking another one, "Well, they really got Kyouya's personality right… Look!"

Gokudera's face was bombarded by colors as Tsuna showed him a drawing of his most precious Tenth's fifteen years-old self bound on a bedpost, tears falling from his closed eyes, mouth opened as a scream escaped his lips as Hibari was drawn in a middle of a thrust. Gokudera looked away immediately and tried to calm himself. Tsuna snickered behind Gokudera's back and put the doujin back in the box. He blinked as he noticed the cover of another one. Tsuna took it and flipped the page, "Ah!"

Gokudera looked back and was surprised to Tsuna up and staring at the doujin. Tsuna threw the doujin back inside and closed the box, taking it with him as he left the office with the stacks of papers that reports about the _incident_, "T-t-tenth?!"

"Kyouya's returning from his trip from Taiwan and I need to… do something…" Tsuna said, smiling cutely at Gokudera. Gokudera was not naïve enough to not know what Tsuna meant by _something_.

"Tenth…" Gokudera whined. Tsuna smiled more cutely at Gokudera and Gokudera sighed in resignation, "I'll cancel all of your prior plans. But please Tenth, there are papers that need to be si-"

"Left side." Tsuna said, running out of his office. Gokudera sighed once more and looked at the left side of Tsuna's table. True enough, all the papers that needed to be signed today were in one stack, read and signed. Next to it was the rejected proposal with notes posted that tells Tsuna's comments and complains. Gokudera began sorting the stacks of paper and grimaced as his train of thoughts returned him to the cover of the doujin Tsuna had picked before running out of the room. Gokudera sighed, hoping that his greatest fears will not come true.

TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827TYL1827

Hibari opened the door and sighed tiredly, removing his jacket and throwing it by the couch. Hibari took off his shoes and sat on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at the door that connected their room to the bathroom and tiredly called out, "Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari heard the shower being turned off and sighed once more as he heard his lover's voice inside, "Kyouya?"

Hibari walked towards the bathroom door and leaned on the wall next to it, "Shouldn't you be in your office?"

"I should but you said you were returning today so I…" Tsuna's voice trailed off and Hibari sighed tiredly once more, "Are you okay, Kyouya? You've been sighing for quite a while now."

Hibari put his hand on the doorknob and grimaced as it was locked, "Tsunayoshi, open the door."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you… now." Hibari replied, turning the doorknob forcefully.

"Kyouya! Stop it or you'll destroy the door!" he heard his lover order him. Hibari grimaced and tried to turn it once more.

"Then open the door, Tsunayoshi. Now." Hibari ordered as well. He heard Tsuna sighed and a click was heard. Tsuna only opened the door enough so that Hibari could only see his head. Hibari raised an eyebrow at his lover's antics, "What were you doing, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled cutely at Hibari and looked at the ground. Hibari glared at his lover, "Tsunayoshi… what are you hiding?"

Tsuna looked back at Hibari shyly, "Well…"

"Tsunayoshi, my patience is wearing thin." Hibari warned. Tsuna pouted at his lover.

"Did something happen, Kyouya? You're… awfully agitated today…" Tsuna said. Hibari sighed once more and leaned on the wall, earning a curious look from his lover.

"The boxes we extracted were all Storm-attributed. Two of them were Level A while one was a Level B. Do you know what this means, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked.

"Our records states that Storm-attributed boxes should not have more than three Level A. That means…" Tsuna looked at Hibari seriously, "Someone is manufacturing more boxes."

"Not someone, Tsunayoshi. Some_thing_." Hibari retorted, "Creating a box is no joke, you will need funds. Lots of funds…"

"Did you manage to get anything out of them?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"My men are on it. They are providing to be stubborn and I should oversee it. That's why…" Tsuna gasped as Hibari tried to force the door opened, "Get out, Tsunayoshi."

"Hiii?! Wha-what are you talking about Kyouya?!" Tsuna panicked, trying his best to stop the stronger man from actually opening the door. Hibari growled and reached out inside.

"Tsunayoshi, those useless herbivores need to be supervised. I don't have enough time to play games with you. Open the door." Hibari ordered once more. Tsuna frowned and glared at Hibari.

"But you have time to have sex with me?" Tsuna retorted, understanding why Hibari wanted to open the door, "Kyouya, you're contradicting yourself."

"Enough talk, Tsunayoshi." Hibari finalized and Tsuna winced as Hibari almost destroyed the door with a well-planted kick.

"Stop it, Kyouya! I'll open the door!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari stopped and crossed his arms. Tsuna groaned and looked at Hibari shyly.

"Sit on the bed." Tsuna shyly ordered. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I-"

"Just sit on the bed!" Tsuna ordered, yelling at Hibari. Hibari sighed and did as was told, sitting on the bed. Tsuna took a deep breath and opened the door. Hibari almost fell off the bed as he stared at his lover with wide grey eyes.

"T-Tsuna… yoshi…" Tsuna blushed and smiled coyly at Hibari.

"Not good?" Tsuna asked uneasily, trying to calm down as Hibari continued to stare at him.

"I'm more interested in why, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said instead. Tsuna blinked and tilted his head, not fully understanding what Hibari meant. Hibari sighed and closed his eyes, "Why are you wearing… a girl's school outfit? A _Namimori _girl's school outfit…"

"Well… I just remembered…" Tsuna mumbled the next words, grinning coyly at Hibari. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he stared at his lover.

"Well… it doesn't matter anyway." Tsuna said instead, skipping towards Hibari. Hibari sighed as Tsuna jumped to his lap, straddling him. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and placed his forehead on his lover's cool forehead. Hibari placed a hand on Tsuna's waist and stared at Tsuna's glistening hazel eyes.

"Tsunayoshi… you do know that this is nine years overdue?" Hibari asked, earning a pout from his lover.

"So you _do _remember." Tsuna teased. Hibari scoffed and played with one of the buttons of Tsuna's uniform.

"Obviously… Tsunayoshi, this uniform is too small for you." Hibari said, placing a hand on Tsuna's exposed waist as if trying to prove his point. Tsuna frowned and looked at his chosen… attire. The blouse showed Tsuna's waist and the skirt ended by Tsuna's tighs. Hibari frowned and lifted Tsuna's skirt. Tsuna blushed and grabbed Hibari's hand.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari looked back at Tsuna.

"Was this not what you have in mind, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, finding his lover's antics interesting and at the same time getting annoying. Tsuna blushed and nodded.

"It is but…" Tsuna began to mumble something Hibari could not hear.

"Tsunayoshi… just get to the point." Hibari ordered, growling at Tsuna. Tsuna's blush deepened and he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and buried his face on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari couldn't help but blink as he heard his lover's voice.

"Role… play…?" Hibari repeated, clearly not believing what he heard. Tsuna's blush intensified and he looked at Hibari shyly, covering his mouth.

"Isn't that what you usually do when you dress up like this?" Tsuna asked, resting his head on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari looked at his lover.

"Well… I guess…" Hibari replied unsurely. Hibari never had the need to do such thing but his lover seemed to be… interested. Hibari sighed and patted Tsuna's head briefly, "Do you… wish to?"

Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari intently, "Kyouya likes it, right?"

Hibari couldn't help as his eyes widened for a minute before staring at his lover as well, "And what gives you the idea that I like role-plays?"

Tsuna seemed confused with the question and answered meekly, "Because, Kyouya likes doing _that_."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Doing what exactly, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna rested his head on Hibari's shoulder, exposing his neck, "Role-playing as a vampire."

Hibari was once again left speechless as his lover's words registered on his mind. Tsuna blinked as Hibari began looking at him with an unreadable expression. Hibari was torn. His… _habit_ of biting Tsuna's neck was simply by instinct. Marks left by lips and tongues were easier to cover and heal faster. But marks left by teeth were harder to cover and slower. Even until now, Tsuna's neck still held the mark he and his ten years past self had given him. Hibari traced a finger to the mark and a sigh escaped his lips. Tsuna gasped as he was pinned to the bed; Hibari towering above him. He'll have to talk to Tsuna about his _habit _in a later time but not right now. He wanted Tsuna and did not have the leisure of time.

"And how should we do this then, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked instead. A part of his mind began thinking that today may be 'Surprise Hibari Day' as Tsuna shyly held out a particular item to Hibari. It was red with golden linings and was an item Hibari knew for a very long time.

"My armband?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded as Hibari stared at the arm band he used during his time as the Namimori Middle School's Head Prefect of Discipline. It was nostalgic but that was beside the point at the moment, "You want me… to wear this?"

Tsuna nodded once more, shyly smiling at his lover. Hibari sighed and put the armband on, staring at his lover.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari couldn't even find the right words to say. The innocent smile on his lover's face was enough to stop any arguments he may have thought about, "After this, we have to talk."

The innocent smile that decorated his lover's face disappeared instantly, replaced by what could have been a look of dread. Hibari blinked as tears threatened to fall from his lover's caramel eyes, "A-a-are you breaking up with me, Kyouya?"

It took a moment before Hibari could answer, "What?"

Tsuna looked away and fiddled with his fingers, biting his bottom lip, "Well… you only say 'we need to talk' when you break up with someone."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "That's absurd, Tsunayoshi. And it has no basis whatsoever."

"I-I-It does have some basis!"

"Ohh? And what would that be?"

"Movies…" Tsuna winced as Hibari lightly hit his forehead. Tsuna pouted at Hibari.

"Stupid herbivore, do you truly believe what they say in those movies you watched with those women?" Hibari hissed.

"Well… not all…" Tsuna weakly mumbled, earning a piercing glare from his lover.

"Tsunayoshi, before we continue on with this… _play_… there is one thing I must remind you of." Hibari seriously said, letting his forehead rest on Tsuna's own, "I am not breaking up with you."

The smile returned to Tsuna's face and Hibari caressed his lover's cheek with his right hand, making Tsuna shiver as he felt the cool exterior of the Cloud Ring, "Nor did that thought ever crossed my mind. Nine years, Tsunayoshi. We have been together for nine years. More if we take in to consideration _that incident_. Do you really think that I would break up with you?"

Tsuna stared at the ash-colored eyes of his lover. They were a bit glazed, casting a silver-like hue to his usual stoic grey eyes. Tsuna smiled and gently touched Hibari's cheeks with his dainty hands. Hibari closed his eyes and leaned to Tsuna's right hand, not minding the cold that the Sky Ring emitted. Tsuna's smile turned into a grin and he said playfully, "Kyouya can't live without me, right?"

"You of all people know the answer to that, Tsunayoshi." Hibari softly said, staring intently at his lover. Tsuna smiled sweetly and pulled Hibari down, sealing their lips together. Hibari's arms wrapped around Tsuna, covering the younger man with his body. Tsuna sighed at the warmth Hibari emitted and tilted his head as Hibari began sucking the side of his neck.

"H-Hibari-senpai…" Tsuna moaned.

Tsuna blinked as Hibari stopped and looked at his lover. Hibari was staring at him, his face in a look that could only be called as a look of disbelief. Tsuna tilted his head, confused and a bit disappointed that Hibari had stopped his advances.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes?"

"Did you… just call me Hibari-senpai?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked for a moment and nodded slowly. A moment of silence passed over them, both simply staring at one another. It was Hibari that destroyed the silence with a single word, "Why?"

"Well…" Tsuna began fiddling with Hibari's tie, a cute blush decorating his already flushed face. Tsuna smiled shyly, "Its part of the roleplay…"

There were too many surprises for today and Hibari was getting tired of it. If he was to hope to get what he wants, he will have to play by his lover's rules. And in other circumstances, Hibari would have played the game but he did not have the time or the patience to know the rules of the game. So with a tired sigh, he asked, "Is there anything else I should know about before I continue?"

Tsuna tilted his head as if in deep concentration before shaking his head. Hibari narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and reached underneath the pillow by his head. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he realized that it was a comic book. Or to be more exact, it was a doujin. Tsuna brought it by his face, showing Hibari the cover. Hibari stared at the cover of the doujin. It was a drawing of a very moe-looking fifteen years old Tsuna wearing a girl's Namimori Middle School Uniform holding unto an older Hibari who was currently busy nibbling his ear and unbuttoning his shirt. Hibari took the doujin from his lover's dainty fingers and sat up. Tsuna sat as well, staring at Hibari curiously. Hibari scanned the content inside. Tsuna crawled behind Hibari, resting his chin on Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna blinked as Hibari stopped at the detailed page which showed Tsuna tied to the bedpost, his blouse open and his skirt ripped into two. A bubble near the drawing had the words: _'H-Hi-Hibari-senpai... Onegai…' _complete with a heart at the end. Tsuna looked at his lover and felt a smile threatening to surface at the concentrated face Hibari was making. Hibari looked at Tsuna and asked, "Did you ever call me Hibari-senpai?"

Tsuna blinked at the question and rested his face on Hibari's shoulder, "I don't… recall saying it…"

Hibari seemed content with the answer and turned the page once more. Tsuna turned his attention at the doujin and smiled, "They really got Kyouya's personality right. Look!"

Hibari looked at where Tsuna was pointing and saw a drawing of him smirking as he thrust into a panting and crying Tsuna, still tied to the bed post. Tsuna's eyes widened as he was suddenly pinned to the bed once more, Hibari towering on top of him, a smirk identical to the drawing decorating his pale face.

"K-Kyouya?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari's smirk grew and Tsuna could only stare as Hibari began to untie Tsuna's tie.

"Shall we see if they got _your_ personality right, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, earning an involuntary gulp from his lover.

"W-W-wait, Kyouya!" Tsuna stuttered as his hands were pulled on top of his head. Tsuna was silenced as a pair of cool lips covered his, biting his bottom lip. Tsuna moaned and parted his lips, giving entrance to the velvety tongue that began abusing his. Lost in the pleasure his lover's tongue was giving, Tsuna was left defenseless at Hibari's every whim. Hibari pulled away slowly, smirking as he saw Tsuna's half-lidded eyes, lips parted slightly. Tsuna moved to Hibari's side but his eyes widened as he could not move. Tsuna looked up and found his wrists tied to the bedpost by his own tie. Hibari smugly smirked.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna groaned, trying to wiggle out of the knot. Hibari grabbed hold of Tsuna's chin and licked the corners of his eyes.

"Were we not playing a game, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, his other hand unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna moaned and arched his back, "You should be punished for not paying respect to your seniors."

Tsuna blushed and tilted his head as Hibari began nibbling the side of his neck once more. As he finished unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt, Hibari's tongue traveled down, resting on top of one of Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna gasped as his nipple was ruthlessly bitten. His gasp turned to mewls as Hibari began showering his nipple with soft kisses and sucking on it, "K-K-Kyouya…"

Hibari smirked at the sweet voice of his lover and lifted his head. Tilting his lover's chin, Hibari stared at Tsuna's half-lidded eyes, "Let's play a game, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"A… game?" Tsuna asked softly, panting as Hibari's other hand began playing with his other nipple.

"If you can continue to play the part of being my kohai until I am satisfied, I will do whatever you want afterwards." Hibari proposed.

"Any…thing-" Tsuna gasped as Hibari pinched his other nipple. Hibari smirked and bit his lover's neck once more.

"Yes… anything." Hibari whispered seductively to Tsuna's ear, earning a moan from the younger man. Hibari once more took one of Tsuna's nipples to his mouth while his other hand teased his lover's other nipple. Tsuna moaned and arched his back, grinding their hips together. Hibari groaned and used his free hand to pull Tsuna back down to the bed. Tsuna whimpered, "Kyo-"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and Hibari smirked. Just a bit more and he would have won. Hibari lifted his head and stared at his lover, "What was that, Tsunayoshi?"

"H-Hibari… senpai… pl-please…" Tsuna pleaded, blushing in embarrassment at how wanton he must have sound like. Hibari seemed pleased with him and kissed Tsuna once more, earning a moan from his lover as he grinded their hips together. Hibari began nibbling Tsuna's ear.

"Please what, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered, making Tsuna shiver. Tsuna closed his eyes and looked away.

"Pl… Please… touch me." Tsuna whispered, knowing fully well how red he must have been. Hibari smugly smirked once more, forcing Tsuna to look at him.

"And where would you like me to touch you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari continued to tease; kissing Tsuna's closed eyes lovingly. Tsuna sighed and licked Hibari's lips. Resting his forehead on Hibari's, Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Hibari with glassy caramel eyes.

"Pl-please, Hibari-senpai… please…" Tsuna whispered, rubbing his hips against Hibari's, earning a groan from his lover. Tsuna closed his eyes and moaned, arching his back. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's waist and pulled him back, making Tsuna whimper once more.

"H-Hibari-sen-" Tsuna was silenced once more as Hibari kissed him roughly, his hand traveling downward. The skirt was pulled up and Tsuna moaned as Hibari touched him. Hibari raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"Lace? You are truly surprising me today, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased, making Tsuna blush harder than he already was. Hibari's smirk grew and he began nibbling Tsuna's ear once more as his hand slowly traced the curves of Tsuna's erection. Tsuna moaned and arched his back once more. This only motivated Hibari as he began to rub Tsuna's tip, enticing soft mewls from his lover. Tsuna began to moan in distress and painful pleasure as Hibari slowly stroked him.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai…" Tsuna moaned, thrusting willingly to Hibari's hand. With that smug smirk never leaving his face, Hibari pulled Tsuna back down with his other hand, earning a tear-filled look from his frustrated lover.

"This is a punishment game, Tsunayoshi." Hibari reminded his lover, "As long as we play, you have to follow my rules."

Tsuna whimpered and Hibari licked the tear that fell from his eye, "All you have to do is say my name and I'll win."

"A-a-and if Hibari-senpai wins?" Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to speed up his strokes.

"I stop." Hibari's smirk grew at the dreaded look Tsuna was sporting.

"T-T-That's unreasonable- AH!" Tsuna was cut off once more as Hibari began stroking him ruthlessly. Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna's parted lips, licking his bottom lip.

"H-Hibari-senpai would be left- ah!- unsatisfied as well- AH!" Tsuna moaned loudly, arching his back as Hibari's stroke became inhumanely fast.

"True, but I do have discipline. Unlike you, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased, licking Tsuna's ear, "Have you seen yourself, Tsunayoshi? Only I can touch you like this. Only I can make you feel this way. Only I…"

"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna wailed as he came, covering Hibari's hand. Hibari licked his hand.

"… can give you what you want." Hibari continued, licking his hand clean. Tsuna let a ghost of a smirk appear on his face.

"But Hibari-senpai is also the same." Tsuna tiredly countered, earning a raise eyebrow from his lover.

"Oh? And why do you say that?" Hibari asked as he took off his tie and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Tsuna felt him get hard again at the sight of his lover's lean chest. This was not left unnoticed by Hibari who smirked and pressed his throbbing erection on Tsuna's. Tsuna moaned and arched his back once more.

"I'm…" Tsuna moaned and gasped as Hibari began rubbing their hips together, "as addicted to Hibari-sen- ahhh!- pai as Hibari-senpai is- ahhh!!- to me."

Hibari smirked at Tsuna's declaration and kissed his flushed cheeks, "Is that so?"

"T-T-that's why H-H-Hi-Hibari-senpai should just punish me." Tsuna said, blushing at his own declaration. Hibari stopped and his smirk grew. Touching Tsuna's bottom lip with his thumb, Hibari stared at the glazed look of his lover's caramel eyes.

"Very well, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered, kissing Tsuna briefly before getting up. Tsuna panted and began to wiggle out of the knot. Hibari smirked at the futility of Tsuna's struggle and tied his own tie as well on Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna's eyes widened and stared at his lover, who was currently sporting a very sadistic smirk.

"I can't have you ruining the game now, can I?" Hibari teased before opening their drawer. Hibari took out a bottle and poured the content to his fingers. Tsuna stopped himself from smiling as Hibari lifted his leg and inserted a finger inside him. Tsuna moaned and dropped his head. Hibari inserted another finger and began to thrust inside Tsuna slowly, preparing him. Tsuna couldn't help it any longer and smiled. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Tsuna smirked and looked at Hibari.

"If you were really punishing me, you wouldn't be doing this, Hibari-_senpai_." Tsuna teased, saying 'senpai' in a sing-song voice. Hibari glared at Tsuna and pulled his fingers out.

"You truly wish to be punished, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari hissed, lifting both of Tsuna's legs. Tsuna's eyes widened as he knew that he had said the wrong thing... again...

"W-w-w-wait Hibari-senp- AHH!!" Tsuna arched his back as Hibari thrust deeply inside him. Tears swelled up from the corners of his eyes as Hibari began to thrust inside him deeply.

"T-T-too r-rough, H-H-Hibari-senpai-" another wail escaped Tsuna's mouth as Hibari thrust deep enough to hit the spot that sent surge of pleasure throughout Tsuna's body. Hibari smirked and ruthlessly hit the same spot again and again, thrusting deep and hard enough to actually hurt Tsuna. But all that Tsuna could feel was the undeniable pleasure that Hibari continued to give him as his thrust became faster. The entire room was filled with Tsuna's moans and wails, accompanied by the creaking of the bed under them. Hibari pulled Tsuna to another suffocating kiss, drowning out his moans and wails as tried to pull Tsuna up. Growling as he realized that the knot was on the way, Hibari ripped the fabric off and pulled Tsuna to his lap.

"H-H-Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna wailed; wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck as Hibari began moving Tsuna's hips to meet his every thrust. Tsuna moaned and moved his hips voluntarily. Tsuna held unto Hibari as he felt his coming.

"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna moaned as he came.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari groaned as he came inside Tsuna soon after. They both fell to the bed once more, breathing heavily. Tsuna let a satisfied smirk appear on his face as he nuzzled to Hibari's neck. A comfortable silence enveloped the entire room… only to be disturbed by a familiar ring tone.

'_Midori kagayaku-' _Hibari pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Tsuna sighed, happy that he was able to convince his lover to at least use Hibird's singing voice rather than the real Namimori anthem. Hibird's voice was cuter… wait… wouldn't that seem like Hibari liked cute things? Tsuna shrugged. Whoever would say that out loud would probably get bitten to death anyway.

"I'll be right there…" Tsuna heard Hibari said. Tsuna frowned as Hibari left the bed and began buttoning his shirt.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna moaned, trying to grab unto Hibari. Hibari caught his hand and Tsuna gave him a puppy eyes look. Hibari sat on the bed and kissed Tsuna's forehead briefly.

"I have to go." Hibari whispered before getting up once more. Tsuna frowned and Hibari pulled the covers, covering Tsuna till the head. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari by the door already, putting on his jacket.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna tiredly called out. Hibari looked back and found Tsuna grinning at him.

"Don't forget… I won." Tsuna reminded Hibari. Hibari smirked and nodded.

"I'll do whatever you want later." Hibari said, closing the door behind him.

"You BETTER!!" he heard Tsuna yell inside the room. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Hibari made way to the foundation.

It was just another normal day in Vongola…

182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

"Do you have anything you like, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he put the obento inside his bag. Two weeks have passed and it was safe to say Tsuna sucked at cooking. It was getting better… well… this was day two of not being detained in the clinic after the _first incident_. Hibari placed a hand on his chin and thought about Tsuna's question. Tsuna waited patiently and Hibari looked at Tsuna.

"Apples…"

Tsuna blinked, "Apples?"

Hibari nodded and looked at the documents on his table, "I like apples…"

"Apples…" Tsuna looked thoughtful at the newly gotten information. His face erupted to a smile, "I remember seeing a chicken recipe which uses apple as an ingredient. I think it uses an oven… I'll try and find it!"

Hibari involuntarily gulped and grabbed Tsuna's hand, "Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked innocently. Hibari sighed and stared at Tsuna seriously.

"I like desserts with apples." Hibari lied. He could just see Tsuna making a mess of the kitchen and probably make a fire just for _his sake_. Tsuna blinked and slightly frowned.

"But I don't know how to bake…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Ask those girls to help you. Better yet, ask your mother." Hibari suggested. Anything to ensure that Tsuna doesn't get into an accident because of a trivial thing as cooking... Tsuna blinked and tilted his head.

"I guess I can do that…" Tsuna commented. He looked at Hibari and smiled innocently, "I'll do my best, Hibari-san!"

Hibari nodded and guided Tsuna to the door of the reception room. Ruffling Tsuna's hair briefly, Hibari smiled softly and kissed Tsuna's forehead. The younger boy blushed and smiled shyly at the older boy, "Go, before first period begins."

Tsuna nodded and Hibari opened the door. Tsuna ran out of the room and looked back, smiling sweetly at Hibari, "I'll see you later, Hibari-san!"

Hibari nodded and smiled. When Tsuna was out of sight, Hibari closed the door and dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. With a tired groan, Hibari took out a bottle of stomachache pills and drank two pills at the same time. Hibari sighed and rested his head on the door…

What he does for the herbivore…

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: Well… I hope I satisfied everyone with this smut-filled, cross-dressing-filled side-story. –grins- Anyway, I'm really, really sorry for the big delay. This week is our finals week (what a beautiful day to celebrate a birthday) and it's given that before final's week, we have project's weeks. So yeah, projects were the main reason why I couldn't upload sooner. If I put my rant here, it'll take more than 2 pages so if you want, you guys can just check my lj for my rants(just click on my homepage and voila. It's plain but I rarely use it so...). I rarely put things on it but I wanted to share it with you guys. –grins-

Oh, and the recipe Tsuna mentioned is called: 'Chicken Breasts Normandy'. My father made one a while back and it was delicious. But only if it's newly cooked. Afterwards, the apple seems… a bit uncomfortable to eat. But that may just be me. –grins-

Anyway, my replies to the fantastic reviews you guys gave me:

Hamtaro-chan: uhhh… fainting is a good thing… right? –panicked voice- Right??

kirin: -rubs head- and how can I take responsibility? Money is out of the question but writing and maybe drawing is fine. And if you are still curious with the drawing I made (but why?), it's on my lj. Although, my drawing is not as good as Amano-sama or Nakajyo-sama… -smiles sheepishly-

Shikey: No matter how many times I'll say this, I'll still say this! 1827 will always prevail in my fanfics. –grins-

Megumi-Chan181: everybody dreams about the poisonous obento –grins-

Tzezumi: Ohhhh… let's just say what Tsuna put inside was enough to make Bianchi proud. –smirks evilly-

T-gal: hahaha, I hope this satisfied your need for another cross dressing Tsuna. –V-sign-

RuByMoOn17: Well, insanity is my true calling. –grins-

Cielo-negro: Wahhhh!! Thank you for pointing it out. –sobs- Ajgauu1's laptop is only kind to me if I'm writing smut. I hope you'll tell me if you see anymore grammatical errors and such, I'll really appreciate it. And because of this fanfic, I'm also falling in love with Shou-chan! –grins-

-w- easy enough: kufufufufu, was this smutty enough for you? –grins evilly-

Crispy Rice: hahaha, I'm a sucker for sweets. –grins- and you'll have to wait for the next task to see if Tsuna can make a good dessert for Hibari... –smiles evilly-

CelticAngelWings: I can never reject an idea like that. –grins- And I try to make them as close to their canon counterpart as much as I can… other than Irie, Hibari and Mukuro. I can't resist making Mukuro a pervert, Shou-chan would be a cute stalker and I have a reason why Hibari is acting the way he is. –smiles evilly- Anyway, the 18shota27 is already in production. Maybe in a few days or so, I'll be able to upload it… Kufufufufufu…

Doseimotsuko: You're welcome and I'm sorry if this chap took some time. –rubs head sheepishly-

Lovedoodle: -flails hands around and blushes madly- Y-y-you praise me too much. I mean, there are a lot of great writers here and… ohhh…–covers blushing face- but thank you for those heart-warming compliments. And I'm sorry for the delay. –smiles sheepishly-

yingyingyang: I'm very far off The Land of The Blindfolded but I don't remember a scene like this during the time I was reading it. (my friend who supplies me with TLOTB graduated and we only talked at ym). –grins- And I really had fun with Mukuro and Irie's scenes. They're the best stalker an ultimate uke can have. –v-sign-

JVCA: thanks, I tried making it believable… -smiles sheepishly-

grahamsmoon: I hope you also liked this chapter and that was the part where I had most fun making. Everyone fantasizing about the poisonous obento... –grins-

lilcrzyceci: well, it was nine years overdue but it's safe to assume Hibari was pleased… -grins evilly-

Tsuki no Akebono: Thank you for loving my fics and for the 101 percent support. –grins-

JiaeR: Tsuna's… getting better but will he make a delicious dessert? Or will Hibari have to spend the afternoon in the Men's CR? Stay tune. –smiles evilly-

joannaanimelover: Hibari… cross… dressing… -thinks about it- I can… and then he'll bite me to death because of it. But… hmmm… -in deep thought-

kyothefallenkit: I'm sorry for the delay! And thank you for loving them. –grins-

lirica: where he left off with Tsuna? Ohhh… but if Hibari forces too much, he'll frightened the rabbit… but… –grins evilly-

131'Blue-ChEeSe': hehehe, nobody should underestimate Tsuna's cooking ability. –grins evilly-

crashgate: Thank you for thinking RVDecimo is too cute. –smiles sheepishly-

redhaze03: Thank you for the compliment and the silliness is the product of my insane mind. –grins- but like how the series turned more serious especially during the Ring Battle, RVDecimo will also become serious. But I'm insane so I'll still add crack in it. –grins evilly-

Alternate Life: -v-sign- I like playing with Pineapple-sama's number. –grins-

Spiel: Wow, even without the smut, WMCBuy is hot? Thanks. –smiles sheepishly-

wind-master-redmoon: Thank you. –grins sheepishly-

Eternal Dumas: -grins- I also had fun typing the auction part. And thank you for thinking Hibari wasn't that much out of character. –smiles sheepishly-

Mouse Kaiser: Ah, if only… Sometimes Gokudera is such a tsundere. –sighs- And thank you for reading the Unexpected Series… even after that late. –grins-

lilcalosa: Ummm… I'm currently in the age that I need my parent's approval to get married and you would not want to marry me. I'm a very expensive wife. Or so my friend says. –grins-

Natsumi1122: I'm sorry if I left you depress but I can't help but smile knowing that someone got as depress as me when I first wrote WYS. –sobs-

Death2Afangirl: Well, their relationship had always been odd… and very… very suggestive… (in what way can Tsuna _thrill_ Hibari?) –grins evilly- And Lal Mirch… well, when I make fun of the character, it shows how much I love them. Hehehe, that's why Tsuna and Gokudera always seem to be bullied in my fanfics. –rubs head sheepishly-

Lady Serena Sparrow: Nobody should hate yaoi! –pouts- but thank you for your words. It makes me feel so fluttery inside when someone says that my insanity should be canon. –grins and blushes madly-

Angelic Fatality: -v-sign- I hope you weren't disappointed with the sequel. –grins-

Here's Your Cheese Omelette: I know this is long overdue but here is my list: (mangaka… not series. It takes a while for me to like a mangaka but only a few chapters to like a manga –grins-)

For shonen/seinen manga: Of course, Akira Amano-sama!(that goes without saying –grins-), Kentaro Yanbuki (I got annoyed with the anime. They did not do justice to Yanbuki-sama's Black Cat!), Ryu Fujisaki (I started to read the manga because my childhood crush liked the anime –it's a stupid reason but still!- and I fell in love with Taikoubou and Dakki –grins-) and Hirohiko Araki (my brother made me read Jojo and I fell in love with it. Especially with Gio-Gio. Which reminds me! **Gio**Gio and **Gio**tto… hmmmm… -smiles evilly-)

For shoujo/josei: uhhh… I read a lot of shoujo but the only mangakas that came into mind are Moyoco Anno(my friend wanted me to watch Sugar Sugar Rune and I couldn't take it so I bought the manga instead. I feel in love with her art style… especially the cover of Sakuran) and Matsuri Akino (I actually read Petshop of Horrors in Ajgauu1's laptop during our math class –grins-)

For yaoi: Haruka Minami (for the smuts and the cuteness), Terako Tsukimoto (I fell in love with her style in J-Boy vol 1), Tohru Kousaka (she's the reason why Tsuna is wearing girl's outfits in my fanfics) and Yuuya (My most favorite yaoi manga: Endless Rain. The seme's name is "Kyouya" and… and… –nosebleed-)

And he's not a manga artist but I love Kazuma Kaneko's style as well. But that's mainly because I'm a Megaten fan. –grins-

**BIG NOTE: **Due to the appearance of Hibari in the TYL timeline in chapter 205 and onwards, RVDecimo-sama would be a bit AUish now. 'Cause I've already had a plot in mind and Hibari should not be in the TYL timeline for it to work so I'm going to make it that TYL!Hibari defeated Weird-Eyebrows-san(aka Genkishi). And then… well, you'll have to tune in to know what happened afterwards. –grins-

Wow, that's a lot. –ahem- Anyway… Please stay tune for Task 7. Will Tsuna be able to make a good desert for Hibari? Or will Hibari face the wrath of this sadistic writer?


	7. Announcements Topped With Apples

Task 7: Announcements Topped with Apples

Disclaimer: I still do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… no matter how much I pray to Oyashiro-sama, all I got in reply was the urge to scratch my neck. Oh! And I do not own any of the characters and series said here nor am I affiliated with any of the doujin circles mentioned in this chappy.

Warning: contains BL/shonen-ai, yaoi-fangirlism to the extreme, really cracked-up logic, OOC-ness especially from the usually meek Mist Guardian, a small serving of 2769KH and, of course, you're all-time favorite 1827…

Task 7: Announcements Topped with Apples

"That's right, Tsuna-san. Just mix the oil, egg and water…" Haru professionally instructed Tsuna, guiding his clumsy hands as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and continued to mix even after Haru's hands left his. Of course, this ensured that the mixing became clumsier but Tsuna did not falter, trying his best to imitate Haru's previous movements. Kyoko let a smile grace her face as she stared at Tsuna's and Haru's backs. With a soft giggle, Kyoko picked up a orange apron and draped it over Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, you should use this." Kyoko said, smiling softly at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and shook his head, trying to take off the apron.

"I-I-I'm fine!"

"Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan's right." Haru reprimanded, taking the ribbon at the back of the apron and knotting it securely. Tsuna groaned.

"But it has frills!" Tsuna moaned in distress. The apron in question was orange in color, with black frills at the ends. By the chest, there was a drawing of what appears to be a rabbit-shaped balloon with the words 'LM.C' written in orange inside the balloon.

"Haru really worked hard on making that apron, Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed. Tsuna began to panic as his hyper-intuition sent him warnings… Haru was going to cry…

"HHIII!! I-i-it is a cute apron, Haru! It is!" Tsuna hurriedly said, making the black-haired girl smile and hug his arm. Of course, Tsuna initially blush before trying to get away from the said girl, "H-Haru!"

"I made it for Tsuna-san! So, Tsuna-san should wear it!" Haru said, grinning at Tsuna. Knowing that there was no escape, Tsuna resigned to his fate.

"F-F-F-Fine. I'll wear it. Okay? Now can we go back to the mixing?" Tsuna asked. Haru nodded and let go of Tsuna's arm. Tsuna sighed in relief and turned his attention back at the bowl. Haru and Kyoko watched as Tsuna began mixing once more.

"Tsuna-kun, try to relax more…" Kyoko suggested, rubbing Tsuna's back in a loving manner. Tsuna tensed at first before relaxing under Kyoko's soft caresses. Kyoko smiled and dropped her hand, happy to see Tsuna's movements become more natural. The ring of the doorbell caught their attention.

"Haru will get it!" Haru enthusiastically said, running out of the kitchen. Which, in turn, left Tsuna alone with Kyoko… Not that Tsuna didn't enjoy the angelic girl's company. It was just… after the whole future incident; he had never really had a one-on-one talk with Kyoko. And then, there was Tsuna's conflicting feelings with the girl next to him. He never truly had the time to reflect about his feelings for Kyoko… thanks to a black-haired boy… but-

"Tsuna-kun…" Tsuna's silent musing came to a halt as Kyoko called out to him. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and found her smiling at him softly.

"This is for Hibari-san, isn't it?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna instinctively gulped and looked away. Tsuna closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Kyoko closed her eyes and asked once more, "Tsuna-kun, do you… still have the charm I gave you?"

Tsuna stopped mixing and looked at the bowl with lowered eyes, "I… I seemed to have dropped it… when we were in the future…"

Guilt washed over Tsuna as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan! I didn't mea-"

"It's alright." Tsuna opened his eyes and looked back at Kyoko. Kyoko giggled and poked Tsuna's forehead playfully, "Don't worry about it, Tsuna-kun."

"But… it was from Kyoko-chan-" Tsuna's eyes widened as Kyoko showed him another charm.

"This is for Tsuna-kun." Kyoko happily said. Tsuna smiled and was about to take the charm when he noticed something.

"Uhhh… Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna forced a smile, "This is an Anzan charm…"

Kyoko blinked and looked at the charm once more. Tsuna blushed and looked away as Kyoko gasped and smiled apologetically at Tsuna. Kyoko went back to the table and opened her bag, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun… this is for my aunt. She's due next month and I wanted to give her a charm. I'm sorry."

Tsuna smiled and waved his hands in a dismissing manner, "It's alright."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I know Tsuna-kun can't get pregnant so he wouldn't need a charm like this. I mean, no matter how many times you and Hibari-senpai were to have se-"

"I get it, Kyoko-chan! Please!" Tsuna covered his red face in embarrassment, "Please… don't finish that sentence..."

Kyoko smiled and handed Tsuna the real charm she wanted to give. Tsuna took it and blushed in a whole new level at the charm Kyoko gave him. It was an Enmusubi charm… a white Enmusubi charm with a cute small bell attached on the top. Tsuna swore Kyoko's smile grew bigger as she noticed Tsuna's flushed expression. Tsuna shook his head and whined, "K-K-Kyoko-chan!! This charm is for people who want to find love!"

"Actually, Tsuna-kun, that charm is the partner of this." Tsuna stared at the charm on Kyoko's hand. It was the same size as the one he was currently holding but was red in color. Kyoko put the charm in her pocket and smiled sweetly at Tsuna, "I'm giving it to Hibari-san tomorrow."

Tsuna's face was, once more, bombarded with colors as Hibari's name slipped through Kyoko's angelic voice. Tsuna began to flail his hands, "B-B-But-! Hibari-san and I d-d-d-"

"Tsuna-kun, please don't say that you don't need something like this. This charm will protect Tsuna-kun and Hibari-san's love-"

"Like I said: I-"

"HA-HI!!" Tsuna and Kyoko heard the sound of things falling. They looked by the door and saw Haru with wide eyes next to Chrome, who was currently picking up the fallen apples.

"Ah! Chrome-san!" Tsuna rushed to his female guardian's side and helped pick up the apples… which Haru obviously dropped by the looks of the empty brown paper bag Haru was currently holding, "Mou, Haru…"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he was pulled roughly by the shoulders and was forced to face the glistening brown eyes of Haru. Tsuna gulped, "Y-Y-Yes, Haru?"

"Tsuna-san…" Haru's lips began to tremble, "I-I-Is it true?"

"W-w-w-what is?"

"T-T-That you a-a-and t-t-t-that man ar-" Tsuna winced as what came after were lines of incoherent words and wails coming from the crying girl.

"H-H-Haru…" Tsuna gasped as he was hugged by the crying girl. Kyoko's and Chrome's eyes softened and Chrome placed a comforting hand on Haru's back.

"Haru-chan… Boss and Hibari-san are…" Chrome furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head as if trying to find the right words before continuing, "… currently engaged in an adult relationship."

Of course, Haru's and Tsuna's eyes widened at those words and Tsuna began to stutter incoherent words as his face turned from it's pale color to a pink hue… to a very crimson shade of red. Kyoko giggled quietly before patting Tsuna's head, "Tsuna-kun's just shy."

"B-B-But t-t-that man is evil!" Haru yelled, tightening her grip on Tsuna's waist, "I don't care if Tsuna-san prefers guys! But that man is surely going to hurt Tsuna-san!!"

Chrome frowned and looked away as she mumbled, "Mukuro-sama has no rights to agree with Haru-chan. Mukuro-sama would do those things to Boss as well…"

Tsuna shook his head as he heard what Chrome had mumbled. He _did not _want to know what _those things_ are. Haru looked up and stared at Tsuna with glassy eyes, "Un… less… Tsuna-san likes it?"

Tsuna tilted his head innocently, "Like what?"

"S&M…" Kyoko replied helpfully. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and once again tilted his head.

"S&M?" Tsuna asked once more. The three girls looked at each other before staring back at the innocent looking boy that they all adore and love. Tsuna gasped as he was pulled to another breathe-taking hug by the black-haired girl.

"Tsuna-san is too innocent to be in that kind of stuff!!" Haru declared.

"Like I said: what stuff are you guys talking about?!" Tsuna yelled. Kyoko placed her point finger on her cheek.

"How can we explain that to you…" Kyoko thoughtfully mumbled. Chrome looked at Kyoko then at Tsuna before clapping her hand once and smiling sweetly.

"I know how!" Chrome enthusiastically said, running to the table and getting her bag. She opened her bag and took out what appeared to be a manga. Chrome happily skipped towards Tsuna and showed him a page of the said… _manga_… a _yaoi manga_… Tsuna's eyes widened and Haru let out a yelp as she dropped to the ground as Tsuna had unconsciously pushed her away in his attempt to get away from Chrome and what she was holding. Chrome blinked at her boss' reaction and cutely tilted her head, "Boss has never done it?"

Tsuna shook his head violently and stuttered, "O-o-o-of course not!! We haven't done anything at all!!"

The three girls stared at Tsuna once more. It was the angelic Kyoko that asked the question that the three girls wanted to ask, "You and Hibari-san never done it?"

Tsuna shook his head violently, covering his flush face with his hands. Chrome tilted her head once more, "That's…"

"… unusual…" Haru completed Chrome's sentence.

"Hibari-san seems like the aggressive seme." Kyoko said as well.

"I could understand if it was Yamamoto-san or Gokudera-san…" Chrome commented as well. Haru scoffed.

"That bad-mouthed man is a tsundere anyway. I won't be surprised if he's a uke!" Haru said, crossing her arms. Kyoko giggled.

"Well, I think Yamamoto-kun is a seme. He has black hair." Kyoko said. Chrome blinked and stared at Kyoko with child-like curiosity.

"Are all black-haired… semes?" Chrome asked innocently.

"Well, usually… But there are some cases that it isn't so." Kyoko answered, "I mean there was Wataru…"

"And it depends on which artist you are reading. Like how some doujin circles choose Lulu as the uke and then there are those that choose Lulu as their seme." Haru said as well. Chrome nodded, listening attentively at the two as if they were giving out a very important lecture.

"Like Ririadols." Kyoko gave out an example. Chrome clapped her hands and nodded eagerly.

"I like Ririadols! Their uke reminds me of Boss." Chrome said, smiling like a child that was just given a candy. Chrome placed a finger on her cheek, "And their semes reminds me of Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san."

"If I had to choose, I personally like Odagiri Hotaru-sama…" Haru said, nodding her head.

Kyoko giggled and said, "Haru-chan, Odagiri Hotaru only illustrated. It was Kannagi Satoru who wrote 'Only the Ring Fingers Know'."

"Haru doesn't care! Haru still likes Odagiri Hotaru-sama! Hotaru-sama brought Yuuichi and Wataru to life!" Haru exclaimed, failing her hands.

"Uhhh… what are you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked warily. He should have known not to ask help from yaoi fangirls. But… his mother had been out and they were more than eager to help.

"Oh, nothing… Tsuna-kun. We were just talking about…" Kyoko gave him an angelic smile, "… girls' stuff."

It was during that moment that Tsuna knew that underneath Kyoko's beautiful angelic face was probably one of the most fearsome girls in his life… a yaoi fangirl…

"Anyway! Tsuna-kun, you and Hibari-san have never done it?" Kyoko asked, that beautiful angelic smile still plastered on her face while she asked such… well, for the lack of a better word… vulgar thing. Tsuna blushed as he remembered that he had a similar conversation with his Rain Guardian just a few weeks ago.

"Why is it that people keeps thinking that we have done it!!"

"Well…" the three girls looked at each other. It was his sweet Chrome that answered him.

"Hibari-san seems like the person who would force you in the first day." Chrome said honestly, her big cute eyes staring at her most beloved boss… who began to blush a deeper shade of red and shook his head furiously.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Tsuna yelled, flailing his hands, "Hibari-san has been nothing but gentle to me!!"

Tsuna stopped and looked at the three girls in front of him. The girls stared at Tsuna for a moment… before…

"HA-HI?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Tsuna-kun… are we talking about the same person?" Kyoko asked sweetly.

"What should I do… If what boss says is true then I have to revise my doujin…" Chrome mumbled, looking away as if she was in deep thought.

"No! Stay on the original plot, Chrome-chan!" Haru said, grabbing Chrome, "It was getting so good!"

"Of course we are! Hibari-san has been quite gentle with me!" Tsuna yelled once more, making Haru and Chrome looked as if they have been hit by something of some sort, "And what are they talking about?"

"Oh. Chrome-chan had been making a doujin of yo-"

"AHHH!!" Haru and Chrome grabbed Kyoko and covered her mouth. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. They were hiding something from him again.

"A doujin? Of what?"

"Uhhhh…" Chrome smiled shyly at Tsuna, blushing cutely.

"It's a story about a boy named… uhhh… Maguro! And the two boys in his life… um… Hasu and… well… uhh… Kotenshi!" Chrome said, clapping her hands. Kyoko giggled softly as Chrome flailed her arms, trying her best to explain _and lie _to Tsuna about the doujin she had been making, "Bo- I mean Maguro was forced by his senpai Hiba- I mean, Kotenshi! From there on, Bo- Maguro became Hib- I mean, Kotenshi's _lover_. But Muku- I mean, Hasu, Bo- Maguro's… uhhh… rival! …proclaims his love for Bos- I mean, Maguro! And now he is torn on who to choose."

"… Ma… guro?" Tsuna asked, narrowing his eyes. Chrome smiled sheepishly and fiddled her skirt.

"Will he choose the man who forced him? Or will he choose the man he thought to be his enemy!?" Haru said passionately and Tsuna flinched as he swore he saw flames burning on Haru's eyes.

Kyoko patted Haru's head gently before returning her gaze to Tsuna, "So, Hibari-san is gentle to you?"

Tsuna nodded as a cute tint of pink decorated his cheeks. Kyoko giggled, "I guess the phrase 'love makes you do strange things' is true."

"Yeah… and since we're talking about _the _Hibari Kyouya here, it really does make you do _really _strange things…" Haru said, nodding her head. Tsuna clenched his fists and looked at the floor.

"Boss?" Chrome tilted her head as she noticed her boss' sudden change of attitude.

"Kyoko-chan… does the whole school knows?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko blinked before shaking her head.

"Actually, they all think that Hibari-san is bullying you and making you do some errands for him."

"Hii?"

"Well… if I were to tell them that you and Hibari-san are a couple, I don't think they'll believe me. They think that you were threatened by Hibari-san to serve him." Kyoko explained, smiling at Tsuna. Behind her, Chrome began to mumble.

"Couple?" Tsuna smiled sadly, "I'm not… even sure if that's true…"

Kyoko and Haru looked at Tsuna. It was Haru that asked, her voice laced with concern, "What do you mean, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna slowly lifted his head and smiled at them sadly, "Well… I don't know if we are a couple…"

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers, embarrassed clearly written all over his face, "I've never been in a relationship before and… well… I've never heard him say… that…"

"Well, I don't blame Tsuna-san…" Haru crossed her arms and nodded, "I've seen how mama and papa treat each other. It's quite… frightening thinking that that man would do those things to Tsuna-san."

Tsuna blushed but was unable to retort Haru. Even he would be frightened if Hibari suddenly started showering him with affections like how his father does to his mother. Wait… does that mean… he had unconsciously acknowledged the fact that he… was the girl in their relationship? Whatever relationship they may have…

"Tsuna-kun, why not ask him?" Kyoko suggested, sitting next to Tsuna on the floor. Tsuna smiled sadly, forcing his thoughts at the back of his head. He'll reflect on that later…

"I'm… afraid…" Tsuna replied. Kyoko looked at Tsuna with soft eyes and patted his head, "What if… what if… I just…"

"It's okay to be afraid, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko encouraged, "It's usual to be afraid at this sort of things."

Chrome got up and bowed her head, "Excuse me…"

Chrome left the kitchen and proceeded to the bathroom, locking the door. Tsuna and the two girls left in the room with him looked at the bathroom door… when they heard…

"MUKURO-SAMA, PLEASE SHUT UP FOR NOW!!" Tsuna flinched. This was the first time he heard Chrome shout, "Boss doesn't need any more troubles at the moment!! There is no way I'm going to let you out!! Now, shut up and let me talk to boss in peace!!"

Now the two girls also backed away from the bathroom door as they continue to hear Chrome shouting at… who was she shouting at anyway?

"If I hear one more word from you again, Mukuro-sama… I swear to God or to the Devil that I will make your dream world a living hell!!"

A moment of silence passed through them. Tsuna looked at the bathroom door and gulped. Something told him that he should start worrying about the negatives effect Haru may be having to his usually sweet female guardian. It was probably Haru. There was no way that Kyoko could have affected Chrome to be like this… right…?

The bathroom door opened and Chrome went back to her sit, sighing in relief. Another moment of silence passed over them. Kyoko smiled once more and clapped her hands, "We should be doing the dessert, right?"

Haru and Tsuna nodded, finally returning to there previous position on the kitchen. Kyoko gave another bowl to Tsuna and said, "Tsuna-kun, please mix this instead."

"Uhh… Okay…" Tsuna gulped as he noticed Chrome picked a knife. Going to her side, Tsuna took the knife from Chrome, "Uhh… Chrome-san… please take care of the caramel layer…"

"Eh? If boss says so…" Chrome replied, returning to her usual soft attitude and taking the caramel and evaporated milk. Chrome looked at Tsuna, "Should I use the microwave, boss?"

"Eh? Uh…" Tsuna scratched his head, unsure on how he should answer. Haru took the knife from his hand and began peeling the skins of the apple.

"No, use the stove, Chrome-chan." Haru replied for Tsuna. Chrome nodded and began melting the caramel, "Remember to add milk if it becomes too thick."

Tsuna stared at the three girls as they began to do different tasks. Never had it crossed his mind that even someone like Haru can be quite… professional. But she does go to a prestige school so-

"Tsuna-kun, please mix the cream cheese…" Kyoko asked, taking Tsuna out of his musing. Tsuna nodded and began mixing next to Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and began to roll the pastry to fit the pan, "So, Tsuna-kun… I'm only saying this as a friend. I think you should talk to Hibari-san about your relationship."

Tsuna momentarily stopped mixing. Why did that sound familiar?

51515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151

Elsewhere, a boy with red hair lying on the grass let out a loud: "Achoo!"

Irie shivered and refocused his camera, staring at the cute face of the future tenth boss of Vongola through the lens. Maybe he was coming with a cold or something…

KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796KH2796

"True. I mean, if that man is as gentle as you say he is to you, Tsuna-san, then I'm sure he would be able to answer you. I mean… he is the seme."

Kyoko giggled and looked back at Haru, "I'm surprised that you're taking this well, Haru-chan."

Haru blinked and looked at Kyoko, "What do you mean, Kyoko-chan?"

"Among us, you're the one with the most passion to become Tsuna-kun's bride." Kyoko said, smiling sweetly at Haru.

"Haru will still be Tsuna-san's bride!" At this declaration, Tsuna had spilled a considerable amount of the mixture.

"Hiii?!"

"Even if Tsuna-san is in love with that man, he will still need to take a bride!" Haru said, "And I don't think that man would like to wear a wedding gown."

"Hibari-san… in a wedding gown?" Tsuna flailed his arms and tried to get the image out of his head.

"That's why I will be Tsuna-san's official wife!" Haru declared.

"What kind of logic is THAT!!" Tsuna yelled.

"I don't think Hibari-san would say yes to that though…" Chrome quietly mumbled, adding a few drops of milk. Kyoko only giggled and smiled at Haru.

"As expected from Haru-chan." Kyoko commented. Haru grinned and grabbed Kyoko's hands.

"I'll even allow you to be Tsuna-san's second wife, Kyoko-chan!" At Haru's words, Tsuna began to pale. Chrome placed a hand on her bottom lip before asking…

"Will boss also take me as his wife?" Chrome asked innocently. Tsuna blushed and backed away from the three girls that seemed to not mind if he was to marry the three of them.

"I-I-I can't do that!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Oh… I forgot. Tsuna-kun can only marry one of us." Kyoko said… still smiling…

"That's not the poi-"

"Okay. Then I'll be the official wife and you two can be Tsuna-san's mistresses." Haru finalized. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor as he saw Kyoko and Chrome nod at Haru's… plan…

"I want Tsuna-kun's child too." Kyoko said sweetly. Chrome seemed to think about something before nodding.

"I… I also want boss' child!" Chrome said, looking like a child with her cute big eyes. Haru nodded in understanding.

"But when the time comes that Tsuna-san has to declare his heir, we'll all agree to his decision." Haru said, earning a nod from the two other girls.

"If boss doesn't pick my child, I'm sure he'll make a good Mist Guardian." Chrome said, nodding her head. Well… Tsuna can't really deny that. What if their child decided to copy the pineapple hair-style?! No! Not the right thing to be worried about at the moment! Focus, Sawada Tsunayoshi!

"Why are you sure it'll be a boy?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I think if it was a girl… and looked like boss… Mukuro-sama would be spoiling her a bit too much…" Chrome replied, fiddling her skirt while smiling shyly.

"I can actually see that…" Tsuna commented then shook his head violently, "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!"

The three girls looked at Tsuna and Tsuna sighed, "I… I am not planning on marrying any of you. Nor am I planning on… g-g-giving you children!"

Tsuna blushed after saying all of those and covered his burning cheeks, "I'm sorry. But… at the moment, I'm not even planning on having a child. I'm sure that a child with you guys would make me happy!"

Tsuna looked at Haru and blushed, "I can actually imagine a very energetic and cute child with you, Haru."

"And a child with Kyoko-chan would be quite sweet and lovely…"

"Having a child with Chrome-san would also make me happy. And I can clearly see Mukuro spoiling our child…"

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He opened them once more and looked at the three girls in his life, "I love all of you but… I'm sorry. I may not be able to grant your wishes."

Tsuna closed his eyes once more, preparing for someone to hit him. A soft giggle was heard and Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the three girls giggling, "Hii?"

Kyoko smiled at Tsuna and said, "Tsuna-kun thinks too much into what we said."

Haru nodded, "True, true…"

Chrome smiled cutely, "Any other guys would have been happy to hear that three girls were willing to be in a relationship with him all at the same time."

"As expected from Tsuna-kun." Kyoko commented, clapping her hands, "Now, shall we finish the dessert?"

"Hiii?" Tsuna was, once again, left unable to respond as the three girls began working on the dessert once again as if nothing had happened.

"Tsuna-kun, please continue mixing." Kyoko ordered sweetly.

"O-o-okay…" Tsuna said, returning to mixing. Kyoko glanced at Tsuna before returning to folding the edges of the pastry. Kyoko smiled as she noticed that Tsuna was too preoccupied to think about the conversation they just had.

"You know Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said, "You don't have to think too much of what we said."

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko.

"I mean, before we are girls…" Kyoko looked at Tsuna and smiled angelically, "… we're yaoi-_fangirls_."

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine. Tsuna stopped mixing and forced a smile, "Oh! Look at the time!"

The three girls blinked as they were suddenly being gently pushed out of the kitchen and to the front door, "Boss?"

"I shouldn't probably keep you guys here any longer." Tsuna said and ushered the three girls outside. Blocking their way in, Tsuna kept smiling at them, "Haru, you probably have something to do, right? Kyoko-chan, sensei did give us some assignments, right? And Chrome-san, Ken and Chigusa are probably worrying after you."

"Actually, boss-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tsuna finalized, "Good night!"

"Uh, Tsuna-kun… what about the des-"

"I'll finish it by myself! Haru did give me the paper with the instructions written in it." Tsuna said.

"If Tsuna-san says so-"

"Yup! Good night!" Tsuna said once more before closing the door. Soon, he heard the girls began to chat while walking away. As soon as they were out of Tsuna's hearing range, Tsuna fell on the floor and let out tired sigh.

"Yaoi… fangirls… are scary…" Tsuna mumbled before returning to the kitchen. He'll just have to do his best… alone…

592759275927592759275927592759275927592759275927592759275927592759275927

The following morning, Tsuna had woken early, which he had made a habit to do after the weeks spent making _obento _for Hibari, and began to walk towards school. Along the way, he met with Gokudera, "Good morning, Tenth!"

Gokudera handed a piece of box to Tsuna and Tsuna looked inside. Sighing in relief, he smiled gratefully at Gokudera, "Thank you, Gokudera. And I'm really sorry for making you do this."

Gokudera shook his head and grinned, "It was no problem, Tenth! I made sure it was kept refrigerated and I did not touch it as well."

Tsuna, once more, smiled gratefully at Gokudera, "Thank you. Really! Thank you!"

"P-p-please Tenth! I do not deserve-"

"I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't have you, Gokudera." Tsuna commented, looking inside the box once more as they continued to walk to school. Gokudera blushed at Tsuna's comment.

Gokudera had been quite surprised when he received a call from his beloved Tenth during the middle of night last night. When he arrived at the Sawada household, he found his Tenth outside, holding a piece of box and looking like he was about to cry. Of course, Gokudera's first reaction was taking out his dynamites and asking who had hurt the Tenth. He did not expect the Tenth's answer.

It seemed that the Tenth had been worried about what will happen to the dessert he had made. The stupid cow had tried to eat it, his mother almost served it as dessert, and, when Bianchi found out it was for Hibari, she had said that it did not have enough love and tried to… put in more _love _in it. Of course, Gokudera was left speechless. But seeing as his most precious Tenth was about to cry, he had offered to take the dessert back at his place and give it to him at school.

Gokudera was, once again, left speechless as his Tenth hugged him in gratitude and gave a really, _really _cute smile making the Storm Guardian proclaimed that he will protect the box with his life.

"Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera stopped his musing as he heard Tsuna call his name. Tsuna smiled at him cutely, "I'm going to give this to Hibari-san. Please give my regards to Yamamoto."

"Ah… of course, Tenth!" Gokudera nodded immediately. Waving at his Tenth as long as he can see him, Gokudera began walking towards the baseball court. A scowl formed on his face as he remembered the person Tsuna was going to give that delicious looking treat. Quietly, Gokudera mumbled, "If that bastard doesn't appreciate the Tenth's dessert… I'm going to fucking blow him up."

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Tsuna blinked as he heard voices inside the reception room. Placing the side of his head on the door, Tsuna tried to listen to the conversation inside.

"… interest… Vongola… Tsunayoshi… safety…" Tsuna presumed this to be the voice of Hibari. Something about him and Vongola? Who was he talking to?

"Italy… the Ninth… proposal…" Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the voice immediately. Opening the door frantically, Tsuna stumbled to the room and looked around. His eyes focused on the small person sitting on the table.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, rushing towards Reborn's side, "When did you get back from Italy?! Actually, why were you in Italy in the first place?!"

Reborn scoffed and hit Tsuna's head, "Baka Tsuna, I was in Italy to discuss an urgent matter with the Ninth."

Tsuna blinked and rubbed his sore cheek, "Urgent matter?"

Reborn nodded and jumped off the table. He began to walk out of the reception room, "Anyway, I'll pick you up tonight."

"Pick who up?" Tsuna asked. He noticed Hibari slightly nod before going back to the papers on his desk. Reborn closed the door and Tsuna frowned.

"That Reborn… he's not telling me something again…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna looked back and found Hibari looking at him, "Is there anything you need?"

"Anything I need?" Tsuna looked at his hands and nodded, "Actually, I wanted to give this to Hibari-san!"

Hibari blinked and stared at the box Tsuna was holding. Tsuna got a fork from inside his school bag before dropping the school bag to the floor. Sitting on the chair opposite of Hibari's, a chair that found it's way there after the third day of Hibari's… morning obentos, Tsuna opened the box and revealed his work to Hibari. This was it. The day of judgment… Hibari took the fork out of Tsuna's hand, taking note of the shy smile on the younger boy's face before taking a slice from the dessert. Well, it didn't look threatening. Hibari couldn't smell any unusual fumes from it… It actually looked delicious… but then he remembered Obento no 4. Obento no 4 had looked delicious… Obento no 4 had no strange fumes… Obento no 4 almost killed him…

Hibari took a deep breathe and ate the slice. Tsuna waited patiently with closed hands clamped together as if in a prayer as Hibari closed his eyes. Unable to take the suspense any longer, Tsuna asked warily, "… Well…?"

Hibari opened his eyes and Tsuna was already ready to cry when Hibari said…

"It's delicious."

…

…

…

Wait… WHAT?!

Tsuna's eyes widened and he leaned in, "R-r-r-really?!"

Hibari nodded, taking another slice, "It's really quite delicious."

"B-B-B-But… I accidentally dropped the first one that Kyoko-chan and the others helped me make a-a-and I had to make a new one by myself. How can it be de-" Tsuna was cut off as a slice had it's way on his mouth. Tsuna blushed as it occurred to him that Hibari had just fed him. Hibari had just _fed _him. Hibari rest his head on the palm of his free hand and a smirk found it's way on his face as he took noticed of Tsuna's blush. Tsuna's eyes widened as he said, "I-I-It's delicious!"

Unable to comprehend the fact that he was able to make a delicious dessert without anybody's help for the first time, Tsuna continued to stare at the dessert. Hibari smirked and placed another slice on Tsuna's gaping mouth. Tsuna willingly ate the slice, blushing afterwards as Hibari had fed him again. Hibari took a slice as well, sighing in relief, "You should make more of this…"

Tsuna looked back at Hibari and smiled, "Then… Hibari-san likes it?"

Hibari nodded, inwardly thinking, _'At least, this won't kill me…'_

Tsuna smiled and nodded. Hibari took a slice and fed Tsuna once more. Tsuna ate the slice happily, before asking, "What did Reborn means by picking you up tonight?"

Hibari took a slice and ate it before getting a slice once more and offering it to Tsuna, "Oh? I'm going to Italy tonight…"

At this, Tsuna's eyes widened and he choked. Hibari quickly placed a tea cup on the table, on which Tsuna willingly drank. Tsuna sighed in relief and looked at Hibari, "W-w-why?"

Hibari shrugged and ate another slice, "It's nothing of importance. There is something I must attend to…"

Tsuna looked at Hibari warily. Hibari seemed to notice it and placed another slice near Tsuna's mouth, "It's really nothing, Tsunayoshi. And I will return to Namimori after two days…"

Tsuna sighed and ate the slice, "If Hibari-san says so…"

Hibari nodded and took a thermos out from his drawer. Tsuna blinked as Hibari poured hot tea on the tea cup. Speaking of which…

"Hibari-san… why do you have a thermos?" Tsuna asked. Hibari looked at him before sighing.

"A while ago, Sasagawa Kyoko came here and gave me the thermos." Hibari explained. Leave it to Kyoko-chan… "Along with an Enmusubi charm…"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he began to blush, "T-T-tha- I'm sorry, Hibari-san!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Tsuna blushed and fiddled with his shirt, "Well… Kyoko-chan probably gave you one because… she gave me the other pair…"

"Oh. So it's one of those for lover's-type of charm…" Hibari commented, taking another slice. Tsuna nodded and Hibari looked at Tsuna, "And… you are not happy?"

"Hiii?"

"I've heard that such things are common among lovers. Are they not?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… yeah… but…"

"But?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari shyly, a tint of pink decorating his face, "Are we… lovers, Hibari-san?"

Hibari placed the fork down and looked at Tsuna seriously, "Are we not?"

Tsuna blushed and looked at his hands, "Well… I'm not sure… I mean… everyone thinks you're making me run errands for you."

Tsuna laughed awkwardly. Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Tsuna stared at Hibari as he got up and went to the other side of the reception room, "Hibari-san?"

Hibari turned on a box-shaped machine of some sort and Tsuna heard a sudden screech all throughout the school. Tsuna covered his ears, "What is that, Hibari-san?!"

"This connects to the speakers all throughout the school. It makes it easier to announce things than going to the faculty room." Hibari calmly explained as he picked up a mic-like device.

"Attention to all." Tsuna blinked as Hibari's voice was heard throughout the entire school, "It has come to my attention about… the rumors concerning Sawada Tsunayoshi's daily visit to the reception room."

Suddenly, Tsuna felt his hyper intuition telling him that he should stop Hibari.

"And I intend to clear all of your meaningless accusations and speculations."

Oh no… he can't be planning…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… is my lover."

Silence enveloped the school before a chorus of 'EEEHHHHHHH!!' was heard. Teachers dropped their chalks, students stopped what they were doing and Tsuna's classmates all had their jaws dropped to the floor. Of course, Kyoko only giggled while Yamamoto was currently restraining a fuming Gokudera for 'saying it out in public without the Tenth's consent'… or something along that line.

Tsuna scrambled towards Hibari and tried to pry the mic away from the older boy… and, now, officially his lover, "Hibari-san!! Why did you have to say it out in public!! Hibari-san!!"

Hibari simply outstretched his hand upwards and wrapped his free hand on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna's eyes widened as Hibari swiftly captured his lips, the taste of apple and caramel clearly still on his lips. Tsuna went limp on Hibari's hold, the hands that were trying to reach over Hibari now clutching the older boy's vest. Tsuna sighed as Hibari began nibbling his ear. Knowing that he had immobilized the younger boy, Hibari spoke on the mic once again, "Anyone who dares even to touch him… I will bite you to death."

"HIBARI-SAN!!"

kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_kana?_

Translations and Notes:

The charm Kyoko gave Tsuna during the Ring battle is called 'O-mamori'. Mamori means 'protector' and 'O-' can be translated as 'great' or 'divine' or the likes. They usually looked all the same expect with different written kanjis.

'Anzan O-mamori'(s) are charms meant to protect pregnant women and let them have an easy delivery.

'Enmusubi O-mamori'(s) are intended for singles who wishes for love. But there are 'Enmusubi O-mamori' that are intended for couples. They are usually by pair and are said to protect the love and marriage of the two holders. (if it's for singles, it is to ensure that you will find love)

Odagiri Hotaru – the illustrator of the manga/novel 'Only the Ring Finger Knows'. It's a well-known shonen ai manga/novel and is actually the one that converted a lot of people in my class into yaoi. (even a guy)

Lulu – nickname of one of the famous anime characters out there. Currently an emperor, last time I checked… the ninety-ninth emperor… All-hail Lulu! –grins-

Ririadols – uhh… doujin circle most probably known for the 1827 doujin: 'Ou-sama Game' –hides nosebleed-

LM C - … does anybody who watches Reborn not know LM C? –looks around- Okay, they're the band (visual kei, according to some) that played the second and fourth openings of KHR.

All black-haired are seme! – not entirely true. But my friend always says that. So to her, Hibari's seme and… Mukuro's uke?! (no matter how many times I tell her to watch Reborn, she won't do it so she thinks Mukuro's an uke –sweatdrops-).

Maguro – Japanese for tuna. (my father usually orders this sashimi… but I rather like the salmon sashimi more…)

Hasu – Japanese for lotus. (I tried Pineapple… but the name Painapuru would just be a give-away. –grins-)

Kotenshi – according to the site I found, Kotenshi is also used for some larks as part of the name instead of Hibari. (Like the Mongolian lark and Mongolian skylark which are named 'kotenshi'. I rather like their Chinese name: bai-ling 'hundred-spirit')

The dessert Tsuna made is called 'Caramel Apple Dessert'. I haven't tried it but it sounded so delicious…

Author's End Rants: That's a lot of notes… Hahahaha, I actually went to all the trouble trying to learn about the charms. –grins sheepishly- The lost charm would play a valuable part later on, so stay tune. The con I went to was okay by the way. Other than the fact there were no Reborn yaoi and we were unable to go to the café that is. And I even took a picture of those that cosplayed TYL!59, TYL!80 and TYL!69. They were so pretty. Anyway!

My Replies to All of Your Fantastic Reviews:

Cielo-negro: Well, I'm back on my trusty comp so it'll be easier for me to spot any errors I may make. –grins- and thank you, the finals were a bit 'geeh' but at least I passed. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: I hope you get better soon and you're request (I know its lllooonnngg overdue), I think I'll make it a one-shot. That way, it'll be more traumatizing for Tsuna. –grins- and actually, initially I also didn't think Hibari would be suicidal. Blame the anime; they keep drawing Hibari with such sad eyes whenever he looks at Tsuna. At least, to me anyway… -pouts-

RuByMoOn17: writing the roleplaying scene actually made me laugh and hit my head on the table more than once. –smiles sheepishly- I usually do that whenever I write lemon.

CelticAngelWings: I always keep my smut a bit less detailed since they are never supposed to be the center of the story. –mumbles- other than the last chapter anyway. –grins- The shota27 is actually a bit done, I'm just adding up a few tweaks here and there.

redhaze03: That's opposite of me. –grins- I can cook well enough but I can't make desserts… especially ones that uses ovens (probably because we don't have one… a functioning one anyway). –grins- Oh! I can make refrigerated cake though… what TYLTsuna want from TYLHibari? –grins- that would be classified information.

Doseimotsuko: you're welcome. –grins-

Shikey: thank you for still loving me. –grins- And as long as Tsuna sticks to dessert, Hibari doesn't have to suffer… that much… -smiles evilly- And I'm a sucker for happy endings, so my stories usually have a happy ending. –smiles mysteriously- _usually_…

Tzezumi: -grins- I also did that while writing the lemon scene. And I'm sorry for almost making you cry. I've been listening to sad musics while doing 'Cracks on the Mirror'.

Crispy Rice: hahahaha, stripper cake? Other than the grass-skirt, that actually sounds like a nice idea. –grins-

Lovedoodle: I'll try my best desu. –smiles-

Tsuki no Akebono: 202?! Thank you for such high support and quoting Kyoko: 'love makes you do crazy things'. –grins-

Retse: Well, at least he still has a lot of things to look after in the future. –cough-smut-cough- -smiles innocently-

Peachpinksugar: ahh! Please don't die on blood loss! –begins to panic- but Pineapple-san and Camera-kun? Together? –thinks about it-

Novelist Pup: You're very much welcome. –grins-

Kai: No offense taken. –grins- It's so nice to know my insanity has touched your heart. –grins-

131'BlUe-ChEeSe': It's not short but… I'm not sure if this is horrible or if it will disappoint you… did it? –gulps- and I don't mid if you go on about how my experimental 1st person POV is nice. –grins-

scatteredbrains: AS long as you're alive. –grins- And I'm not a granter of dreams but thanks for the complement. –smiles sheepishly-

Kitsune no Ookami: It did? –smiles shyly- I was actually afraid that it wouldn't. –grins-

kai: I'm unsure if you're the same as the one who review RVDecimo-sama but I guess I'll explain it here. The glass in the train (aka the train to the mortal world and the afterworld) separates those who are destined to the mortal world and those who are destined to the afterworld. The cracks would suggest two things: Hibari is slipping to the afterworld or Tsuna(the present one) is actually doing his job and changing the future. The ending would suggest the latter one since TYLTsuna is in the past. That's about it, actually. –grins- sorry if it was a bit confusing, I finished it just past twelve.

Angelic Fatality: it was powerful? –smiles sheepishly- thanks.

akuma-river: Tsuna didn't return to the past. TYLTsuna just, well in a sense, _arrived _in the past. And if he is really there or not… Hibari seems to think so. –grins sheepishly-

MizuiroSnow: Yup, that's about the size of it. –smiles sheepishly- And thank you for thinking it was romantic. –grins-

Next task… Gokudera asked the most awaited question! –grins- care to guess what it is?


	8. To Protect The Princess

Task 8: To Protect the Princess

Disclaimer: No, I have yet to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I can't even buy the SIC-made Kamen Rider Blade I saw yesterday, how am I supposed to have such an amazing anime/manga such as KHR? And I do not own the songs mentioned in this or the literary pieces. They belong to their rightful owners so… don't sue.

Warning: contains BL, Japanese literatures, fangirlism to the extreme once again, hints of 8059(27) and Hibird27 love (weird, but cute and yes, Hibird is the seme. –grins- just joking).

Task 8: To Protect the Princess

_Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself in a dark hallway. He didn't know why but his feet began to move without his accord, his footsteps echoing across the empty hallway. He stopped in front of a black door, the symbol of Vongola carved on it. A long jagged line was across the crest. Tsuna turned the door knob a few times but it did not budge. The door was locked…_

"_It is not time." He heard someone behind him say. As he turned around, the voice spoke once more, "Wake up… Vongola Decimo…"_

Tsuna opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Turning around, Tsuna looked at his alarm clock where it read that it was just five. Tsuna frowned and got up. Going to the bathroom, Tsuna turned the shower on and shivered as the cold water enveloped him. What did that dream mean?

"That voice…" Tsuna closed his eyes, "Where have I heard it before?"

After showering, Tsuna put on his uniform and went to the kitchen. There he saw his mother, Nana, humming as she cooked their breakfast, "'Morning, mom…"

Nana looked back and smiled at Tsuna, "Ara, Tsu-kun! You're up early!"

Tsuna smiled and took a sit on the dining room. He placed his bag underneath his chair and rested his head on his chin, "Well… my body got used to waking up early."

"Oh? Do you need to use the kitchen?" Nana asked, flipping the egg elegantly. Tsuna shook his head and observed his mother. Even though it was safe to say that his mother was quite… oblivious, Tsuna cannot help but admire the grace his mother projected.

"Hibari-san is probably in Italy by now…" Tsuna commented. Nana looked at Tsuna and blinked. Clapping her hands, Nana smiled.

"Tsu-kun! You haven't told me about this Hibari-san yet!" Nana reminded Tsuna, placing a plate by Tsuna on the table. Tsuna blinked as he noticed that her mother had made hams and eggs unlike the tradition fish and miso soup he had grown accustomed to.

Tsuna grimaced as Nana placed a spoon and a fork next to Tsuna's plate, "Mom, can't I have chopsticks?"

Nana shook her head as she placed a bowl of rice on the table as well, smiling sweetly at Tsuna, "Reborn-kun said that you have to get more used to foreign utensils. It looks like he's been going to Italy to ask that kind old man for support. Tsu-kun, you may finish your schooling in Italy if things go well."

Tsuna forced a smile. He couldn't exactly tell his mother that his schooling in Italy would be for his future as a mafia boss now, could he? So, Tsuna smiled and nodded, eating the food offered to him.

"So, Tsu-kun! Who's this 'Hibari-san' I've been hearing about?" Nana asked, sitting on the chair across Tsuna. Tsuna coughed and drank his orange juice. After Tsuna had placed his glass back on the table, Nana refilled his glass and said, "I've been asking the other housewives but they wouldn't give me a proper answer. And the only Hibari I know is that dashing young man."

Once again, Tsuna coughed and drank the orange juice. Tsuna looked at his mother, who continued to smile at him. Tsuna finished his ham and drank the remaining orange juice in his glass. He placed the breakable materials and the box of orange juice, which was near his mother, away from them. He did not want anything flying towards him when he finally tells his mother about… his current situation. It's not like Tsuna was afraid of his mother's reaction. Seeing that he seems to attract yaoi fangirls, it wouldn't be a surprise if his mother was one.

"Mom…" Tsuna looked at his mother seriously, "I am… currently in a relationship…"

Nana's smile brightened and she clapped her hands, "I knew it! My Tsu-kun's all grown up! Who's the girl? Oh! Is it Kyoko-chan? Oh wait! Kyoko-chan's last name is Sasagawa right?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded at his mother's last question. Looking at his mother seriously once more, Tsuna took a deep breathe before saying, "With a man."

Nana blinked and tilted her head, showing her confusion. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm currently in a relationship… with a man."

A moment of silence took over the Sawada household. Any minute now, Tsuna was waiting for his mother to slap him, to disown him… or something. He did not expect her to-

"Kyyyyaaaa!! I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU, TSU-KUN!!" Tsuna gasped as he was pulled to a very choking embrace by his giddy mother. Soon, Tsuna was showered with kisses.

"M-m-m-mom, stop! STOP!!" Tsuna yelled. Nana let him go and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Oh! This is such a wonderful day! I should make some red rice!" Nana giddily said, looking at the cupboards. Tsuna blinked and shook his head, trying to get his brain to function properly, "Oh! I should buy some Azuki beans!"

Tsuna looked at his giddy mother and couldn't help but ask, "You're happy?"

Nana looked at Tsuna and smiled sweetly, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"B-b-because I'm with a guy!" Tsuna reasoned, "A guy who I may actually spend the rest of my life with!"

Tsuna covered his mouth as those words passed through his treacherous lips without his consent. His second visit to the future had made it clear that he had been in a relationship with Hibari for the next nine years. And truthfully speaking, Hibari was the only one Tsuna had ever thought of being with for the rest of his life. Even when he had a crush on Kyoko, Tsuna never even thought of the idea of being with her for the rest of his life. Nana blinked once more before her face erupted to a very big grin. Once more, Tsuna gasped as he was embraced by his mother.

"OH, TSU-KUN!!" Nana kissed his son's cheek and grinned at him, "You don't know how that makes me feel. I always felt that a man would suit you better."

Tsuna blushed, "You did?"

"Of course!" Nana embraced Tsuna in a motherly hug. Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes, thanking the gods for giving him such an understanding mother, "Tsu-kun has always been weak. You need someone who is strong, who can protect you and who can keep you safe!"

Tsuna's eyes opened and he pulled himself off the embrace, smiling sardonically to his mother. He should have known it…

"Tsu-kun should have been a girl." His mother continued, cupping Tsuna's cheeks, "But it doesn't matter! What matters is that you are happy. My Tsu-kun has found his 'the one'!!"

Tsuna grimaced. Now, this conversation was just being too cliché for his taste. Thankfully, the door bell rang accompanied by a shout of: "Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully and rushed towards the ref. He opened the ref and took out a box and smiled at his mother, "That would be Gokudera-kun. I have to go, mom."

His mother nodded and gave Tsuna his obento. Tsuna picked his bag up from his chair and placed the obento inside. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he looked back and smiled at his mother, "Hibari-san isn't just strong. He's invincible."

Nana blinked as Tsuna opened the door and stepped outside. As soon as the door closed, Nana's smile grew and her actions became giddier.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera happily called out. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera and started walking with Gokudera by his side.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted back, smiling cutely at Gokudera. Gokudera looked at the box Tsuna was holding.

"Tenth, what's inside the box?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna blushed and smiled shyly.

"I made another batch of dessert and I thought I could share it with you guys." Tsuna replied, "I mean, during lunch… you know?"

Gokudera grinned, "Of course, Tenth. I'll happily eat anything you make!"

Tsuna nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Gokudera-kun, I was also planning on giving some to Yamamoto."

At this, Gokudera frowned, "That baseball-freak doesn't deserve the Tenth's work."

Tsuna chuckled softly. It's not like he could say anything to Gokudera. Tsuna stopped as he noticed that Gokudera had stopped walking. Looking back at his Storm Guardian, Tsuna tilted his head, "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna seriously and asked, "Tenth… how can two men do it?"

It was not a question Tsuna was expecting. Gokudera stared at him as he began to blush and look away then look back at him, "T-T-Tenth?"

Tsuna covered his lips as the blush covered his entire cheeks. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and stuttered, "W-w-w-why are you asking that?"

Now it was Gokudera's turn to blush. Gokudera looked at the floor and replied, "Well… There was no one else to ask and I thought… well, Hibari and the Tenth are probably-"

There's that sentence again. Tsuna frowned and his cheeks became redder, "G-G-Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera stopped as Tsuna raised his voice, "Hibari-san and I have never done it before!"

"Eh?" Surprise was clearly written all over his Storm Guardian's face, "But… it's that bastard, so I assumed tha-"

Tsuna shook his head furiously, "Hibari-san has been nothing but gentle to me. And it's not like we never had the chance or the mood or the place to do such thing. It's just that…" Tsuna lowered his head as the blush reached till his ears, "It's just that… Hibari-san never did… anything…"

Gokudera looked at his Tenth curiously before asking, "Does Tenth want that bastard to do something?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. Gokudera swore he saw smoke coming out of his Tenth's red face, "I-I-It's not like I _don't _want him to! It's just… I'm afraid…"

Tsuna shook his head as memories of his last day with his future Cloud Guardian resurface in his mind. His body still remembered the older man's touch, his lips, his mouth… and his fingers. Oh god, his _fingers_. Tsuna groaned and looked away from Gokudera. Tsuna's lower body seems to become more uncomfortable at each passing second.

"T-T-Tenth?" Gokudera asked, worried about his Tenth's current condition, "Do you feel ill?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I-I-I'm fine…"

Okay. Stop thinking, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Stop thinking about your last day with the older Hibari… stop thinking about his fingers and how they-

Tsuna blushed and shook his head violently. Okay, that wasn't helping. Tsuna took a deep breathe and tried to think of anything. Anything!

That's when he remembered Hibari's face. Tsuna sighed in relief. Hibari's face, yeah, that helped calmed him down. Then, Tsuna's mind took a '90 degrees' turn. Would his Hibari-san's fingers be as good as the older Hibari's? Tsuna, once again, blushed.

"This IS NOT helping!!" Tsuna cried out, hitting his head on his imaginary wall as fast as he could. Damn hormones! Damn teenage hormones! Damn Hibari and his godly finge-

"AHHHH!!" Tsuna cried once more as his thoughts returned to those… lewd thoughts once more.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!!" Tsuna stopped banging his head on his imaginary wall as he looked back at Gokudera, who looked ashamed at something, "I never considered your feelings and I didn't take in consideration how this question might affect you! I'm so sorry, Tenth!!"

"Gokudera-kun… your question isn't re-"

"I have failed you!" Gokudera bowed his head, "I have no rights to call myself your right-hand man!"

Tsuna shook his hands in a dismissing manner, "It's nothing like that, Gokudera-kun! I just-"

"I thought that the Tenth would know and I assumed that the Tenth is okay with such thing but I-"

"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera looked up and Tsuna smiled at him, "It's not your fault, Gokudera-kun. I just… well… it's not a topic that I expected. And Hibari-san and I never talked about it so… I can't really answer your question… I'm sorry…"

Gokudera shook his head, "There is nothing to be sorry about, Tenth!"

"But I wasn't able to help Gokudera-kun and…" Tsuna let out a gasp as Gokudera held both of his hands and stared at him seriously.

"Please do not mind such trivial question, Tenth! I was just…" Gokudera looked away and Tsuna tilted his head as he saw the blush decorating Gokudera's cheeks, "… curious…"

"Then let Haru be of help!" Gokudera and Tsuna looked up and saw Haru balancing herself on the wall next to them. Tsuna blinked.

"H-H-Haru?"

"Stupid woman…" Gokudera growled and glared at Haru, "Get down from there. We can see your panty."

Haru and Tsuna blushed. Tsuna looked away and Haru glared at Gokudera, "Ha-hi?! I knew you were a pervert! Like that DOCTOR!!"

"P-p-pervert?! Don't compare me to that perverted Shamal!!" Gokudera gritted his teeth, "As if I wanted to see your pink teddy-bear decorated panties! What are you, eight?!"

Tsuna banged his head on his imaginary wall. Why, oh why, must Gokudera say it out loud?!

"Then stop looking, PERVERT!!" Haru yelled. Gokudera growled and glared at Haru menacingly.

"That's it! Get off, you little-!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arm before he could try and charge Haru.

"Gokudera-kun, stop! Haru, get down from there!" Tsuna ordered, trying his best to keep Gokudera to his side.

"Of course, Tsuna-san!" Haru happily said. Haru jumped off the wall and landed gracefully at the floor.

"If the Tenth orders it…" Gokudera growled, stopping but he continued to glare at Haru. Tsuna sighed in relief. He let go off Gokudera's arm and looked at Haru.

"What do you mean that you can help us, Haru?" Tsuna asked. Haru grinned at Tsuna.

"Well, I overheard Tsuna-san's conversation-"

"Che, you probably eavesdropped on us." Gokudera commented.

"And I think I may be able to help." Haru continued, not paying attention to Gokudera, "I mean, Tsuna-san is currently in a relationship and such information may help while… Gokudera-_san_-"

Tsuna forced a smile as he heard the underlying venom in Haru's voice, "… as Tsuna-san's right-hand man, should know these things in case of emergency!"

"O-o-o-of course! That's why I was asking in the first place!!" Gokudera yelled, a tint of red decorating his face. Tsuna blinked. Why did it sounded like a lie?

"And what emergency would that be?" Tsuna asked. Haru looked at Tsuna and smiled. Suddenly, Tsuna didn't want to know. Before Haru could open her mouth, Tsuna flailed his arms, "AHHH!! Look at the time!! We have to go, Gokudera!!"

Gokudera nodded, "Of course, Tenth!"

Tsuna and Gokudera began to run. Haru shouted, "Tsuna-san! I'll come to your house later!!"

Tsuna looked back and nodded, before running as fast as his weak legs could carry him, "Okay! I'll see you later, Haru!!"

"Of course!" Haru waved at the two boys. Gokudera looked back and gave a slight wave with a frown decorating his face before running after his Tenth. Haru blinked, unsure of the unusual wave Gokudera gave before looking at her watch, "Ha-HI!! I'm going to be late as well!!"

Tsuna tried to catch his breathe as they managed to get to the gates of Namimori Middle School before the time, "Tsuna!!"

Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto came jogging towards them, grinning. Gokudera scowled, "Baseball freak…"

"Good Morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted.

"'Morning!" Yamamoto placed an arm on Tsuna's shoulder, "Hey, Tsuna! Got a pen and a piece of paper?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE TENTH!!" Gokudera shouted, trying to pry Yamamoto's arm away from his beloved Tenth's shoulder.

"I think I have some… wait…" Tsuna looked inside his bag, momentarily handing the box he had been holding to Gokudera… who accepted this and had to stop from prying Yamamoto off. He didn't want to destroy his Tenth's work. Tsuna handed Yamamoto a pen and a piece of paper, "What do you need them for?"

Yamamoto grinned once more, pointing at the direction of the gate, "You see that woman Kusakabe is with? That's Suzume Rika!"

Tsuna and Gokudera looked by the gate. A woman with reddish brown hair that flowed to her shoulders was talking to Kusakabe. She wore an off-white a short puffed sleeves bolero on top of a soft pale yellow dress and off white pants. Her shoes were pale yellow with a heel of about three inches and white-rimmed sunglasses. Tsuna blinked as he noticed Hibird perched on the woman's shoulder. That's strange…

Tsuna looked back at Yamamoto, "Suzume… Rika?"

Yamamoto nodded, "She's a retired actress known for the movie _'Anata no Koe wo Wasurenai' _where she played a miko who fell in love with a foreigner. They even shot it in Namimori Shrine! My old man's a big fan of her, so I thought-"

"Oh… so it's for your old man…" Gokudera commented. Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera and nodded. Tsuna blinked as he noticed Gokudera sigh… was it in relief?

"But why is she here?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't know! But I have to get her autograph! Come on, Tsuna!" Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards Kusakabe and the woman named Suzume Rika.

"HIII!! Yamamoto!!" Tsuna protested, blushing in embarrassment. He was not good with famous people and he would start to panic and say unnecessary and embarrassing things. The woman and Kusakabe looked at their direction.

"Sawada-san!" Kusakabe seemed surprised to see him. Tsuna blinked. Did they stumble on something they shouldn't have? Hibird flew off the woman's shoulder and perched on Tsuna's head.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Hibird repeated, making his self comfortable on Tsuna's head. Tsuna chuckled and bowed at Kusakabe.

"G-g-g-good morning, Kusakabe-san…" Tsuna greeted, flinching as he noticed that the woman was now staring at him. The woman stopped staring and looked back at Kusakabe.

"I'll be leaving now." The woman excused herself and began walking away.

"Ah! Rika-san!" Kusakabe called out but the woman did not look back and continued to walk away.

"Ah! WAIT!!" Yamamoto shouted, running after the woman. Tsuna sighed in relief as Yamamoto decided to let go of his hand before running after the woman. Kusakabe sighed and looked back at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Sawada-san." Kusakabe greeted back and Tsuna smiled. Remembering the added weight on his head, Tsuna asked.

"Hibari-san didn't take Hibird with him?" Kusakabe shook his head.

"Hibird was supposed to accompany Kyou-san but Hibird refused." Kusakabe replied.

"Refuse?" Tsuna took the small bird from his head to his hands and looked at him, "Why would you do that, Hibird? Don't you want to be with Hibari-san?"

Hibird looked at Tsuna for a moment before chirping, "Tsuna Lonely! Tsuna Lonely!"

Tsuna blushed at Hibird's chosen words and protested, "I would not be lonely!"

Hibird flew off Tsuna's hands and landed once more on his head, nuzzling Tsuna's unruly brown locks, "Hibird Protect! Hibird Protect!"

Tsuna blushed once more. Now he had to be protected by a bird?!

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out as he jogged towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, "That baseball freak…"

Gokudera growled as he glared at Yamamoto and the woman just a few feet away from them. Tsuna looked at Kusakabe, "Who was that beautiful woman, Kusakabe-san?"

Kusakabe's eyes momentarily widened before he coughed, "T-That was Rika-san…"

Tsuna tilted his head, "And what was her business her-"

"Good morning, Sawada-san!!" Tsuna took a step back as some of the delinquents-… I mean, _members _of the Discipline Committee greeted him.

"Uhh… good morning?" Tsuna greeted back, a bit unsure on how to react to the chorus of greeting.

"Let me take your bag, Sawada-san…" one of them suggested.

"Hii?"

"Have you eaten, Sawada-san? I can get you something." Another suggested, looking at the other students as if seeing who he can… _get _food from.

"Hii?"

"Let us accompany you, Sawada-san." Before long, Tsuna was completely surrounded by the members of the Discipline Committee.

"I-I-I…" overwhelmed by the members' sudden interest on him, Tsuna could only stare and let them lead the way to his classroom. Of course, they just had to enter the room with him, earning the stares of his classmates. Tsuna tried to hide his face from his classmates as the members finally left him after he sat on his chair.

"I'm sorry for that, Sawada-san." Kusakabe apologized, standing on Tsuna's side. Tsuna forced a smile, "They're just looking after you. As Kyou-san's lover, we can't let anything happen to you. Especially while Kyou-san is in Italy…"

"Hibari-san will be back after two days. There's no need to do su-"

"We will not take any chances, Sawada-san." Kusakabe cut Tsuna off, "Please do not worry about anything and continue doing what you would usually do."

That would be impossible…

"And for security purposes, Hibird will accompany starting today."

Oh great. Tsuna can't take care of himself so a bird is going to protect him. Just great…

"Well then. I will see you later, Sawada-san." With that said, Kusakabe left Tsuna's classroom. Tsuna looked at his classmates and found them staring at him. Noticing that Tsuna knew they had been staring, they turned their attention elsewhere, as if afraid of Tsuna. Tsuna groaned once more and placed his head on the palm of his hands.

"Now it feels more like the mafia, Tenth!" Gokudera said, sitting next to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and smiled wryly, taking the box back from Gokudera.

"But they're Hibari-san's…" Tsuna tried to find the right word to use, "… men…"

Gokudera growled at this, "Damn it."

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted as she approached Tsuna.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted back, happy that Kyoko had not backed away from him… like most of the student body.

"Oh. What a cute bird." Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Kyoko reached out her hand to his hair.

"WAIT! KYOKO-CHAN!" too late…

"Ouch!" Kyoko pulled back as a line of blood dripped from her finger. Tsuna gasped and held Kyoko's bleeding finger.

"HIII! H-H-Hibird doesn't like to be touched." Tsuna explained hastily, getting his handkerchief and covering Kyoko's wounded finger, "I-I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko giggled and smiled at Tsuna, "It was my fault, Tsuna-kun. Don't worry about it."

"But… that's one weird bird you have on top of your head, Sawada." Hana commented, staring at Hibird. Tsuna chuckled awkwardly. He can't even say anything to that. Other than Hibari, him and Kusakabe, Hibird did not like other people. Wait…

"Of course it is. It's the bastard's bird." Gokudera growled. At this, the entire classroom looked at Tsuna and the _thing _on top of his head. Hana looked at their classmates and sighed.

"Well, what are you guys staring at? If you have something to say, say it out loud." Hana ordered. Her order was met with silence. Sighing in frustration, Hana looked back at Tsuna, "Fine. I'll ask."

At this, some of their classmates looked at Hana with dread and stood, "KUROKAWA!"

"Sawada, is it true that you and Hibari are lovers?"

"KUROKAWA!!"

Tsuna blushed and looked at the ground. There was no need denying it. Taking a deep breathe, Tsuna looked at Hana, "Yes…"

His classmates all fell silent and it was during this time that their first period teacher came in. Tsuna sighed as all the students focused their attention on the board and the foreign words written on it. Tsuna blinked as he noticed some girls looking at him and smiling before looking away. Tsuna gulped, hoping they weren't who he thinks they were…

Yamamoto came inside during the second period, Japanese Literature. Of course, his teacher had to scold him, "Yamamoto! What were you doing?! You're late!!"

"Sorry, teach!" Yamamoto grinned and showed the teacher a piece of paper, "I got lost of the time chatting with Rika-chan."

The teacher stopped and looked at Yamamoto's hand. His eyes widened and he looked back at Yamamoto, "Is that Rika-chan's autograph?"

Yamamoto grinned and nodded, earning a gasp from their teacher. Their teacher looked at the paper before sighing, "How nostalgic…"

"You may sit down, Yamamoto." His teacher said, looking as if he was in his own dream land. Yamamoto grinned and sat on his chair, giving a v-sign to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back.

"I remembered the taiga drama she took part in. It was about the life of Hikaru Genji and she starred as Murasaki-"

"Uh… sensei… Hikaru Genji is not a historical person so that couldn't be considered a taiga drama." Hana retorted. Their teacher fell silent before coughing.

"Anyway. Let's discuss about The Tale of The Genji, shall we?"

"Sensei, what about the 'Thousand Cranes'?" one of them asked.

"We'll tackle that at a later date. Anyway, Murasaki was most beloved woman in Hikaru Genji's life. She was-"

And so, the teacher continued his discussion of 'The Tale of The Genji' even though it was never part of their curriculum. All the students were about to fall asleep when-

'_Anata wa ima doke de nani wo shite imasuka?'_

Everyone stopped and looked at Tsuna. Their teacher glared at him, "Sawada. Turn your phone off. We don't want to hear your mushy love song ring tone."

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, "Sensei… that wasn't my phone."

'_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?'_

All of them looked on top of Tsuna's head where a yellow bird was currently singing.

'_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umetei tamono'_

"Sawada!" Tsuna flinched as his teacher began walking towards him, "You are not suppose to bring pets in class! Much less a chick!"

"HEY! STOP SHOUTING AT THE TENTH, YOU BASTA-" Gokudera was being restrained by Yamamoto who was smiling apologetically at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded. Gokudera may make the whole thing graver than it already is.

"With all due respect, Hibird is not a chick." Tsuna calmly stated, taking Hibird off his head and cradling him on his hands, "And… well…"

"Emergency! Emergency!" Hibird loudly chirped. The door to their classroom opened and two members of the Discipline Committee went inside.

"Sawada-san, are you alright?!" Tsuna blinked as the two members rushed to his side. One of the members glared at the teacher and grabbed his collar.

"HHIII!!" Tsuna squealed in the place of the frightened teacher.

"Were you just threatening Sawada-san?" the member asked the teacher.

"O-o-o-of course NOT! I-I-"

"You have a lot of courage trying to harm Sawada-san." His classmates gasped as one of the members raised his arm about to hit him.

Tsuna stood and shouted, "STOP IT!"

The member stopped and looked at Tsuna, "But Sawada-san, this bastard-"

"I-I-I-I'm fine and sensei didn't threaten me in any way. He just scolded me." Tsuna said. The two members glared at the teacher.

"You tried to scold Sawada-san…"

"S-S-Stop it! Please…" Tsuna looked at them with such a heart-aching look that made their faces brightened. The member that was currently holding the teacher by the collar let go.

"If that is what Sawada-san wishes."

"Sawada-san's wishes are absolute." With that said, the two members left the room. Tsuna sighed and looked back at his hands where Hibird was currently looking at him with his big black eyes.

"So that's what Kusakabe-san means about _security_…" Tsuna mumbled before sitting on his chair. He looked at the frightened teacher and smiled awkwardly.

"Sensei-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all blink as their teacher left the room in an inhuman speed. They looked at Tsuna then looked away, whispering at each other. Tsuna groaned and hit his head on his table. Hibird flew off his hand and landed once more on Tsuna's mop of hair, continuing his singing.

'_Ushinatte hajimete kitsuita…' _

vongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalove

Tsuna sighed in relief. It was their lunch break and they all decided to go to the roof top where they might get some privacy. It was just him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana and… Kusakabe?

"But it was quite entertaining wasn't it, Kyoko? Imagine that, two members suddenly coming in to save Dame Tsuna." Hana teased, smiling. Tsuna blushed as he offered a slice of the dessert he made to everyone.

"It's not funny!" Tsuna retorted, giving a slice to Hana. Hana shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet."

"Just take it, damn it." Gokudera growled. Hana glared at Gokudera before accepting the slice. Tsuna gave another slice to Gokudera. Gokudera happily accepted the slice.

"Thank you, Tenth!" Gokudera grinned and nodded, "Well, Tenth is an important person. It's only usual that he be protected. Good thinking, Kusakabe!"

Kusakabe nodded and took the slice Tsuna handed him, "It is my job as the Second-in-Command to ensure Sawada-san's safety."

Tsuna blushed once more as he gave a piece to Yamamoto, "I do not need protection!"

Yamamoto laughed merrily and accepted the slice, "But that bird's pretty funny… especially when it started singing 'Getsurenka'."

Tsuna blushed at the memory of the silence of Math class being broken by another love song. Tsuna gave another slice to Kyoko before getting the proprietor from his hair. He stared at Hibird's cute black eyes and scolded, "Hibird! You shouldn't sing in front of class!"

"Tsuna lonely! Tsuna lonely! Hibird cheer! Hibird cheer!" Hibird replied, flying back on Tsuna's mop of hair. Tsuna sighed and took a slice as well. There was no use. Tsuna was losing to a bird…

"I never imagine that bastard to be a romantic though." Gokudera commented.

"Actually… I'm afraid I'm the reason why Hibird is singing those songs." Kusakabe said, looking embarrassed. Kusakabe smiled, "I usually listen to love songs with Hibird…"

Unsure on how to react to that revelation, they all ate in silence. Who knew Kusakabe was a romantic? Tsuna's eyes widened as he noticed the tears that was swelling on Gokudera's eyes.

"HIII!! Gokudera! That's wrong?!" Gokudera sniffed and covered his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Tenth! I was just so over-whelmed. I never knew that it could be this good" Tsuna blushed at Gokudera's complement. Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Hibari's been monopolizing such a good cook! Man, I'm so jealous." Yamamoto said, grinning as he took another piece.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna was unsure why but he swore there was a hint of jealousy in Gokudera's voice.

Kyoko nodded and smiled at Tsuna, "This is even better than the one I made. Tsuna-kun, you would make a good pastry chief."

Tsuna blushed once more and smiled gratefully at Kyoko. Hana grimaced, "I'm going to get fat if you keep bringing foods like this, Sawada."

Tsuna chuckled and took Hana's words as a complement. Kusakabe smiled as well, "This is really good… Better than those overly-priced restaurants…"

Tsuna smiled gratefully at his friends and sighed in relief. At least his friends were still the same…

vongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalovevongolalove

Soon, school ended and Tsuna sighed as his classmates were now staring at him, especially the boys. Gokudera and Yamamoto were out of the classroom because they had to bring the LCD their teacher borrowed back to the Auditorium Room. And he had begged Kusakabe to take Hibird for now. Tsuna took a deep breathe and looked at them, "Is there something you guys want to tell me?"

The boys looked at each other. One of them, Tsuna remembered as Shimazu, approached Tsuna followed by a few boys Tsuna knew as part of Shimazu's gang. Shimazu was one of the most prominent guys in class and one that continually bullied Tsuna for quite a long time, "A lot of us were just wondering how you like it in the ass, Sawada."

Tsuna blinked, "Excuse me?"

Shimazu haughtily sighed and looked back at the boys, "Well, what do you expect from a faggot?"

The boys snickered and Tsuna felt his face burning up. He knew that he would have to face situation like this sooner or later. It wasn't like he expected everyone to be understanding. He knew there will be people like Shimazu who were still close-minded. Taking another deep breathe, Tsuna clenched his fists and faced the boys, "Shimazu. I'm not really expecting you to understand what I'm going through but the word 'faggot' is not really nice to say."

Shimazu and the other boys glared at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't falter and glared back, "I would appreciate it if you use the word 'gay' instead. It's more… mature, not that I consider you to be."

Tsuna inwardly hit his head on his imaginary wall. Hibari's sarcasm and insults were rubbing off on him, it seems. Shimazu growled and took a step forward, "What was that, you fucki-"

"Stop it, Shimazu-kun." They all look back and found Kyoko with the rest of the girls of the class glaring at them.

"Stay out of this, Sasagawa." Shimazu threatened. Hana scoffed.

"Sawada has a point. You guys are immature." Hana insulted, crossing her arms.

"Shimazu-kun, Japan is a free country and this school is free as well. Just because you do not have the same sentiments as the rest of us does not mean you should force your beliefs on us." Kyoko said. Tsuna blinked as the girls suddenly walked between Tsuna and Shimazu's gang.

"That's right!"

"You're the worst, Shimazu-kun!" the girls said, glaring at Shimazu. Shimazu growled and they all walked out of the classroom. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Uh… Than- HIII!!" Tsuna squealed as he was suddenly surrounded by the girls of his class.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna-kun, is it true that Hibari-san is a gentle lover?" a chorus of squeal from the girls…

"Hii?"

"Hibari-san probably took you stargazing, ne?" another chorus of squeals…

"Hiii?"

"Sawada-kun probably gets treated like a princess by Hibari-san!" this statement was followed by an ear-crushing squeal from the girls. Tsuna chuckled awkwardly and looked outside their room. By the door were a couple of underclassmen girls looking at Tsuna with curiosity in their eyes.

"It that him? Sawada-senpai?" he heard them whispering.

"He looks so cute. Definitely an uke!"

"So cute and look at his big eyes, they just scream: 'innocent'! Definitely the perfect match for Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna began to blush as he was showered by words that could be considered as compliments.

"Hiii!" Tsuna stiffened as one of his girl classmates grabbed his hands.

"Don't worry, Sawada-kun. As our shining ray of hope, we will protect you while Hibari-san is away."

Tsuna gulped, "Shining… ray… of hope?"

The girls smiled evilly. Tsuna suddenly had a bad feeling about this… and it wasn't his Vongola intuition that was telling him.

"Sawada-kun…" they all walked towards Tsuna.

"With you in our school… we will definitely get our daily dose of yaoi goodness. For this, we will protect you!"

Tsuna knew it was only a matter of them before they would appear… but he didn't expect them to be this soon.

"That's why, please continue being such a cute uke, Sawada-kun!"

'_Help me… Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna prayed inwardly.

Why… oh, why must the goddesses of fate be so cruel to him?

HibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibirdHibird

Notes and Translations:

Red rice – Japanese term would be 'Osekihan' which actually translated to "divine/honorable red rice". It is usually made for celebration. Azuki beans are ingredients of the Osekihan and are important as well, mainly because beans are said to be symbols of good luck and fertility.

Hibari's Fingers - please reread U.Rev Chapter 5 if you do not remember why Hibari has such godly fingers. -hides nosebleed-

Suzume Rika – Suzume is Japanese for 'sparrow', a type of song bird like the lark. Rika is just a stage name. (for now, anyway –smiles evilly-)

_Anata no Koe wo Wasurenai _– can be translated as "I Will Not Forget Your Voice". Even if I did not add the words: "Watashi wa" in it, it is actually given that if the (wa) particle is not part of the sentence, the subject would be the speaker. (Haha, something I learned in my Japanese class –grins-) Anyway, there is no such movie as I recall.

The Tale of The Genji – this is a very famous Japanese Literary piece that tells of the story of Hikaru Genji (meaning: Shining Genji) and his many affairs with different women (like his step mother). Murasaki (meaning: Purple) is the name of the woman he loved the most.

Thousand Cranes – another Japanese Literary piece. This was a novel made by Yasunari Kawabata and won the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1968. (We actually took this up during our first year literature in High School. But it was only an excerpt so we couldn't really appreciate it.)

Taiga drama – it is a Japanese type of television drama that centers on historical figures and is usually (if not only) features in the Japanese channel NHK. (I tried watching one: Yoshitsune, who was actually the real historical figure Hikaru Genji may have been taken from, but I never finished it. I wanted to watch Masamune Date's but I can't find a copy. –pouts-)

'_Anata wa ima doke de nani wo shite imasuka…' _– the following lyrics is from the song: You Visionen Im Spiegel sung by Yuzuki. It is one of the songs found in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, an anime that could be considered quite violent. (I happen to like it. –nipaaa-) There are different versions of the song 'You' but I like Yuzuki's the most because… well, I like the orchestra-like feel to it. –grins- Oh, and there's an 1827 vid out there that uses this song. It was pretty good.

Hibird – Hibird is not a chick. He can fly, that enough would be evidence that he isn't a chick. What type of bird he is, I am unsure. And the part where Hibird hates other people is something I made up. There is no evidence in the anime or manga that will support it… or is there? –tilts head- And I am not sure if Hibird is a 'male' bird. But since, he didn't seem to have any offspring in the future; I guess there's a greater chance that he is.

Getsurenka – could be translated as Love Moon Flower or, according to some, Flower Adored by the Moon, sung by Isayama Mio. This song is the ending song of the game Shadow Hearts 2: Covenant (I'm a big fan of Shadow Hearts –grins-) and as the song suggested, is quite a love song.

Kusakabe – no, there are also no evidence that Kusakabe is a romantic. I just want him to be. –grins-

Shimazu – Shimazu is taken from the Shimazu clan, descendants of the Minamoto clan on which Yoshitsune is part of.

Author's End Rants: Once more, a lot of notes. Okay, so there was no Hibari in this chapter. I'm afraid we won't be hearing for him for a few chaps (two to three chaps) and I introduced two OC in this chapter. Well, Shimazu wasn't supposed to be named but, oh well. Anyway, I'm hinting something with the other OC but you guys can try and guess her part in the story. –grins- Anyway, RVDecimo-sama is Tsuna-centric so I would be very hush-hush on what Hibari is doing in Italy. I'll leave it to your imagination. –grins- Next up! Haru educates them… fangirl style. –grins-

My-Replies-To-Your-Reviews Corner or the I-Can't-Believe-RVDECIMO-Already-Has-120-Reviews! Corner (Long title but still! Thank you to all that reviewed! We hit the 120 mark, YEY! And the other insanities that were reviews as well, THANK YOU!)

kai: I like talking to my readers so I reply to all of them as best as I can. Anyway, I'm insane and 1827 is my current favorite insanity so don't worry, I will keep writing 1827. –grins- And as for your requests, I'll see if I can fit it in RVDecimo. If not, I'll make a one-shot about it. –grins- Tsuna's sentence: "Hibari-san is being b-" can be translated in any way you wish. –grins- I'll leave it to your imagination. And about Hibari's reaction to Tsuna's first kiss being the other Hibari? –grins- I'll think about it. TYLHibari is just being grumpy, I mean, his TYLTsuna died because he was insane enough to get himself kill by (using Mukuro's words) the annoying Millefiore.

redhaze03: Other than the fact that I think Tsuna will have uke children with all of the girls (even Haru's), we share the same imagination for his children. –grins- And there will be suspense and plot and drama. It won't be a story without a little bit drama –smiles evilly-

ElieFuFu: I know, even I was drooling while reading the recipe. –drools-

random: I'm going to an LM. C phase right now so I just had to include them. Even as I write this, 'Oh My Juliet' is playing on my playlist. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: Well, they say the difference between a genius and a mad man is a very thin line. –grins- I also do not have a very stable mindset if I do say so myself. Female Hibari isn't overly-used. I actually have yet to see one fanfic that did that. (other than me) Although I've heard of a doujin where Hibari turned to a girl but its D18 so… meh. Fem27 is overly used. But I don't mind since I enjoyed them. They turned KHR to a Male-Harem Anime. –LOL- And why have only one female Hibari when you can also have a female Tsuna, right? –v-sign-

Cielo-negro: Thanks once again. At least this time, it's only one error. –grins- And I love Chrome too, that big eye just screams 'moe'. Thanks for thinking Chigusa was awesome. The big dumpling hat was pretty cool. And Pedophilia is bad in real life, in fanfics/anime/manga/etc, it's cute. –grins-

Estrella85: Nope, it isn't. But this is just an inside information from ILuvMafiaYaoi, the doujin TYLTsuna showed TYLHibari was created by the collaboration of one Kuro-Kuro-Mudo (known for having the smuttiest 182769 doujins in the future) and one Peprena (known for having the cutest 1827 doujins in the future). You can try and guess who they are. Although the first one is a give-away already –grins-. Oh, I'm sorry. I tried my best to make the three realities as least confusing as possible. –bows head in apology-

Doseimotsuko: You're welcome. –smiles sheepishly- I'm so happy you enjoyed my crack. And thanks for reviewing all of my works. –grins-

Crispy Rice: All hail Lulu! Yeah, what happened in 22 actually made me pout. Damn you, Lulu, you made my Kaguya-hime cry! –pouts- And everyone fell in love with OTRFK, even me. –grins- I love their rings.

The.Clouds.Silver.Lining: Hibari is the coolest! –thumbs up- And Tsuna is lucky to have such a hot lover. But Hibari is also lucky to have such a moe-blood inducing lover as well. Well, they're both lucky! –grins- I also thought Mukuro's moment was a bit creepy but Mukuro had always been a bit creepy. Especially if it is about the cute moe Vongola Decimo… -grins-

Niki-Uni: I hope I answered all of your questions and feel free to ask if you don't understand something. –smiles-

Alyt: All the characters of KHR rocks. But I agree with you, Hibari rocks ten times more! –grins-

lirica: I should add to my warning: 'may induce fainting' –grins- Anyway, thank you for fainting at my work. This means I done a great job, right?

-w- easy enough: We'll see what will happen to anyone who messes with Hibari's Tsunayoshi. –grins evilly-

Seto's Darkness: Writing Hibari is the best, especially a possessive Hibari. –hides nosebleed- And Tsuna has three very dangerous fangirls… who are in love with him. –grins- And 'do not underestimate the power of SHOTA27' –grins- It's because they are so alike that they can't get along. (the whole 'he's mine' personality)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks. –smiles sheepishly- and everyone is in love with Tsuna. He has it all: son complex, brother complex, etc! If you have such a moe son like Tsuna, who wouldn't be paranoid? –grins-

Shikey: -grins- Hibari shouting his undying love for Tsu –tries to evade a bullet- was the best. –grins- I also think Kiyomi (the female Hibari) was cool and is probably still the seme in 1827 even if she is a girl. –smiles sheepishly- SHOTA27 is CUTE!

Lovedoodle: Of course, I'll keep writing more, don't worry. –grins- And thanks for not thinking it was too pedo. –rubs head-

Tsuki no Akebono: -sniffs- I know. Waahhh, Rollo… he was such a cute yandere brocon… At maraming salamat sa iyong ibinigay na tatlong daan at tatlong porsyento (tama ba spelling ko?) na suporta. –grins-

kikirin: Yup, the rings in the two one-shots are the same. My sister has the same wedding ring and I was like "Damn, I want to steal that ring". –smiles sheepishly- It's simple but very, very pretty.

akuma-river: It wasn't? Thanks. –smiles sheepishly-

chocolatetea: Don't worry, I'll keep writing 1827. –grins-

Death2Afangirl: I'm also not a big fan of gender-bends, cross-dressing yes, but I like them too. Thanks for thinking they weren't that OOC. –smiles sheepishly-

wind-master-redmoon: Thanks. I also love 1827, that's why I keep writing insane stories about them. –grins-

dihjan: -grins- Don't worry, I'll keep writing 1827.

ano…: Thanks for thinking it was cute. –smiles sheepishly-

fan girl 666: Why thank you. Shotacons are always fun to write. –grins-

131'BlUe-ChEeSe': I take it that you liked it? –grins-

CelticAngelWings: Thanks. And as for the second oneshot: is it 6927? We'll see. –smiles evilly-

Lady Serena Sparrow: If I remember correctly, it is legal in Spain. –grins- But thanks for loving it.

Lady Tatum: I also love Pedo Mukuro. It strangely suits him. –grins-

Angelic Fatality: Tsuna is too cute –grins- and Mukuro was a bit pathetic. But he's just being too jealous. –grins-

Well, until next time. Bye, kuma!


	9. Needed Information

Task 9: Needed Information

Diclaimer: As of today, I am a proud owner of a Lancelot Conquista model, a 1/100 scale model of Graham Aker Flag Union Custom, a SIC Kamen Rider Blade and a mascot robot of Gundam 00's Haro. But because of that, I'm broke and I can't try and buy Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Damn. And I do not own any of the yaoi animes mentioned here… I just borrowed my friends' cds.

Warning: contains BL, hints of 805927, yaoi fangirl-ism (although not that much for now), reference to other yaoi animes, and OOC-ness.

Task 9: Needed Information

Tsuna sighed as he managed to get away from the hordes of girls hell-bent on questioning him about how Hibari treats him and escape to the reception room. With another tired sigh, Tsuna fell to the floor and looked at the ceiling.

"_Tsunayoshi…" _Tsuna looked by the office table and his eyes widened as he saw Hibari looking at him with a smirk. A moment passed and Hibari disappeared. Tsuna groaned and closed his eyes. Great. Now, he was imagining things. Just half a day had passed and he was already at his limits? It was not like him. Tsuna… Tsuna had never depended on someone this much before. Sure he was weak and he knew that he wouldn't survive on his own but the mere fact that Hibari's presence was already being needed this much… it was frightening. Tsuna sighed again and leaned on the closed door, letting his thoughts wander to… a lighter thought.

"_Hii? I can't come?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Hibari with confused eyes. Classes had just ended and Tsuna had asked what time Hibari was to leave for Italy. As if he knew why Tsuna had asked such a question, Hibari had told him he was forbidden to come nor was he allowed to even try and follow Reborn. Hibari nodded and signed another paper on his desk._

"_My flight is too late. If you were to come, you won't get enough sleep for tomorrow's class." Hibari told him, walking slowly towards Tsuna. _

"_B-B-But I… I…" Tsuna gripped the handle of his bag tightly and said, "I want to see Hibari-san off…"_

_Hibari stopped in front of Tsuna and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna couldn't help but pout. He couldn't help but think that he was being treated like a kid whenever Hibari did it. He knew that wasn't Hibari's intention but…_

"_There is no need to do that, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said. _

"_But I want to be there so I can say 'I'll see you soon'." Tsuna said childishly. Hibari stopped ruffling Tsuna's hair making Tsuna looked at Hibari, "Hibari-san?"_

_Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why Hibari had such sad eyes. Tsuna didn't understand the cause of such sad eyes but he couldn't stand it. Hibari blinked as Tsuna placed his small hands on both of Hibari's cheeks, looking at Hibari with such worried eyes, "Is something wrong, Hibari-san?"_

_Hibari held one of Tsuna's hands and nuzzled on the other, closing his eyes. Pulling the younger boy to him, Hibari let his forehead rest on Tsuna's own, "It's nothing. I just… remembered something…"_

"_Something?" Hibari opened his eyes and stared at Tsuna's caramel eyes. He placed his lips gently on Tsuna's, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's small frame. Tsuna closed his eyes, surrendering everything to Hibari once more. Hibari pulled back slightly and stared at Tsuna's peaceful face before kissing his cheek._

"_I'll be back soon…" Hibari whispered, "Tsunayoshi…"_

_Tsuna smiled softly, "Then… I'll see you soon, Hibari-san."_

"Ow!" Tsuna winced as the door he had been leaning on opened, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Sawada-san?" Kusakabe said, holding the door knob and looking at Tsuna with a questioning gaze. Tsuna chuckled softly and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Kusakabe crouched next to Tsuna and asked, "Why were you leaning on the door, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna looked at Kusakabe and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I was running away from some girls and I ended up here. Then… well, I was just remembering my last conversation with Hibari-san…"

"That didn't really answer my question." Kusakabe said. Tsuna blushed and chuckled once more.

"Well, my legs gave up when I closed the door and I fell on the floor. I didn't even realize I was leaning on the door until Kusakabe-san opened it." Tsuna answered, embarrassed at what he had previously said. It wasn't his intention to tell Kusakabe about his musing but Kusakabe was the only one Tsuna could talk to about Hibari and actually get what Tsuna was saying. Kusakabe was… in his own way, the closest person to being Hibari's best friend and Kusakabe had never made fun of Tsuna… even before being Hibari's lover.

"Oh, I see…" Kusakabe said, "Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san are looking for you."

Tsuna gasped and stood, "Hiii! I forgot about them! I was so preoccupied trying to get away from those…"

Kusakabe chuckled and handed Hibird to Tsuna. Tsuna took the cute bird to his hands and blushed, embarrassed. Kusakabe chewed the leaf on his mouth and Hibird flew to Tsuna's hair once more, contently staring at Kusakabe. Kusakabe smiled softly and said, "I'll make sure they won't be bothering you tomorrow, Sawada-san."

Tsuna shook his head, fearing for the safety of the girls. Even if Kusakabe seemed nice to him, he was still Hibari's Second-in-Command. Behind that façade of his, Tsuna was still unsure if Kusakabe is as ruthless as Hibari is, "I-I-It isn't really a problem. REALLY."

Kusakabe smiled as if knowing why Tsuna had said such thing, standing as well. Tsuna had to look up to meet the taller man's eyes, "Sawada-san, you are free to take refuge in our base anytime."

Tsuna nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, I'll need that."

"Although Kyou-san and that infant did tell me not to let you stay on his room during class hours." Kusakabe reminded Tsuna. Tsuna frowned and Kusakabe chuckled once more, "I'm sorry, Sawada-san. But you should really try and focus on your studies more; you already skip more than half of your first period each day being with Kyou-san."

At this, Tsuna blushed once more, unable to deny what Kusakabe had said. It wasn't just because he wanted to give the obento… it was because… "I… I just… wanted to be with… Hibari-san…"

Kusakabe almost didn't hear the last part as they came barely as a whisper before Kusakabe finally grinned. Tsuna shook his head and smiled apologetically at Kusakabe, "I'm sorry, Kusakabe-san. I'm just babbling on and on. I have to go. Gokudera-kun is probably worrying too much by now."

Kusakabe could clearly see the Italian boy doing such thing. As Tsuna was about to rush out of the room, Kusakabe called his attention. Tsuna looked back at Kusakabe and tilted his head, silently asking the reason why he was stopped. Kusakabe pointed to the direction of the window, "Did you bring an umbrella?"

Tsuna looked by the window and his lips parted as he saw that it was raining… very hard. Tsuna couldn't help but panic, "I d-d-d-didn't hear anything! The weather person didn't say ANYTHING!"

"Stupid Weatherman! Stupid Weatherman!" Hibird chirped. Tsuna gasped and took Hibird to his hands.

"Hibird! That's bad! Don't say something like that." Tsuna scolded as if Hibird was a child who had done something wrong.

Kusakabe chuckled and opened the drawer by the corner of the room. Tsuna blinked as Kusakabe retrieved something and placed it on Tsuna. Tsuna blushed as it was a jacket similar to those that the members wore. The jacket was too big for Tsuna, the collar covering up to Tsuna's cheeks while the sleeves hung as it covered his hands, only the tips of his fingers were visible. The jacket also reached up to Tsuna's knee, making Tsuna blushed as it clearly states how small he was. As Tsuna tried to hide his face on the collar of the jacket, Tsuna closed his eyes as he inhaled the lingering fragrance of the jacket. The distinct smell of blood, steel and… apples… Tsuna clung unto the jacket and a smile made its way to his lips. Looking back at Kusakabe, Tsuna whispered, "Hibari-san's…"

Kusakabe nodded, "Kyou-san left it. I'm sure that the jacket would help at the very least… although I suggest trying to wait the rain out."

Tsuna shook his head and smiled shyly, "I have to get home. Mom took the kids and Bianchi out again and no one is home. Plus… Haru's probably waiting in the rain."

"I see. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Sawada-san." Kusakabe said, bowing slightly at Tsuna. Tsuna bowed as well, clasping his hands together.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kusakabe-san." Tsuna said as well and began to run out of the room. Tsuna stopped and Kusakabe observed as Tsuna looked back at him and blushed, "Um… Hibird is staying with me?"

Kusakabe nodded, "Some members will also be patrolling around your house, Sawada-san. Please, do not worry about them; you will probably not even feel them."

Tsuna forced a smile. A part of him wanted to tell Kusakabe that he did not need such thing but Tsuna knew that Kusakabe would probably not listen to him. So, Tsuna only nodded and began to run once more. Silently, Tsuna was beginning to think that he was being overly guarded. Soon, Tsuna was just outside the school, stopping by the door. Tsuna's face lit up as he saw the familiar backs of his two closest friends, "Goku-"

Tsuna stopped as he took notice of the positions of his two best friends. They were sheltering under one big umbrella, Yamamoto holding Gokudera's arm securely as his lips were dangerously close to Gokudera's ear. Knowing that he could have been intruding some_thing_, Tsuna was about to reenter the school when he tripped on his own foot.

"Hii!" Tsuna squealed as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"TENTH!" he heard Gokudera's worried yell. Tsuna groaned and picked himself up. Gokudera was already by his side, his hair wet. Tsuna frowned as he realized that Gokudera had run towards him in the rain. After a while, Yamamoto was by his other side, grinning.

"We were looking all over for you, Tsuna. Wacky weather, huh?" Yamamoto heartily commented. Tsuna couldn't help the sardonic smile that graced his face as he was led to Yamamoto's umbrella by the reluctant Gokudera. Finding shelter under the big umbrella, Tsuna and his guardians began walking towards Tsuna's house.

'_Looking where exactly? At Gokudera-kun's ear?' _it took all of Tsuna's will not to say it out loud. Not only was it not truly nice to say such thing but Tsuna knew that Yamamoto wasn't that type of person. And whatever they had been doing, it was truly none of Tsuna's business. He already made peace with the fact that his two best friends would sooner or later get together. Tsuna just wished he wouldn't be traumatize and see it first-hand by accident.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna blinked out of his musing and looked at his guardians.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked.

"I was asking where you got the jacket from." Yamamoto asked, grinning. Tsuna blushed and clung unto the jacket, smiling shyly.

"It's… Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled, earning another big grin from Yamamoto.

"Oh… now you guys are sharing clothes?" Yamamoto teased, placing his arm on Tsuna's shoulder. Of course, Gokudera began to pry it away like usual.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE TENTH!!" Yamamoto chuckled as his arm was hit by the Storm Guardian before Gokudera placed himself between his most beloved Tenth and the stupid Baseball Freak. Tsuna grimaced as some rain drops fell on the sleeve of his jacket.

Yamamoto grinned once more, "I guess I should ready myself when I see you wearing nothing but Hibari's shirt."

This comment caused Tsuna to blush madly, gaping at Yamamoto, "T-T-That-"

"How dare you say that, you stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled, wrapping his arms around Tsuna, "I will not let that bastard's impure hands on the Tenth!"

Tsuna was about to reprehend Gokudera. Hibari didn't have impure hands! Hibari's hands were gentle and soft and amazingly go- Oh no. Tsuna covered his face. Those lewd thoughts were coming back once more. Tsuna began hitting his head on his imaginary wall as if it was already a ritual as Gokudera and Yamamoto talked. Well… Gokudera yelled while Yamamoto happily replied. It didn't even occur to Tsuna that Gokudera was still holding him protectively.

"Hands off! Hands off!" Tsuna blinked as Hibird fluttered off his hair and pecked Gokudera.

"Ow! Fucking-!!" Gokudera was about to hit Hibird when his shoe skidded across the wet concrete. Gokudera unceremoniously fell back.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto caught Gokudera in time but Hibird pecked him as well. Yamamoto winced and couldn't help but fall back. Of course, as if Hibird's peck was a curse, Yamamoto's shoe also skidded and they both fell on the wet concrete. The umbrella fell from Yamamoto's hand, drenching the three boys… and one bird… wet in the rain. Everything came so fast, Tsuna didn't even have the time to react. All he could do was stare at Hibird as he flew inside Tsuna's jacket and then stared at the two guardians lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"No Touch! No Touch!"

805927H805927H805927H805927H805927H805927H805927H805927H805927H

Tsuna opened the door to his house and ushered the two boys inside, "You guys know where the shower is, I'll get you guys something to wear."

Gokudera looked ashamed as he tried not to look at Tsuna, "I'm sorry, Tenth, for being so we-"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna frowned and crossed his arms, "Forget about it. The important thing is that we get you guys clea-"

"Welcome home, Tsuna-san!"

"HII!!" Tsuna let out a squeal and rushed to the door. Tsuna calmed down as he realized it was Haru.

"Haru! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna said, trying to calm his frightened heart. Haru blinked.

"Ha-Hi? Tsuna-san, did I do something wrong?" Haru asked.

"Well, if someone suddenly popped out of no where in a rainy day like this, who wouldn't be scared?!" Tsuna reasoned. The three other people in the hall only looked at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed knowing he had, once more, embarrassed himself. With a tired sigh, Tsuna ushered Yamamoto and Gokudera inside once more, "Anyway, you guys go and get showered. Haru, can you bring us some towels?"

"Of course, Tsuna-san!" Haru happily skipped towards the room where his mother would place the extra towels and came back holding three towels. The three boys accepted the towels and Haru left, trying to find some dry clothes for the three boys. As Tsuna tried to dry his hair in the living room, the two boys were already going towards the bathroom.

"You guys should probably share the shower! It's faster that way!" Tsuna yelled, causing Gokudera to stop and look at his beloved Tenth with a gaping mouth and red cheeks. It was left unnoticed by Tsuna as he was drying Hibird with the same towel. Yamamoto grinned.

"Sure, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, grabbing Gokudera and closing the bathroom door. Haru came back holding a heap of clothing. She gave Tsuna a pair of black shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Thanks, Haru." Tsuna gladly accepted the clothes and Haru left the living room to give Tsuna some privacy. Tsuna took off his clothes and changed to the warm clothes that Haru gave. Tsuna sighed and picked up the wet clothes. Remembering Hibari's jacket, Tsuna placed the wet clothes on the laundry hamper and dashed back to the living room. Opening the sliding full-length mirror open, Tsuna picked the hair dyer by the side. Lambo had been playing with it last night, mistaking it for a mini-grenade launcher. Tsuna sighed. At least it wasn't wet from the rain. As Tsuna was about to go back inside, he saw the silhouette of an umbrella by the corner of the house in front of them. Tsuna frowned but did not pry on it. It was probably one of the members of the committee patrolling by his house like Kusakabe said.

Haru came to the living room with a tray of hot tea. She blinked as she saw Tsuna blow-drying the jacket, sitting on the floor while Hibird was sleeping peacefully on his mop of now dry hair. Tsuna noticed her confused stare and smiled at her sheepishly. With flush cheeks, Tsuna smiled coyly at Haru, "I… wanted to wear this tomorrow…"

Haru made an 'oh' expression before nodding in understanding. She placed the tray on the table and Tsuna turned the blow-dryer off. Tsuna took one cup and sipped, pulling back as he slightly burned his tongue. Tsuna looked at Haru and remembered, "How did you get in, Haru? I mean, my mother may not be the smartest but she never forgot to lock the doors."

Tsuna unconsciously frowned, remembering the time when his mother had left and he didn't have a key to the house. Haru smiled and clasped her hands together, "Mama gave Haru a key."

"By mama… you mean my mother?" Tsuna asked, earning a nod from Haru. Tsuna sighed and sipped the tea once more; taking into consideration the mother-like smile Haru was giving. A moment of comfortable silence fell upon them and Tsuna glanced at Haru. Haru was simply next to him, watching the falling rain with a peaceful expression.

"Do you like the rain, Haru?" Tsuna asked. Haru nodded and smiled softly.

"It calms me." Haru replied, closing her eyes, "As if it would wash all my problems away."

Tsuna smiled and nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. I love the rain too."

As if on cue, the wind blew and Tsuna couldn't help but smile bigger, "But I also love stormy days. They… are harsh but at the same time they give the same calming effect like the rain. For me, anyway!"

Haru looked at Tsuna and nodded, "The storm needs the rain to become strong and the rain becomes strong because of the storm."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. Haru tilted her head and asked innocently, "Tsuna-san, what weather do you like the most?"

Tsuna thought about it for a moment, "Well… I like them all…"

Haru nodded, "But what's your favorite?"

Tsuna looked down on his lap and blushed, "I guess… I love cloudy days the most…"

"Oh?"

"I mean, they block the excess light from the sun and they would be cool and yet still dry. And… well…" Tsuna's blush continued to grew darker. Haru nodded in understanding and looked back at the falling rain.

"I love clear sky the most." Haru said. Tsuna looked Haru and Haru continued, "Seeing the vast blue color of the sky as if extending to the heavens, it makes me happy."

"Haru…" Tsuna was about to speak when the two newly showered boys came to the living room. Gokudera was growling, eyes narrowed and looked as if he was about to kill someone. Yamamoto was behind him, chuckling softly and with a look that could only mean he had done something to upset the Italian boy.

"I didn't mean to, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, hands together as if on a prayer. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna and glared at Yamamoto. Curiosity getting the better of him, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and asked.

"What happened?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, as if embarrassed to answer Tsuna.

"Well, I… accidentally…" Tsuna and Haru blinked as they noticed the red tint of both of the boys' cheeks, "… rubbed… with Gokudera…"

Tsuna tilted his head, "Eh?"

"HA-HI!!" Haru exclaimed, understanding what Yamamoto had meant, "You mean to tell me that your coc-"

"AHH!!" Gokudera yelled awaking the sleeping Hibird.

"HIII!!" Tsuna squealed as Gokudera suddenly tackled Haru to the ground, covering her mouth. Yamamoto chuckled as he picked a cup from the tray, drinking the now warm tea.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it." Yamamoto said.

"If you fucking say it out loud, I'll fucking kill you." Gokudera warned low enough that Haru was the only one who heard it. Haru couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks as she noticed how low and seductive Gokudera's voice had been. Haru could only nod and Gokudera let go of her mouth. Haru sighed in relief.

"I guess, you don't really need my help if the two of you are like that." Haru said.

"Help?" Yamamoto asked, earning a blush from Tsuna and Gokudera. Haru nodded and looked at Yamamoto.

"They asked Haru to teach them how two guys can do it." Haru said with no hints of embarrassment, much to the chagrin of the other two boys. Yamamoto was momentarily silent before chuckling.

"We did not ask you! You were eavesdropping!!" Gokudera yelled.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto looked at the two boys, "You guys could have just asked me."

Gokudera gaped at Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at him with big eyes, "Y-Y-Yamamoto knows?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Of course. I am Japanese. It's already part of our culture, no matter how other people try to deny it. So, might as well be more informed about it, right?"

Tsuna blushed brightly, "But… I never really…"

Yamamoto chuckled and sat next to Haru, "Well, you're innocent. I mean, if it wasn't for you dating Hibari, I wouldn't even think of telling you such thing."

Tsuna gulped, "Is it… that bad?"

Yamamoto blinked and thought about it, "Well… I never really experience it so I wouldn't know."

Gokudera couldn't help but blush at those words. Haru skipped out of the living room and retrieved her school bag from the table on the dining room. She came back and opened her bag, taking out three dvd cases. With a grin that rivals Yamamoto, Haru asked cheerfully, "So what would you like to know first? Consensual, forced or shota?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "What's the difference? They're all about it, right?"

Haru nodded and grinned, "Okay, let me rephrase my question. Would you like to watch two adults doing it, or would you like to prefer a man and a boy that looked like Kinomoto Sakura, or maybe you guys want to watch about a boy being forced by a lot of men?"

Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't answer, unable to actually process what Haru had just said. Yamamoto chuckled once more and answered for them, "I guess the first choice would be the best for this two. We don't want to traumatize them anyway."

Haru nodded in understanding and opened the dvd player. She placed a cd inside and took hold of the remote. Gokudera frowned as he saw the menu, "An anime? You're making us watch a fucking anime?!"

Haru looked at Gokudera and asked, "Would you rather like it to be real men doing it?"

Gokudera and Tsuna shook their heads furiously, "An anime is fine! An anime is fine!"

Haru nodded and smiled, choosing the play button. Tsuna took a deep breathe and watched as the screen turned to white. Soon the screen showed a beautiful man with dirty blond hair. Huh? Why did it look a bit like Dino?

"_Having a lover older than you can be appealing for many reasons." _A voice said. Maybe this anime wouldn't be so bad… Then it started to show the same man on the bed being kissed and licked by another man while his hand played with his nipple.

You have to be kidding me…

sensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitivePsensitiveP

The anime had lasted thirty minutes. Thirty painfully informative minutes… Tsuna had tried to cover his face during the act but it proved to be futile since they were moaning and- GAH! Tsuna didn't want to think about it. Haru took the cd out and looked at the three boys. Yamamoto was just smiling, sipping the now cold tea while Gokudera was looking at the floor as if contemplating something with such a serious face. Haru looked at Tsuna and found him holding unto the jacket, covering his face. Yamamoto was the one who broke the silence with a laugh, "Well… that was certainly something. That was Sensitive Pornograph, right?"

Haru nodded, "How did you know?"

Yamamoto laughed once more, "Well, some of the girls at school was talking about that during break. Something about Tsuna may be having a situation similar to the 'bunny'?"

"Oh! You mean the second story." Haru said in understanding.

"I am NOT BEING treated like that!!" Tsuna yelled, defending Hibari once more. Yamamoto chuckled and nodded.

"I know, I know. I was just saying…" Yamamoto said, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned and sighed.

"Hibari-san isn't like that. He isn't…" Tsuna said quietly. Yamamoto nodded and stood.

"Well, it is getting late, we should be going." Yamamoto said, pointing at the clock. Realizing that Yamamoto was right, Haru and Gokudera stood as well. Yamamoto looked at Haru, "Are you fine by your own, Haru?"

Haru nodded and smiled, "I brought an umbrella with me. Don't worry."

Yamamoto nodded and turned at Gokudera, "Then I guess I'll accompany you back at your house before going back to mine."

Gokudera seemed to stiffen and nod, not daring to look at anyone in the eyes at the moment. They all began to walk back to the front door. Tsuna opened the door for them and smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow too, Haru."

Haru nodded and smiled, opening her cute yellow umbrella, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna-san."

Yamamoto opened his umbrella as well with Gokudera taking shelter under it, "We'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna."

"I'll see you tomorrow… Tenth…" Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna continued to smile as they begin to walk away from his house. With a tired sigh, Tsuna closed the door and went back to the living room. He couldn't blame Gokudera for being like that. Tsuna wasn't really that shock to find out that that's how two men were to do it but…

"So… does that mean Hibari-san from the future didn't really take me?" Tsuna asked himself, walking aimlessly. Of course, Tsuna tripped on something and fell face first. Hibird fluttered in time to avoid being involved with Tsuna's clumsiness and landed by the sliding window, staring intently outside. Tsuna groaned and picked himself up, eyes widening as he realized that he had tripped over one of the dvds Haru brought. Taking one in his hands, he stared at the front cover. It looked like a boy with a hair and eye-color similar to Kinomoto Sakura wearing a speedo…

Trying to be brave, Tsuna opened the dvd player and played the cd. He was already in a relationship with a man, so he should be comfortable with this sort of thi-

"_Koe ga Umareru…" _they started to show the boy in the front cover in nothing but briefs. Tsuna could still take it… until they decided to show a scene of two censored person's members.

Tsuna pressed the stop button and ejected the cd with lightning speed even Reborn would be proud of. Tsuna took the dvds and placed them inside his bag. He is _so _going to return them to Haru tomorrow. With a sigh of relief, Tsuna went back to the living room and found Hibird still looking outside, "Do you want to go outside, Hibird?"

Hibird flew back to Tsuna's head and chirped, "'Ka! 'Ka!"

Tsuna blinked and followed Hibird's eyes. Tsuna saw the same silhouette of the black umbrella. Had that person been standing in the rain for hours? Tsuna rushed towards the front door, taking with him Hibari's dry jacket and a plain orange umbrella his mother bought for him. Putting the jacket on and buttoning it, Tsuna put on his boots and opened the front door. He opened his umbrella and closed the front door, locking it. Tsuna jogged towards the corner and came face to face with the person holding the umbrella. Tsuna couldn't help but gape as he realized who it was.

"Suzume… Rika?" Tsuna said. The woman seemed to look at him and smile slowly. Tsuna took a good look at her. She was pale, maybe it was from the cold, and her lips were red although Tsuna knew she was not wearing any make-up. The woman took off her sunglasses and Tsuna had his breathe taken away literally as he saw the youthful face of Suzume Rika. Beautiful was an understatement; Suzume Rika had a beauty that could only be thought of as those of a goddess. But Tsuna could not help but see the pain in her glassy hazel eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… right?" she asked. Tsuna could only nod, not trusting his voice as it dawned to him how beautiful her voice was. His first meeting with the retired actress was only brief and her voice had been soft then. But now, as he stared at her, Tsuna could not help but be amazed that such a beautiful creature exists. Why did she retire? She still looked young to him.

"C-c-c-can I h-h-help you?" Tsuna stuttered, suddenly feeling intimidated by such a beautiful creature. The soft smile that graced her face disappeared, replaced by a look of worry and hesitation.

"I came to talk to you…" she said, her grip on her umbrella tightening…

"About Hibari Kyouya…"

PicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPicoPico

Notes:

'I'll see you soon' – I actually wanted to go with the Japanese term: 'Itterashai' which means 'take care' and is usually say to someone going out of the house. It would show that that person has a home to return to or that someone would be waiting for him. But I guess 'I'll see you soon' would work as well and… it hints something anyway. –grins-

Yaoi Animes – Sensitive Pornograph is based on a manga by Ashika Sakura and the oav was from the studio Phoenix Entertainment. Ajgau1 would tease me on how red my face would be when we were watching it. (Well, excuse me for being uncomfortable with it. I was new in yaoi and she decided to traumatize me by making watch it –pouts-) Boku no Pico is an oav by studio Natural High. A third oav is already in development. And yes, the main character, Pico, does look like Kinomoto Sakura from Clamp. (I actually watched the entire oav thinking that it was Sakura hit by a gender-bending bullet). The last anime that they did not watch is Enzai by Langmaor. It's hot and really, well, frightening in a way. (But one of my friends like it a lot and the plot was good. I just can't stop but sometimes feel sorry for the main character). They have a PC game and it has an English version but a lot of people said it was full of typos. Never played it so I wouldn't know.

Author's End Rants: Okay, so I got a bit delayed with this chapter because I was making the models of Lancelot and the Overflag. –grins sheepishly- I cut myself six times making Lancelot but Graham was so sweet, he didn't cut me even once. And after that, I made my Overflag and my brother's Exia do –ahem- suggested poses. Hahaha, anyway, I'm leaving you guys hanging for the time being with what Suzume Rika is to say to Tsuna. –smiles evilly- For the time being, I'll give you guys a bonus/extra and present to you an Omake, because a lot of persons are wondering what Tsuna wants Hibari to do for him. You can take this seriously or not, I'm not saying anything. –grins-

extrabonusextrabonusextrabonusextrabonusextrabonusextrabonusextrabonus

Note: While –Gaiden- means side-story, -Omake- means bonus or extra. The –Gaiden- chapter is part of the story (It was meant to be the conclusion part of RVDecimo but you guys wanted to see Tsuna in Namimori outfit –grins-) but it is up to the reader to believe or not to believe this omake as part or as not part of RVDecimo.

-OMAKE- (because you guys asked for it)

The twenty-five years old Tenth boss of Vongola stared at his lover, his dainty fingers tracing the curves of his Cloud Guardian's lean yet muscular chest. Night had already fallen but Tsuna could still not sleep. Tsuna grinned as his lover's eyes slowly opened; indicating that Tsuna had woke him up. Hibari tiredly held Tsuna's wandering hand and stared at the glistening caramel eyes of his lover, "Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna gasped as he was suddenly pulled to his lover's chest. Tsuna sighed and rested his head on Hibari's chest, listening to the calming heartbeats of his lover. Hibari sighed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna called out.

"Hm?"

"You told me you'll do anything I say, right? When I won that… game before you left…" Tsuna asked. Hibari sighed and nodded.

"I already thought about it." Tsuna said.

"And? What do you wish me to do?" Hibari asked, about to fall asleep.

"I want to have Kyouya's baby."

Suddenly, all the temptation of sleep eluded Hibari…

SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010SVMS010

My Replies-To-Those-That Reviewed Corner:

Ila Way: Thank you for thinking I did a very good job with While You Sleep. –rubs head- It also made me sad when I was writing it. But at least Little One made you laugh, chuckle and giggle, right? –grins-

scatteredbrains: Well, it did take a lot of thinking on how to make it not too choppy but thank you for thinking it was beautiful. And I'm sorry for making you cry… or should I be happy that you cried? –smiles sheepishly- I can actually see Hibari threatening Kusakabe to make sure Tsuna is protected. –grins-

xraawrx: Really? Hot TYLHibari lives? I read the recent manga chapters but I didn't read any part where they did say he lived. I have to reread it… -grins-

Stoic-Genius: Thanks for thinking it was 'just perfect'. –grins-

RuByMoOn17: Hibird IS way too cute. –v-sign-

Tzezumi: Tsuna's imaginary wall is already part of his psyche. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: I enjoy being crazy actually, Selina. It makes me unique. and I still love you Hibari, no matter how much you hate me. –grins-

lirica: hahahaha, I'll also be part of those huge group of fangirls. –smiles sheepishly-

Tsuki no Akebono: Wag kang mag-alala, madami pa akong kalokohan naiisip. –grins-

Lala-tan: Yes, someone will spill the beans and they would pay. But not yet, kufufufufu –grins evilly-

Alyt: Thank you for almost crying in Cracks on The Mirror and laughing like a maniac in Little One. And Iemitsu is still in the dark. But we all know Nana is gonna tell him sooner or later. –grins-

Cielo-negro: I love You –Visionen im Spiegel. –grins- and I am not saying anything on what Hibari is doing in Italy. I'll leave it your imagination for a while. –smiles evilly- But Tsuna in a princess dress? That would be… hmmm…

131'BlUe-ChEeSe': yeah, Hibari will be gone for a while but Hibird is like a cute, less dangerous version of him. –grins-

redhaze03: I will never mind. –grins- I also want to see Tsuna's children with the three girls. Kyaa, just trying to imagine them makes me smile.

Doseimotsuko: the ILuvMafiaYaoi blog is in the future and will make its returned appearance once Tsuna is in Italy. For now, it's just Japanese school girls that are fans for yaoi. –grins-

Niki-Uni: Will Hibari save Tsuna? –smiles mysteriously- We shall see…

Unknown-Noutan: hahaha, Hibari's rubbing off on him. Soon, Tsuna's going to be more sarcastic but he is still Tsuna. –grins- Yes, Yaoi-Fan-Girl-Power will prevail!

wind-master-redmoon: Your question will be answered in the next chapter. –smiles evilly-

Random Lol: It's one of my favorites as well! I'm even waiting for the season 3 and the sub of the live action. –grins- And yeah, it was ka yakusoku.

Crispy Rice: you must not take light of his godly fingers. –hides drool-

Kei: Is she Hibari's mom? Please await for the next chapter for the answer. –grins-

kai: Well, I normally reply in the order of those that reviewed my works. –grins- And I always imagined Nana to be like Jennifer. And it's fun to be insane! –smiles- Don't worry, 8059 is the side-dish, the main course is still 1827. And is Rika related to Hibari? We'll have to see. –grins-

Seto's Darkness: A fangirl? Or someone related to Hibari? We'll have to see in the next chapter. –smiles evilly-

shizouo: Thanks for loving how I write. And no, I am not a Theresian, sorry. My parents forced me to being green. –pouts-

UKELICIOUS: Thanks for reading the Unexpected Series. –grins-

Ending Rants: Next Task, Tsuna confronts the mysterious actress. Who is she? What does she know about Hibari? And… where can I get a Guren or Tristan model, my Lancelot is a bit lonely. –grins-


	10. The Ghost of The God

Task 10: The Ghost of The God

Disclaimer: No, I have yet to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The only thing I can safely say I own would be Rika-chan, Kyoushin-san and this plot.

Warning: contains BL, serious mood change, made up past, and a very easily surprised Tsuna

Task 10: The Ghost of The God

Tsuna didn't know how it came to this. Fearing that Rika would die from the cold, he had invited her back to his house. Of course, Tsuna was more than embarrassed that a supposedly retired actress was now sitting on the dining table, sipping a hot cup of tea. Cautiously, Tsuna turned his gaze from the table to the woman sitting across him. Color had returned to her face, revealing milky white skin with naturally rosy cheeks. Her reddish brown hair looked a bit like amber because of the lighting of the room while Tsuna realized that her lips were really naturally red. If you dyed her hair black, Tsuna swore he was talking to Snow White. Tsuna stiffened as Rika's hazel eyes stared at his caramel eyes. Tsuna gulped and he could feel his hand sweating. Gathering his courage, Tsuna asked, "Y-y-you… wanted to tell me something… about Hibari-san?"

Rika briefly blinked and her eyes grew innocent, "Hibari-san? Are you not Hibari Kyouya's lover?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, "I… am…"

"Then why do you call him Hibari-san?" Rika asked, leaning on the table. Tsuna blushed and looked back at the table.

"Well… I… I… I-I-It's a habit… I mean…" Tsuna shut his mouth, unable to truly answer Rika. To him, Hibari-san was Hibari-san. Tsuna found it hard to even just whisper his first name alone. Rika smiled softly and nodded.

"I can understand what you mean. I also found it hard to call Kyoushin-san by his first name at first." Tsuna blinked and looked at Rika.

"Kyou… shin… san?" Tsuna repeated. Rika covered her mouth as if she had slipped. Tsuna leaned on the table as well, "Suzume-san… you sounded so seriously outside. Is there something I have to know about Hibari-san?"

Rika's eyes grew serious but Tsuna could feel something was off, "Would you like to know?"

"Know…?"

"The truth about Hibari Kyouya… his past." Tsuna was caught off-guard by Rika's words. Hibari's past? This woman in front of him knew something about Hibari's past? A moment of silence passed through them. Rika observed as Tsuna looked as if he was having an inner battle against himself. Underneath the table, Rika clenched her fists, waiting for Tsuna's answer.

"No." Now it was Rika that was caught off-guard by Tsuna's response. Tsuna returned his gaze to Rika, smiling peacefully, "It isn't because I don't want to know. I truly do. Hibari-san is like a puzzle and I am missing some pieces… a lot… but I don't want other people to give me the pieces. If I was to receive the pieces from someone… I want it to be from Hibari-san. Things like his past and those things… I want Hibari-san to tell it to me when he is ready to tell me… when he thinks I am ready to know."

Rika was left dumb-founded by Tsuna's response. Tsuna blushed and fiddled with his fingers, "B-B-But thank you… Suzume-san…"

Tsuna blinked as Rika began to giggle, placing her chin on the palm of her hand, "As expected from the person Kiyo chose. You are certainly something, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna blushed at the sudden affectionate nickname Rika gave him. What… Kiyo?

"Um… Suzume-san… who are you?" Tsuna asked, fearing he already knows the answer to his question. Rika looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Well… Suzume Rika is my stage name. Legally, my name would be Shirosagi Rika." Rika closed her eyes, "But my real name is… Hibari Rika."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stood, "D-d-does that m-mean you're Hibari-san's-"

Rika smiled, "That's right."

"SISTER?!" Tsuna yelled. Rika blinked and looked at Tsuna before giggling.

"No. I'm not Kiyo's sister. Kiyo is an only child." Rika said. At this, Tsuna sighed in relief, sitting back on his chair. He wasn't talking to Hibari's sister. That was still oka-

"I'm his mother." For Tsuna, time had frozen still as those words passed through Rika's tempting red lips. As his mind process the newly acquired information, Tsuna's eyes widened like saucers and he let out a big…

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIII?!" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears, leaning on the table, "B-B-But you look so YOUNG!"

Rika giggled once more and said in a sing-song voice, "I'm already 38."

"HIIII?!" Tsuna knew that Asian usually didn't look their age but Rika looked too young to be in her thirties. Twenties he could believe, but thirties?!

Rika seemed to enjoy Tsuna's reaction and smiled brightly, "I'm not surprise Kiyo never mentioned me. That child…"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt the sudden change of the mood. He looked at Rika and saw that her hazel eyes has, once more, turned glassy and her face seemed to show her hesitation and worry, "… hates me."

Tsuna looked at Rika seriously. He could feel the emotions the woman in front of him was trying to suppress. Maybe it was his Vongola Intuition or maybe it was just how her current face reminds him of the face Hibari made during their good-bye but it doesn't change the fact that Rika needed someone to talk to. Maybe that was why she was standing on the rain for hours outside. Tsuna cautiously took one of Rika's trembling hands and wrapped his hands. Rika seemed to stiffen at the sudden contact and confused was evident in her glassy hazel eyes. Tsuna remembered the information she gave a few moments ago. A piece of information that Tsuna did not truly understand, "Suz- I mean… Rika-san… what did you mean by 'legally'?"

Rika smiled sardonically and wrapped her free hand on Tsuna's warm hands as well, staring at them, "Legally, I am Shirosagi Rika, the wife of Senator Shirosagi Hidemaru… the man… I hate with all my heart."

Rika looked at Tsuna and asked, "If I were to continue, you will hear the story about this disgusting woman and her pitiful attempt for revenge. If I were to continue… you will hear the truth about Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna squeezed Rika's hands and nodded. Something was telling him that, at the moment, this woman needed an ear that will listen. She needed someone… or something will happen, "Please… tell me, Rika-san."

Hibari would understand…

Rika smiled sadly and nodded, "How much do you know about the history of Namimori?"

Tsuna frowned, "Not much. We moved here when I was five so I don't really know anything about Namimori's history."

"I see… Well, do you know about the shrine in Namimori?" Rika asked.

"The Namimori shrine? Yeah, we watched fireworks there once." Tsuna looked down, _'And that's where I first met Hibari-san of ten years…'_

"Before, that shrine was house to the holy family of Namimori." Rika explained.

"Holy… family?"

"Folklores speak of the Protector God of Namimori… OHibari." Tsuna listened attentively at Rika's explanation, "They say that their god takes on the form of a big skylark and watches over Namimori. The family that is destined to be OHibari-sama's mouth was the Hibari family."

"Hibari… That means…"

Rika closed her eyes, "Please listen to my story… The story of my life and my destined meeting with… Hibari Kyoushin…

It was during the shooting of the movie _'Kimi no Koe Wasurenai' _that I first met him. We were shooting at the shrine and during one of the breaks I had wandered off by mistake to the forest. Along the way, I stopped to catch my breath and realized that I was in a small clearing. By the center of it, a man with black hair and the coldest grey eyes was sitting peacefully on the ground, different species of birds fluttered around him. He saw me and gave me a hard look. All of the birds fluttered away, leaving behind a rain of falling feathers. He gave me a smirk and said, "You're one of those imbeciles who were shooting in my shrine."

Of course, I had been quite offended to be called an imbecile. I stalked towards him and said, "Excuse me but we are not imbeciles!"

He stood and I had to step back as I realized how tall he was. Wearing a simple black yukata, he looked like one of those actors of a feudal setting movie. The character that was meant to appear dangerous yet at the same time a character that leaves you wanting to know more about, "You dare raise your voice to a god?"

I was about to retort him when one of the staffs saw us and dragged me away, apologizing furiously at the man. It was only after the shooting for that day that they told me who he was.

Hibari Kyoushin…

The last of the Hibari, the owner of the Hibari Shrine… and a man that is said to possess Clairvoyance and rumored to be the personification of OHibari-sama…

Of course, I didn't believe in any of them. To me, Hibari Kyoushin was just an annoying egoistic man. We continued our filming like scheduled but I could not truly concentrate… especially when I feel his grey eyes on me from the thick bushes of the forest. Soon, it became a ritual to talk to him during my breaks. Our conversations were mainly me meekly asking and him answering mockingly. But there were times where I lost my temper and our conversation would turn into a debate. My beliefs versus his. Most of the time, he would win.

Each time, he would look as if he would be expecting what will happen. Each time, he was already a step ahead of me. I refused to believe that he could see the future. The future is not set on stones.

"You should cancel tomorrow's shooting." He once told me. I looked at him and found myself asking.

"Why?" he sighed and looked up the sky.

"You won't be able to shoot tomorrow." He said cryptically. I, of course, did not believe him. There was no way he could predict the future…

But I learned it the hard way. The following day, the director's daughter was hospitalized and he cancelled our shooting for that day. I could not believe my ears then. It was… almost like a sign. I look at him and found him smirking at me. Everyone had left an hour ago, while I stayed on the shrine waiting for my driver. That's when he came to me and said, "You should sit down. He won't be coming for hours."

"Oh? And I guess you predicted it?" I mocked. He simply smirked at me and sat by grass.

"There will be an accident along the way, causing a heavy traffic." He replied. I could only stare at him as he looked up the sky. After a few minutes of doing nothing but standing, I gave up and sat next to him, glaring at the grass.

"Does it not ever bother you?" I asked. He looked at me and kept silent as I continued, "Being able to see the future, I mean. Doesn't it bother you?"

That was the first one I saw him smile so sad. Looking away from me, he replied, "It is my gift and my curse. The power I must live with as a god."

My driver arrived three hours later, apologizing furiously at his tardiness. Like what Hibari Kyoushin said, there had been an accident along the way which left them driving like snails for hours. As I followed my driver, I look back and said, "I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

It was the first time he looked at me with such a surprised look. It was that moment that I knew, he could not predict everything. He looked at me for a moment before smirking, "You will keep seeing me for a very a long time, Rika."

And like he said, I did see him almost everyday. Even after we finished shooting the movie, still I continued to go to Namimori. At first, I thought it was because I was curious about the man named Hibari Kyoushin. But before I knew it, it became something more…

I had fallen in love with Hibari Kyoushin…

I kept it a secret of course. A man who considered his self to be a god has no need for a trivial human emotion as love. So I kept silent. I continued to stay by his side as much as my schedule permitted it. We would usually simply talk but there were times where we would walk aimlessly in his seemingly vast forest. I was content simply being with him. I really was…

"Marry me." He said one day, looking at me with such serious eyes. Of course, I laughed.

"What are you talking about, Hibari-san? Marry you? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" I asked, not truly believing what I have heard. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I finally snapped, no longer able to suppress my feelings for him. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened as I felt his cool lips against mine, my cheeks flaring as I dared close my eyes. If this was a dream, then please do not wake me up.

Even as darkness greeted me, I still feel the cool lips against mine. I felt his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our first kiss turned into the first night we were together. The morning after was the hard part, mainly because I did not want to leave his arms. But he ordered me to go, telling me, "I will see you tonight."

I nodded in understanding and was about to go down the stairs where my driver was waiting for me but looked back. I said, "You already know the answer, right?"

He smirked and folded his arms, staring at me with amusement twinkling in his grey eyes, "I do, but I would prefer that you say it out loud."

I grinned at him and twirled to face him. Putting my hands behind my back, I said, "Yes. I would love to marry you, Hi- I mean… Kyoushin… san…"

He gave one of his rare smiles, "Very well. I simply hope that you know how hard it will be to marry a god."

I scoffed and began to run down the stairs, "Especially one with such an ego like you."

Even now, I could still remember how he had laugh to my comment. I thought everything was fine. I thought… I would finally have my 'happily ever after'… then…

He came…

Shirosagi Hidemaru…

It was during that time that Namimori was divided into two, those that wished to preserve the beliefs of old and those that wished for modernization. The head of the Modernists was Shirosagi Hidemaru. And for them, Kyoushin-san was the only real threat of their modernization.

That's when he told me…

"Namimori no longer needs her god."

At first, I thought he was simply saying it because he wanted to tell me that he was becoming human for me. How naïve I was…

One morning, he approached me and touched my stomach with such a serious look and whispered, "Your future is not written in stone. You will write it with your will."

Then he looked at me and said, "Good bye, Rika."

"What's with the seriousness?" I laughed it off, holding the hand that was on my stomach, "I'll see you tonight."

He smiled softly and took me in his arms, kissing my lips softly and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied and left for my new commercial shooting. I did not expect what I found that night…

Underneath the Torii, Kyoushin-san's body lay limp, held by a rope on the neck. I couldn't even scream, I couldn't even call for help. I fainted on the spot and my driver had driven me back to my empty apartment and called the police anonymously afterwards. His reason was that an actress like me should not be seen in a crime scene.

I heard that the police ruled it as a suicide. That Kyoushin-san had killed himself. My manager told me to deny my relationship with him. She said it would ruin my career. That's why I quit. I cannot continue to work with people such as them. Only my manager and my driver knew about my relationship with Kyoushin-san… It was not because we were hiding it… it was just… Kyoushin-san didn't have anyone to tell it to. And for them to make me deny my love for Kyoushin-san… I couldn't take it.

Of course I did not believe Kyoushin-san would kill himself. He was too prideful for that, too… too strong-willed. I started to investigate about it. Of course, the detective work was not for me and I ended up with nothing. The only thing I ever uncovered was a small piece of paper by the shrine with a drawing of a Heron with a Skylark on its claws. Kyoushin-san would usually draw birds. It would usually be a Skylark and a Sparrow flying together… it was the first time I ever saw such a grotesque drawing. That's when it hit me… it wasn't a suicide.

It was a murder.

Shirosagi Hidemaru had Kyoushin-san murdered and made it look like a suicide. Of course, I had no evidence whatsoever. Other than the drawing Kyoushin-san made suggesting he foresaw his demise. So I did the thing I did best, I acted. I acted that was infatuated to Shirosagi Hidemaru. I got close to him, pretended I love him and I eventually married him. My revenge started when I bore a son. A son that should have never been conceived…

I knew that I was barren. Even before my relationship with Kyoushin-san, I had an accident when I was a child that left me barren. But still he was born in this world. I named him Kyouya and Shirosagi Hidemaru see him as his only heir and his son.

Shirosagi Kyouya… that is Kiyo's legal name. To the world, he is the son of one of the most powerful man in Japan. At first, I thought of him as the perfect tool for my revenge. The son of that man that I would use against him… But as he grew older, I saw it. The black hair, the cold grey eyes, he was an exact mirror of Kyoushin-san. I knew then… he was not Shirosagi Hidemaru's son but Kyoushin-san's. He was the son of the man I love.

But it was too late. When I realized that he was Kyoushin-san's son, we have already gone too distant to be mother and son. I isolated him and I deserted him. I… I'm the reason why he is too distant, too emotionless. I wanted that man to pay for what he did and so obsessed was I that I… I… I had forgotten to love my son.

The day he turned fourteen, Kiyo left us and lived on an apartment just outskirt of Namimori. In Namimori, he took on the name Hibari Kyouya. Shirosagi Hidemaru never took any of it as a serious matter. He was actually glad Kiyo chose that name. That way, his delinquent ways would not dishonor the Shirosagi name.

But I knew…

Namimori knew…

To the people of Namimori, to those that still remember the folklores, Hibari Kyouya is the ghost of the god they betrayed. He is the ghost of Hibari Kyoushin.

He is the ghost of OHibari-sama…

Hibari Kyouya…

Kiyo chose that name because he knew the truth. I don't know why or how but it doesn't change the fact that he does know. He knew how Shirosagi Hidemaru had killed his father. He knew how Namimori had turned her back away from his father. He knew…

… how I betrayed his father." Tsuna didn't know how to react. The woman in front of him had been crying as she told him everything. Tsuna could feel the pain, the regret and… the love.

"I came to Namimori today because his bird came by my window. He said: 'good bye' to me and I knew that it came from Kiyo right away. When I came to school, I was actually asking Tet-chan where Kiyo is. Imagine my surprise when he said that Kiyo is in Italy. That child… didn't want to tell me… Why should he? I'm the disgusting whore that married the man who killed his father."

"That child… has all the right to hate me. To curse me…" Rika couldn't continue any longer, crying in front of Tsuna. Tsuna tightened his grip on Rika's hands and bit his bottom lip before saying…

"You're wrong." Rika looked up, her visions blurred because of the tears in her eyes. Tsuna squeezed her hands and smiled softly, "Hibari-san… does not hate you."

"Wha-?" Rika couldn't continue, her throat dry.

"I may not know Hibari-san that much and I am actually a bit shock at what you had just told me but… but…" Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know Hibari-san does not hate you."

Tsuna smiled softly, "Hibird is like Hibari-san. He doesn't like a lot of people but Hibird likes you. Hibari-san did say 'good bye' to you. He made Hibird deliver his message."

"He should hate me! I use-"

"Yes, your intention was to use Hibari-san for your revenge but no son can hate a mother who loved them nonetheless." Rika was left speechless and Tsuna continued, "Its apples, right? The fragrance you're currently wearing."

Rika nodded, "Kyoushin-san loved apples."

"Hibari-san does too." Tsuna said, his smile growing, "And Hibari-san always smells like apples as well."

Rika's eyes widened, "I… used to… give him apples when he was a child."

Tsuna nodded and smiled softly once more, "Rika-san, Hibari-san never hated you. And you have always loved him… even before you knew he was Kyoushin-san's child."

Rika began to cry once again, covering her face. Tsuna rushed to her side and hugged her. Rika leaned into his embrace and Tsuna whispered, "Hibari-san… never hated you…"

"Thank you…" Rika whispered back, crying. Tsuna let her cry, holding her as she continued to cry.

It only lasted for a couple of minutes. Rika pulled away from Tsuna's warm embrace and smiled softly, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, "Thank you… for everything, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna smiled softly as well, taking the cold tea on the table and replacing it with a warm new tea. Rika smiled gratefully and sipped. With a sigh, Rika closed her eyes and let the soothing fragrance of the tea calm her. With a peaceful smile, Rika commented, "I'm so happy Kiyo chose you, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna blushed at the comment and Rika continued, "I always worry about the one Kiyo would choose. I don't think I can live if I found out he was going to date a girl that dresses in black and has skull accessories. But when I found out it was you, I was actually relieved. He needs someone like you, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna blinked as Rika bowed her head, "I know Kiyo can be a hand-full… but please… be that child's strength."

Tsuna shook his head furiously and blushed, "T-t-that's not true! I'm the hand-full! I'm clumsy and I'm weak and-… Hibari-san is actually the one taking care of me all the time!"

Rika shook her head gently and smiled softly, "I believe there are two kinds of strength one can give. One is the strength that you see and the other is the strength you can feel. And you… are definitely Kiyo's strength."

Tsuna covered his cheeks, unable to say anything to Rika. As if on cue, the front door opened and Tsuna heard the voices of his family.

"Bwahahaha, Lambo-san has ARRIVE!"

"Lambo, behave!"

"Lambo, I-pin, wait up!"

"Maman, where should I place the groceries?"

"Oh, place them by the kitchen."

Tsuna looked at the door as Bianchi entered, carrying two bags of groceries. Bianchi greeted him, "Oh, Tsuna, we're home."

"Uh… welcome home…" Tsuna awkwardly greeted back. Bianchi paid no attention to Rika and placed the groceries on the corner, sorting them. Soon enough, his mother appeared and greeted him.

"We're home, Tsu-kun."

"Welcome home, mom. What took you guys so long?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I forgot to bring an umbrella so we had to wait out the rain. It was so hard, the streets were flooded. But it was alright because the kids had fun. Ara?" Nana turned her attention towards Rika, "Tsu-kun, who is that?"

"Oh! This is Rika-san, Hi-"

"Please call me mama, Tsu-chan." Rika perked stopping Tsuna dead on his tracks. Tsuna looked back at Rika and could not believe what he was hearing. As if she knew why Tsuna looked so pale, Rika giggled and explained, "Kiyo never called me 'mama'. I always wanted a cute daughter to dress up and call me 'mama'."

Tsuna suddenly have a bad feeling about this…

"Ara! Are you by any chance my son's boyfriend's mother?" Nana asked excitingly, rushing towards Rika's side. Rika smiled.

"Yes. I am Hibari Rika, the mother of Hibari Kyouya. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rika greeted, bowing slightly.

"Oh! The pleasure is all mine! I am Sawada Nana, Tsu-kun's mother." Nana greeted back, bowing as well. Nana skipped towards the chair Tsuna was previously occupying and asked, "So, are you here to see if my Tsu-kun is good enough for Kyou-kun?"

Since when did his mother start calling Hibari: Kyou-kun?

"Quite the contrary, I actually believe Tsu-chan is too good for Kiyo. Kiyo is quite lucky to have him." Rika replied, earning a giggle from his mother.

"I also think Tsu-kun is lucky to have someone like Kyou-kun as his boyfriend." Nana gushed. Knowing they would be at it for quite some time, Tsuna decided to leave the room but stopped when he heard his mother said…

"Would you like to see Tsu-kun in a dress?"

"MOM!!"

HibariSuzumeSagiHibariHibariSuzumeSagiHibariHibariSuzumeSagiHibariHibariSuzumeSagiHibari

Notes/Translations:

OHibari – Like the other Japanese words I have introduced in my notes, the O would mean Divine or Great or something along that line. That would mean that OHibari means "Divine Skylark". Japanese usual add an 'O' in their gods like 'Oyashiro-sama'.

Kyoushin – 'Kyou' has the same meaning as Hibari's 'Kyou' which means Reverent and 'Shin' is made of the kanji which means 'God'. So, his name can be translated as 'Reverent God'.

Shirosagi Hidemaru – Shirosagi can be translated as 'White Heron'. Heron is a type of bird that shows similarity to birds such as Storks and Ibises. In Japan, a swindler that swindles people out of money by the use of business and such is called 'Shirosagi'. Hidemaru came from 'Hide' which is the first two syllables of _Hide_yoshi, the man that Tokugawa Ieyasu succeeded while 'Maru' is a very common 'suffix' during the Feudal Japan Period. (even until now, I think… Or maybe it's already Taro? I'm not too sure)

Clairvoyance – it is the term used for the ability to be able to receive information that could not have been gotten by the use of the normal five senses. One of the special cases of Clairvoyance is the ability to predict the future, usually called Precognition. A good example of one who may or may not have Precognition is Nostradamus and Twilight's Alice.

Torii – This is the elaborate gate usually seen by the entrance in Japanese Shinto Shrines. One of their most notable descriptions would be their bright red color.

Author's End Notes: Okay, so I'm not sure if I did the right thing in this chapter. I mean… was my portrayal of Hibari's past believable or not? If not, oh well… Anyway, I never really tried to hide the fact that Rika is Hibari's mother. I just didn't elaborate it that much. –grins- I posted a bit early because I was inspired by the Reborn game in the PSP. I was holding Ajgauu1's PSP the entire day instead of reading for my classes. –grins- You guys should try it. It's Japanese but it definitely has hints of TYL1827TYL69. I mean, the way I interpreted it, TYL69 only joined the fun because he wanted to see our cute uke. –grins- And Tsuna's conversation with Hibari(the present) in the game also hints something. It was pretty fun. And you can customize them too. Anyway! I may make the Omake as part of the story… like mini-Gaidens or something. And this chap's Omake is the continuation of the Omake of the last Task. And I would like to thank my friend 'Chica for explaining to me this idea he got from a game (Warhammer was the name if I'm not mistaken) that helped make this omake less-crack and more 'wao'. –grins-

Omake: 1827baby PART 2

"For the last time, I am not going insane, Kyouya." Tsuna whined as Hibari led him to the infirmary of the Vongola mansion. Hibari began banging at the infirmary door. Soon enough, the door opened revealing a pale skinned middle-aged man with dark brown hair currently in disarray wearing a fluffy night gown.

"It's three in the morning…" the man whined, rubbing his right eye, "Unless Vongola Decimo-sama is in any grave danger, please let me sleep, Hibari-sama."

A low growl coming from the Cloud Guardian was his reply. The man yawned, "My mind isn't really functioning well right now. Please bite me to death so I can go back to sleep."

"See Kyouya, you're bothering Samuele-kun!" Tsuna whined, tugging Hibari's arm in an attempt to take Hibari back to their room. The sound of steel clashing with flesh was heard and Tsuna unconsciously flinched, his grip on Hibari's arm tightening. On Hibari's free arm, one of his tonfas appeared raised while the man named Samuele lay on the ground.

"KYOUYA!" Tsuna yelled, about to reprehend his lover when…

"Ow." was Samuele's only reaction, standing once more while rubbing his swollen cheek. Samuele looked at Hibari with now wide awake eyes and asked, "What can I do for you, Hibari-sama?"

"A-a-a-are you alright, Samuele-kun?" Tsuna asked, worried about their doctor's health and sanity. Samuele smiled at Tsuna, his other hand continuing to rub his swollen cheek.

"After being bitten by this guy for nine years, I got used to it. Please do not concern yourself, Vongola Decimo-sama." Samuele replied and turned once more to Hibari, "Now, is something the matter?"

"Can a man give birth?" Hibari asked coolly.

"…" Samuele looked at Hibari with raised eyebrows.

"…" Hibari growled at Samuele.

"…" Tsuna sighed and covered his face.

"… No." Samuele finally answered, "Hibari-sama, do I have to tell you about the bees and the flowers? Imagine a blooming flower-"

"I know about that, Samuele di Canetti." Hibari hissed, grabbing Samuele by the fluffy collar of his fluffy… and pink… night gown. Samuele stared at the menacing eyes of Hibari and shivered for a moment, "I am asking if it is possible for two men to have a child together."

Samuele stared at Hibari before setting his eyes on the covered face of Tsuna. As if realization hit him, Samuele let out a small "Oh."

Hibari let go of Samuele and Samuele returned his gaze on Hibari, "Well… I think I speak for everyone when I say… Impossible. Unless one of you have a sister and-"

"DON'T!" Tsuna yelled, "… finish that sentence…"

Samuele shrugged, "Well, if that's out, then there is no way two men can have a child together. First of all, none of us in this empty hallway has a womb. Second, none of us have eggs, we're all swimmers. And last, there is no way in hell a man can give birth to a child!"

Hibari nodded and turned his attention to Tsuna, "You see, Tsunayoshi. Even though I said I will do anything for you, I cannot give you a child… much less _our _child."

At this, Samuele raised an eyebrow, "Let me get this straight, Vongola Decimo-sama wants to have Hibari-sama's child?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered truthfully before turning his attention to Hibari, "And I wasn't talking about giving birth! I know men can't give birth!"

Samuele made a mental note to remember this conversation. Those fan girls in ILuvMafiaYaoi would definitely love this. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I was talking about cloning, Kyouya."

"Okay… you want to clone Hibari-sama?" Samuele asked, pointing at Hibari, "You mean you want a little Hibari-sama hissing 'I'll bite you to death' and running around here biting people?"

"Maybe I should make you sleep forever, Samuele di Canetti." Hibari hissed, readying his tonfas once more. Samuele covered his mouth automatically, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm talking about Irie-kun's project." Tsuna elaborated, "I talked with Irie-kun about his project. By cloning one of us and adding a strand of the dna of the other, we would be able to make a complete new human being."

Samuele nodded, "I had that talked with Sho as well. He was so passionate about it."

"Cloning one of us and adding another strand?" Hibari asked, crossing his arms.

"Let me explain it in lay man's terms. For example, we cloned Vongola Decimo-sama. During the time the clone is being 'conceived', we add Hibari-sama's strand of dna in the mix. We will add a certain ingredient in the mix for Hibari-sama's strand to glue and complement Vongola Decimo-sama's strands. Soon, which is by the way really far from soon, Hibari-sama's and Vongola Decimo-sama's strands will become a brand new different dna strand that shall be the basis of the…" Samuele looked at Tsuna and thought of a better word to use for the clone, "… child's traits."

"So, it's like one of those surrogate mothers… only a test tube?" Hibari clarified, earning a happy nod from Tsuna. Samuele sighed wearily.

"But… as much as I do not doubt Sho's ability and intelligence, this sort of procedure is currently in debate. For one, the ingredient I told you about has side effects…"

"Side effects?"

"For the… child to be able to take in the new strand, he or she must need to be… stronger than a normal human being." Samuele explained, "And if, stress in the _if_, the two of you were to go with this, there's the Vongola issue."

"Vongola issue?"

"Vongola has been one of the longest Famiglia in Italy. A child… coming from the one considered to be the strongest Capo Crimine of Vongola, surpassing Vongola Primo, and may probably be the de facto Capo di Tutti Capi at the moment and his strongest and ruthless Guardian? Think about it, the most dominate trait that will be passed on the child would be the Vongola will." Samuele placed his arms on the two men's shoulders, earning a scowl from Hibari. Samuele looked at the ceiling, dramatically speaking, "Now imagine that child. If Vongola Decimo-sama's Vongola traits and Hibari-sama's…" Samuele coughed, "… powerful traits were in him, then without a doubt he will be a threat to all Famiglia, foe or ally. And I have yet to go through the idea that he may possess inhuman strength and reflexes. That child will be Vongola Undicesimo… who may or may not become the strongest and most feared Capo Crimine in Vongola's History. And then there's the issue inside Vongola. As modern as we are, there are still the unwritten traditions in our world. A child conceived by an affair is to be cared for but a child conceived in a test tube? That… will be debated like heaven and hell."

Tsuna sighed and gently took Samuele's arm off his shoulder. He faced the two men and said, "I'm not thinking about those things. I want to have Kyouya's child. It doesn't matter if he's as weak and clumsy as me or he's as strong and powerful as Kyouya. It doesn't matter if he receives my Sky flame or Kyouya's Cloud flame. All that matters…" Tsuna took Hibari's hands and smiled sweetly, "Is that he's our child. A child we will love and protect. A child... created from our love."

Samuele knew that he shouldn't butt in and stepped back from the two lovers. Hibari squeezed Tsuna's hands and asked, "Is this what you truly want, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, "Do you not want to have a child with me, Kyouya?"

"Of course I do. But… are you sure about this?" Hibari pulled Tsuna to him, placing his hands on both of Tsuna's waist, whispering, "If we are to go through this, many will object."

Tsuna smiled playfully, "And when did Kyouya cared about those things?"

Hibari smirked and whispered, "I care… because you will be the one counting their body parts."

Samuele shivered at that and closed his eyes. He had heard tales of the assassination of those who dared defied Vongola Decimo. Assassinations that would even make Varia cringe. And rumor was it was done single-handedly by the Cloud Guardian. Samuele didn't even want to think on what he would do when it concerned _both _of their decision. Tsuna smiled and leaned on Hibari's shoulder, "Then… we're going to do it?"

Hibari closed his eyes, "Yes… we'll do it."

UndicesimoUndicesimoUndicesimoUndicesimoUndicesimoUndicesimoUndicesimo

Notes for the Omake Part:

Samuele di Canetti – an Italian man who thinks he may be the only non-gay person in the entire Vongola Mansion… although he wears fluffy night gowns. Tsuna will official meet him when he starts training in Italy.

Capo Crimine – it means Crime Boss but most probably known as the 'Don'. It would mean that he is the current head of his family.

Capo di Tutti Capi – this would mean 'Boss of All Bosses'. As Reborn is set on a fictional world where Vongola is one of the greatest Mafia Famiglia(s) (or may be the greatest), the current boss of Vongola could be considered as the Capo di Tutti Capi without saying it out loud (a.k.a by de facto). But in real life, this term is usually used for those that are considered as powerful Bosses in the Mafia by the media and such.

Undicesimo – Italian for 'Eleventh'

My-Replies-to-Thy-Reviews Corner:

Novelist Pup: I can understand why. SensiP is a bit too much for me. After watching it, my friend commented that I was as red as a tomato. –blush- But maybe I'll try playing Enzai. Although, I do feel sorry for Guys in the cgs my friend showed me. –shivers- And thank you for thinking RVDecimo-sama is awesome. –grins-

131'BlUe-ChEeSe: Is Rika being Hibari's mom crazy? –rubs head- I tried to make it believable but…

Niki-Uni: The first question was answered in this Task. –grins- The second question… well, as much as mpreg would definitely be crack and would be hilarious, I wanted to make it more believable. –grins- (then again, I just made it more sci-fi than crack –rubs head-) and Hibari will come back at Task 12… if all goes according to plan. –grins mysteriously-

Fayah: According to the manga and anime, The Ninth did live after the Ring Battle. The Ten Years Arc did not truly elaborate if the Ninth is dead but if he is with the other Vongola Bosses, then there is a big possibility that he did died in that Arc. But since RVDecimo-sama is set during the Present Day, after the Ten Years Arc, the Ninth is still alive and kicking. –grins-

wind-master-redmoon: I hope you weren't disappointed… -rubs head-

Unknown-Noutan: Hibari's current status remains unknown –cough- but I hope you weren't disappointed with this task…

RuByMoOn17: I think Rika would be too old for Hibari. Not to mention, it would be incest. –grins- And anything can happen in KHR but I wanted to make it more believable so sorry if you were hoping for mpreg. –rubs heads-

redhaze03: SensiP was a bit too much for me. –blushes- And I hope this task's omake answered your question.

Kei: We will see an 1827 child soon. I do have evil plans for it. Kufufufufufu…

Piyopi: It's good to hear (or is read more appropriate?) from you again. –grins- And yes, it was Boku no Pico Tsuna had the 'pleasure' to watch briefly. –smiles evilly- And thank you for being in love with my story.

kai: There is a big possibility that Hibird has a hidden camera on him (I think Hibird's a male bird, but I could be wrong –grins-) but until Hibari returns, I am not saying anything. Kufufufufu. And how Hibari is doing without his tunafish would be answered in Task 12. –smiles mischievously- And I'll always write with my dying will! –grins- And as for more oneshots, let me think for more insane ideas. –grins-

shizouo: How Yamamoto accidentally rubbed with Gokudera? –grins- That can be arrange. And I don't mind being mistaken as a Theresian… although maybe we are talking about the same persons. If those teachers were males and their last names starts with 'R' or/and 'F' then maybe we did have the same teachers. –grins- And "Form one line, hold your partner!"? –laughs maniacally- I just love how some of us use English this way.

Lala-tan: Your first answer was correct. Although the sixth answer is also correct. –grins-

Tzezumi: -nods furiously- SensiP is very traumatizing to be one's first yaoi anime. –sniffs- My friend thought it would be funny though… And an 8059 is already in the thinking process. But it'll probably still have 1827 in it. –rubs head-

Alyt: Since the Omake has so many positive responses, I decided to make an omake for each chapter; so don't worry. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: hahaha, I don't have an imaginary wall but I have gun. (instead of hitting my head on the head, I usually shoot myself on the head. Blame it on Persona 3 –grins-). And like Selina said, I will never mind being bitten, Hibari! –grins-

UKELICIOUS: I can also imagine preg!Tsuna having cravings for tuna sandwiches. Oh, wait… I did do that… Although Tsuna was a female in that oneshot –grins sheepishly- And you should cosplay Tsuna or TYL!Lambo! I'm planning on cosplaying Tsuna. –grins-

Cielo-negro: Sex change bullet? As tempting as that would be, I wanted it to be a bit more plausible. Although, mpreg is so tempting to do… and it's okay, I think I can ask the shop that I bought Lancelot and Graham to get me those models. –grins-

animefreak312: What is happening to Hibari? –grins- Quoting Mikuru: "That would be classified information." Please wait for Task 12.

Doseimotsuko: What is Mukuro doing? For that matter, what are the two stalkers of Tsuna doing? –grins evilly- Kufufufufufu…

Random Lol: E-Bay? Well, I'm already forcing my sister to buy me the Vongola rings in E-bay and I don't want to push my luck for now. –grins- Umineko or Rei, I don't mind which one goes first, I wanna watch them both! And of course the live action would be better than the porn version. Their av actresses did not do justice to Higurashi (especially to my Rika-chama!)

Ila Way: Well, I wrote it while I was reading Okane Ga Nai so it… got a bit of Okane Ga Nai's plot, but thanks for thinking it was very sweet. And details and sequel? –smiles mischievously- we'll see… And thank you for also thinking While You Sleep was sweet and for thinking Little One was cute. And I also think Kiyomi (girl Hibari) is very pretty. I mean, Hibari is such a very hot man so a female version of him should be pretty.–grins-

Lazy-ass-Ninja: Thank you. I know I shouldn't be happy when people cry but I'm so happy that you cried. –grins sheepishly- it would mean I did a good job… and that I wasn't alone in crying while rereading it.

Yuki.Tenshi: Thank you for thinking Cracks on The Mirror was beautiful.

Ano-Hitori-Chichi: -blushes- thank you for your complements.

Akkiko: -blushes- It was a bit hard not too make it to OOC since a full-out pedo Mukuro was just too tempting but thank you for believing it was still believable. –grins-

Ending Rants: To those who are waiting for Hibari's return, it will be in Task 12. –grins- So, Task 11 will be another wacky day for Tsuna without his Hibari-san. I'll give you guys a hint: 'America'.


	11. To Spend My Last Day with You

Task 11: To Spend My Last Day with You

Disclaimer: Taking into consideration House's favorite phrase: 'people lie', yes I do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But since I said I own it then that means that I actually do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… did… that make sense?

Warning: contains BL, hints of 6951 side dish and a serving of 5127 cotton candy and pineapple with tuna sandwich, guest appearances of two certain Millefiore Mafioso (or future Mafioso) and an Italian Mafioso…

Task 11: To Spend My Last Day with You

Tsuna groaned once more, walking like a tired drunk. Next to him, Gokudera looked worried, "Tenth… are you alright?"

Tsuna tried to smile but found it hard, "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun… Just… tired."

"Did something happen, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, worried about his boss' condition. Gokudera had been worried because his most precious Tenth had been acting like that since he picked him up just a few minutes ago from his house to go to school together. The baseball freak was nowhere to be found since he still has morning practices. Gokudera was about to touch Tsuna's arm but stopped when he saw the accursed bird sitting peacefully on Tsuna's head staring at him with his black warning eyes. Gokudera growled and put his hands on his pockets. Tsuna began to wobble and lean on the wall.

"My… mom and… mama…" Tsuna blushed as he said that word. Rika had been persistent and Tsuna found himself succumbing to his lover's mother when she started giving him a look similar to Hibari's look that says 'It's final so if you wish to live, do it' and Tsuna had began to call her 'mama', "…played the recording of the play we did for the cultural festival that Basil gave my mom."

"Oh…" Gokudera blinked, "Mama?"

Tsuna's blush deepened, "Hibari-san's… mother…"

"EH?! That bastard has a mother?!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna sighed and nodded. Rika had asked that Tsuna keep her identity a secret as to not compromise Hibari's life in Namimori. Tsuna looked at Gokudera seriously.

"Gokudera-kun, you are not to say to anyone about Hibari-san's mother, okay? This…" Tsuna leaned in, "… is a secret between us."

Gokudera nodded, happy that his boss had left with such a great responsibility, "Don't worry, TENTH! I'll keep this to my grave!!"

Tsuna resisted the urge to fall to the ground. Why must Gokudera have to be so dramatic about it? Tsuna sighed and started to walk once more, taking a wobbly step one at a time, "I was so embarrassed on how they gushed over how cute I was during the play and then… Mom suggested I try her dresses."

Tsuna shivered and shook his head, trying to bury those memories deep inside him. Gokudera knew he shouldn't pry any longer. Obviously, it didn't end well, "Tenth, if you wish, you can skip school today. I mean, I'll make sure to take down notes for you…"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled gratefully at Gokudera, "I appreciate the gesture, Gokudera-kun. I really do. But I can't skip school. A lot of people would be worried."

"If you mean those girls, they don't really deserve it, Tenth." Gokudera growled. Tsuna shook his head and laughed.

"Well, I don't want to worry them as well but I was actually talking about the members." Tsuna replied, his steps no longer that wobbly.

"The members?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled shyly.

"I feel that Kusakabe-san would actually order them to find me if I didn't show up in school today." Tsuna mused. Gokudera was unable to say anything as he could clearly see Kusakabe doing such a thing. Tsuna chuckled at Gokudera's silence and started walking more confidently. Tsuna looked at Gokudera curiously, "Um… Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Tenth?"

"You won't lie to me, right? Right?" Tsuna asked, suddenly using a full-blast puppy-dog eyes VER REBORN accompanied with teary porcelain-like big eyes. Gokudera blushed and flailed his hands around.

"Of course not, TENTH!! I'd rather die than lie to you!!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna looked at Gokudera seriously.

"Then please answer me truthfully, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna asked. Gokudera automatically nodded. Tsuna took a deep breathe and asked, "Do I really, _really _look like a girl?"

Gokudera shook his head, "Of course not."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Tenth is more beautiful than any girl out there."

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera, unable to hide his surprise. Gokudera only continued to stare at him seriously. Tsuna sighed once more and leaned on the wall. Maybe he should just accept it that most of those he knew thought he was a girl… or at least looks better than a real girl.

"Tenth?" Gokudera was about to reach out to Tsuna when a poof of smoke appear between them.

"HIIII!!" Tsuna squeaked and leaned on the wall, his eyes widening as he realized who it was, "M-M-Mukuro?!"

Gokudera growled as he hit the back of his head on the wall during the sudden appearance of Mukuro. He may have received a concussion leaving him a bit incapacitated in the moment. Gokudera swore he was hit by something during the appearance of the smoke.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled at Tsuna. Of course, his smile only made Tsuna more uncomfortable.

"G-g-good morning… M-Mukuro…" Tsuna greeted, inwardly planning on how to evade his Mist Guardian and run as fast as his weak legs can carry him to safety. Running without a plan would be suicide as Mukuro was obviously faster than him in the running department. Of course, he could always eat a pill and just use X-burner if Mukuro ever does something to him… which he would obviously do. But Tsuna have to make sure not to make any permanent damage as he did not want to harm his sweet Chrome.

Tsuna let out a sigh. Worrying about other people was fine, but since when did Chrome become _his_? So lost was he on his own thoughts that he did not feel Mukuro's movements.

"HIIII!!" Tsuna screamed as he was lifted in the air and thrown over Mukuro's shoulder. Hibird chirped and flew off Tsuna's head.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGE-"

"Fukurou!" Mukuro called out. Tsuna gasped as Hibird was suddenly grabbed forcefully by a white owl. An owl he seemed to remember as the box animal Chrome brought from the future.

"Hibird!" Tsuna trashed as he tried to reach for the small yellow bird that was currently on the bigger bird's claws, "Let go of Hibird, Mukuro!! NOW!!"

"Oya, oya, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were treating Hibari-kun's bird like your love-child with Hibari-kun." Mukuro teased. Tsuna blushed at Mukuro's accusations.

"H-H-Hibari-san and my l-l-love-child?!" Tsuna was too shock at the accusation and Mukuro used this to his advantage, jumping on top of the wall and towards the roofs of the houses.

"PUT ME DOWN, Mukuro!!" Tsuna screamed, "You're a freaking Mafioso, not a NINJA!!"

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro smirked as he jumped elegantly to another roof, "Quite the contrary, I'm an ex-Mafioso. As long as you have yet to be truly crowned as the heir of Vongola, I am not a Mafioso, much less a Vongola."

"Crowned? Heir?! Stop making it sound like I'm a prince of some kingdo- HIII!!" Tsuna squeaked as Mukuro jumped down a bit too fast to Tsuna's liking. Tsuna began to hold unto the back of Mukuro's jacket.

"True. You're mor-"

"If I hear another word that is synonym to 'princess', 'lady' or 'girl', I swear to the First, I am _so _going to kill you, Mukuro." Tsuna hissed, cutting whatever Mukuro may have wanted to say.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi-kun. If it wasn't for that cute voice of yours, I would have sworn I was talking to Hibari-kun." Mukuro teased, not letting his voice show the jealousy.

"HIIII!!" Tsuna closed his eyes as Mukuro stopped jumping the roofs of houses and was now jumping at rooftops of buildings. The only consolation Tsuna could think of was the fact that there was no real high building in Namimori… or they have yet to go to one. Fearing for his safety and his male Mist Guardian's sanity, which Tsuna thinks may be nonexistent, Tsuna asked, "Where are you taking me, MUKURO?!"

"Somewhere you should be…" Mukuro cryptically replied.

695127695127695127695127695127695127695127695127695127695127

Irie sighed as he sat on the bench. The morning breeze was cold and the absence of life gave a creepy feel to the park he was currently in. Why did it come to this? Irie closed his eyes and tried to remember what he was doing in the park. Oh… that's right…

'_Pineapple-san told me to meet him in the park…' _Irie mused. He clenched his fists and tried to block out the memory… but it proved to be futile.

_He had invited Pineapple-san to a cup of coffee back on his apartment yesterday, because they were both drenched in the rain. He spent most of the time trying to stop Pineapple-san from trying to come close to Sawada-san and maybe try and molest him while Hibari Kyouya was away. Truthfully speaking, Irie wasn't really that fond when he heard that Sawada-san and Hibari Kyouya were officially a couple but he has no right to stand in the way. And, still truthfully speaking, neither does Pineapple-san. But he didn't really expect what awaited him when his parents saw Pineapple-san. _

"_So, this is the boy corrupting you, Shouichi?" his father had asked, glaring at Pineapple-san. Pineapple-san took no notice in his father and looked around. _

"_What?" _

"_We saw your room, Shou-chan." Her mother said. Irie's eyes widened and he rushed passed his parents. His worst nightmare came true as he realized that the door to his room was unlocked. Behind him, Pineapple-san walked nonchalantly and whistled as he saw Irie's room._

"_Wow… you really have to get me some of those pictures…" Pineapple-san commented, entering his room without permission. Pineapple-san took interest in staring at the photos on Irie's walls. _

"_I THOUGHT I SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE GOING TO MY ROOM?!" Irie shouted at his parents._

"_We were worried, Shou-chan." His mother said, "You weren't going to school anymore but you were always going out."_

"_And then, imagine our surprise when we saw your room." His father hissed, "I did not raise my son to be a STALKER of some girl!!"_

"_I am not a STALKER!!" Irie yelled back._

"_Oh yeah, sure. Covering your walls with different pictures of the same girl isn't stalking." His sister commented, rolling her eyes. He heard Pineapple-san chuckle softly and was just happy that he didn't say that Sawada-san was a boy. Who knows what his parents will do to him when they found out that the girl he was allegedly stalking was actually a boy._

"_You're going to live with your uncle." His father informed him, his entire body trembling in rage. Irie's eyes widened._

"_But… but… the only uncle I know lives in America…" Irie said, his voice barely a whisper._

"_I've already taken care of everything. Tomorrow at two in the afternoon, you are going to board a plane to America." _

"_No…"_

"_We already pack your stuffs." His sister informed him. Pineapple-san raised an eyebrow as he noticed the lack of personal things in Irie's room, "Of course… we didn't pack any of your… stalker… stuffs…"_

"_No…" Irie shook his head, "I'm NOT GOING!! I won't go to America!!"_

"_Shou-chan, you have a problem." His mother whispered._

"_I do not have a problem, mom." Irie hissed back. _

"_And we saw the history of the internet explorer of your computer…" Irie's eyes widened at what his mother had said, "Researching about the Mafia? Shou-chan… I'm-"_

_Irie's eyes widened once again as his family suddenly dropped to the floor, "Mom? Dad? Sis?"_

_Irie couldn't breathe as he felt the cold tip of a trident by the side of his cheek. Irie gulped as he stared at the reflection on the mirror. Behind him was Pineapple-san, looking at him seriously._

"_W-w-what did you do to them?" Irie asked. Pineapple-san stared at Irie. _

"_I just made them fall asleep… enjoy a dream." He replied. He had known about the boy's role in the future his sweet Chrome has seen and the only reason why he had not killed the boy is that he knew that a certain caramel-eyed boy would be sad if he died. But if Irie was going to be a liability then Mukuro will eliminate him… no matter how he actually felt about the boy, "What happens afterwards depends on your answer… Irie Shouichi."_

_Irie couldn't believe that he chuckled. Now wasn't the time to laugh but he couldn't help it, "That's the first time you actually called me by my actual name… Rokudo Mukuro."_

_Mukuro didn't flinch as Irie said is real name but Irie began to sweat as he realized that Mukuro was giving out a very dangerous aura, "So… you know who I am… What else do you know?"_

"_I know that the baby named Reborn living in Sawada-san's house is actually the greatest hitman for a Mafia Family named Vongola. And I know that both you and best friend no 1, Gokudera Hayato, are Mafiosos."_

_Mukuro chuckled and whispered to Irie's ear, "Ex… I'm an ex-Mafioso…"_

_Irie shivered at Mukuro's warm breath. The trident was now in front, the blades just a few centimeters away from Irie's neck. Mukuro whispered, "What do you want?"_

"_I-I-I was researching why Sawada-san was with such dangerous people…" Irie replied. He could not help trembling in fear. _

"_And? Did you get your answer?"_

"_No…" Irie replied. Irie looked at Mukuro and whispered, "Is he part of the Mafia as well?"_

_Mukuro lowered his eyes, "Yes… He's an important factor for Vongola."_

_Mukuro returned his gaze at the trembling boy and said, "He's the next boss of Vongola."_

_Mukuro observed as Irie's eyes showed his shock which turned to fear. But Mukuro was caught off-guard as Irie spoke frantically, "Why?! Sawada-san is the kindest person I've ever met!! You can't turn him into a Mafioso! I won't let you!!"_

_Mukuro was once more surprised at the sudden courage Irie showed, shoving Mukuro away. Irie reached out and grabbed the lamp on the table. Mukuro smirked, "It's really not for you to decide, Shouichi."_

_Irie didn't even notice that Mukuro had called him by his first name without any suffixes and hissed back, "And neither is it yours!!"_

"_That's why I cannot say no!" Mukuro yelled back, gripping his trident tightly, "Even if I did try and talk Tsunayoshi-kun to reconsider, he will not listen."_

_Irie stopped, "Sawada-san… wants to be…?"_

_Mukuro sighed, "Tsunayoshi-kun __**is**__ going to be. Not because of fame or glory or power or all those pitiful excuses. He's going to be a boss to protect his Famiglia. Idiocy, I know! But he decided it for himself. We have no real say to his decision."_

"_And you aren't a Mafioso?" Irie asked, putting the lamp down as he realized that the trident was nowhere to be found as he stared at Mukuro._

"_Not officially." Mukuro explained, leaning on the door, "I'm not part of Vongola. I will never be part of Vongola."_

"_So… you… watching over Sawada-san…"_

"_Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro looked away, "… is the only one I will ever follow."_

"_The same goes for Gokudera Hayato?"_

"_Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, that annoying bush-haired brat, the cursed infant, my sweet Chrome, Ken, Chigusa… and, of course…" Mukuro frowned as he said the name, "Hibari Kyouya…"_

_Irie seemed surprised at the names, making Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufufufu, a lot of people would die for Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_Irie dropped to the floor, tears falling on the carpet, "Thank… god…"_

_Mukuro walked towards the crying boy and crouched in front of him, "Why are you crying?"_

"_I… I… I was afraid that Sawada-san was in danger." Irie hiccupped, "But… now I know Pineapple-san would be there to protect Sawada-san."_

_Obviously, the boy had not really done his homework. Otherwise, he wouldn't be assured that the boy he expects to protect the boy he cared about tried to possess his body at one point. Irie took hold of Mukuro's sleeve and looked at the mismatched eyes of the boy in front of him, "Please… tell me everything…"_

"_And what will you do with that information?" Mukuro asked. Irie smiled slowly._

"_I just… want to more about Sawada-san's life… I mean… I am going to America anyway…"_

"_You said you didn't want to go to America."_

_Irie smiled, "That was when I didn't know that you guys were here to protect Sawada-san. Please… I want to know about him… just a bit…"_

_Mukuro sighed, "Fine… but you must promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Tomorrow, at ten a.m, you must promise to wait for me in the park just a walking distance from your house." Irie seemed confused at the promise but otherwise nodded._

"_Okay… I promise."_

Irie gasped as something dropped in front of him.

"Pineapple-san?!" Irie gasped as he saw the body over Mukuro's shoulder, currently moaning in distress, "SAWADA-SAN?!"

Mukuro gently dropped Tsuna off his shoulder. Tsuna wobbled as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. Tsuna fell to Irie's waiting arms, moaning as he clutched his head. Irie looked at Mukuro, "What did you DO?!"

"I borrowed him." Mukuro replied, getting something from his jacket. Irie began gushing over Tsuna, fearing for the cute boy's condition. Tsuna forced a smile as his brain began functioning better.

"I'm okay… Irie-kun… which I'm not sure that can be applied to _Mukuro_…" Tsuna hissed Mukuro's name and looked at the direction where Mukuro was last standing when he only saw a camera on the ground. Irie and Tsuna blinked as they suddenly found themselves in a garden full of roses.

"What… happened…?" Irie asked. Tsuna growled and looked around.

"He used his illusions again… Mukuro!!" Tsuna yelled, looking around. Irie crawled towards the camera and gasped as he saw Mukuro in front of him, smiling. Tsuna looked around and growled at Mukuro.

"Mu… ku… ro…"

"This will be your last day with him, Camera-kun. Don't screw up." Mukuro warned, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsuna blinked and looked at Irie.

"Last day?"

Irie looked at Tsuna and took a deep breathe. Staring at the boy's innocent caramel eyes, Irie said, "I'm… going to America… in a couple of hours."

Tsuna looked surprised and clasped his hands, "I… I see…"

Irie closed his eyes, "As my last day… please… please become my model!"

Tsuna blinked… once… twice… thrice… before saying, "Hii?"

"I-I-I know that it's not something you hear everyday and it isn't really not something that any normal people would ask for when they leave but- but- but-"

"Okay…"

"I knew you would be against it. I shouldn't have sa-" Irie stopped and looked at Tsuna, "W… what?"

Tsuna smiled, blushing in embarrassment, "I said… okay. But… I'm not sure if I'll do a good job though… I mean… no one has… ever… asked… such thing…"

Irie smiled, "You'll do fine, Sawada-san!"

Tsuna's blush deepened, "But…I'm not sure on what you want me to do…"

Irie grinned, "Just act like usual, Sawada-san."

Tsuna smiled back and nodded, "Okay."

From the bush a few meters away from them, Mukuro stared at Irie as he readied his camera while Tsuna was curiously looking at what he was doing. Mukuro observed as the sounds of the clicking of the camera filled the air, accompanied by Tsuna's soft laughter. Mukuro focused and changed the setting of their photo shoot every few minutes.

In a span of two hours, Irie had been able to capture Tsuna playing in the beach, the nightly sky, the meadow, the garden of roses and other sceneries that Irie could only dreamed of. As he saw that his watch was only ten minutes away from twelve, Irie dropped his arms and his eyes began to water. Tsuna stopped laughing and looked at Irie, "Did… I do something wrong, Irie-kun?"

Irie shook his head and wiped the tears with his sleeve, "No…"

Irie hiccupped, "You did nothing wrong, Sawada-san. I just… I wanted… to be with you."

Tsuna smiled and approached Irie, "This won't be our last meeting, Irie-kun."

Irie looked at Tsuna and blushed as Tsuna gave him such a soft smile, "We'll meet again. I don't know when but we will. I promise."

Irie nodded and clenched his fists, "I'll do my best, Sawada-san."

"Hii?"

"I'll do my best… and become someone you can depend on." Irie said, determination in his eyes, "I'll become someone who you can lean on. Someone you can count on. Someone… someone you can trust."

Tsuna nodded and hugged Irie briefly, closing his eyes as he whispered, "I believe in you… Irie-kun…"

Irie nodded and leaned on Tsuna's embrace, "Thank you."

With that said, the illusion disappeared. Tsuna let go and Irie smiled, "I better get going. The way to the airport is at least a one and a half hour drive."

Tsuna nodded, "I can come wit-"

"SAWADA-SAN!!" Tsuna flinched as he heard a chorus of manly shouts coming towards them. Irie smiled.

He'll be safe…

"Thank you, Sawada-san, but you've done enough." Irie said, grasping Tsuna's hands and squeezing them briefly, "You've done more than enough."

Tsuna nodded, "Then… I'll see you again… Irie-kun…"

"I'll see you again… Sawada-san…" Irie let go of Tsuna and Tsuna began running towards the frantic shouts, probably belonging to the members of the discipline committee. Irie looked at Tsuna's back as long as he could see it before turning his attention back at Mukuro. Irie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Mukuro shrugged and threw a digital camera at Irie. Irie looked at the camera and gasped, blushing cutely. Mukuro smirked, "I may not be as good as you, Camera-kun, but I can capture a moment. Especially your moments…"

"I-I-I can't believe YOU PICTURED ME AND SAWADA-SAN!! TOGETHER!!" Irie yelled, blushing madly. Mukuro smiled and patted Irie's shoulder.

"Think of it as part of your last day with Tsunayoshi-kun." Irie blushed deeper than before clutching both cameras to his chest.

"Thank you." Irie whispered. Mukuro smiled, one of his rare smiles that only a hand-full of people have seen. Irie sniffed as tears fell from his eyes again, "Please… please… take care of him for me."

Mukuro nodded, "I'll do your share as well… until you're ready."

Irie nodded, "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

Mukuro patted Irie's head briefly before ushering the boy back to his apartment, "Come on. You have a plane to catch."

Irie nodded. Mukuro walked in silence but when they saw the car waiting in front, Mukuro pulled Irie towards him and whispered in his ear, "If what you feel for Tsunayoshi-kun is true, then beware of the White Orchid…"

"White… Orchid?" Irie asked. Mukuro smiled and let the boy go.

"But… I trust in your words…" Mukuro kissed the boy in the cheek. A kiss of goodbye, perhaps? "Arrivederci, Shouichi."

With that said, Mukuro began to walk away. Irie couldn't contain his blush as he placed a hand on the cheek Mukuro had kissed. Irie smiled and nodded at Mukuro's retreating form, "I'll see you again… Mukuro…"

MillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefioreMillefiore

Irie hated it. He's only been in America, in a small town in the north, for 2 days and he already hated it. He hated everything about it. He did not hate America, he did not hate the people around him, he did not hate the school, and he did not hate the curriculum… He hated the fact that he would no longer see his Sawada-san… and that, in turn, made him hate everything.

Did that make sense?

Of course not. But Irie wasn't really looking for any logic behind it. He missed his Sawada-san. He missed those aimless days where he just takes notes of Sawada-san's days, picturing every experience. And he couldn't even hide the fact that a part of him missed Pineapple-san. Pineapple-san was crazy, as in psychopath crazy, but he was the only person that understood and accompanied him and his daily recordings of Sawada-san. Although there were days were Irie felt like he was going to die because of trying to keep Pineapple-san from trying to charge Hibari Kyouya, there was still mutual understanding between them and how they both loved Sawada-san.

Irie sighed and ate his mashed potato. Even their cafeteria food sucked according to his taste-buds. So, Irie was surprised when a boy with dark brown hair and pale complexion sat on the sit in front of him. He wasn't really expecting anyone to try and talk to him after day one. After day one, everyone had been avoiding Irie because he was grumpy and anti-social. Actually, Irie was proud of it. He didn't need anyone… They're not Sawada-san.

"You're the new Japanese transfer student right?" the boy asked, his face clearly showing his disinterest. Irie was a bit surprised that the boy spoke to him in Japanese and not in English. The only people that tried to speak to him in Japanese may have meant well but Irie's ears hurt just trying to listen to how they pronounce the words. But the boy in front of him spoke in fluent Japanese… which made Irie uncomfortable. The boy looked foreign… and the foreigners he knew were all related to the Mafia.

"Yes…" Irie nodded warily. The boy sighed in relief and looked over his shoulder, shouting.

"I FOUND HIM!!" His shout echo across the noisy cafeteria, but none paid attention to them. The boy looked back at Irie and raised an eyebrow, "Cafeteria food sucks like hell and is actually very unhealthy."

Maybe the boy was just a normal kid who takes Japanese lessons. Irie nodded and pushed the tray away, "I know. Just the grease content will trigger a reaction to one with hypertension."

The boy smirked and threw Irie an orange to his left, which he didn't catch. Irie frowned and picked the orange up and looked at the boy questioningly. The boy looked at him with a straight face, "You haven't been lifting your left arm."

"That's…"

"And you look pale." The boy poked Irie's forehead, "Not to mention that before I sat, I also noticed you being depressed."

"I'm sad." Irie countered.

"I didn't say you weren't. I just meant that your sadness is being amplified by your Vitamin C deficiency."

"Vitamin C-"

"It's not a serious case… well… not yet." The boy shrugged and took another orange from his bag, "Nothing that a few oranges can't fix."

"What are you? A doctor?" Irie sarcastically asked. The boy chuckled.

"An aspiring one, actually." The boy replied, leaning on the chair and began peeling the orange. Irie peeled his orange as well and eat a piece. The orange was better than the cafeteria food anyway. Irie's eyes widened as another boy with platinum blond hair with a lollipop on his mouth banged their table, breathing heavily and sweating furiously. The first boy, who Irie would be calling Orange-kun until he knows Orange-kun's name, scoffed at the boy, who will be called Lollipop-kun.

"You're late. I shouted a few minutes ago." Orange-kun complained to Lollipop-kun, "I thought you wanted to see the Japanese transfer student."

"Sorry. I got a bit trouble catching this guy." Lollipop-kun apologized, also speaking in fluent Japanese, as he pulled another boy to them. Irie's eyes widened as he saw the third boy's white hair. Irie felt as if his heart has stopped for a moment as he stared at the white-haired boy. The said boy was smiling but it left Irie cold; unlike how his Sawada-san's smile left him feeling warm and happy.

"Um…" Irie looked at the first boy and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, where are our manners?" the boy laughed, "I'm Samuele di Canetti. I'm Italian."

"Italian?" Irie gulped. What was the possibility that Samuele was a Mafioso? Or that all three of them were? Maybe they know that Irie knew the Tenth Boss of Vongola! Maybe they're planning on using him against Sawada-san! Irie clenched his fists.

'_No. According to my research and Pineapple-san, Sawada-san has yet to be publicly stated as the next boss. And…' _Irie took a deep breathe, _'I won't be a liability to Sawada-san. I won't.'_

"This is Spanner, a Japanophile." Samuele pointed Lollipop-kun.

"I am not a Japanophile! I simply like the Japanese for their advanced robotic technology." Spanner objected. Samuele scoffed.

"No. You love Japan and the Japanese people. Come on, Spanner, just admit it. You're not just an otaku, you're a Japanophile." Samuele said, as if stating the obvious.

"Um… Is there any reason why you are all here?" Irie asked.

"Well, Spanner, wanted to meet the Japanese Transfer student. I just helped because I don't want to owe him anything when I returned to Italy." Samuele replied. Irie sighed in relief. So they were just curious kids…

Wait…

"You're returning to Italy?" Irie found himself asking. Samuele nodded.

"In a couple of months…" Samuele shrugged, "Family stuff."

"Oh." Irie turned his attention to Spanner.

"Is Spanner… a real name?" Irie asked. He was a bit surprised when the white haired-boy chuckled and sat on Irie's right, smiling like a feline.

"No. That's just what we call Su-chan." The boy replied, "I'm Byakuran, by the way. Unlike Sam-chan, I'm only half-Italian and, to Su-chan's happiness, half-Japanese."

"Byakuran…?"

"You don't really have to know my last name." Byakuran said, silently telling Irie not to pry on it, "So… what's your name?"

"Shouichi… Irie Shouichi…" Irie replied, earning a grin from Byakuran.

"It's nice to meet you, Sho-chan." Byakuran greeted. At this point, Irie was not naïve enough not to know who Byakuran truly was. Irie finally understood Pineapple-san's last warning.

'_If what you feel for Tsunayoshi-kun is true, then beware of the White Orchid…'_

"It's also nice to meet you… Byakuran-san…"

69516951695169516951695169516951695169516951695169516951

Author's End Rants: Okay… Vitamin C deficiency can lead to scurvy, which is a common illness in sailors. Some of the symptoms are paleness, depression and partial paralyzes. So don't forget to eat fruits and vegetables, they help. –grins- Anyway, I don't really have notes other than that and the only reason why it's there was because I went to a House MD marathon. I finished season 4 in just one whole day. –grins- (not healthy, by the way)... And for those who are unfamiliar with the term, Japanophile is a person in love with everything Japanese. (An example would be Persona 3's Bebe). And I have no real plans on making 6951 as a real couple… unless… you guys want to? Oh well, off to the omake!

HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)

Omake: My family and dreams… by Hibari Mitsuki.

"My family and dreams… written by: Hibari Mitsuki." A boy with black hair with shades of brown and big caramel eyes with silver hues recited, holding his paper. The boy could have been no older than eight but against the rest of the class, he held an aura of authority that no eight years old should hold. The boy looked at his classmates briefly, before returning his gaze at his paper, "My Chichiue is the strongest person alive. He protects Otto-sam- I mean Oka-sama and me from everyone and punishes those that try to defy Otto- I mean, Oka-sama. Chichiue's favorite phrase is 'I'll bite you to death' and he gave me one of his hedgehog during my last birthday."

The boy frowned as if annoyed by something but otherwise continued, "My Otto- I mean… Oka-sama is the nicest person in the whole world. Ott- Oka-sama is the only person to make Chichiue smile so beautifully but Ot- Oka-sama says that I am also able to do it. Although I know that Chichiue's smile for me is not as big as his smile for Ot- Oka-sama, I still feel happy and proud when I make my Chichiue smile. But you shouldn't anger Ot- Oka-sama or Chichiue would definitely punish you. Tetsu-jii once told me that 'Angering Kyou-san is fine but you should never _ever _anger Tsu-san.' I believe Tetsu-jii's words because if you anger Otto- Oka-sama, before Otto- Oka-sama punishes you or before Chichiue does, my uncles and aunts would punish you first."

The boy turned the page and continued, "I have a really big family. Although we aren't really related by blood, we still consider ourselves as one big family. Otto- I mean, Oka-sama is the head of our big family while Chichiue is Ot-" the boy growled in frustration, "_Oka_-sama's pillar of support as well as our family's greatest _shadow_. I have a lot of uncles and aunts who helps O-… _ka_-sama in her work to lead our family."

The boy turned the page once more before continuing…

"O… ka-sama has an older brother… but they're not really related… and also Chichiue's previous tutor, Dino-jii. Dino-jii is cheerful and he reminds me a bit of Ot… Oka-sama… especially when he trips over his own foot. O-O-Oka-sama says that Dino-jii's family is what brings the best of him, like O-_Oka_-sama. Oh! Dino-jii comes from a different family but his family and our family are in very close terms. Dino-jii took me to Hong Kong once without telling anyone and I really love it there… but Chichiue was so angry that I didn't see Dino-jii for a whole two months after that. When I did see him, he was in a costume of a mummy… but the blood looked really real."

"Hayato-jii is one of my uncle and Oka-sama's-" the boy seemed proud to be able to say it _correctly _finally, "right-hand man. He helps Oka-sama and can act as Oka-sama and our family's representative in times Oka-sama wants to be with Chichiue and with me. Hayato-jii is short-tempered like a storm and would usually say words that Oka-sama always tells me not to say but I really love Hayato-jii. He gives me whatever I want and lets me play with his cat, Uri."

"Hayato-jii has a very, very close friend that is also my uncle, Takeshi-jii. Unlike Hayato-jii, Takeshi-jii is always cheerful, smiling and would pat me in the head occasionally. He soothes me like the rain. He also helps Oka-sama and Hayato-jii in supporting our family. They tell me that Hayato-jii and Takeshi-jii are Oka-sama's longest and closest best friends and I can really see it. There are times that Hayato-jii appears to be more of Oka-sama's overly protective brother while Takeshi-jii is like Oka-sama's cheerful cool brother. But there are also times where I felt like they act more like Oka-sama's over-protective mother and cheerful father. But you should never disturbed Takeshi-jii when he's playing with his sword and I was told not to _ever _ask Takeshi-jii to play catch with me. But that's fine by me since Takeshi-jii lets me play with his pet swallow as well."

"I also have an uncle who lives to the EXTREME. Ryohei-jii is a boxer and the greatest one in the entire world. His favorite word is: EXTREME and he always do things with a dying will. Ryohei-jii is like the sun, bright and cheerful, but Hayato-jii would sometimes get angry at him for being too EXTREMEly noisy. Ryohei-jii may become a handful, especially since he tends to forget a lot of stuffs, but I love Ryohei-jii nonetheless. But… Ryohei-jii's pet kangaroo is a bit too… EXTREME… to play with."

"My youngest uncle would be Lambo-nii. I don't want to call him Lambo-jii because he's a crybaby and I don't really consider him to be mature. I usually see him with Oka-sama's previous tutor, Reborn-sensei. Lambo-nii is like the lightning, able to take the harsh blows directed at him… especially from Hayato-jii who acts as his guardian and tutor. Lambo-nii has a purple bazooka that Oka-sama forbade me from ever touching." The boy pouts at this, "It really makes me curious on what it does… but I don't want Oka-sama to scold me."

"My last uncle would be Mukuro-jii. Chichiue doesn't really like Mukuro-jii and I can see why. Mukuro-jii would sometimes be too close to Oka-sama without any of us knowing until too late, like the mist, and I don't like it. Chichiue and Mukuro-jii would usually fight after that but Oka-sama would stop them and scold them for destroying a part of the house… again. But Mukuro-jii is nice to me, taking me to anywhere I want like to mountains and mountains of ice cream or to the cockpit of a Gundam. He also let me play with his pineapple hair. Oh, I forgot to mention it. Mukuro-jii has the coolest hair ever." The boy smiled as he turned the page.

"Mukuro-jii takes care of my aunt, Chrome-nee. Chrome-nee is beautiful and nice and has the same hairstyle as Mukuro-jii. My family considers her as their little sister and would take care of her because she's a bit weak at times. Chrome-nee wears an eye patch and would play Pirates with me. Sometimes Kapapi-jii and Ken-jii would play with us too. Her pet owl also plays with us. I love Chrome-nee. She takes me anywhere I want as well and…" a blush appeared on the boy's face, "… her smile is so pretty."

"Kyoko-nee is Ryohei-jii's younger sister. I love it when Kyoko-nee would visit me. She reminds me of Oka-sama, always so nice and with such a beautiful gentle smile on her face. She's kind and I think she's an angel heaven sent for our family. But… Kyoko-nee acts sort of giddy whenever she sees Oka-sama and Chichiue together."

"My last aunt would be Haru-nee. Haru-nee is so perky and lively. I love playing with her since she acts more of a kid than me. Haru-nee makes the best cakes ever! And out of all my aunts, Haru-nee is the only person that yells at Chichiue. Usually it would be because Chichiue would not be spending enough time with me and I am actually thankful for that. Chichiue can be a bit narrow-minded, usually forgetting about other things when he's working but Haru-nee sets him straight. Haru-nee also likes bickering at Hayato-jii too that usually resulted to a line of those bad words from Hayato-jii's mouth. But I really love Haru-nee. We get to play a lot of games and her costumes are the best."

"I was born in Italy but I am currently living with my grandparents, Maman and Papan, with I-pin-nee and Fuuta-nii here in Namimori. I'm here because Oka-sama wants me to have a normal school life. But even though Oka-sama says that, I know Chichiue sent some of his men to shadow me. But I still have no real evidence to support this. But even though most of my family is in Italy, they usually come once in a while and visit me. And Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee is living here in Namimori so I'm not lonely. Oka-sama would also call every night and I would tell Oka-sama everything about my day. Chichiue doesn't really give any notice but he would usually visit me as well, surprising not only me but Maman and Papan too." The boy turned the page once more and his classmates tried their best not to sigh in relief as it was his last page.

"My greatest dream is to become the best head of our family. I want to be able to take my Oka-sama's jobs and let Oka-sama enjoyed the rest of Oka-sama's life happy and peacefully with Chichiue. To do that, I have to find six persons to help and be my support like how my uncles and Chichiue… and Chrome-nee too… support Oka-sama and our family. But for now, I'm trying to train myself and my hedgehog. And as a Hibari, the job of protecting Namimori has been passed down to me and I plan on becoming a better disciplinary head prefect than my Chichiue. But what I really want at the moment is a pair of collapsible tonfas. The End." The boy looked at his classmates, briefly bowing, before returning to his sit. The teacher sighed.

Some kids… can certainly have such a wild imagination…

A few days later, the boy's teacher caught wind that the boy's parents were in Namimori. She had them called at once and could not believe her eyes. The boy's father was an exact replica of the boy but without the shades of brown and his eyes were pure cold grey showing his clear disinterest and annoyance while the boy's… mother… was a beautiful… woman with shaggy brown hair that goes just pass _her _shoulder and big caramel eyes like the boy. _She _wore a simple orange dress that beautifully flowed an inch past _her _knees. She showed the boy's parents the paper he recited during class and said, "Hibari-kun has a very wild imagination."

"And that is a problem because…?" the boy's _mother_ asked and the teacher felt like she was missing something. Usually, parents would be surprised to hear such nonsense coming from their child.

"Other kids would pick on him and start a fight." At this, the boy's father looked at her now clearly interested. The boy's _mother _gasped.

"And Mitsu-kun…"

"Hibari-kun… sent them all to the clinic… every time." The teacher was surprised to see a proud smirk on the father's face. The _mother _elbowed him and whispered with amusement,

"As expected from Kyouya's son…"

"I should give him my old tonfas…" she heard the boy's father whisper back, unable to hide the proud smirk on his lips. The boy's _mother _sighed.

"Do you not see, Hibari-san?" both of them look at the teacher as she spoke, "Hibari-kun is becoming a viol-"

The door to the classroom opened and the principal came running inside, sweating furiously, "I-I-It's quite a pleasure to see you once more, Hibari-san!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow as she noticed the hint of dread and fear in the principal's voice. The boy's father looked at the principal with narrowed eyes and hissed, "This woman called us for my son's conduct."

The principal looked at the teacher before shaking his head furiously, "Hibari Mitsuki-san is no problem at ALL! He ranks as top one in all of his classes and he preserves our discipline, just like Hibari-san before him!"

The _mother_ softly giggled, covering _her_ mouth in an attempt to stifle it. The boy's father got up and looked at the principal, "I see. Very well…"

The _mother _followed the father afterwards but stopped when the father stopped to glare at the principal, "If we are ever called for such a trivial thing like this once more, I will bite you to death."

The principal shivered and nodded furiously, "U-Understood!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow as the principal bowed to the ground as if bowing to a very important person. The _mother _looked at the teacher and smiled, "I'll talk to Mitsu-kun about this… but… he is Kyouya's son."

After the boy's parents both left, the teacher was scolded by the principal for trying to cause trouble on the Hibari family. Of course, the teacher was unsure why she was scolded and got her answer from one of the older teachers. Being new in Namimori, she did not know about the Hibari family. But one thing was clear. If you want to live in Namimori, you never anger the Hibari family.

So after her meeting with the boy's parents, she did not do anything even after the boy started bringing collapsible tonfas to school…

She didn't do anything when the boy came to school with a hedgehog following behind him loyally…

And she definitely didn't do anything when the boy beat the entire six-graders that were loitering during class hours…

And that's when the teacher knew…

Hibari Mitsuki may have been telling the truth…

HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)HibariMitsuki(13)

Notes for the Omake (now, this has a lot of notes)

Hibari Mitsuki – number would be 13, 1 taken from 'Hi' of Hibari and 3 taken from 'Mi' (written with the hiragana mi which could also mean the kanji for three). Tsuki came from the kanji of the moon/month. With only by reading the kanji(s) of Mitsuki's name, it can be translated as 'The Third Month' or 'March'. But by pronouncing it, his name can be change to translate as 'Three Moons' (if you read it as Mi-Tsuki), or 'Three Spirits' (if you read it as Mitsu-Ki, mitsu can also be a counter of three _things _and ki can mean trees or spirits). 13 came from subtracting 8 of 18 and 7 of 27 to get 1 and adding 1 of 18 and 2 of 27 to get 3. (I have a lot of free time –grins-).

Otto-sama – this is how Mitsuki calls Tsuna but because Tsuna poses as Mitsuki's _mother_ so that people won't ask too much question, Mitsuki had trouble saying _Oka-sama _which is the equivalent of mother by using this style of saying. (Otto-sama/Oka-sama is one of the highest way of saying your parents in Japanese culture and is usually used by the rich people)

Chichiue – another way of saying father and this is how Mitsuki calls Hibari. It is a very respectful way of calling your father, next to Otto-sama. 'Ue' means Up or Above, indicating a sense of respect. Some people write it as Chichiwe, mainly because that is how it sounds like when said, but ChichiUE is the proper way of writing it. (For the sake of information: the mother equivalent of Chichiue/Chichiwe is Hahaue/Hahawe, just remember how Wolfram calls Cheri-sama).

Name-jii – taken from the word O_jii_-(san/chan/sama) which would mean uncle.

Name-nee/nii – Nee actually means Sis (like Chrome-nee is Sis Chrome) and Nii is bro/brother (like Tsuna-nii is brother Tsuna). Fuuta uses these suffixes a lot and I incorporated it to Mitsuki because it wouldn't be nice calling the girls Obaa-san or name-baa. That would be highly rude and Mitsuki IS still Tsuna's son.

Name-sensei – in this context, it can be read as Teacher or Prof. But sensei is what you call a doctor or a lawyer or any person that can be considered as an expert or master of any given fields.

Gundam – this is one of the most infamous anime franchises in the world. The current one is the second season of Gundam 00, replacing Code Geass R2 in the timeslot. If you like mecha (robots), give it a try. Oh, and the character design of Gundam 00 was done by the mangaka of Loveless (just thought I would share –grins-).

My Replies to Those Who Lovingly Reviewed:

Ila Way: I'm not sure if you already know but I'll say it anyway –grins-, RVDecimo-sama is the actual official sequel to Unexpected Visit and Unexpected Revelation. Sorry if you already know. –smiles sheepishly- And thanks for loving Cracks on The Mirrors. –grins- Ohhh… Kiyomi… -thinks about it- She'll definitely be really, really pretty. And a lot of boys would love to be bitten to death by her. –grins- But of course, only Tsu-kun would get bitten without the fear of death.

prettybabycatty1109: Everybody knows our delicious-looking pineapple Mafioso is a pedo. –grins- He just can't get enough of our tuna.

random alterative Life: Of course Hibari always get what he wants. –grins-

Oodles o' Noodles: Wow, you changed your user name. Anyway! Thanks for thinking What Abstinence Can Do was awesome. I loved making the beginning too. –grins- And another sequel for Cracks on The Mirror? –thinks about it- I'll see what I can do and who I can play with in the POV. –grins-

Unknown-Noutan: Well, I actually imagine Hibari trying to kill them but he _did _throw Gokudera off the window. –grins- And Tsuna _would _look adorable without pants on. (a walking magnet for rape but still adorable -grins-)… as adorable as having a child with Hibari. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: Thanks for thinking it was a great sequel for What Money Can Buy. And I don't think you're twisted to really like Cracks on the Mirrors. If it's worth it, I love that you really like it. So if you're twisted, then I'm more twisted than you. –grins-

Alyt: Thanks for loving all my fics –blushes- as well as loving the previous chapter of RVDecimo. Samuele did put up with the man for nine years –grins-. 1827 and 8059 double date? I'll try but Hibari hates crowds so I have to think of a good reason why he would agree to it. –tries to think about it-

CelticAngelWings: I'd want Hibari to help me making my friends actually get each other to say how they feel but, yeah, I wouldn't want him to be _my _matchmaker too. –shrugs- I'm a sadist, not a masochist. And I'll keep doing my best-desu!

kai: Usually, most of my one-shots are rated T because I try not to make the mature content the focus of the story… unless that IS the focus of the story. But then again, it could just depend on my mood. –grins- Tsuna can't contain his thoughts and Giotto likes mind-reading too much. Thank you for thinking my one-shots were perfect. –grins- Well, with a face and a body like that, of course Hibari would be a god. –drools- Anyway! Tsuna will make contact with Millefiore (or Gesso Family) when he starts his training as Vongola Decimo in Italy. But… it would be a bit long before Tsuna meets Byakuran and the other Millefiore Mafioso. Don't worry, I have it all planned out… for most parts anyway. If you read Unexpected Visit, chapter 3, TYL!Tsuna said he freed Mukuro when he got Chrome some real organs so… that would be way long…

Tzezumi: -smiles evilly- He was trying to kill them. Although… he can't because, if he did, it'll be harder for him to get Tsuna to bed. And thanks for loving Tsuna's POV, here's more tissue if you need it. –gives more tissue-

Lovedoodle: -grins- Thanks for the cheer. Give me a- -looks around and saw some people staring at me like an anomaly-… … yeah… I'll just stick to radio alphabet (I use this a lot when I speak to my father) Tango-Hotel-Alpha-November-Kilo-Sierra!! –grins sheepishly-

Lala-tan: Thank you for not thinking they were OOC. And I always imagined Giotto to be more like a matured or at least a more carefree Tsuna. –grins- Both mamas are giddy over their 'daughter' –grins- and I will keep making our cute uke dress up. And don't worry; I'll upload all my insanity here in Fanfictionnet.

UKELICIOUS: Hmm, I see. Well, nevertheless, thanks for liking it even if you aren't a big fan of 1827. Although, I hope hell hasn't frozen yet, I was planning on ruling it. –grins- Thank you for believing Hibari's past was believable. –grins- Unfortunately, my Tsuna cosplay is far from done. –sniffs-

Hamtaro-chan: Code Geass is either a bad/good/great/confusing anime depending on who you ask, but I happened to love it. (I'm a sucker for main characters who are Machiavellian). But the character I like (who had the song I used in Cracks on The Mirror) is someone you would either hate or love or, at least, feel sorry for. And I can ask Irie-kun to go to Florida if you want… (Irie: I won't be a part of THIS!!) and thanks for thinking Hibari's past was sad. –grins- And um… if Hibari and girl-Tsuna is giving you problems, there is a perfectly unoccupied bed in a room near me… with a video-cam set up. –smiles evilly-

Seto's Darkness: I also don't want him to be my matchmaker, but I could use his help. –smiles evilly-

RuByMoOn17: Thanks for loving Tsuna's POV and, no matter what I do, I can't stop the need to add even just a hint of 1827 in all my fanfics. –smiles sheepishly- The part 3 is up and I hope you weren't disappointed. A new fic based on Mitsu-kun? I already thought of a plot but it would have a bit too many OC (I mean, it is Vongola Undicesimo and he would need six new guardians…).

ssellys: I can understand your English, don't worry. –grins- When it comes to reviews that makes my heart flutter, proper usage is the least of my worries.

scatteredbrains: Well… Giotto wasn't meant to be a comic relief in my first draft but I felt like I needed to make the story lighter because… it's Tsuna's POV. –grins sheepishly- Tsuna isn't the type of person to be most likely depressed so it became lighter.

kathan11: Normal people shouldn't say this but… thank you for crying while reading Cracks on The Mirrors. That means a lot. –smiles sheepishly-

Angelic Fatality: Well, at least Dino didn't get bitten to death, right? –grins- And I had fun with Giotto, he's so fun to write since the manga and the anime didn't really give us his real personality. –v-sign-

...: Thank you for thinking it was amazing. But even I'm not sure if it's really over. But for now, I can't think of anything for a sequel but… that doesn't mean I won't. –grins-

Kei: Thank you for squealing three times. –grins- Mitsu-kun (1827 child) will be fine… for now, anyway. –grins-

Estrella85: Thanks for thinking it was interesting. I was a bit afraid that I screwed up with Hibari's past. –sighs in relief-

Niki-Uni: How the rest of the story will turn out? –smiles mysteriously- Well, I added a few hints here and there but it's up to you if you can see it. Kufufufufu. And I added a new POV in Cracks on The Mirrors if you haven't seen it yet. There is no real plans on making it a chaptered-story but it's better than nothing, right? –grins-

wind-master-redmoon: How Hibari would react if he sees Tsuna in dress with his mom? –smiles evilly- I can picture it… kufufufufufu…

Retse: It is scary but Kyou-chan seems scarier to use. –grins-

Random Lol: It is not a waste of money! –hides from my father- well… not that much… And I know some people are trying to translate the Umineko game (Baka Tsuki, I think?) And I would gouge my eyes out if Hanyuu had been there (nano desu!). And Oyashiro-sama (which I actually think is Hanyuu) and OHibari-sama are making a bet on how long before Hibari finally jumps Tsuna. –grins- (I'm joking…)

joannaanimelover: Wow, what a coincidence. SensiP was also my first yaoi anime, Pico was my second and I love Enzai among the three of them because of the plot. –grins- I was a bit uncomfortable with the rape scenes too. –grins sheepishly-

Here's Your Cheese Omelette: Thanks for loving my take on Hibari's past as much as you loved Metamorphosis (I read it and I was awed by how the author handled Hibari's past).

Mel's Merleawe: If you think that's twisted… wait till they go to Italy. Kufufufufufu –smiles evilly-

Lazy-ass-Ninja: Hibari's my favorite character too and we will see how he took his Tsuna-withdrawal on the next chapter so please wait patiently. –grins evilly-

Stoic Genius: I feel that if we locked Gokudera and Yamamoto in a room, they'll do more than just confess. Kufufufufufu. Was the shower scene really accidental? –grins evilly- Nana and Rika doesn't need to make a fanclub, the school already has one (with Kyoko as president). –grins-

Author's End Rants: Next Task… Hibari returns!! And… a hint on what he had been doing in Italy (I'm going to be a killjoy and leave you hanging. If you don't like being kept in the dark with only a few clues, then do not read. You have been warned. –smiles evilly-)

"_The Ninth has accepted your proposal… Hibari…" _


	12. All I Need

Task 12: All I Need…

Disclaimer: Oh! Oh! Oh! I just finished my Tsuna cosplay! YEY! But… sadly, that's as far as I can own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. –grins sheepishly-

Warning: contains BL, and it is the most awaited return of your favorite special 1827 tuna sandwich with a side-dish of hot chili and fluffy mashed potato –grins-

Task 12: All I Need…

Tsuna fidgeted, trying his best to stay calm and _not _paced around the waiting area… which proves to be futile since he's been pacing around for over an hour now. Hibari's plane would arrive any time now and Tsuna was more than nervous. He was a train wreck. A lot of things weight in his mind, some thoughts more unpleasant than the others.

What if something had happened to Hibari?

What if Hibari suddenly appeared and said that he didn't want anything to do with Tsuna?

What if- What if- What if-

Tsuna groaned and hit his head on his imaginary wall a couple of times. All of his thoughts were assumptions with no real evidence to back it up whatsoever. Besides, Tsuna knew it would be alright. Everything would be alright. If he's second visit to the future was an indication, it is showed that he and Hibari would be together for what could have easily been a decade. Tsuna sighed as that thought helped calmed him down. Tsuna blinked as a cup of juice was placed in front of him. Looking up, he saw Kyoko smiling gently at him while holding a cup of juice to him.

"You should try and relax, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko soothed. Tsuna smiled back and took the cup. He sipped the juice and sigh as his throat received the cold liquid in delight.

"Thanks… Kyoko-chan." Tsuna whispered. Kyoko nodded and gave another cup to the fidgeting but otherwise _calm_, as one can be calmer than Tsuna, Kusakabe. Kusakabe nodded and took the cup.

"Thank you." Kusakabe mumbled, drinking the content in one gulp. Tsuna sipped his juice and looked back at Kyoko.

"You don't need to be here, Kyoko-chan. I mean… it must have been a hassle to wake up so early in the morning." Tsuna reasoned, staring at the cup on his hand. It had been hard on him, especially since he couldn't sleep knowing Hibari was returning the following morning. Kyoko giggled and shook her head.

"That's not true, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replied, sitting next to Kusakabe, "I want to welcome Onii-chan home."

Tsuna had been surprised to receive a mail from Reborn that indicated the time of arrival yesterday. But his eyes widened when Reborn had said that Ryohei was returning with him. After Ryohei graduated, Colonello had come and picked Ryohei up with Lussuria, informing them that Ryohei would start his official Sun Guardian training in Italy. Tsuna had been reluctant but could not say no as Ryohei had looked extremely happy and fired-up.

Tsuna smiled at Kyoko, "I understand. I mean… I didn't even get to talk to 'Nii-san that much when he came and watched the play."

Kyoko giggled and nodded, "Well, he seems busy with his sumo training."

Tsuna forced a smile. How long was Ryohei planning on lying to Kyoko? Kyoko already knew they were part of the mafia so there was no need to lie. Tsuna smiled more naturally as he realized that Ryohei may have not wanted to make Kyoko worry about him. Kyoko smiled brightly, "But he seems to be enjoying it!"

"I see." Tsuna nodded in understanding, wondering what training Ryohei was having.

Tsuna and Kusakabe tensed as they heard a female voice announcing the arrival of Hibari's plane. Tsuna and Kusakabe automatically rushed to the given arrival area. Kyoko giggled and followed them. Tsuna could feel his heart beat faster and faster as he stared at the passengers and their love ones. You would think that being part of the mafia, they would at least use a private plane. But it could have been to avoid detection that they decided not to use one. Kyoko's eyes brightened and she began to wave.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko happily shouted. Tsuna's eyes widened as the both of them were suddenly tackled to a bear hug by a white-haired man wearing a dark yellow shirt paired with a dark brown suit.

"'N-N-Nii-san!" Tsuna blushed.

"I'm home, Kyoko, SAWADA!!" Ryohei, Tsuna's _big brother _and Sun Guardian, extremely said, tightening his hold on both of them. Kyoko giggled and hugged her brother back.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan."

Tsuna chuckled and patted Ryohei's back, "It's good to see you again, 'Nii-san."

Tsuna blinked as he saw Reborn walk towards them, staring intently at Ryohei, "Ryohei, I suggest letting go before Hibari sees you. He's already in a bad mood being force to sit with a lot of people for hours. If he sees you-"

"I understand, Master Pao-Pao!" Ryohei let go of Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in relief, being finally able to breathe more easily. Ryohei grinned at Tsuna before twirling Kyoko in happiness. Kyoko giggled and hugged her brother once more. Tsuna smiled as he observed the Sasagawa siblings before turning his attention back at Reborn.

"Where is Hibari-sa-"

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe happily yelled as Hibari approached them, frowning in annoyance at the _crowds_. Hibari was still wearing his school uniform and had a duffel bag on his shoulder. Tsuna's smile became brighter and he took a step forward.

"Hibari-san!" Hibari looked up and his eyes stared intently at Tsuna. Tsuna was about to run towards him when he was suddenly tackled once more. Tsuna blushed as he realized that it had been Hibari that had wrapped his arms around Tsuna, holding him tightly. How can he be so fast?!

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari possessively took hold of Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna moaned at the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck. How long had Hibari been gone? Tsuna felt like it was more than two days and he could feel Hibari was the same. His kiss had left Tsuna empty. It was as if Hibari had taken everything and still wanted more. Hibari pried Tsuna's lips open and began to play with his tongue, demanding a respond from Tsuna. Tsuna tilted his head, giving Hibari more access as he explored Tsuna's mouth, licking and tasting each and every part he could. Tsuna felt his legs give up and all that kept him from falling was Hibari's tight embrace. Tsuna could feel that he could die from the lack of oxygen but it didn't seem to matter anymore. All that matters was Hibari's kiss… Hibari's tongue… Hibari's embrace… Hibari…

For what felt like eternity to them, and to the _observers_, Hibari finally let go of Tsuna's lips and buried his face on Tsuna's shoulder, sighing contently. Tsuna was flushed. Whether it was because of the intimacy Hibari had been displaying or because of the lack of oxygen, Tsuna could not really answer. Tsuna blinked as he heard Hibari whisper so softly that Tsuna had been the only one who heard him say, "I'm home…"

Tsuna smiled sweetly and closed his eyes, whispering back, "Welcome home, Hibari-san."

Reborn cleared his throat and Tsuna looked at his tutor, "I know that you deserve such a heart-warming reunion but you do have classes."

Tsuna blushed and Hibari growled lowly before letting go of Tsuna. Tsuna frowned, disappointed at the lost of contact. Hibari looked at Kusakabe, "Is everything ready?"

Kusakabe nodded and took the duffel bag, "A car is waiting outside."

Hibari nodded and turned his attention back at Reborn, "Infant, we shall finalize _it_ at a later date."

Reborn nodded in understanding and Tsuna blinked as Hibari began to walk, dragging him gently with him. Hibari looked at Kyoko, "Sasagawa Kyoko, tardiness is not permitted."

Kyoko smiled and shook her head, "I won't be coming to school today, Hibari-san. I have a lot to catch up with Onii-chan."

Hibari frowned and looked at Ryohei before sighing, "I will overlook this only once, Sasagawa Kyoko."

Hibari began walking once more. Behind him were Kusakabe and Tsuna. Tsuna looked back at Kyoko and Ryohei and waved, "I'll see you guys later!"

Ryohei nodded and waved enthusiastically, "I'll EXTREMELY see you later, Sawada!"

Tsuna nodded and followed Hibari, blushing as he realized that Hibari had been holding his hand. Once they reached the parking lot, Kusakabe ushered them to a black Corolla Altis which was strange since the members of the Discipline Committee usually drive motorcycles. Tsuna wondered why Kusakabe was driving a car as he sat on the back sit. Tsuna's silent question was answered as Hibari joined him, resting his head on Tsuna's lap, making Tsuna blush. Kusakabe sat on the driver's side and started the engine. Tsuna sighed and leaned on the sit as the car began to move.

"HIIII!!" Tsuna squeaked as the car began to accelerate in a frightening speed.

Kusakabe… has a driver's license… right?

Tsuna gulped involuntary and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. Tsuna blinked and looked at the boy currently lying on his lap. Hibari had his eyes closed and one of his hands was holding Tsuna's possessively by his chest. As if sensing Tsuna's eyes on him, Hibari tiredly opened his eyes and stared back. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and asked, "So… how was Italy?"

Hibari shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I spent the entire trip talking to the old man."

Tsuna blinked, "You talked to the Ninth?"

Hibari nodded and placed Tsuna's hand on his cheek, leaning to the touch. Tsuna blushed and asked, "A-a-about w-what?"

Hibari stopped and Tsuna noticed his grey eyes darkened. Hibari closed his eyes once more and buried his face on Tsuna's stomach, his grip on Tsuna's hand tightening as he mumbled, "Nothing… of grave importance."

Tsuna frowned, knowing that Hibari was not telling him something. He was about to ask once more but stopped when he heard Hibari asked, "You met my mother?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, looking away, "I-I-I met mama- I mean, Rika-san! I mean RIKA-SAN!!"

Tsuna saw the corner of Hibari's lips turned to a smirk and Tsuna blushed deeper, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! She wouldn't let me let her call anything but 'mama'."

"It's fine…" Tsuna blinked, not believing what he just heard.

"W-w-what's fine, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Calling her 'mama'." Hibari said, opening his eyes and staring at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and was about to speak once more when the car came to a halt without any warning.

"HIIII!!" Tsuna squeaked as the door to his right was suddenly opened by a member of the Discipline Committee.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san!!" they all said in unison, making Tsuna winced in the loudness. Hibari glared at the members.

"Who said all of you can crowd around?" Hibari hissed, making everyone in the vicinity gulped and moved as fast away as possible from the irritated Cloud Guardian. Hibari sighed and went outside. He kept the door opened as Tsuna got out, blinking as he noticed that the entire school population was staring intently at them in every open window, every open space, any place that can have a view of them in the entire school area. Tsuna gulped and looked at Hibari, who seems unaffected as he gave out orders to the members. One of them whispered something to Hibari, making him frown. Tsuna felt something land on his hair, followed by chirping.

"Welcome back, Hibari! Welcome back, Hibari!" Hibird chirped, fluttering his wings as he stared at his owner. Hibari petted Hibird with his finger before retrieving something underneath Hibird's mass of feathers. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized it was a small camera.

"H-H-Hibari-san!! You bugged Hibird?!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing Hibari's arm as he tired desperately to take the small camera. Hibari raised an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"Of course I did. Otherwise, how would I know if they made sure you and Namimori were safe?" Hibari replied, taking the camera out of Tsuna's arm range.

"B-B-But I've been with Hibird for an entire day!" Tsuna stuttered, blushing cutely. After the incident concerning a certain pineapple-haired boy kidnapping him, Hibird had not left his side… which included Tsuna's nightly bath.

Hibari seemed to realize why Tsuna was so upset and asked, "Is there something I should not see, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna automatically shook his head, "I-I-I just meant that w-w-watching that is a breach of p-p-privacy!!"

Hibari and those near them raised an eyebrow. Since when did Useless Tsuna study law? Hibari looked at the cute bird contently sitting on his lover's hair and asked, "Is there something I should not see?"

"Hibird saw! Hibird saw!" Hibird chirped. Tsuna's Vongola intuition kicked in and tried to cover the bird's beak before-

"Tsuna's Everything! Tsuna's Everything!"

Too late…

Tsuna could feel steam coming out as his blush took hold of his entire face. Hibari stared intently at his pet and then at Tsuna. Tsuna squeaked as he was pulled to face Hibari, who was staring intently at him, "Hibird saw everything?"

Tsuna blushed and slowly nodded, closing his eyes in embarrassment, "I took a bath with Hibird… twice…"

Hibari looked back at his pet and could not help the frown that decorated his face. His pet beat him to it. His pet had actually seen his lover naked before him. Hibari growled as a voice inside him reminded him that he had seen Tsuna's naked form as well. But that was different since the body he saw was the body of his lover's twenty-five years old self.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered, staring intently at Hibari and his frown. He can't be… jealous… right?

Hibari sighed and kissed Tsuna's forehead chastely. Tsuna blushed once more and he could distinctly hear the cheers that could only come from those girls. Hibird fluttered off of Tsuna and landed on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari lowered his head and whispered softly on his ear, "I'll see you during lunch, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded obediently, knowing it was Hibari's way of saying that Tsuna has to go. Tsuna began to jog towards the school, looking back at Hibari for a moment and he smiled sweetly. Hibari nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he watched Tsuna go inside. Hibari looked at the _observers_ still staring intently at them and growled, "What do you think you are doing? Get back to class or I'll bite all of you to death."

All of them scurried back inside their classrooms, fearing that they may entice the wrath of the head of the prefects. Hibari returned his attention back at the members and asked, "So, what was the issue you could not tell me while Tsunayoshi is here?"

The members gave way and Hibari saw a girl with black hair, "Kurokawa Hana…"

Hana sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm just here as a fill-in because the president of their club is currently catching up with her brother and I'm probably the only other girl that has the courage to talk to you."

"Sasagawa Kyoko? The president of what club?" Hibari asked. Hana shrugged.

"There's no real _official _name but I call them the HibaTsuna club." Hana replied.

"Hiba… Tsuna… club?" Hibari asked, feeling as if he knew what it meant.

"It's a club that the girls made when Kyou-san announced his relationship with Sawada-san." Kusakabe informed Hibari. Hana sighed in annoyance.

"In other words, it's a club that loves the idea of you and Sawada together."

"Some people just have too much free time." Hibari hissed, getting a nod from Hana.

"Well, I was just asked to tell you about a certain incident that the members may not have been aware of." Hana said, showing Hibari a picture of Shimazu and his gang. Hibari frowned as he remembered them to be the third years that dared smoke in school grounds.

"They were trying to bully Sawada the day Hibari-san left." Hana informed him, flicking her hair once. The members gulped as they felt Hibari's murderous aura. Hibari glared at Kusakabe.

"You let someone harm Tsunayoshi, Tetsu…" Hibari hissed. Kusakabe took a step back and Hana tried to get his attention.

"I-I-I said _tried_!" Hana said, trying to make sure that no one would get hurt because of what she had said. Guilt was not something she wishes to have. Hibari turned his glare at her and Hana continued, "Sawada stood up and we were there to back him up! We just thought you have the right to know what had happened."

To Hana's surprise and relief, Hibari actually lowered his murderous aura and stared at the picture. But her relief was short-lived when Hibari looked back at his members and hissed, "Where are they now?"

"We spotted them behind the school, smoking." One of the members replied. Hibari fixed his glare at him.

"And you did nothing?"

"W-w-we thought Hibari-san would want to discipline them himself!" another one said, taking a step back from their irritated chairman. Hibari turned back towards the school, gripping his tonfas tightly.

"I'll show them…" Hibari hissed, "All that dares even to think of harming Tsunayoshi shall be bitten to death."

Hana shivered and, for once, relieved that Kyoko had forced her to stop bullying Tsuna a year ago. She did not want to be on the other side of the tonfas…

VongolaLoveVongolaLoveVongolaLoveVongolaLoveVongolaLoveVongolaLoveVongolaLove

"TENTH!!" Gokudera happily called, smiling as Tsuna entered the classroom. Yamamoto smiled and waved at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at his two guardians and sat on his sit, noticing that his school bag was on his table. Knowing Gokudera, Tsuna concluded that his Storm Guardian had probably got it from his mother and brought it to school.

"So… how's Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, earning a bright cute smile from Tsuna. Both boys can't help the pang of jealousy they felt as they knew that such a bright smile can only be because of the black-haired boy.

"I'm meeting Hibari-san later at lunch, you guys want to come?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto shook his head, grinning at Tsuna.

"Nah. We don't want to get in the way with your reunion right, Gokudera?" Gokudera frowned but smiled as he faced Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah. The Tenth has probably a lot of things to talk about with that bastard." Gokudera said. Tsuna chuckled softly. If only Gokudera would stop calling Hibari that…

The door opened and all of them took a sit as they saw the teacher go inside, followed by Hana. Tsuna blinked as he realized that the teacher was fidgeting whenever he looked at him. Tsuna sighed and looked at his textbook as the teacher began to start the lecture.

So… would his life really be different now that Hibari is back?

Tsuna yawned, suddenly feeling the need to sleep. He might have been a bit too worried about Hibari's arrival and, now that he's back, sleep has finally returned to claim him. Tsuna tried his best to stay awake as the teacher began his grueling lesson. Even if his life would be different, Tsuna knew it wouldn't matter. What mattered was…

Hibari was with him…

1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R1827R

"FUCK!" Shimazu cursed as another one hit the ground, coughing up blood. The remaining boys stepped back but could not escape as they were cornered against the fence. Shimazu winced as he heard the sound of steel hitting bone and another one fell to the floor. Shimazu gazed up and saw Hibari staring at them with cold grey eyes, his tonfas gleaming in the sunlight decorated by soft lines of blood falling slowly to the ground.

"What the FUCK did we do?!" one of them yelled, rattling the fence in his panic.

"Smoking in school grounds… cutting classes… crowding around… and…" Hibari's eyes narrowed and Shimazu felt his life flash before his eyes as Hibari focused his grey eyes on him for a moment, "… attempting to disturb Tsunayoshi's life…"

"I'll bite you all to death." Hibari hissed and they all screamed as Hibari charged them, hitting each of them with deadly accuracy. They could hear the cracking of their bones, the smell and distinct taste of copper and the undeniable feeling of dread and fear that shook them to the very core as Hibari took them out one by one. Now, all that was left was Shimazu who was cowering in the corner, eyes gleaming in tears as he could feel that he had soiled himself. Shimazu could feel his entire body shake uncontrollably as Hibari began to walk towards him, his tonfas now colored in red. Shimazu felt his breathing stop as Hibari placed his tonfa by his neck, coloring it red with his gang's blood.

"Let this be a warning to all of you." Hibari hissed, his grey eyes cold and furious, "Dare to even try and harm Tsunayoshi in any way and no doctor will be able to save you."

Shimazu felt that he had gone mad as he swore he saw purple flames appear on the ring on Hibari's finger, slowly enveloping his tonfas. Shimazu couldn't take it any longer and his eyes rolled back. Hibari scoffed as he saw the boy fall to the ground, being unable to take the fear and fainted. Hibari got up and kicked Shimazu once, hearing the satisfying cracks of bones.

"Now… this is extreme." Hibari growled and looked up, glaring at the person on the other side of the fence.

"Sasagawa Ryohei…" Hibari hissed. Ryohei crouched and looked at the battered forms on the grounds. Ryohei whistled and looked back at Hibari.

"You extremely didn't go easy on them." Ryohei commented, facing Hibari once more.

"I thought you and Sasagawa Kyoko have a lot of catching up to do." Hibari hissed, not truly enjoying the presence of the Sun Guardian. Ryohei grinned.

"I was hoping on seeing Octopus-head and Yamamoto while Kyoko's out shopping for my extreme welcome-home party." Ryohei leaned on the fence, "You should extremely come too, Hibari!"

"I hate crowds." Hibari hissed back and began wiping the blood off his tonfas. Ryohei sighed.

"Well, I expect you and Sawada to be extremely busy so I won't force you but you can't extremely reject it next time!" Ryohei said, all fired up. Hibari glared at Ryohei.

"Let us make one thing clear, Sasagawa Ryohei. I have no interest in anyone other than Tsunayoshi. You, the Guardians, the Mafia, Vongola… they all mean nothing to me." Hibari hissed once more, grabbing Ryohei's collar through the fence, "The only reason I have not bitten you to death is that you are still needed."

Ryohei looked at Hibari seriously and said, "To you, we are all tools that you can use, right?"

Hibari nodded and pushed Ryohei. Ryohei stood his grounds and stared at Hibari, "I am not your comrade and I have no plans in crowding with any of you. If any of you ever become a liability, I will not hesitate on killing any of you."

Ryohei didn't seem fazed and stared at Hibari, "I knew you were an extreme person, Hibari. And I know that you wouldn't think twice of killing any one of us if we proved to be an obstacle on your goal but you shouldn't carry all the burdens, Hibari. We're all here for you… for Sawada."

Hibari looked away and clenched his tonfas tightly, "I don't need any of you. All I need, all I want… is Tsunayoshi."

With that said, Hibari began to walk away from Ryohei and the carnage he had created. Ryohei frowned and leaned on the fence. Sighing, Ryohei looked up and sky and mumbled, "I wonder… is it the cloud that holds the sky or is it the sky that holds the cloud?"

182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

As Hibari heard the bell indicating it was already lunch break, Hibari opened the door to the reception room. Maybe he had a little too much fun torturing those herbivores… Hibari's eyes softened as he saw Tsuna asleep on the couch. Hibari silently walked towards him and kissed the younger boy's forehead. Tsuna moaned in his sleep and smiled, whispering, "Hibari… san…"

Hibari caressed Tsuna's cheek, slowly moving towards his lips. Staring intently at the younger boy's youthful face, Hibari kissed Tsuna's cheek and whispered something so softly it almost didn't make a sound. Whatever Hibari may have said, it made Tsuna smile in his sleep and sigh. Hibari stared at the younger boy on his couch for a moment, engraving in his memory the peaceful face, letting his thumb trace the boy's soft lips. Hibari closed his eyes and whispered once more, "I only need you…"

"'Ka worried! 'Ka worried!" Hibird chirped softly, taking Hibari out of his thoughts. Hibari nodded at Hibird and Hibird flew by Tsuna's head, settling himself on the couch. Hibari observed as Hibird nuzzled Tsuna's cheek, closing his little eyes to sleep as well. Hibari got up and pressed a speed-dial on his phone. Hibari leaned comfortably by the window of the reception room that overlooked the school grounds. A soft sweet voice Hibari had not heard for a long time answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Hibari closed his eyes, "Mother… it's me."

He could hear the relief and happiness present in his mother's voice, _"Oh, Kiyo, I'm so glad you called. Tsu-chan said your plane would be arriving today and I-"_

"Why didn't you come?" Hibari asked. Silence overtook their conversation before his mother replied softly.

"_I didn't want to jeopardize what you have there… I, at least, owe you that much…"_

Hibari clenched his free fist and hissed softly as to not disturb Tsuna's sleep, "How long are you going to drown yourself in self-pity?"

"_I'm not…" _Hibari was surprised to hear the conviction underneath her soft voice, _"Not anymore… Kiyo, what you have in Namimori is something I may never be a part of but you will be fine. You are not alone."_

Hibari let a smile appear on his face, his whole body relaxed, "You sound like Tsunayoshi."

A soft giggle was heard from the other line followed by a playful warning, _"Well, Tsu-chan is definitely the person for you. Be careful, someone might take him away from you."_

Hibari opened his eyes, "I won't let them…"

His eyes grew soft for a moment as the words passed his lips, "Not ever again…"

"_Kiyo…"_

"Hm?"

"_I never did manage to say this to you properly… but… welcome home."_

Hibari smiled and nodded, "I'm home… mother…"

"Mother…"

"_Yes?"_

"I need you to leave Shirosagi Hidemaru." Hibari ordered. It took a moment before he heard his mother's reply.

"_Why?"_

"I know someone in Italy that can take care of you. I already told him about you and he was willing to provide protection for you." Hibari replied, eyeing his Vongola Ring of Cloud.

"_But… why?"_

"Everything is going to change soon and I need you to be safe." Hibari replied cryptically. He heard his mother asked, whispering so softly…

"_Did you see it?"_

Hibari knew what she had meant by that question. Hibari closed his eyes and replied, "I didn't just see it… I felt it. I lived it. And… I'm going to change it."

"_I see. Then I suppose you wish for me to go to Italy?"_

"No. Call this number." Hibari gave her the number which he could feel was being written diligently. After giving her the number, Hibari instructed, "Look for an herbivore named Dino Cavallone. Tell them that you're my mother and you will have a talk with an annoying Italian man."

His mother giggled but otherwise stayed silent, "Tell him that I told you to call him and he will make arrangement for you. After that, pack your stuffs and wait for Tetsu to pick you up. He'll drop you to the Cavallone estate just outskirt of Namimori."

"_Oh? I thought you were shipping me to Italy?" _Hibari smirked as he heard the playful voice of his mother.

"No… not yet. I just want you out of that man's house as soon as possible. And…" Hibari's eyes softened, "I know how much you miss Namimori."

Hibari closed his eyes once more as silence was all he received from the other line… followed by a soft _"Thank you…"_

"There's no need to thank me, mother. I am… your son…"

"_Should you not hate me?" _he heard the fear and dread in his mother's voice.

"Did father ever hate you?"

"_Kiyo…"_

"I'll come by once you manage to settle down." Hibari stopped leaning on the wall and walked towards the couch, where Tsuna was still asleep.

"_Bring Tsu-chan with you." _he heard his mother ask, sounding excited in seeing his lover. Hibari smirked and nodded.

"Understood. I'll see you soon, mother."

"_I'll see you soon… I love you, Kiyo."_ Hibari stopped and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"I know." Hibari replied before turning off his phone. Hibari placed the phone on his pocket and held one of Tsuna's hands. He closed his eyes and leaned unto Tsuna's hand.

"I wonder… what dreams you have…" Hibari whispered, "… while you sleep…"

182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Notes:

Ryohei – Ryohei training in Italy was not an out of the blue plan. The fact that he had not appeared after Task 1 of RVDecimo is the indication that he was not in Namimori. I just didn't truly explicit it. Stay tune to know more about Ryohei's training under Colonello and Lussuria. –grins-

Corolla Altis – this is a car from Toyota and is quite a very common car in our country. I chose this because I didn't want the car to stand out and I think Hibari would have not liked it standing out either because, if it did, a lot of people will crowd around it.

'Ka – This is short for 'ka-san which is short for Oka-san which means mother in Japanese. –grins-

Author's End Rants: Hibari's back! A lot of you guys wanted him back so he's back, ta-dah! Anyway, I noticed a lot of you liked Mitsuki-kun which means I've done a good job! –cheers- And I heard no violent reactions so I guess you guys don't mind 6951. –grins mischievously- Anyway! Of with the omake! Oh! And before that, I'm open for suggestions and/or requests you may have for the omake or any fanfic in general.

ILuvYaoiSpecialBroadcastILuvYaoiSpecialBroadcastILuvYaoiSpecialBroadcastILuvYaoiSpecialBroadcast

Omake: Mafia Yaoi News Flash!

Our omake begins in a normal looking room with a couch and a table. Wait… The table had a lot of pieces of papers and two people were sitting on the couch, looking like professional news casters.

"Good day, dear watchers!" Samuele greeted before shrugging, "Actually, this should be 'dear readers'."

A woman with black hair and black eyes scoffed, "Just stick to the script."

"I am so killing my authoress once I get out of here." The woman mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Samuele snickered before looking at the script, "You are now liste- actually, you, dear reader or readers if you have companions reading this, are currently reading a supposedly special broadcast of ILuvYaoi blog known as…"

Samuele whispered, "Cue the sound effect."

The woman rolled her eyes and pressed a button. A loud drumming sound was heard as Samuele dramatically said, "Mafia Yaoi News Flash!"

"Bringing you the newest and hottest news at the moment." The woman impassively read the script.

"I'm your host, Samuele di Canetti, one of my dear authoress' reoccurring OCs at the moment." Samuele greeted, smiling at the _readers_.

"And I'm Selina Element, an unfortunate OC who got stuck in this mess because my real authoress threw me to this insane authoress." Selina grumbled.

"So, Selem, what about a date after this mess?" Samuele asked, grinning at Selina. Selina smiled at Samuele before pointing a gun to him.

"No thanks. Now stick to the script. And stop calling me Selem." Selina threatened. Samuele chuckled and looked back at the readers.

"As you may have realized, this would be this task's omake!" Samuele grinned, "We give our sincerest apology to those that have wished for another omake concerning Hibari Mitsuki. But not to fear… you have not heard the last of Vongola Undicesimo-sama."

"Why don't you just call him by his name?" Selina commented, earning a grin from Samuele.

"Now that would just be rude." Samuele replied, "Anyway! Top News!"

Selina turned the page and rested her head on her hand, "In our top news, Gokudera Hayato is currently being surrounded by angry female Mafiosi for confiscating their most precious TYL1827 doujins that sky-rocketed the online mafia-yaoi franchise during the appearance of the fifteen years old version of Vongola Decimo."

"In other words, here is what was happening to Gokudera Hayato during RVDecimo-sama, task 6: Role-play!" Samuele dramatically said, "Here is Paprika with the news."

The screen suddenly changed to the hallway of the Vongola Mansion where in an annoying mob of female Mafiosi was currently surrounding an irritated Storm Guardian. Among them, a girl with bubblegum-colored hair and glassy blue eyes looked at the readers, holding a microphone with shaking hands.

"T-T-This is P-P-Paprika d-d-di Nientello f-f-for Mafia Yaoi News Flash!!" the girl introduced herself, blushing in the same color like her hair. Paprika moved to the side, "L-L-Live here in the Vongola mansion w-w-where the Storm Guardian of V-Vongola Decimo-sama is currently being s-s-surrounded by angry female Mafiosi!!"

"Give us back our doujins!!"

"Give us back our doujins!! I didn't even get to the smut part!!"

"Let me just see what happens after Hibari-sama tied Vongola Decimo-sama to the post!!"

"Gokudera-sama, you're only jealous because you don't have any doujins like those!!"

"That's not true! There are some TYL8059 doujins as well!!"

"Which side are you on?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Gokudera yelled at the top of his lungs, opening his sistema C.A.I. All the female Mafiosi backed away as Gokudera growled, "If I hear any more from you fucking bitches, I would personally burn you to fucking HELL!!"

Paprika squeaked and turned back at the readers, "T-T-This had been Paprika di Nientello for Mafia Yaoi News Flash! Back to you, Samuele-kun, Selina-san!!"

The screen returned to the room where Samuele and Selina looked back at the readers. Samuele grinned once more, "Well… that was informative…"

Selina sighed, "Just admit it. Your authoress couldn't think of anything else so she made this crap."

Samuele chuckled, "Not entirely true. Another Vongola Undicesimo-sama omake is already in production. Anyway!"

Selina looked at the script and raised an eyebrow, "I thought there was no Mitsuki in this omake?"

Samuele shrugged and faced the audience, "Okay, so we were lying. We have, in tape, a certain video that will interest those who likes Vongola Undicesimo-sama. Taken by shooting a ten years bazooka to one of our minor, not worth mentioning, character and then shooting it again and then shooting it again twice! We have, in our position, a video clip of an older Hibari Mitsuki! Play it!"

Selina sighed in annoyance and pushed the play button. The screen turned on and showed what could have been a courtyard of some kind. The screen moved, indicating that the camera-man was moving. The screen focused to a man, who could have been no less than twenty of age, with black hair with shades of brown and caramel eyes with silver hues together with a man of the same age with black hair and chocolate eyes looking at the camera in annoyance. The man with caramel eyes looked leaner and had softer features than the other man. The Vongola crest on his tie and a level A Sky Ring on his left middle finger indicated him as Hibari Mitsuki, the next boss of Vongola.

"Vongola Undicesimo-sama!" the person holding the camera yelled. Mitsuki sighed and smiled at the camera before walking away. The camera shook as the camera-man tried to catch up with Mitsuki, "Vongola Undicesimo-sama, a moment please!!"

The other man grabbed the camera-man and growled. The camera-man did not relent and asked in a loud voice, "Is it true that you are currently in a relationship with your Rain Guardian?!"

Mitsuki stopped walking and looked back at the camera, blinking his eyes before smiling softly, "Be careful. He doesn't know when to stop."

"Eh?"

"FUCK OFF!!" the other man yelled, covering the lens as a loud scream was heard before the screen turned black.

The screen returned once more to the room where Samuele and Selina were in. Samuele grinned at the readers, "As of the moment, the camera-man had been hospitalized for various cuts, bruises and burns. A clap of hands to whoever realizes who the other man is! In other news, we have with us a special interview with Stalker no 1: Irie Shouichi! Reported by… oh… by me and Spanner. How is that even possible?"

Selina showed him a disc which she inserted in the DVD player that just _happened _to be there. The screen showed another home-video of a dorm room. By the desk, Irie was writing intently while Spanner was lying on the bed, holding a manga of some sort. The camera moved to focus on Irie and Samuele's voice was heard behind, indicating he was the camera-man, "Hey Sho, come and laze around with us."

Irie sighed and frowned at the camera, "This report is due tomorrow. I have no time doing nothing like you two slackers."

"Ouch. You know being a slacker is better." Samuele playfully commented. Irie's frown grew.

"And you're aspiring to be a doctor. How fitting of you." Irie sarcastically said, returning his attention back at what he was writing.

Spanner looked up from his manga and addressed the camera, "Irie's a bit too serious in his studies."

"It's because I have a dream I must accomplish!" Irie yelled at Spanner without looking at any of them.

"A dream, huh?" Spanner mumbled, closing the manga.

"Ten bucks says it's for Sho's 'the-love-of-my-life'." Samuele joked. Irie blushed, earning wide-eyes from Spanner.

"Holy S- It IS!!" both boys exclaimed.

"Ahhhh!!" Irie yelled as he was grabbed forcefully to the bed by Spanner. Samuele joined in and pinned Irie to the bed, "Let GO!! LET GO!!"

"Not until you tell us all about the girl!" Samuele evilly laughed.

"Like the hell I-"

The screen switched back to Selina and Samuele. Samuele frowned and looked at Selina as the home video continued to play on, the sounds and voices could be easily heard. Samuele whined at Selina, "HEY!"

Selina frowned back, "There's no need to continue that. It'll just be a waste of writing."

"But the majority likes long chapters!" Samuele whined back. Selina pointed her gun on Samuele who covered his mouth instantly.

"Anyway, this marks the end of this Task's omake. Press the purple button on the lowest corner and tell us your comments, suggestions and/or violent reactions. We-" Selina stopped as the noises coming from the player changed into a high-pitched moan.

"H-Hibari-san-" both of their eyes widened and Samuele laughed.

"Wow… I didn't know Vongola Decimo-sama and Hibari-sama had a sex tape." Samuele closed his eyes, "AH! MY EYES!!"

Selina sighed and covered her face as well but that did not stop the high-pitched moans, "Is it just me or does Tsuna sound like a girl?"

Samuele opened his eyes and stared, "IT IS!! Holy mother of fucking XANXUS! Someone turned Vongola Decimo-sama to a girl!!"

Samuele titled his head to get a better view, "Wow… I didn't realize how perky Vongola Decimo-sama's br-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!!" Selina ordered, taking out her gun and pointing it at Samuele.

Samuele chuckled awkwardly and tried to change the subject, "So… why is there a hentai video of Hibari-sama and a female Vongola Decimo-sama here?"

Selina shrugged, "It's probably the tape your authoress was going to give to my authoress."

Samuele looked back at Selina, "Seriously?"

Samuele turned to the audience as Selina ejected the disk, "Change of plans! For those that presses the purple button, the future of the 18FEM27 smut rest upon your hands. Would you like my authoress to write an 18FEM27 smut or just 18FEM27 fluff? We await your review!"

Selina sighed and looked back at the readers, "This had been Selina Element…"

Samuele grinned, "And Samuele di Canetti for…"

"Mafia Yaoi News Flash!"

The screen turned black as the voice of Samuele was heard, "So, Selem. How about that date?"

A loud piercing scream was heard accompanied by uncountable gun shots.

SelinaPaprikaSamueleSelinaPaprikaSamueleSelinaPaprikaSamueleSelinaPaprikaSamuele

Notes:

Selina Element - -enters short disclaimer- I do not own Selina Element. She is an OC owned by Hamtaro-chan (animehamster) and I had her permission to add Selina in this omake for Samuele… who had been bugging me for not making more beautiful OCs. But we all know how that ended. –grins-

Paprika di Nientello – To Samuele, Paprika does not count as a beautiful OC. You guys would probably not remember her but she's the OC in U.Rev, chapter 3. And yes, she has bubblegum-colored hair. I have a soft spot for pink-haired girls (Euphie! Mayura!) –coughs-

More Mitsuki notes – I'll leave it to your imagination who the other man is, who Mitsuki's Rain Guardian is and… Mitsuki is a seme… -cough- I had to clear that up because… well… he is Hibari's son. –grins-

18FEM27 – I'm planning on dwelling deeper to the alternate universe where Tsuna is a female in 'The World Where We…' and I was wondering if I could actually do a smut about it. Although… I think I can't since it's harder for me to write about a man and a woman than with yaoi. So, I'll just ask you guys what you want. –grins-

The Replies-To-Thy-Reviews-CORNER-nano-desu!

Sephony: Thank you for thinking the Unexpected Series was great. –grins-

H. Veldargone: -smiles sheepishly- I agree with you, Shota-Tsuna is too cute. And what type of story are you specifically looking for? And I will keep going! Nothing can stop my obsession for 1827! –grins-

Lazy-ass-Ninja: Thank you for thinking Cracks on the Mirror was beautiful. And I couldn't help but make it a happy ending because even I was crying while writing it and I would have hate myself if I didn't make it a happy ending. –sniffs- But… Gokudera and Yamamoto stumbling across their make-out session? –grins evilly-

akuma-river: Well, I'm happy that the second part helped you understand Cracks on the Mirrors better. –grins- And thank you for loving it.

No0ne: Thanks for thinking Cracks on The Mirror was beautiful. –grins sheepishly-

Tzezumi: -grins- It seems a lot of you guys loved the omake. Oh! And there's more tissues if you need some… -looks around- somewhere… around here…

Shikey: -smiles sheepishly- Thanks for thinking I portrayed their son believably. And I'll do my best desu!

Kei: Yeah… it seems that my omake did steal the spotlight. –rubs head sheepishly- But that means I'm doing a good job right?

RuByMoOn17: hahahaha, don't worry; you haven't heard the last from Mistuki yet. –grins-

scatteredbrains: Mukuro… wouldn't admit it but it seems he had a soft spot for Irie. Or maybe he has a soft spot for Irie's pictures. –grins- And I see Tsuna as the overly-worried mother, worrying each and every minute of Mitsuki's life. –smiles sheepishly- But yeah, Tsuna would not want to raise his son in an environment like the Mafia… I mean, look what it did to Xanxus. –grins-

InfinityOnTheRun: Thank you for thinking it was very cute and for loving RVDecimo. –smiles-

UKELICOUS: -nods in understanding- every pairing with Tsuna has a certain uniqueness you can't find in other pairings. I like 5927 too (it was actually my first Reborn pairing –smiles sheepishly-) because I found Gokudera fawning over Tsuna so cute. I'm finished with my Tsuna cosplay and now comes the hard part… actually wearing it… -grins sheepishly while blushing-

Hamtaro-chan: -sniffs- Yeah, I remember my classmates, Codegeass-fan and Gundam-boy, laughing at me as I cried while watching Rollo's death. I felt sorry for him all throughout the scene. But if I had to choose, my favorite female character is Kaguya-hime! –grins- I like Nunnally too. She's the main reason why Lelouch didn't end like Light. –grins-

Unknown-Noutan: -grins- Being odd is a good thing! It makes things more interesting. For me anyway. –smiles sheepishly-

Random Lol: I know what you mean. The other item I had eyes for cost like a hundred dollars. –sniffs- -sniffs- But I won't really say who would win though. I mean… sure, OHibari-sama can probably predict the future but Oyashiro-sama can loop time. –grins-

Tsuki no Akebono: -grins- Its fine, our old computer had the same problem more than once as well. Talagang kakaiba kapag Filipino rin ang nagrereview nang mga kalokohan ko. Talagang nagpapasaya nang araw ko. –grins-

kai: Hibari's proposal… will remain a secret until Hibari finally reveals it. –grins- And I'm not sure which is higher, Chichiue or Otto-sama. I mean, privileged clans use both of them but Otto-sama/Oka-sama is more widely used by female royalty while Chichiue/Hahaue is more used by male royalty. The reason why Mitsuki calls Tsuna Oka-sama instead of Hahaue is because he actually calls Tsuna "Otto-sama" because… well, as much as Tsuna takes the female role, he is still a man and a lot of people in Vongola and in their world will not like it if Tsuna was called a woman by his own son. But you did get it right. –grins- Onii-chan/san/sama becomes Aniue and Onee-chan/san/sama becomes Aneue if Mitsuki had been using that way of speaking. And Mitsuki sounded like a girl's name? Well, his first name was Mitsuhi but I decided to change it to Mitsuki because the name held more meaning in his character. –grins-

rccompton: -grins- Mukuro and Irie understand one another more than others understand them. Well, in Mukuro's case, Irie and Chrome understands him more than others.

Doseimotsuko: You're welcome. –grins-

Ila Way: Mukuro and Irie are the cutest stalker one can ever ask for. –grins- And I'll be hush-hush on how Byakuran will meet Tsuna and what his role will be in this fic. –smiles mysteriously- Mitsuki having the Namimori's school anthem? Well… -grins- I'll have to ask Tsuna about that. Thanks for thinking that the name was good. –grins- And thank you for thinking you love me… even if it's only a 'think'. –grins-

Mel's Merleawe: Yup! More twisted. Don't worry, I'll write as soon as I can… (school be damned!) –grins-

Lala-tan: More Mitsuki? –grins- Coming right up!

anjuri: -smiles sheepishly- Thanks for those beautiful complements. –blushes- And you're a Filipina too! It's always nice to hear from a fellow Filipino. –grins-

Author's End Rants: Okay… let's see… oh! A hint on the next task and omake… "the perfect world" and… "daddy's boy". –grins-


	13. The Dreams You Give

Task 13: The Dreams You Bring

Disclaimer: Ever heard of Disctru? It's a subject that can cause nose-bleeds… let's see: If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then Katekyo Hitman Reborn should have been filled with BL and yaoi-goodness since episode 6 (tonfa-rape!), therefore, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… Get it?

Warning: contains crack... a lot of crack, a big serving of all27, and the appearance of an unnamed character.

Task 13: The Dreams You Bring

"Where… am I…?" Tsuna asked to no one in particular as he kept staring at the vast empty plain in front of him. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. The last time he remembered was lying on the couch of the Reception room to get some shut-eye as he waited for Hibari to come back.

"Am I… dreaming…?" Tsuna asked once more, rubbing the back of his head. It would make sense if he was dreaming… especially when a white rabbit just went past him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!! I'm fucking late!!" Tsuna blinked as he realized that the cursing rabbit was Gokudera wearing rabbit ears.

"Goku… dera… kun…?" Tsuna said uneasily. Gokudera stopped and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled awkwardly at bunny-eared Gokudera.

"Good morning, TENTH!" Gokudera greeted, bowing at Tsuna. Tsuna bowed as well.

"G-g-good morning…" Tsuna mumbled, not really wanting to tell Dream-Gokudera that it was already lunchtime.

"HHHIII?!" Tsuna moved back when Gokudera's watch exploded.

"DAMMIT!!" Gokudera cursed and grabbed Tsuna, running once more. Tsuna panted as he tried to keep up with Gokudera's pace. Curse you, weak legs!

"G-G-G-Gokudera-kun!! Where are y-you t-taking me…?!" Tsuna asked, almost tripping for the third time. Gokudera looked back at Tsuna and grinned.

"To Vongola." Gokudera replied, increasing his pace.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun! Slow down!!" Tsuna pleaded and yanked his hand away. This proved to be a mistake as Tsuna fell back… to a hole on the ground.

"Hii? HHHHIIIIII!!" Tsuna screamed as he began to fall down the hole. Gokudera tried to grab Tsuna's hand but only managed to graze his fingers.

"TENTH!!" Tsuna heard Gokudera yell. Tsuna began to descend in a frightening pace and Tsuna had to close his eyes.

"Offp!" Tsuna let out an incoherent word as he fell to… something. Tsuna tried to pick himself and realized he had fallen on top of a tree. By trying to sit, Tsuna distributed his height enough to break the branch he was on.

"HHHIIII!!" Tsuna yelled for the second time as he fell from the tree… and into something warm. Tsuna opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his face, "Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto grinned and continued to carry Tsuna in bridal style, "Yo! What were you doing on top of a tree, Tsuna? I almost thought you were an angel."

Tsuna blushed at Yamamoto's comment and Yamamoto put him down gently, "Thanks, Yamamoto. I thought I was about to die…"

Yamamoto grinned, "Don't say that, Tsuna. I won't let you die."

Tsuna laughed and nodded. Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair and brought his attention back at the tree Tsuna fell from, "Stay back, Tsuna."

"Hii? Umm… okay…" Tsuna did as he was told and stood back. Yamamoto stared at the tree seriously and readied his axe.

"Shigure Souen Ryu… Fifth Form... Samidare!" Tsuna's eyes widened as the poor tree was cut by Yamamoto with no mercy. Yamamoto sighed and grinned at Tsuna.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto… I feel sorry for the tree…" Tsuna said, casting his eyes downward. Yamamoto blushed as Tsuna made such a cute expression.

"T-T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hands and Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with curious round eyes.

"Y-y-yes, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto leaned in, his face dangerously inching closer and closer to Tsuna's.

"Y-Y-Y-Yamamoto… S-stop… Hey! Yamamoto-" Tsuna tried to move away from Yamamoto and slipped. Tsuna and Yamamoto fell back and made a loud splashing sound. Tsuna blinked and looked around.

"What… the hell?" Tsuna asked as the forest they had been was replaced by a very vast lake. Yamamoto sat up and rubbed his head, chuckling at Tsuna.

"Sorry, Tsuna. I got carried away…" Yamamoto apologized. Tsuna glared at Yamamoto.

"Got… carried away…?" Tsuna gritted. Yamamoto continued to grin at Tsuna and Tsuna felt his anger dissipating. Nobody can ever stay angry with Yamamoto… especially a sucker like Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and got up.

"Well… there's nothing we can do about this…" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, "Do you know where we are?"

Yamamoto looked around and grinned at Tsuna once more, "No idea."

"That's to be expected…" Tsuna mumbled and offered his hand. Yamamoto took it and Tsuna pulled Yamamoto up. Yamamoto blinked.

"Ah…"

"Is something wrong, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I… can't find my axe…" Yamamoto admitted, searching for his axe in the water.

"Hiii? It should be around here…" Tsuna mumbled and began to help Yamamoto look for his axe.

"HHHIIII!!" Tsuna screamed as a geyser shot out, missing Tsuna by an inch. Tsuna fell back and his mouth dropped to the floor as the geyser disappeared… leaving a floating Reborn, "R-R-Reborn?!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted and focused his attention at Yamamoto, "Did you lost something?"

"Yeah… a bit…" Yamamoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Reborn smirked and Tsuna's eyes widened as two items appeared on Reborn's both side.

"Was it you that lost this baseball bat?" Reborn asked, "Or did you lost this katana?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto chuckled, "Actually I lost an axe… but can I have those instead?"

"HHHIIII!!"

"Okay." Reborn replied and gave Yamamoto both items.

"O-o-o-okay?! What??" Tsuna yelled. Another geyser burst up and Tsuna was thrown upward.

"HHHIIII!!" Tsuna screamed once more as he was pushed up.

"TSUNA!" Tsuna heard Yamamoto yell and Tsuna was thrown by the geyser.

Tsuna began to descend back to the ground at an incredible pace and Tsuna feared he may not live to tell about it. Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable…

"Galleggiante!" Tsuna heard a sweet voice command. Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in air, slowly descending towards Chrome's open arms.

"Chrome!" Tsuna smiled, happy to see his cute Mist guardian… wearing a witch hat and a cloak… what? Suddenly, Tsuna's back exploded and he fell to the ground with a thud. Chrome gasped and rushed towards Tsuna's side.

"Boss!" Chrome worriedly called out, shaking Tsuna. Ken laughed behind them and patted Chigusa on the back. Tsuna groaned and looked at his surroundings. He was in a courtyard of what appears to be a castle of some kind with Chrome, Ken and Chigusa… who were all wearing witch hats and cloaks. Ken continued to laugh at Chrome.

"Stupid woman! That's why you're called Zero-Chrome!!" Ken teased, laughing like he was going to die. Chrome bit her bottom lip and her visible eye began to water. Tsuna frowned and glared at Ken.

"HEY!! Stop it!!" Tsuna ordered. Ken growled and glared at Tsuna.

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Ken said, suddenly bringing out a wand. Even Tsuna was starting to think that this dream was too insane for his taste.

"Please stop!!" Chrome begged, blocking Tsuna from Ken. Ken began to growl louder.

"There you go again. Always, always going near VONGOLA! Damn stupid woman!!" Chrome flinched and her eyes began to water at Ken's harsh words. Tsuna frowned and pulled Chrome towards him.

"Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting Chrome!!" Tsuna yelled, frowning at Ken. Ken growled and glared at Tsuna.

"Shut up! You're part of the problem! I mea-"

"Ken. Stop it." Chigusa ordered, speaking for the first time.

"But Kapa-pi-" Chigusa placed a shoulder on Ken's shoulder.

"Enough." Chigusa ordered once more, earning a glare from Ken. Chigusa looked back at Chrome, "You do know Ken means no harm with what he says. He's just not that honest with his real feelings."

"I… understand…" Chrome said softly.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand- Hiiii?!" Tsuna screamed as a gust of wind began to lift him of the ground. Chrome gasped and grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Boss!!" Chrome yelled as she tried to pull Tsuna back to the ground. This proved to be futile since Chrome was also starting to get lift off the ground.

"Chrome!" Tsuna yelled as both of them were carried off the ground. It wasn't long before they were descending in a frightening pace. Tsuna closed his eyes and pulled the girl to him, hugging her protectively.

"B-B-Boss?" Chrome asked uneasily.

"I-I-I… I'll protect you." Tsuna declared. Chrome smiled and closed her eyes, hugging Tsuna back.

"Thank you." Tsuna blinked as Chrome suddenly changed into Sakura petals and were scattered. Tsuna's eyes widened and he tried to grab unto the fleeting petals.

"Chrome!!" Tsuna yelled, closing his eyes as tears began to fall from them. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt something grab him. Suddenly, everything stopped. Tsuna blinked as he was suddenly on a clearing of a forest. Tsuna looked around, fearing for the safety of his female mist guardian, "Chrome? Chrome?"

"She is not here, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna stopped dead on his tracks and looked around cautiously. His worst fear was met when he came face to face with a smiling Mukuro. Tsuna sighed and began to walk away, "Wait a minute, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna looked back and found Mukuro jogging towards him. Mukuro smiled at Tsuna, "It's the first time I managed to get through you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Get… through me?" Mukuro nodded.

"Usually something would be hindering me from coming in contact with you while you dream." Mukuro explained and placed his index finger by his cheek, "But today, nothing even tried to hinder me."

"… You mean to tell me that you've been trying to get into my dreams for quite some time now?" Tsuna asked, narrowing his eyes at Mukuro. Mukuro blinked and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, when you say it like that, it sounds so wrong." Mukuro said, his smile never faltering. Tsuna smiled at Mukuro.

"Mukuro."

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"You're turning to a stalker." Tsuna said with a cute smile plastered on his face. Mukuro blinked and grabbed both of Tsuna's shoulders.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?!" Mukuro yelled, not believing he was talking to the tenth boss of Vongola. What had happened to _his _pure and cute Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna smiled sardonically and looked away, "Mukuro… this could be considered as sexual harassment."

Mukuro felt like he had been hit by a thousand bricks. Unable to accept the fact by the way his Tsunayoshi-kun was acting, Mukuro fell to the ground and Tsuna felt that he may have gone too far with his joke. Cautiously, Tsuna touched Mukuro's shoulder, "M-Mukuro?"

"It's that bird isn't it?" Mukuro mumbled. Tsuna blinked.

"Eh? HIIII?!" Tsuna yelled as Mukuro stood, his trident suddenly appeared on his hand. Tsuna gasped as Mukuro pulled him to a very tight embrace.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro whispered, tightening his hold on the poor boy. Tsuna began gasping for breath, "I'll kill him and take you off his spell."

"M-M-Mukuro… c-c-c-can't… breathe…" Tsuna choked out, patting Mukuro's back. Mukuro let go of him and Tsuna sighed as he took in the much needed breath. Mukuro lifted Tsuna's chin and gave Tsuna such a soft smile that Tsuna unintentionally softened his gaze at his Mist guardian.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… I won't let him corrupt you any longer." Mukuro said, kissing Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna sighed as Mukuro started to kiss his cheek, slowly moving down.

"M-M-Mukuro…"

"I will engrave myself on you and make sure that man would be unable to take it out." Mukuro whispered huskily. Tsuna's eyes widened and he tried to grab Mukuro's wandering hands.

"M-M-Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled as Mukuro began licking his ear. Tsuna shivered and gasped as he fell down on the grassy ground. Mukuro began unbuttoning his shirt and Tsuna gasped once more as Mukuro bit his ear.

"Mukuro…" Mukuro smirked, nibbling Tsuna's ear.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro moaned, licking Tsuna's ear. Tsuna closed his eyes and clenched his fist as Mukuro's wandering hands finally started unbuckling his belt.

"Mukuro… you…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro moaned once more.

"You PERVERT!!" Mukuro was caught off-guard as a fist came flying right to his face. Mukuro was thrown across, landing by the trees with a loud thud. Tsuna began to heavily breathe; his dying-will flame burning brightly. Mukuro picked himself up and stared at Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… I didn't know you could enter your hyper mode without any help." Mukuro said, impressed.

"This is a dream, Mukuro. Anything can happen." Tsuna replied emotionlessly, readying his gloves.

"As I can see…" Mukuro smiled, readying his trident as well. Mukuro smirked, "You better prepare yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not leaving this dream without taking you."

Tsuna twitched and glared threateningly at Mukuro, "Mukuro… you…"

Mukuro smiled and happily said, "I'm thinking of doing it after putting you in a Kokuyo uniform. You can even call me sempai or maybe sensei. Oh, Sensei seems better…"

Tsuna snapped. He got into position and Mukuro's eyes widened as he remembered what that position meant. Mukuro began to flail his hands and shakily said, "W-w-wait… Tsunayoshi-ku-"

"X… burner."

A loud explosion shook the entire dreamland and both Tsuna and Mukuro were thrown in opposing direction. Tsuna inwardly cursed as he forgot to balance out his soft flame first, the heat of the moment taking over him.

"HHHIIII!!" Tsuna screamed as he fell on a roof, effectively destroying it and falling down to a bed. Tsuna moaned and tried to pick himself up, only to let out a shout as the bed underneath him crumbled. Tsuna groaned and awkwardly sat up. With a tired sigh, Tsuna looked around him and waited for whatever or whoever may come out. Tsuna knew that this dream was weird and nothing will be able to surprise him anymore. Tsuna realized he had spoken too soon.

"X-X-Xanxus?" Tsuna warily choked out as one of the Varia leader appeared before him. It wasn't really surprising that Xanxus was in his dream land but the fact that Xanxus took on that form…

"What the fuck are you doing on my bed, runt?" Xanxus hissed and Tsuna had to go on all fours on the bed simply to stare at Xanxus on the eyes.

"X-X-Xanxus… you're… small…" Tsuna choked out.

"VOI!! The runt destroyed our beds!!" Squalo yelled, running towards Xanxus and grabbing his arm.

"Boss… should I make new ones?" Levi asked, holding a hammer and a box full of nails.

"Ushishishishishishi, someone thinks he could just destroy the prince's property." Belphegor appeared, carrying with him Mammon who was currently adjusting what appears to be a digicam.

"Boss! I'm going to prepare dinner!!" Lussuria said, going to the kitchen. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor as reality, or what appeared to be reality here on dreamland, hit him square on the face.

"Y-y-y-you ALL GREW SMALL!!" Tsuna yelled, backing away from the chibified Varia members.

"Hey, you better have an explanation, you damn scumbag." Xanxus threatened, readying his twin pistols. Tsuna gulped and tried to get off the bed.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna screamed as he was hit on the head. Clutching his head, Tsuna looked around and found what had hit him. Tsuna blinked, "P-p-pellet?"

Xanxus began firing at him a volley of pellets. Tsuna covered his ears and closed his eyes, "Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, Xanxus!!"

"VOI!"

"Hiii!!" Tsuna winced as Squalo began poking him with a needle. After a few minutes of being abuse by the two chibified Varia, Tsuna picked them both up and lifted them off the ground, "STOP IT!"

Squalo and Xanxus began flailing and Tsuna winced as Squalo hit his check. At his end, Tsuna threatened, "If you guys don't stop, I won't give you candies!!"

Xanxus and Squalo stopped and looked at him. Tsuna wanted to hit his head. He had instinctively said what he usually says to Lambo. That was why he was so surprise to see Xanxus and Squalo began wailing and crying, "X-X-Xanxus? S-S-Squalo?"

"Candies! Candies!!" they began to wail. Tsuna blinked and winced as Squalo and Xanxus hugged him, screaming on his ears, "Candies!! Candies!!"

"Okay, okay, okay!! I'll get you guys some candies!!" Tsuna said, trying to comfort the two chibified Varia. Squalo and Xanxus sniffed and tried to stop crying, grabbing unto Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna got up and peeled the two chibified Varia's hold on him. He sat both Squalo and Xanxus on the chair and looked at them seriously.

"You guys better listen carefully now. I'm going out to buy you candies-" the two chibified Varia began to cheer, "But! But! You guys must promise me to stay put and wait for me to come back."

Squalo and Xanxus nodded happily. Tsuna smiled and began to walk out of the small hut. Outside, he saw Levi making a new bed. Tsuna crouched next to him and asked, "Do you know where I could buy some candies, Levi?"

Levi looked at him and pointed at his right, "The witch of the forest may have something."

"The witch… of the forest?" Levi nodded and Tsuna sighed, no harm in trying. He began walking towards the forest. A few steps towards the inside of the forest already made Tsuna uncomfortable. The trees were bended in such a way that it seemed that they were purposely hiding the sky. Tsuna took a deep breath and walked more bravely. It wasn't long before he saw the house Levi had pointed. Tsuna knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Tsuna greeted. He blinked as he heard no answer and turned the doorknob. Tsuna peeked as the door and his eyes widened as he saw Bianchi inside, holding Lambo and I-pin near a boiling cauldron. Tsuna couldn't move as he saw Fuuta holding a black book, his eyes empty like he was concentrating.

"Lambo ranks 3 and I-pin ranks 2 in sweetest ingredients." Fuuta said. Bianchi nodded and was about to throw the two kids in the burning cauldron when Fuuta added, "But Tsuna-nii ranks 1."

Bianchi stopped and looked at Fuuta. Fuuta blinked and began writing on his black book. Tsuna blinked and took a step out. Tsuna stiffened as he stepped on a branch and the door swung open, Bianchi holding a large machete. Bianchi smiled evilly, "Tsuna… Good timing…"

"HHHHHHIIII!!" Tsuna ran away from Bianchi as fast as he can. Bianchi began chasing after him, throwing poisoned sweets at Tsuna. Tsuna screamed and tried to evade all of them. Tsuna took a right turn and winced as a tree hit him. Tsuna fell back and rubbed his forehead. Tsuna began to panic as he could hear Bianchi's hurried footsteps. He tried to pick his self up and gulped as Bianchi was only a few feet away from him. Out of nowhere, the trees moved and created a wall that separates them. Tsuna blinked and looked at the trees.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get going, hey!" he heard a familiar voice order. Looking up, Tsuna saw Colonello with his eagle, wearing what looked like a Peter Pan-like costume, flying near the trees. Tsuna smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Colonello." Tsuna gratefully said. Colonello looked away.

"Whatever, hey! Just get out, hey!" Colonello ordered once more. Tsuna nodded and walked away from the forest, not even minding to ask why the trees had moved like they were alive. Tsuna had seen two movies that did that anyway.

"Hiii!!" Tsuna shouted as a blur suddenly went passed him. He sighed in relief as he realized it was just Basil. Basil looked at him curiously.

"Sawada-dono?"

"Basil-kun! Ah… what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, noticing the big bag Basil had on his back.

"Sawada-dono." Basil looked at him seriously and bowed, "Thee needs thy cooperation."

"Hii?" Tsuna's eyes widened as Basil took out a long piece of cloth out of nowhere and covered Tsuna with it. A second passed and Basil took the cloth out and Tsuna's eyes went from wide to saucer-eyes wide as his Namimori Middle School uniform was replaced by a cute pink dress with puffed sleeves and ruffled ends complete with a ruffled black apron. His leather shoes were replaced by black knee-high lace-type stockings and cute pink ankle-length boots with black ribbons. Tsuna gaped at Basil who simply smiled gratefully at him.

"THIEF!!" Tsuna gasped as another blur came towards him.

"Tsuna?"

"Dino-san!!" Tsuna yelled as he realized that the other blur was his 'older brother'. Dino looked at Basil seriously.

"Get away from that man, Tsuna! He's a thief!!"

"Hiiii?!" Tsuna's eyes widened once more as he was hugged from behind by Basil, "B-B-Basil-kun?!"

"Sawada-dono is thy wife." Basil said. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor and he began to blush madly.

"What?!" Dino yelled.

"Thy sweets are for thy beloved consort's offspring. Thee shall understand, do thy not?" Basil asked. Dino blinked and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled awkwardly at Dino.

"Oh… I see. Well then-" Dino took something from his pockets and gave them to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked as Dino gave him some candies, "Take this as well."

"Hiii?" Dino grinned and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"If it means my little brother's happiness." Dino said cryptically. Tsuna looked at Dino curiously.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna and Dino blinked as Basil ran away from them. Tsuna blushed and looked away, "Ahh… Dino-san… we're not married."

"Eh?"

"I mean. How can we be married? We're both guys!!" Tsuna yelled. Dino's eyes widened and he chased after Basil.

"THIEF!!" Tsuna heard Dino yell. Tsuna scratched the back of his head and sighed tiredly. This dream was going a bit too long for his liking. Running back to the hut that had the chibified Varia members, Tsuna stopped when he almost bumped into someone.

"Hii? Gre… co-san… right?" Tsuna tilted his head, unsure if he got the name right. He only met the black-haired man during his second time in the future and they were never really introduced. Greco smiled at Tsuna and handed him an apple. Tsuna blinked and took the apple, "For… me?"

Greco nodded and ushered the apple to Tsuna's lips. Tsuna looked at Greco's smiling face and was about to bite when-

"Don't! SAWADA-SAN!!" Tsuna gasped as he was suddenly hugged from behind, the apple falling from his hands. Tsuna blushed as he faced the person who suddenly hugged him.

"I-I-Irie-kun?" Tsuna stuttered as he was pulled to a hug by the ten years older Irie Shouichi. Irie glared at Greco while hugging Tsuna protectively.

"YOU! How dare you try and poison Sawada-san!!"

"Che!" Greco looked away, clearly annoyed that Irie foiled his plan. Tsuna gulped. Poison?

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he was pulled from Irie's warm embrace to a suffocating one, courtesy of Byakuran.

"B-B-Byakuran-san?!" Tsuna tried to free himself from Byakuran's grip. Byakuran grinned at him.

"Byakuran-sama? How did you get here??" Irie asked, also trying to get Byakuran off Tsuna. Byakuran pointed on his right. Tsuna's jaw dropped as he noticed a big mirror which showed Spanner, waving at him with a small smile.

"I asked Spanner where I can find the cutest mafia boss and he led me here. How did you get here, Sho-chan?" Byakuran inquired as well, looking at Irie curiously. Irie began blushing and looking away.

"He had been stalking Vongola since the beginning." Spanner replied for Irie.

"HHHHIIII!!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I-I-It's not like that!! Sawada-san, I was-"

"Hiii!!" Tsuna screamed as the apple near his feet exploded. Tsuna began to sweat as Greco dropped all the apples on his basket near Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Greco and gulped as he noticed the insane smirk on his lips, reminding him of his male sexually harassing Mist Guardian.

"HHHHIIII!!" Tsuna screamed once more as the apples exploded simultaneously, throwing Tsuna up to the heavens… literally.

"TSUNAYOSHI-SAN!!"

"SAWADA-SAN!!"

"Offp!" Tsuna fell to something fluffy and he sighed, trying to stand. Tsuna groaned and looked around, "Is this… heaven…?"

"Definitely not." Tsuna sarcastically answered his own question as he stared at the castle in front of him. The castle was made of different kinds of cookies, biscuits, sweets and candies. Even the flowers that surrounded the castle were made of sweets and confetti. Tsuna scratched his cheek and sighed, "Might as well go in…"

As Tsuna was about to open the door, it opened by itself and slammed Tsuna. Tsuna winced and pulled away, rubbing his forehead as he could clearly taste the flavor of strawberry, "Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna looked up and saw Kyoko wearing a cute pink apron looking at him. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "Hey… Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko smiled and offered her hand. Tsuna waved his hand and stood by himself. Kyoko continued to smile at him, "So, what brings you here, Tsuna-kun?"

"And where is 'here' exactly, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked as well. Kyoko continued to smile at him and took his hand.

"Here is here, silly." Kyoko replied, dragging Tsuna inside the castle. Tsuna tilted his head and followed Kyoko inside. Tsuna's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw the inside of the castle. The entire castle… as in, the _entire _castle was made of sweets. Tsuna's eyes widened as he slipped and fell with a splat. Splat…?

"Hiiii?!" Tsuna yelled as he realized that he was covered in chocolate.

"Ah… it seems that our floor has started to melt…" Kyoko commented and started walking away, "Wait a minute, Tsuna-kun. I'm going to get Onii-chan to take you out."

"Take me out…?" Tsuna began to sink and he finally understood what Kyoko meant. The chocolate was sinking him like that of a quicksand and Tsuna began to flail his arms.

"Tsuna-san!!" Haru screamed, rushing towards Tsuna. Tsuna felt a firm hand grab him and he smiled gratefully.

"'Nii-san!!" Tsuna called out as Ryohei tried to pull him up. Kyoko held Haru back, afraid that she may follow Tsuna to the… 'quickchocolate'…

As Ryohei managed to pull Tsuna up, Tsuna blinked as they stopped and looked at Ryohei, "… 'N-'N-'Nii-san?"

"Sawada… you look extremely delicious…" Ryohei commented. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"HHHHHIIIIIIII?!"

"Ha-HI!! Don't you dare touch Tsuna-san!!" Haru yelled prying Kyoko's hold on her. Tsuna could only stare with an opened mouth as Haru pushed Ryohei. Ryohei unintentionally let go of Tsuna and Tsuna plunged back to the ground of melted chocolaty-goodness.

"SAWADA!!" Ryohei yelled as Tsuna began to sink at a faster rate.

"TSUNA-SAN!!"

"TSUNA-KUN!!" Tsuna heard Haru and Kyoko yell as the chocolate fully engulfed him.

"Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna moaned and moved away as a hand continuously shook him. Tsuna scowled as the hand began to shake him harder, "Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi…"

"5 more minutes…" Tsuna mumbled, trying to sleep once more.

"Tsunayoshi…" the voice softly hissed and stopped shaking Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and began to drift fast asleep when… "Tsunayoshi, if you don't get up, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna's eyes flew open and he sat up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I didn't mean to fall asle-"

Wait… Hibari had stopped threatening Tsuna long ago…

Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence and could only stare at the sight in front of him, "Tsunayoshi?"

"H-H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna asked.

"Who else were you expecting, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes furiously and opened them once more. Tsuna's eyes widened as it did not leave his sight.

"H-H-Hibari-san… YOU TURNED INTO A GIRL!!" Tsuna shouted, falling from the couch. In front of him was a girl with short black hair and wearing a Namimori Middle School girl uniform underneath Hibari's favorite black jacket with the prefect of discipline armband on its shoulder.

"Hiiii?!" Tsuna gasped as a tonfa embedded on the couch, missing Tsuna by an inch. Tsuna gulped and trembled as the girl's grey eyes stared intently at Tsuna with promise of unbearable pain.

"Tsunayoshi… Are you saying that because I am not?" Tsuna blushed as the girl leaned in, their foreheads touching. The feelings that stirred inside Tsuna as he felt the girl close to him made him light-headed. Tsuna knew… this was Hibari. This girl was the same person Tsuna knew. Why he became a girl, Tsuna could only come up with one conclusion. He was still dreaming. Or maybe someone shot Hibari with a gender-bender bullet or something… but that last thought is impossible since this was Hibari we're talking about, "Or are you implying that I do not act like one? Would you like for me to act more like that Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Hii? No! NO! That's not what I meant!!" Tsuna shook his head furiously, not wanting to upset Hibari. Girl or not, Tsuna didn't want to Hibari to be angry at him, "I l-l-like Hibari-san the way he- I mean, she is!!"

Tsuna blinked as Hibari blushed and stood, hiding her tonfas. Tsuna stood as well and realized that he was the same height as Hibari now. Hibari sighed and grabbed Tsuna's wrist, dragging him out of the reception room. Tsuna blushed and stuttered, "H-H-Hibari-san?!"

Hibari looked back, "For cutting classes and sleeping in the same room I was in, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I order you to accompany me."

"Hiii?!" Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"Would you rather I bite you to death?" Hibari dangerously growled. Tsuna gulped and shook his head. Even if Hibari was now a girl, Tsuna was still unable to say no to the still dangerous prefect. Tsuna inwardly gulped as he tried to imagine if Hibari had PMS. Hibari noticed Tsuna shiver at that thought and stopped.

"Tsunayoshi… Are you feeling unwell?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked at the girl's concerned voice and blushed as she covered Tsuna's forehead with her hand. Hibari frowned, "You don't seem to have a fever…"

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered and Hibari looked at him. Tsuna smiled and gently grabbed the concerned hand on his forehead, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

Hibari blushed and looked away, "O-o-of course I would be concerned… You are my boyfriend…"

Tsuna blushed as well and smiled. Hibari looked back and smiled as well, "Hibari-san… I didn't realize you were a 'tsundere' character."

Tsuna stiffened as the wall next to him crumbled as Hibari hit it with her tonfa. Hibari smirked evilly at Tsuna, "I guess… you really wish to be bitten to death, Tsunayoshi."

"HHHHIIIII!! HIBARI-SAN!!" Tsuna screamed, running away from the girl. Tsuna opened a random door and went inside. Tsuna blinked as he was suddenly in a field of anemone flowers, with a table and two chairs in the middle. He cautiously walked towards the table and noticed a book with the characters RV etched on the front cover. He picked the book up and was about to open it when he heard a voice, "Hello."

"Hiii!" Tsuna panicked and dropped the book. Tsuna was about to picked it up but stopped as a dainty hand picked it and Tsuna looked up. In front of him, there stood a man wearing a black jacket with white linings. Tsuna could not describe the man; all that came to his mind was that this man stirred the feeling of nostalgia inside Tsuna. The same way Hibari would whenever his kiss would linger for a minute on Tsuna's lips. The man smiled softly at Tsuna and patted his head.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." The man greeted.

"Who… are you?" Tsuna asked. The man softly chuckled and ushered Tsuna to sit down. Tsuna continued to observe the man as he sat on the other chair, the soft smile never leaving his face. Once more, Tsuna asked, "Who are you?"

The man looked as if he was contemplating and smiled back at Tsuna, "You can call me anything you want."

Tsuna glared at the man and the man's smile became a grin, "Has anyone ever told you how your glare looks like a pout, Tsunayoshi?"

"If you don't answer me truthfully, I'll call you Anemone-san." Tsuna threatened. The man's grin widened and he leaned in.

"Anemone-san? That doesn't sound so bad." The man replied. Tsuna growled and looked away.

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked instead.

"You're dreaming." The man replied. Tsuna looked back at the man and pouted.

"I know that much. Is this my dream? I mean-"

"In a way it is now yours." The man replied cryptically. Tsuna blinked and tilted his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuna asked. The man grinned.

"You have quite an interesting dreamland, Tsunayoshi." The man said instead. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Th-Th-that's…" Tsuna groaned, "My real life is strange. It's not really surprising my dreams reflect it."

The man patted Tsuna's head once more and Tsuna blushed at the father-like affection, "Have you ever considered having a different one?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at the man, "What do you mean?"

"For example, a world where you were just a simple student… a world where your Cloud Guardian was a woman?"

"Why would I want a world where Hibari-san is a woman?" Tsuna asked, not truly understanding why the man had asked such thing.

"Won't things be much easier if that was the case? You are but a simple middle-school student in love with a, albeit older, _normal_ girl." The man smiled, "Some considers such normality as 'perfect'."

Tsuna shook his head and answered, "There are times where I think things would be better if my life had been normal. I mean, being part of the mafia wasn't really part of my plan… but, if I had not been part of the mafia, if Reborn had not come to my life, then I wouldn't have met all of them. I wouldn't have been with Hibari-san."

Tsuna blushed and stared at the table, "And… and it hadn't even crossed my mind that I would have wanted Hibari-san to be a girl. I mean… before I knew it, things like genders and races doesn't matter anymore to me. I'm with Hibari-san… That's all that matters."

"If a perfect world means a world where all of my friends, my Famiglia, would not be by my side… then I don't want a perfect world." Tsuna smiled at the man, "I wouldn't even imagine my life otherwise. I mean… how do you say this…"

The man smiled as Tsuna fiddled with his fingers. Tsuna grinned, "I just mean… I'm happy it's this way."

The man nodded and closed his eyes, "Don't forget that, Tsunayoshi."

"Hiii?" Tsuna blushed as the man kissed his forehead lovingly. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. The man's presence relaxed Tsuna, like that of a child being embraced by his parents.

"I guess… my time is up." The man whispered as Tsuna felt the petals of anemone surround him. The man pulled away and Tsuna couldn't help but cling unto the man's arm. The man smiled softly and patted Tsuna's head, "I'll see you again… the next time you dream."

And then... He woke up...

"Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna opened his eyes tiredly and closed them once more as he was blinded by the light. He felt something shift and opened his eyes once more, smiling as the light was blocked from his eyes. Tsuna's smile widened as he realized that Hibari was sitting on the same couch that Tsuna was lying on, covering the light by leaning near Tsuna's face. Tsuna tiredly yawned and closed his eyes once more. Hibari frowned, "Tsunayoshi, how long are you planning on sleeping? Lunchtime is over."

Tsuna moaned and took one of Hibari's hands, "I want to be with Hibari-san…"

Hibari smiled and kissed Tsuna's forehead, "You can always come here after school hours."

Tsuna pouted and pulled Hibari towards him. Hibari fell on top of Tsuna and Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari. Hibari smirked and shifted so that Tsuna was the one on top. With a tired sigh, Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna as well, "You're awfully clingy today…"

Tsuna smiled and nuzzled Hibari's neck, "Hibari-san's been gone for two days. And… it's easier to fall asleep with Hibari-san…"

Hibari sighed and buried his face on Tsuna's mop of hair, closing his eyes, "Fine. But once I wake up, you're returning to class. Do I make myself clear, Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari frowned as all he got was a soft moan as Tsuna was already fast asleep. Sighing, Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead and closed his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy possessively and drifted asleep as well.

As the school bell rang to indicate the end of classes, Kusakabe entered the reception room and blushed as the most feared prefect of Namimori Middle School was sleeping on the couch, his arms wrapped protectively at the boy who was named as the most useless loser of Namimori Middle School.

All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27All27

Notes:

Shigure Souen Ryu… - This is Yamamoto's sword-fighting style. It is considered to be invincible and an ever-growing style.

Samidare – translated to Early-Summer Rain. An offensive stance that tries the opponent in believing the sword is on the approaching hand as the user strikes when it is actually dropped in an angle that makes the other hand take it and strike the opponent unexpectedly.

Galleggiante – Italian for "float"

Zero-Chrome – based from a nickname of a tsundere main character of an anime that is about magic and fantasy.

Author's End Rants: Belated Happy Birthday Tsu-chan!! Anyway… it's like a fairy-tale on crack because I found my Grimm's Fairy Tales book that I thought I lost when we moved and I got a bit distracted as I read how some of the stories had –ahem- sexual references in them. So, on with the OMAKE!

182713familylove182713familylove182713familylove182713familylove182713familylove

Father and Husband

"Oi, brat, why not stay for a while?" Xanxus asked, glaring at his partner at the moment. His current partner had been Hibari Kyouya, mainly because he had been the only one that would dare take on a suicide mission that had only a success rate of 3 percent and make a beautiful bloody murder out of it. Then again, Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Vongola Decimo's official lover, the other father of the future eleventh boss of Vongola, and whatever else they call him, had always been one of the oddest. Hibari glared at Xanxus.

"And why would I crowd around with you, Monkey-King?" Hibari asked. Xanxus glared back.

"I'm probably one of the few, and I really mean _few_, people that would have the guts to back you up in a suicidal mission such as this and not actually try and leave because you are willing to kill them. Stay, have a glass." Xanxus coaxed, showing Hibari a glass filled with what smelled like vodka.

"I do not drink." Hibari hissed. Xanxus laughed and smirked at Hibari.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about _that_. It was years ago, brat. Get over it."

"Shall I bite you to death, Monkey-King?"

"I didn't come to fight… well… not yet anyway." Xanxus poured vodka on another glass and smirked, "Have a drink or just talk, either way, you're staying for a while."

Hibari sighed in annoyance and sat on the couch opposite of Xanxus. When the adopted son of the Ninth say something, the only way to say no was to incapacitate him and Hibari did not want Tsuna throwing a fit when he gets back all battered and wearing a charcoaled suit. His lover would probably think he had been hurt because of the mission. Hibari took the glass and stared at the clear liquid, tilting the glass once in a while. Xanxus stared at him and said, "So brat, what's on your mind?"

Hibari glared at Xanxus, "I was thinking of the most painful way to kill you."

Xanxus laughed loudly, making Hibari want to cover his ears, "You say that but the way you were looking at the glass, you were probably thinking of that runt."

"Keep calling Tsunayoshi a runt and I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed. Xanxus smirked and leaned on the sofa.

"What's the point, really? That kid of yours is in Japan, there's no need for you to be home early like a blue-collared husband." Xanxus said, smirking as he saw Hibari frown.

"It's a force of habit…" Hibari looked at Xanxus and saw him staring intently, as if waiting for Hibari to continue. Hibari sighed, looked away. Being around with the leader of the Varia for so long, Hibari felt that he could actually stand Xanxus… until the Monkey-King starts lusting over his lover that is.

"When Mitsuki was just six, Tsunayoshi had said that we should take him out to eat ice cream. Of course, I had been a bit reluctant about it. Mitsuki was just six, how were we sure that he was in the right age to eat sweets? Unfortunately, the day we agreed to take Mitsuki out, I received a call from one of my men that they had found a secret hideout of one of our adversary families."

"And being you, you went there and made a fucking bloody mess. I know about this. I was there when you fucking made them to pincushions." Xanxus barked.

"And then you dragged me to that god-awful strip bar."

"And you were staring at one of them."

"I was staring at her because she looked like Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed, glaring at Xanxus, "And I seem to remember you leaving with her."

"I wanted to rattle your cage a bit, brat. But…" Xanxus looked at his drink, "Best sex I've ever had… with a woman."

Hibari rolled his eyes and looked away. Xanxus looked at Hibari and asked, "So… what happened?"

"Hm?"

"After the whole strip bar thing. What happened after you went home like the loving husband and father you are?" Xanxus asked sarcastically. Hibari frowned.

"When I got back… I heard crying in our room. Of course, I opened the door loudly and looked inside, fearing for the safety of Tsunayoshi and Mitsuki. I knew I couldn't trust those herbivores. Tsunayoshi and Mitsuki were on the floor, both of them having red cheeks, swollen red eyes and were still crying.

"Tsunayoshi…?" I had asked, blinking in surprise as both of them looked at me before crying louder than before. I winced at their loudness and closed the door before walking towards them, "What happened?"

"Mi-Mi-Mitsu-kun won't stop crying!!" Tsunayoshi had said between his cries, covering his face, "I'm a terrible father! I can't even calm my own son down!!"

Tsunayoshi cries grew louder. As if sensing Tsunayoshi's distress, Mitsuki stopped crying for a moment and, with quivering lips, said, "S-s-so… rry…"

I wanted to cover my ears as both of them began to cry louder than before. I placed an awkward hand on my son's head and asked softly, as to not scare him, "Why were you crying?"

"Chi-Chi-Chichiue's mad at Mitsuki." Mitsuki replied, crying once more.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I be mad at you, Mitsuki?"

"Mitsuki is a bad boy. T-t-that's why Chichiue doesn't want to be with Mitsuki to eat ice-cream. A-a-a-and now, Mitsuki made Otto-sama cry too!!" With that said, Mitsuki began to cry once more, accompanying Tsunayoshi. I covered my head as I felt a headache coming. Tsunayoshi seemed to have noticed it and began to tremble.

"A-a-and now, I even made Kyouya u-u-uncomfortable…" Tsunayoshi stuttered and loudly said, "I'm not just a terrible father! I'm a terrible wife!!"

I didn't even had the time to tell Tsunayoshi that he was not a terrible _wife_ when Mitsuki joined in, crying impossibly louder, "Mitsuki made Chichiue sick!!"

I groaned and pulled them to me. They were both surprised when I pulled them to a possessive embrace. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. The Monkey-King dragged me to a very god-awful place."

Mitsuki sniffed and hugged me tightly, "Chichiue isn't mad at Mitsuki?"

"Of course not. You should actually be mad at me." I said to Mitsuki, kissing his temple chastely. Mitsuki sniffed once more before giving me a cute sweet smile that reminded me of Tsunayoshi.

"Mitsuki will never get mad at Chichiue. Because Mitsuki LOVES Chichiue!" Mitsuki declared, hugging me tightly. I smiled and kissed his forehead before turning my attention to my crying lover… wife…

"And you are not a terrible father. It was my fault, not yours, Tsunayoshi." I said, trying to calm him down.

Tsunayoshi looked at me with tear-filled eyes and threw himself at me, tackling both of us to the ground, with a loud, "KYOUYA!!"

I sighed and patted his back reassuringly. Tsunayoshi and Mitsuki both snuggled to me as finally stopped crying. With a tired sigh, I made an oath…

I would never be late again…"

Hibari looked back as he finished his narration, frowning as he found Xanxus asleep on the couch, the glass of vodka lying empty on his hand. Hibari noticed the empty bottle of vodka on the table and concluded that Xanxus had probably drunk the entire bottle while he was narrating. With a tired sigh, Hibari stood and dropped Xanxus' jacket on his sleeping form unceremoniously. The Monkey-King remained asleep. Figures…

Knowing that Xanxus would be asleep until one of the Varia members wake him out with their loudness, Hibari began to walk out of the Varia estate.

"_Midori Tanabiku-"_

Hibari took his phone out and looked at the caller…

It was that annoying woman…

182713182713182713182713182713182713182713182713182713182713182713

Notes: It seems like you guys are really wondering who the other man that was with Mitsuki was in the last omake and I'll probably introduced him in the next omake. Key word: PROBABLY. Actually, most of you guys have an idea on who he is but… -grins evilly-

Re-To-Re Corner:

La-p'tit-fanfikeuse: Thank you for loving my fanfiction. –grins-

NightRain21: I'd be happy if you did favorite all my works. –grins- And don't worry, I'll keep writing more stories… I just hope they'll be awesome…

kyothefallenkit: Thank you for loving and thinking Little One is cute. –smiles sheepishly-

random alterative Life: I'm unsure if 18FEM27 will remain a one shot. I mean, I seem to have a habit of writing sequels for my one shots but at the moment, it is a one shot. –grins- Let's just see if my mind gets more 18FEM27 ides…

Kei: How Maman and Papan spoils Mitsuki? –grins evilly- I can do that. And don't worry, it seems like Mitsuki is the main characters of the omake parts…

Shikey: Well… 18FEM27 is already posted here. If you haven't read it, it's entitled: "There is No Room for Selfishness". –grins-

SekhmetDaCat: thank you for thinking the last chapter was sweet. –grins- And I hope you liked my 18FEM27 fic.

UKELICIOUS: I wore it in a convention last… uh… Sunday. And I forgot to take pictures. –grins- Or my friend forgot to take pictures because we were busy looking at the Code Geass cosplayers that littered the con. –smiles sheepishly- But I wear the jacket to school a lot, even now… but not the wig since they all say I look like a guy when I wear the wig. (I cosplayed Tsuna in his future arc clothes (the orange jacket and grey pants) –grins-). But, anyway! I'm trying to force/bribe my friend to cosplay Hibari so, next time, I would have someone to yaoi with. –v-sign-

RuByMoOn17: Don't worry. I have a lot of plans for Mitsuki. –grins- And I'm happy that you loved it like how you loved the rest of my stories. I was a bit worried about how portrayed Fem27… -smiles sheepishly-

Lovedoodle: -blushes- Wow, I'm quite honored that my story be compared to the real manga. And I write more, so please keep reading. –grins- Wait, I know I have some tissues lying around here somewhere… -looks around- And whether it be hetero or yaoi, 1827 is just love. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: Well, I actually wanted to use her weakness but I don't want Selina bursting inside and attacking me with her Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. But I enjoy complicated characters. They're… -looks for the proper word to use- interesting… Yeah, interesting. –nods—nods- I read a lot of hetero smut but I get more embarrassed easily when I write them than I do with yaoi smut. –blushes- And the sex tape? –moans can be heard on the other room- -coughs- I already asked Samuele to changed the tape because the first one was full… (I couldn't ask Paprika since she faints before she can even enter the room). –grins- Mitsuki's Rain Guardian… I have to ask, would you prefer it yaoi or hetero?

Doseimotsuko: -grins- Thanks for believing in me.

Oodles o' Noodles: Thanks for loving the omake. I tried to make it funny. –smiles sheepishly- And thanks for thinking 'There is No Room for Selfishness' was sweet. I almost made you cry… -thinks about it-

mimiru-motomia: I hope the 18FEM27 smut was okay… -rubs head sheepishly-

joannaanimelover: Yey! Katekyo High School Host Club is pretty interesting so I would like to see an update. –grins-

kai: I was expecting Hibari to force Tsuna the minute he got back but, alas, I have to think about the plot of this story and smut just won't cut it… for now, anyway. Rika has connections with the Mafia? –smiles evilly- I wonder… 8059 child as the Rain Guardian? –smiles mysteriously- That shall be revealed in the next omake. What happened to Ryohei in Italy would be revealed soon and Xanxus… I have a lot of plans for Xanxus. –smirks- But you'll have to wait till they get to Italy to know. Kufufufufufu…

wind-master-redmoon: I'm happy it put you in high spirits and whatever happens, whether Tsuna's a girl or a boy, he should be with Hibari-san. –grins-

Ila Way: I tried asking Tsuna what kind of ring tone Mitsuki have and he couldn't give me a real answer. I tried asking Mitsuki but I was pulled by two guys in black wearing weird hair-styles that reminds me of Kusakabe before I had the chance to even talk to him. But I'm still not giving up. –nods- Anyway, Mitsuki has big eyes as a kid, all kids do… but the Mafia and the whole controversy on his 'conception' are reasons to make him a bit more like Hibari. And the rain guardian? So… you think it's a girl? –blinks-

Tendencies: Thanks for thinking my 18FEM27 fanfic was sweet and touching. –grins- So… you think the other man and the rain guardian are the same person? –smiles evilly- We'll see…

icannotspeakenglish: Mitsuki's friend is the son of Gokudera and Yamamoto? –grins- Please await for the next omake for the answer.

Tsuki no Akebono: EHHH!! Madami kayong nagbabasa nito?! Buti pa kayo… -sniffs- Sa paaralan naming, ang nagbabasa lang nang Reborn na kaibigan ko ay dalawang lalaki na ayaw sa yaoi… Pero okay lang naman. Pag-inaasar ako nang isa sa kanila, pinapakita ko lang yun Ririadol doujins na prinint nang kaibigan kong adik sa yaoi para sa akin. –grins-

Alyt: Hahaha, everybody is in love with Tsuna. Hibari should watch his back for dynamites, baseball balls that can crack walls, pineapple-haired illusionists and a lot more. –chuckles- And I guess, Mitsuki does take more from his Chichiue… But that's too be expected since Hibari's the cool dad and every kid wants to be like his 'cool dad'. And the omake… is the man Gokudera and Yamamoto's son? –smiles evilly- Please wait for the next omake to find out.

oceancat: -grins- And that army is growing by the minute as words spread of Hibari and Tsuna's relationship in the entire Namimori.

Ryu Earth: I'm happy that you think Rika's an awesome character. And the protection Hibari is doing for his mother? –looks around- I can spoil the fun but then… Hibari might kill me when he finds I leaked some information… -grins-

Mel's Merleawe: Hahahaha, as long as it's a review, I don't really mind if it's boring. For me, no reviews are boring. But, if you want to make it interesting, you can tell me what you liked the most about the chapter so I understand what you guys want. –grins-

Eriea: I know I had tissues somewhere around here… -looks around- But thanks for making me one of your favorite authors. –blushes- And does Hibari see the future? Well, his father was rumored to have seen the future, and his mother does believe that, but there had been no real hard evidence that can clearly affirm or reject that idea. (gah! I have to stop watching all those forensics/crime shows) I guess… we'll just have to wait and see. –smiles mysteriously-

Stoic-Genius: -grins- Ryohei is smarter than he lets people know. And 6951 may happen, but it won't really span till Italy. And creating more children for Mitsuki to have siblings? Hmm… Well, the whole cloning and conceiving would cost million, maybe even billions, but Mitsuki will have a big family. I mean, he already has a lot of uncles and aunts. –grins- And the rain guardian as Yamamoto and Gokudera's child? –smiles mysteriously- We'll see…

MsDuck: The guardian? I'm guessing you mean the rain guardian and if he's Yamamoto and Gokudera's child, right? Kufufufufufu… please wait for the next omake to find out.

Joyce: Thanks and I have some tissues if you want… somewhere here… -looks around-

Datenshi No Uzumaki: Thank you for thinking 'There is No Room for Selfishness' was beautiful. I was a bit uncomfortable when I made Tsuna a girl but I guess I did a good job. –smiles sheepishly-

TnM aka Touya no miko: -grins and rubs back of the head sheepishly- Well, I try my best. And my love of 1827 transcends genders… plus, fem27 in the Reborn would really be funny. –grins-

dahmadhatter86: I'm still trying to find the tissue… -looks around- but thanks for crying. (I sound like a sadist) and what sort of stories do you love best? Gender-bending stories or angst-filled ones? (just curious)

Lala-tan: Hahaha, my plan was to actually make a bday fanfic but I finished 18FEM27 on his birthday before I could start with the bday-fanfic. –grins- And Tsuna is too self-sacrificial for his own good. The boy deserves to be happy and selfish… -cough-andwithHibari-cough-. And more? We'll just have to wait if my brain can actually think of more 18FEM27 first…

Tzezumi: I'm so happy it touched your heart. –grins-

Silver-White-Tiger: Thanks for thinking I make awesome fanfics and loving them. –blushes-

CelticAngelWings: Wao, long time no read. (I suck at making jokes, sorry) And I'm so happy that 18FEM27 made you cry. I know I have tissues but… -looks around- I still can't find them…

Ihine: Actually I should be the one thanking you for thinking my 18FEM27 fanfic was sad and lovely. –blushes-

shizouo: Hahaha, well it's okay if you didn't realize I wrote it. What matters is that you read it and loved it. And Tsuna leaving Byakuran on the altar? –grins- It made an impact, didn't it? I feel sorry for him… but only for a bit. –grins- And if you read 'The World Where We', Tsuna, the cute boy we all know and love, realizes that Tsunaruhime is pregnant. And I don't mind if your reviews are longer, I love long reviews. The longer, the better… for me anyway. –smiles sheepishly-

Author's End Rants: So… many of you suspects the other man and/or Mitsuki's Rain Guardian as the son of Gokudera and Yamamoto. –looks around- I'm not going to say anything… yet. Please wait for the next omake to find out if you were right or wrong. And the hints of the next task: 'Behind his back' and the omake… 'Overseeing'. –grins-


	14. La Vostra Morte, La Mia Vita

Task 14: La Vostra Morte, La Mia Vita

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… but I do own the OCs in this chapter.

Warning: seriousness to the extreme, violence, 1827 of course, and OOC-ness!

Task 14: La Vostra Morte, La Mia Vita

After Kusakabe had fearfully and reluctantly woke Hibari and Tsuna, Reborn came in and dragged Tsuna away. Tsuna had tried to resist but was silenced immediately by the appearance of Reborn's gun. Reborn had let Tsuna kiss Hibari good-bye before making Tsuna run for his life as Reborn fired at him. Once Reborn had made sure that Tsuna was really on his way back to their house, Reborn returned to the Reception Room and asked Kusakabe to leave. Once Reborn and Hibari were the only ones left, Reborn said, "Dino's plane will be arriving at midnight. He had already made plans of letting your mother stay in his estate."

Hibari looked outside and absent-mindedly nodded at what Reborn was saying. Reborn titled his head down, "You will begin the mission at ten in the morning tomorrow. This will only be a stepping stone, Hibari. The Ninth has yet to truly accept your proposal. Show him that you are for Vongola."

Hibari turned his gaze at the Arcobaleno and impassively said, "I am not for Vongola."

Reborn returned the empty gaze and said, "Then show him how willing you are for Tsuna."

With that said, Reborn left the Reception Room. Hibari leaned on the window and clenched his fist by his chest, closing his eyes. Kusakabe returned inside and rushed to Hibari's side, "Kyou-san?!"

Hibari looked at the Vongola Ring of Cloud on his finger intently and whispered to himself, "I won't fail… Not again…"

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

_Tsuna knew he was dreaming again. Why? Because there was no way in hell he would be sitting on a chair at the center of a field of anemones with a man he would now be calling Anemone-san. Once more, Tsuna knew he knew Anemone-san but, no matter how much he thought about it, he just can't describe Anemone-san. It was as if something was blocking his mind from actually remembering who he was. So, here he was sitting in front of Anemone-san, sipping milk tea and eating cookies. _

_Why must his dream be so… so… Tsuna can't even find the right word to describe it. Tsuna sipped the tea and stared at Anemone-san. Anemone-san smiled, "So… what shall we talk about today, Tsunayoshi?"_

"_How about your real identity?" _

"_Nope. Denied. Next topic."_

"_Why are you in my dream?"_

"_Tough question… hmmm… Pass. Next."_

_Tsuna sighed in annoyance, "Is there any topic you actually want to discuss?"_

_Anemone-san grinned and stood, "Walk with me."_

_Tsuna looked at him, a bit confused at what he had said. Knowing there was nothing else to do, Tsuna stood as well and walked next to Anemone-san. The field of anemones began to fade to white and was replaced by a dark corridor. Each step they take, a pair of candles, one on each side, lit in a warm amber color. _

"_Tsunayoshi… do you consider yourself lucky?" Anemone-san asked. _

"_Lucky? In what sense? If you mean being part of the mafia and being almost killed by my infant tutor each day lucky, then yes, I am super lucky." Tsuna sarcastically replied, looking around. Nothing but stone walls greeted him. _

_Anemone-san chuckled softly, "I see…"_

"_But…" Tsuna looked at Anemone-san, "I do consider myself lucky. I mean… I have friends… a family I can trust and would die for."_

_Anemone-san looked at Tsuna and smiled sadly, "And there is no regret?"_

"_Regret?" _

_Soon, they reached a black door with the Vongola crest engraved upon it and Tsuna stopped. He stared at the long jagged line that was across the crest and he felt as if it had been made out of hatred and pain._

"_Tsunayoshi?" Anemone-san called his attention. Tsuna looked at Anemone-san._

"_What's behind this door?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the black door. Anemone-san stared at the door for a moment before looking back at Tsuna with a soft sad smile._

"_Memories…"_

"Wake up, Dame Tsuna." Tsuna opened his eyes in time to duck as hot water was dropped on where his head was supposed to be. Tsuna gulped as he saw the water was boiling as it hit the pillow.

"Reborn! There are other ways to wake up someone!" Tsuna yelled at his home tutor. Reborn smirked.

"At least your reflexes are getting better." Reborn commented, jumping off his bed, "Maman already made breakfast. Get ready. You have school in less than an hour."

Tsuna nodded and jumped off his bed, rushing to the bathroom. With a tired sigh, Tsuna turned on the shower and let the warm water enveloped his body.

What did Anemone-san mean when he said memories? What did he meant by regrets?

Eating breakfast was uneventful… unless you count the war that went on as everyone tried to get Tsuna's breakfast. Tsuna managed to eat a piece of sausage and egg before his entire plate was cleaned by Lambo, Reborn and Bianchi. Even Fuuta and I-pin joined in, letting Tsuna see how they eat _his_ bacons in delight, much to Tsuna's frustration. Gokudera had picked him up soon enough, left a bit too late as he caught a glimpse of Bianchi which made him wobble during the first half of their walk. Yamamoto was nowhere to be found as he was, once more, in baseball practice.

Tsuna smiled as he saw Kusakabe stood on the gates of Namimori, looking as if he was waiting for someone. Tsuna jogged towards him and greeted, "Good morning, Kusakabe-san."

Kusakabe slightly bowed and greeted back, "Good morning, Sawada-san."

Tsuna looked around and his caramel eyes grew bigger as he asked Kusakabe innocently, "Is Hibari-san inside?"

Kusakabe gulped. Shaking his head slowly, Kusakabe tried to not look at the younger boy's eyes, "K-K-Kyou-san has some business to attend to. He may not be able to come to school today."

Tsuna stared at Kusakabe, confusion playing in his eyes. It was Gokudera that asked, "That bastard's not going to protect his most precious school? What the hell?"

Kusakabe laughed awkwardly, "Kyou-san has a more important business to attend to. I will be taking care of the school while he is away."

Tsuna blinked at Kusakabe's words…

Something more important than this school?

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

From Namimori, it takes three hours to reach the City of Amakura by car. The City of Amakura was an industrial city. But most of the city proper was owned by one man.

Shirosagi Hidemaru…

At the center of the city of Amakura, a large building stood, imposing… and cold. The entire building was owned by Shirosagi, a testament of his power not only in Amakura but throughout Japan. All are jealous of his power and all are afraid of his cruelty. On the second to the highest floor was Shirosagi's office, where he does all of his business, official or shady.

"What do you mean you can't contact her? I don't care what you have to do, just find where that bitch went!!" a man with graying hair and cold black eyes yelled on the phone while inside the elevator of the building. With a frustrated growl, he closed his phone as the elevator door opened. He went out of the elevator but stopped as he saw a young boy leaning by the glass. Soon the elevator door closed and it began to descend, leaving him alone with the boy in the office. Shirosagi's office was elaborate. The entire floor had glass instead of walls, a couch made of leather with silk pillows next to a glass table which had a shaped of a tiger instead of legs carved with crystal-like glass, a chair carved from ivory and a mahogany desk that looked like it was made a thousand years ago. The floor was covered in a carpet and if you were to feel the carpet, you would realize that it was made of real fur… animal fur. The desk was covered in paper works neatly stacked on the side, an impressive laptop that may have been worth more than a million yen and other work related materials.

"What are you doing here? Who let you in?" the man asked, glaring at the boy in annoyance.

"They let me in." The boy coldly replied, staring outside.

"And I guess you came here for something? What do you want, Kyouya? Money?" the man asked, going to his desk. Hibari looked at him, his grey eyes glistening.

"I have no need for money." Hibari replied. The man opened his drawer and took out a folder.

"Well... I needed to talk to you anyway. I heard from one of my men about your… current activities…" the man said, throwing the folder towards Hibari. The folder hit the floor and the contents flew out. A picture made its way towards Hibari's foot and Hibari picked it up. It was a picture of him and Tsuna outside of the gates of Namimori Middle School. Tsuna had a cute bright smile on his face as Hibari's hand was caressing Tsuna's cheek. Hibari looked at the picture impassively before picking the folder up. Opening the folder, Hibari found more pictures of Tsuna, with him, with the herbivores, with his family, and alone… There were pieces of papers inside as well, reports of his current activities and a background check.

"Break up with him." The man ordered Hibari. Hibari looked at him, his eyes void of any emotions. The man seemed unaffected by it, "I will not have any rumors about my son being a fag. I already have a lot of problems dealing with your delinquency."

"Who are you talking about?" Hibari asked, taking one of the pictures out. It was a picture of Tsuna during gym class, looking like he was bored out of his mind.

"I have no time to play games with you, Kyouya. As your father, I am only looking out for your best interest. Break up with him and leave Namimori. You already wasted enough time pretending to be that bastard's son."

An emotion flickered across Hibari's eyes but it was gone before the man could see it. Hibari closed his eyes, "Yes… I wasted enough time pretending to be your son."

"Wha-"

The elevator door suddenly opened. The man looked at the elevator. No one, but him and his secretary, should know the password to get to his floor. Two men stepped out of the elevator. The older of the two had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, wearing a crisp black suit, while the other one had white hair and piercing black eyes, wearing a black suit with a dark yellow shirt underneath. The man's eyes widened as he realized who the man with dirty blond hair was.

"Shirosagi Hidemaru, I am Dino Cavallone, a representative of Vongola." The man with dirty blond hair said, walking towards him.

"W-w-w-what would the mafia want with me?" Shirosagi asked, stepping behind his desk.

"Twelve years ago, one of our family enemies, the Fiumeucci, attacked the Vongola estate outside of Sicily. Twenty men died and one of the Vongola artifacts went missing. We knew that the Fiumeucci took it. We were able to destroy the entire family ten years ago but no one knew where they hid the Vongola artifact. Until three days ago…" Dino told Shirosagi, sitting on the leather couch. Shirosagi stealthily placed his hand under the mahogany desk. Dino frowned, "I suggest not pressing the button, Shirosagi."

Shirosagi narrowed his eyes, "And what will you do?"

They heard a button pressed and the elevator began to ascend to their floor in a frightening pace. Dino sighed and glanced at Ryohei, nodding slightly. Ryohei nodded back and faced the elevator. Once the elevator door opened, a dozen men was about to charge the room when one of them suddenly fell down. The men had no time to react as Ryohei broke the jaw of one of them, splattering blood inside the elevator and to them. Ryohei grabbed the pistol of the one of them and kneed the man right on the face. The elevator door began to close, the remaining men all pointing their guns at Ryohei. The Vongola Ring of Sun was enveloped in Ryohei's flame and all the men screamed as the elevator closed, descending once more.

Shirosagi could feel the sweat that was beginning to accumulate on his forehead. Dino looked at Shirosagi dispassionately, "Our orders were to silence all that dared stand against us and to retrieve the missing artifact. Shirosagi… those men waiting for the elevator shall all be killed by Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian. You still have the choice to save them. All you have to do is to tell us where the Artifact is and I will personally help you escape."

At this, Hibari glared at Dino, clenching the folder on his hand tightly. Shirosagi looked at Dino for a while before laughing. Dino's eyes hardened once more as Shirosagi sat on his ivory chair. Shirosagi looked at Dino and smiled, "So what they say about the Cavallone boss is true. You…"

Shirosagi opened the drawer on his desk and stood, pointing his revolver at Dino. It was a custom-made revolver, showing similarity to a Colt but had a white handle, a Snowy Egret engraved on the cap and the words '_mors tua vita mea_' was engraved on the barrel. Dino was about to reach for his whip when Shirosagi ordered, "DON'T MOVE!!"

Dino stopped and clenched his fists tightly. Shirosagi smirked, "You're just a boy, Cavallone. Too naïve… too trusting… I am reminded by those that fell before me. They were all naïve as well. All of them fell because of their trust."

"Shirosagi…" Dino hissed his name, glaring at Shirosagi. Shirosagi laughed.

"Did you really think I would just say 'yes, yes, let me get it for you'?! Naïve!!" Shirosagi yelled, "In this world, you won't be able to live with such naivety!"

"Is it wrong to trust someone?! Is it wrong to believe in someone?!" Dino yelled back. Shirosagi's smirk before more sinister.

"People lie. People deceive. People do what they have to do to survive and to conquer!" Shirosagi bellowed, "Everything in this entire world is fake! The only thing real in this world is death!"

Dino growled and Shirosagi smirked once more, "Tell me, young Cavallone. How many times have you lied? How many times have your pretty eyes seen death? How many times… have you killed?"

"I-"

"You lie because you have to! You kill because you have to! All to preserve your pathetic little life!" Shirosagi shouted, laughing maniacally. Shirosagi looked at Dino with a mocking sad face, "But because I'm a kind man, I'll let you in on a little secret. The Artifact you were risking your life for? It's with that bitch of a wife I have."

"Rika… san… has it?" Dino mumbled. Shirosagi glared at Dino.

"You know where that bitch is?" Shirosagi hissed, "Where is she? Where is that fucking bitch?!"

Dino continued to glare at Shirosagi, "That's really none of your business, Shirosagi. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?! That bitch is my wife!!"

"She was never your wife." Shirosagi's eyes widened as Hibari walked between them, stopping right at Shirosagi's line of fire. Shirosagi growled as he no longer had a clear view of Dino.

"Get out of the way, Kyouya." Shirosagi ordered. Hibari continued to stare at Shirosagi.

"No."

"Kyouya…"

"I will not let you touch my mother." Hibari hissed, glaring at Shirosagi.

"You ungrateful bastard. You dare talk to your father like that?!" Shirosagi yelled.

"If this herbivore's sin is naivety then yours is ignorance." Hibari hissed back, "How long before you actually realize… imbecile…"

Shirosagi's eyes widened as those words left Hibari's lips. Shirosagi shook his head as he hallucinated that he saw another figure instead of Hibari. A figure of a man he had killed.

"_How long before you actually realize, imbecile?" a man with black hair and cold grey eyes asked Shirosagi, smirking mockingly at him. They were just outside the temple, by the Toori gate._

"_It's you that has failed to recognize it, Hibari Kyoushin." Shirosagi spat back. Kyoushin's smirk grew more mockingly._

"_The God of Namimori rejects you." Kyoushin said, taking a few steps forward._

"_God? All that is stopping Namimori from progressing is you and your delusion of being a God!!" Shirosagi yelled, "Once you are gone, Namimori will be free!"_

"_What you wish is not Namimori's freedom. You wish for fame, wealth, power, prestige…" Kyoushin stopped and the smile on his face became more sinister. Shirosagi shivered as his grey eyes held an unexplained power over him and he felt as if he was a child once more, frightened by the dark. Kyoushin's voice became hoarse, more inhuman._

"_Foolish mortal. I've seen countless of men like you, all of them fell to me. I've seen what you will do and I will not stop you. But remember this, I will not die. Namimori has no need for you. I have no need for you. You are but a foolish heron that has flown to a nest not his. A mortal like you… have no real reason to live yet you pretend to be a predator when you are actually nothing more than a pathetic delusional prey."_

"_SHUT UP!!" Shirosagi yelled, charging Kyoushin. He wrapped his hands around Kyoushin's neck and began to squeeze with all his might. Kyoushin didn't even seem like he was in pain and he placed a finger on Shirosagi's forehead._

"_You will live to plunder, deceive and devour. But remember this, foolish mortal, I will return. I will return to give you my parting gift. As your life… is my death." With those final words, Kyoushin's hand dropped to his side, his grey eyes staring lifelessly at Shirosagi. Shirosagi dropped him to the floor like a rag doll, breathing heavily as he stared at the lifeless body of Hibari Kyoushin. At first, it had been a forced giggle, becoming a chuckle, and, before long, Shirosagi was laughing maniacally at the sight. He had won. He had won._

"_Where's your god now, Hibari?!" he mocked, laughing maniacally, "Where's your OHibari-sama?!" _

_After a few minutes of laughing, he ordered one of his men to make it look like a suicide and to prepare some cash to bribe those that will work on Kyoushin's case. That night, Shirosagi laughed merrily. Finally… he will have what he deserved… _

As if he was relieving that moment, Shirosagi's hold on his revolver trembled. The black hair, the cold grey eyes… why had he not seen it earlier?! Why had he not seen the real reason why he chose to go to Namimori?! Why he had chosen to go to Namimori with that last name?!

"You… are not my child…" Shirosagi whispered. Hibari continued to stare at him with cold grey eyes.

"Eighteen years ago, you killed a man known to be the human incarnation of a god. Eighteen years ago, you killed the fiancé of a woman. Eighteen years ago…" Hibari's grey eyes became to have a silver hue in them, making Shirosagi back away, "You killed my father."

"That bitch…" Shirosagi tried to stop his hand from shaking, holding the revolver with his two hands. With trembling hands, he pointed the revolver on Hibari. In his mind, Shirosagi was pointing the gun at Kyoushin, a sinister smile plastered on his pale white skin. Hibari took a step forward. Shirosagi automatically stepped back, "S-S-Stop! I killed you!!"

"You killed my father." Hibari hissed to the delusional man. Shirosagi shook his head.

"I won't let you! I killed you once, I can kill you again!!"

"Like how you will kill my mother?" Hibari hissed once more. Shirosagi began to shake uncontrollably.

"That bitch deserves to die! She deserves to DIE!!" Shirosagi shouted.

"Shirosagi…" Hibari hissed, taking another step forward.

"Hibari!!" Shirosagi yelled as he pulled the trigger.

"KYOUYA!!" Dino shouted. A loud shot was heard. Dino fell back on the couch as he saw the bullet impacted on glass. Hibari continued to stare at Shirosagi, as blood slowly dripped from the small wound by his cheek. The bullet has only managed to graze him. Shirosagi let go of the revolver. It skidded to the floor, near Hibari. Shirosagi began to cough blood as he felt needles pierce him from behind. Dino stared at the sphere of needles behind Shirosagi, piercing his sides and many of his internal organs but not fatal enough to let the delusional man die. Hibari picked the revolver and walked towards Shirosagi. Shirosagi could only watch as Hibari placed the revolver by his forehead.

"_La vostra morte, la mia vita…_" Hibari recited in Italian the writings of Shirosagi's revolver. Shirosagi's eyes widened as he saw the ghost of Kyoushin, smiling sinisterly at him.

"_My parting gift to you…"_

Dino looked away as another shot was fired. Blood splattered on the carpet and a few landed on Hibari. The hedgehog began to revert to its initial form, the needles leaving Shirosagi. More blood splattered on the carpet and on Hibari. Hibari stepped back as blood began to flow, threatening to cover his shoes. Hibari threw the revolver to Dino. The elevator door opened and Ryohei came in, his shirt soaked in blood. Dino knew it was not Ryohei's. Ryohei looked at the room and frowned. He looked at Hibari who only walked passed him and went inside the bloody elevator, his hedgehog tagging along silently.

"Oi, Hibari!" Ryohei called out.

"Leave him be." Dino softly ordered. Ryohei stopped and looked back at Dino as the elevator door closed, descending once more. Dino stood and looked at Ryohei seriously.

"The Artifact is with Rika-san. Have you silence everyone?" Dino asked.

Ryohei nodded, "I… silenced everyone who didn't surrender. Those that did are now being transferred by old man."

Dino nodded and forced a smile, "Romario is not _that _old."

Ryohei smiled as well and stared at the messy room, "That Hibari… he didn't have to get this extreme."

Dino closed his eyes and looked at the revolver on his hand, "I think… to Kyouya, this isn't just a stepping stone."

Dino looked at Ryohei, "Burn the whole place to the ground. No one is to know of what happened here."

Ryohei nodded, "I'll make sure it'll be extremely taken care of."

The elevator door opened and Dino walked in, looking back at Ryohei, "I will talk to Rika-san and Kusakabe-kun."

sparrowskylarksparrowskylarksparrowskylarksparrowskylarksparrowskylarksparrowskylark

It took a lot of work but Rika managed to unpack before the end of the day. She had been surprised when she saw Kusakabe last night, asking her to get her things and come with him. She had met with a beautiful Italian man who introduced himself as the man she had talked to on the phone after her talk with her son. The man named Dino showed her to her room and apologized for not being able to help her unpack today for he had some business to attend to. Rika had smiled at Dino and had told him that he had done enough and she did not want to impose on him. Rika sighed and opened the veranda, letting cool evening breeze inside. She returned back to her task, picking up a picture frame of an eight-year old Hibari and placed it on top of the drawer next to her bed. By the drawer was a full-length mirror. Rika smiled and looked at the picture for a moment before turning her gaze up. Her eyes widened as she saw a man with black hair and grey eyes, wearing a black yukata, looking at her with a smirk, being reflected in the mirror. Rika turned around… but no man was in the room. Rika looked back at the mirror and there was no trace of the man even in the reflection. Rika placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

"Kyoushin-san…" she whispered. A sudden chirping made Rika open her eyes. Rika began to walk towards the veranda and her eyes widened as she began to stare at a very large skylark. The skylark stared back at her and looked as if it was bowing its head slightly. Rika bowed as well and swore she heard someone whisper to her in a very hoarse, inhuman voice.

"_Welcome back… Hibari Rika…"_

Rika smiled softly and looked at the skylark, "Thank you…"

A gentle knock was heard and she heard Dino say behind the door, "Rika-san? I'm coming in."

As Dino opened the door, the skylark flew off Rika's veranda. Dino only caught a glimpse and looked at Rika, "Was that… a bird?"

Rika giggled and looked outside, over-looking Namimori, "No… it was a god."

Dino didn't hear what Rika had said, "Did you say something, Rika-san?"

Rika giggled once more and closed the window. She looked at Dino and asked, "Can I help you, Cavallone-san?"

Dino blushed, "P-P-Please. Dino is fine. Cavallone makes me sound old."

Rika smiled once more and nodded, "I'm sorry. Can I help you, Dino-kun?"

Rika was not unnerved when Dino looked at her seriously. She had known of Dino's identity when she heard his last name but it didn't bother her. If her son trusted this man to take care of her, then she will believe in her son's trust.

"Has Shirosagi Hidemaru ever given you anything? Something you may have brought here with you?" Dino asked. Rika thought about it and remembered something. She began to look at her duffel bag.

"That man never gave me a lot of things but there is one I was always unnerved with. I wanted to leave it but I remembered how that man would look at it as if it was the most special thing in the world and I unconsciously brought it with me." Rika explained, throwing some clothes as she tried to find what she wanted to show Dino. Dino blushed and looked away as Rika had unconsciously threw some undergarments as well.

Silently, Dino began to chant, "She's more than ten years older than you. She's Kyouya's mother. Kyouya's going to kill you if you touch her. She's more than ten years older than you. She's Kyouya's mother. Kyouya's going to kill you if you touch her. She's more than ten years older than you. She's Kyouya's mother. Kyouya's going to kill you if you touch her. She's more than ten years older than you. She's Kyouya's mother. Kyouya's going to kill you if you touch her…"

He heard Rika giggle and looked back at her. Rika was standing now, holding in her hands an elaborate silver necklace that seemed to glow under the fluorescent light.

"That's the one!" Dino's eyes widened and he rushed to Rika's side, only to trip on one of the discarded clothing materials that littered the room. Dino groaned and rubbed his forehead. Rika giggled and went to Dino's side, showing him the necklace.

"This was the thing you were looking for?" Rika asked. Dino nodded and opened his palm. Rika placed the necklace on Dino's palm.

"Thank you, Rika-san."

"Was it that important?" Rika asked, curiously. Dino stared at the silver necklace on his hand.

"Yes… this was made from the same materials the rings were." Dino mumbled, standing. Rika did not pry as she saw how seriously Dino was looking at the necklace. Dino smiled gratefully at Rika, "Well, I have to report this to my boss. Really… thank you, Rika-san!"

As Dino was about to leave, Rika whispered, "That child… is he alright?"

Dino stopped and looked back at Rika, "W-W-Why would you ask that?"

Rika smiled sadly, "I guess… you can call it a mother's instinct…"

Dino looked away, "He's…"

Dino shook his head and smiled, "He'll be fine."

182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Tsuna had been surprised when Kusakabe suddenly appeared on the front door of his house and asked him to come with him. After another frightening experience in Kusakabe's car, Kusakabe had dropped him off at an apartment complex just outskirt of Namimori and escorted him to one of the rooms. When Tsuna was led inside the dark apartment, Kusakabe had excused himself and left Tsuna alone in the apartment. Tsuna, wondering why Kusakabe had led him inside, looked around the apartment. The entire place was void. There was a couch, a table and a television on the living room, a kitchen complete of cooking materials and a refrigerator with ingredients inside, a simple bedroom and a door that Tsuna presumed to be the bathroom. But it was void… void of life… void of happiness…

Tsuna was about to enter the bedroom when he noticed that the door he thought to be the bathroom had lights on and the door was slightly opened. He heard the sound of the shower working and, feeling curious, Tsuna walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door slowly, peeking inside.

"Hibari-san?!" Tsuna shouted as he noticed the figure inside the shower. Tsuna reached inside as he saw Hibari simply sitting, leaning on the wall, as the shower hit him. He was still wearing his school uniform and Tsuna saw a bit of what appeared to be blood being drained. Once he reached Hibari, there was no trace of blood other than the small cut by Hibari's cheek.

"Hibari-san, you'll catch a cold!" Tsuna shouted, reaching to turn the shower off. Tsuna was caught off-guard as a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him down. Tsuna gasped as Hibari pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around Tsuna possessively and tightly. Tsuna was now as drench as Hibari but it didn't bother him. What bothered him were Hibari's uncharacteristic actions.

"Hibari… san?" Tsuna whispered. Hibari tightened his embrace.

"Tsunayoshi… I'm sorry…" Tsuna heard him whisper, "Can… can we just stay like this for a while?"

Tsuna's eyes softened at the tone of Hibari's voice. Even if he knew that Hibari had been doing something behind his back, Tsuna could not find any reason to hate Hibari. Nodding slightly, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari as well. Whatever Hibari may be hiding to him, Tsuna was willing to wait. Tsuna closed his eyes and softly replied, "If that's what you want… Hibari-san…"

lavostramorte,lamiavita_morstuavitamea_lavostramorte,lamiavita_morstuavitamea_

Notes:

_mors tua vita mea _– this is a famous Latin phrase which is translated to "Your Death, My Life". It indicates that for one to live, the other must die. Kyoushin says the opposite: "Your Life, My Death" and Hibari said the Italian translation of it: "_La vostra morte, la mia vita…_" (I got the Italian translation from Babelfish so I'm not really sure if it's correct. –groans-)

Fiumeucci – Italian for 'descendants (-ucci) of the river (fiume)'. In the canon (anime/manga), there is no family introduced with such a name.

The Artifact – made from the same materials the Vongola Rings were made, you guys may already have an idea of what will happen to it after reading the 'side-track'.

Amakura – translated to 'Warehouse of the Gods'. There is no such city in Japan and I just used the last name of one of the main character of one of my favorite ps2 games.

Author's End Rants: BIG NEWS!! Because of the popularity of RVDecimo-sama's omakes, I have decided to post the succeeding omakes in a separate story. It'll be better if you guys were to read RVDecimo-sama first before reading the omake though. Anyway! The 'Reply-To-Reviews' Corner is now on 'RVD: SideTracks' as well as a new corner. I decided to do it like that because I'm going to try and make the succeeding Tasks of RVDecimo and the omakes longer. But I still hope you review RVDecimo-sama... –grins-

Oh! A parting gift: hint of the next task…

'_Brothers'_


	15. What a Guy Wants

Task 15: What a Guy Wants

Disclaimer: I asked help from a ghost lawyer if he could help me get Katekyo Hitman Reborn but he's services were a bit too high for me… where am I suppose to get fifty souls in one day?! So, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: OOC-ness alert! Main dish is still 1827 with a side-dish of R27 and DOC.

Task 15: What a Guy Wants

_Once more, Tsuna was in the field of anemones with Anemone-san. Instead of sipping tea and eating cookies, this time, Tsuna was eating a slice of cheesecake. Tsuna swore this was the softest and most delicious cheesecake he ever tasted. Dream or not, this cheesecake was a piece of heaven. Anemone-san seems to be satisfied just watching Tsuna eat his cheesecake. Tsuna looked at Anemone-san and asked, his fork still by the side of his mouth, "So, Anemone-san… is there any topic you can talk about today?"_

_Anemone-san chuckled at Tsuna's sarcastic question. Anemone placed a glass of ice tea next to Tsuna's cheesecake and smiled, "Are you sure you have nothing to talk about as well, Tsunayoshi?"_

_Tsuna stopped and looked at Anemone-san. Placing the fork on the plate, Tsuna lowered his eyes and meekly said, "Hibari-san is hiding something from me…"_

_Anemone-san closed his eyes and asked, "If I told you I know what he was hiding, would you like me to tell you?"_

_Tsuna shook his head, "No."_

_Anemone-san smiled, "And why is that?"_

_Tsuna looked back at Anemone-san, his caramel eyes glistening in determination, "Because I want Hibari-san to be the one who tells me what he is hiding. I want… I want Hibari-san to tell me when he thinks I'm ready." _

_Anemone-san smiled and then snickered, "You… definitely sounded like a housewife, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna blushed and shouted, "I DO NOT!"_

_Anemone-san leaned on the chair and looked at the anemones. Tsuna stared at him, taking into consideration how Anemone-san's eyes were soft, almost as if saddened over something._

"_Never lose that trust, Tsunayoshi." _

Tsuna tiredly opened his eyes as the smell of miso invaded his nose. Tsuna sighed tiredly and snuggled on the bed, wishing that Reborn would not wake him up like he usually does for at least a few more minutes. Tsuna sighed as the scent of apples lulled him to sleep once more.

Wait…

Apples…?

Tsuna sniffed once more. Yes… his pillow certainly smelled like apples… and the distinct smells of blood and steel were also present. Tsuna opened his eyes once more. Did his mom change the bed sheets? Tsuna tiredly sat up and looked around him. He was in a small plain room. There was a drawer on the far end and a desk with a chair on the other. The desk had a digital clock on it which read 5:34 am. He was sitting on a plain white bed that could probably hold two people. Tsuna rubbed his right eye and tried to remember what happened yesterday.

He remembered getting in the car with Kusakabe and praying for his life. He remembered entering a dark apartment. Sleep disappeared entirely from his system as one thought processed in his mind.

'_Hibari-san!!!'_

Tsuna hurriedly jumped off the bed and rushed outside, opening the only door.

"HIII!!!" Tsuna shrieked as he carelessly tripped on the blanket that a while ago had been covering him. Tsuna landed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked up and he let out a smile as he saw Hibari. The door had led immediately to a very big room. On the left was the living room while on the right was the kitchen area. Hibari was staring at Tsuna by the counter of the kitchen, holding in his hand a bowl of miso soup.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna stood and rushed to his side. And, as if he was cursed, Tsuna fell once more, this time tripping on his own foot. Luckily, Hibari was able to catch him before he fell on the floor. Tsuna blushed and smiled shyly at Hibari, "S-s-s-sorry, Hibari-san…"

Hibari smirked and helped Tsuna regain his balance. Tsuna sighed and looked at Hibari. There was a plaster by his cheek which Tsuna presumed hid the cut he saw last night. Other than that, Hibari looked the same… and was still wearing a school uniform. Which begs the question…

Tsuna looked down and his eyes widened as he saw what he was wearing. He was wearing an overly-large shirt… He was _only _wearing an overly-large shirt!!!

"HIII!!!" Tsuna ran back to the bedroom and hid behind the door. Hibari watched in amusement as Tsuna stared at Hibari from behind the door, blushing cutely. Hibari placed the bowl next to a plate of fish and a bowl of rice on the table in the living room.

"Your clothes were wet. I didn't want you to catch a cold so I changed your clothes." Hibari said. Seeing the confused look Tsuna was sporting to complement his red face, Hibari continued, "Remember? You fainted?"

Tsuna tried to remember. He remembered embracing Hibari in the shower. Then… he blacked out…

Tsuna looked at Hibari and asked, "Hibari-san… why did I faint?"

Tsuna saw Hibari tensed up for a moment. Hibari looked away, his grey eyes distant, before shaking his head. Hibari smirked at Tsuna, "You should eat your breakfast. It'll get cold."

Tsuna looked at the plate on the table and his stomach growled. Obviously, his stomach agrees with Hibari. Tsuna shyly went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Taking the plate, Tsuna ate a piece and chewed slowly. Hibari smirked and placed a glass of water juice next to Tsuna's plate. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he noticed how fast Tsuna was eating his breakfast, "Nobody's going to eat your food, Tsunayoshi. Slow down."

Tsuna stopped and looked at Hibari. Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to blush and ate in a slower pace. Hibari went to the kitchen and took a bowl of miso as well. When he returned to the living room, Tsuna was still on the couch, eating with a content smile, as if this was his very first _peaceful _meal in years. Hibari sat on the couch, a few steps away from Tsuna, and sipped his soup slowly. Hibari relaxed on the couch and closed his eyes, leaning on the couch. His apartment had always been silent. But the silence that engulfed it now was more relaxing, more comfortable… more… humane.

Hibari felt movement on the couch and opened his eyes. Tsuna had closed the gap between them and was now staring at Hibari's face with a certain look that portrayed innocence, worry and curiosity. Hibari caressed Tsuna's cheek with the back of his hand and asked, "Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna leaned to Hibari's touch, reminding Hibari of a cat that was being petted. Tsuna stared at the plaster on Hibari's cheek, "Hibari-san… what happened?"

Hibari tensed as Tsuna touched the plaster. The look of that man as he pulled the trigger appeared in his mind. Tsuna was caught off-guard as Hibari grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Hibari's lips on his. Hibari pinned him to the couch, each touch, each kiss, conveying different emotions to Tsuna. But among all of them, one emotion stood out the most.

Longing…

Tsuna placed his hands on Hibari's cheeks, staring intently at his grey eyes. With Hibari towering over him, one hand on his waist while another was still caressing his cheek softly, Tsuna could not deny how his grey eyes looked so distant. It was as if he was having an internal conflict Tsuna had no permission to see. But even if Hibari refused to truly let him see it, his eyes almost give him away. His touch, his kiss, all of it always conveyed what he wishes to hide.

"I'm right here." Tsuna whispered. Something inside him told him he should say those words. Hibari closed his eyes and leaned forward once more.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna closed his eyes and Hibari closed the gaps once more. Tsuna's body tensed as Hibari's kiss lingered for a minute, his conscious slipping.

'_That's right… whenever Hibari-san kisses me like this… I feel… sleep-'_

"Kyouya!!!" a loud voice exclaimed from outside, opening the door loudly.

Hibari looked up and Tsuna forgot how he almost fainted as they stared at the open door. By the door was Dino, smiling at them. It took a moment before Dino realized the position his student and his little brother where in. Tsuna was pinned to the couch, wearing nothing but an overly large shirt that was currently showing off his calves, while Hibari was on top of him, a look of irritation clearly written all over his face. Dino's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yo! Hibari! Sawada!" Tsuna's eyes widened as Ryohei appeared behind Dino and went inside. Hibari growled and got up. Tsuna used this time to pull his self together and cover his exposed legs. Ryohei went straight to the kitchen and asked, "Is there any extreme drink here? I'm extremely thirsty."

Hibari growled once more and followed Ryohei, "Sasagawa Ryohei, I did not give you permission to enter."

Tsuna could only hear the two bickering.

"Ah, come on, Hibari! I just need one extreme drink!"

"And I said no. Get out, herbivore."

"You can extremely try and make me!"

Tsuna winced as he heard what sounded to be a fist connecting to flesh.

"OH! Extreme punch, Hibari!!! No, it's my extreme turn!" Tsuna heard Ryohei let out a loud battle cry that sounded a bit like Squalo, "Extreme RIGHT!!!"

Sound of a fist breaking wood…

"You'll pay for that, herbivore."

Sound of another fist hitting flesh…

"I won't extremely lose!"

Another sound of fist hitting flesh…

Tsuna placed a hand on his forehead as what came next was a sequence of sounds of fists hitting flesh. It took two minutes before the fight appeared on the living room. Walls were damaged due to Ryohei's extremities and some pieces of furniture and objects were either broken or damaged as Hibari had thrown Ryohei all over the room. If the apartment had been dull before, the fight between his Cloud Guardian and Sun Guardian would leave the apartment in a mess that will rival Tsuna's room. Finally fed up, Tsuna shouted, "STOP DESTROYING THE PLACE!!!"

Hibari and Ryohei automatically stopped before their fists collided to each other's cheek and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned and sighed, standing up. Ryohei was the one who first commented, "Woah. What extreme activity did you two do last night?"

Tsuna and Dino blushed at Ryohei's words and Tsuna looked down. What he was wearing sure did lead to many misconceptions…

"WE DID NOTHING!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"A-a-as long as my little brother did it with full consent…" Dino stuttered. Tsuna blushed a deeper color of red and shook his head.

"It's not LIKE THAT!!!" Tsuna yelled once more, running towards the bedroom and closing the door with a loud bang. Hibari sighed.

"See if there are any clothes you can change to in the closet." Hibari told Tsuna. What he got as a reply was a sound of a closet opening and the shuffling of clothes. Hibari turned his attention back at Dino and whispered, "Is there any reason why you would barge in without prior notice?"

Dino whispered back, "I have received a letter from the Ninth addressed to you… with a package."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and was about to speak once more when the door opened. Tsuna was now wearing a long-sleeve black shirt that was too big for him that it covered his hands and showed off one of his bare shoulders. He was also wearing khaki shorts that were two inches below his knees and a black belt. Tsuna was just happy that he found the sandals he had worn yesterday next to his clothes… which were still wet.

"Nice, Sawada." Ryohei gave a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, 'Nii-san." Tsuna blushed, trying to pull the sleeve up.

"Tsuna, why don't you accompany Ryohei for a while?" Dino suggested, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked.

"Hii?"

"That's an extreme idea! Let's go, Sawada!" Ryohei wasted no time and dragged the boy out. Tsuna glanced at Hibari and noticed the distant look on his grey eyes once more. Tsuna was not given the time to even talk to Hibari as Ryohei dragged him off.

Once Tsuna was out of sight, Dino retrieved the package from his jacket and handed it to Hibari. Hibari opened the package and a letter was inside… with a certain object. Hibari unfolded the letter and the dying will-flame began to glow by the Vongola crest, indicating the validity of the letter. Hibari read the letter and his eyes narrowed at the contexts. Dino sat on the couch and said, "The Ninth have given the ground rules, Hibari. If you wish to achieve your goal… you must abide by these rules."

Hibari scoffed, "Nothing has changed… No…"

Hibari closed his eyes, "Nothing will change…"

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27

"So 'Nii-san had been training with Colonnello?" Tsuna asked. They were sitting on the hood of the black car Tsuna presumed Dino had used to drive to Hibari's apartment. Ryohei nodded.

"I've been in an extreme training program with Shishou and Shishou's Spartan girlfriend." Tsuna blinked and looked at Ryohei.

"Spartan… girlfriend?"

"I think her name is Rarumiruchi or something…"

"Oh! You mean Lal Mirch."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryohei nodded, "That's the one. Lal Mirch."

"She's strict, isn't she?"

"She's EXTREME!" Tsuna laughed and nodded, remembering her time with the Spartan woman. Then he remembered how Lal Mirch had forced herself simply to get the answers of how Colonnello had died. Tsuna's eyes softened.

"But she has a good heart." Tsuna said, mostly to himself. Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've also been training with Lussuria and Squalo."

"Lu-Lussuria? A-a-and Squalo?!"

"Well, it's more of sparring with Lussuria and getting extreme advices from Squalo. They're pretty extreme people once you get to know them!"

'_They're already extreme people even if we aren't really close, 'Nii-san.' _Tsuna wanted to say it out loud but stopped himself.

"So… how long are you staying in Namimori, 'Nii-san?" Tsuna asked instead.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning with Bucking Horse." Ryohei replied.

"That early? You just got back!"

Ryohei grinned and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "I extremely can't skip my training."

"I know that but… Kyoko-chan had been waiting for you for so long…"

Ryohei stopped ruffling Tsuna's hair and looked at him seriously, "Sawada… do you believe that for people to be considered as family, they should be related by blood?"

Tsuna shook his head, "A family is not a family simply because of blood. I consider all of you as family even if we are not connected by blood."

Ryohei nodded, "Well said, Sawada."

Tsuna blushed at the complement and asked, "W-w-why are you asking this, 'Nii-san?"

"Because I consider Sawada as family. I consider you as my little brother." Ryohei faced Tsuna and gently grabbed both of his shoulders, "Sawada…"

"'Nii-san…?"

"I'll do everything I can to become stronger. Strong enough to illuminate and protect my family with my body…" Ryohei declared, "… strong enough… to protect you…"

"'Nii-san…"

"Then we'll be waiting for you tonight, Kyouya." Tsuna heard Dino's voice coming towards them. Ryohei took his hands off Tsuna's shoulders and jumped off the car, waiting for Dino and Hibari. As they finally came into view, Dino smiled at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you want to come later tonight?" Dino asked.

"Tonight?"

"I asked Kyouya to come to dinner. I thought it would be nice for him and Rika-san to spend dinner together." Dino informed Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Hibari and then at Dino.

"Mama is staying with Dino-san?"

"Mama?"

"I-I-I mean, Rika-san!"

Dino chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. We figure that Rika-san would be more comfortable and safer in the Cavallone estate."

"We?" Tsuna asked once more. Dino tensed and was about to come out with an excuse when Hibari changed the topic.

"Mother had wanted to see you again, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

"T-Then I'll go." Tsuna automatically replied. Dino sighed in relief as he was saved from having to come up with a lie to say to Tsuna. Ryohei placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"We'll take you back home, Sawada." Ryohei said. Tsuna nodded and smiled at Hibari.

"Then I'll see you later, Hibari-san."

"I'll pick you up at six." Hibari informed him. Tsuna nodded and went inside the car. Ryohei took the driver's side and waited for Dino to get in the car. As Dino was about to open the passenger seat, he looked at Hibari.

"Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

"About Rika-san…" Hibari raised an eyebrow as he saw what appeared to be a red tint on Dino's cheeks.

"What about my mother?"

"I…" Dino stopped and looked away, "Never mind."

Dino went inside and placed his seatbelt on. As Ryohei began to drive off, Tsuna opened the window and waved at Hibari. Hibari raised his hand and Tsuna grinned.

"Tsuna… I suggest putting your seatbelt on." Dino seriously suggested.

"Hii? HHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna screamed as the car swerved. Tsuna could almost feel his soul leaving him as the car began to drift alongside the road, very dangerously.

"EXTREME!!!"

"HIIII!!!"

182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Tsuna's day was otherwise uneventful. He went to class in time thanks to Ryohei's mad driving skills and Reborn's 'persuasion methods'… which included a gun-shaped Leon and promises of years and years of undeniable tortures. Gokudera and Yamamoto were still fighting although Tsuna noticed that Gokudera seemed to be more… diplomatic than usual and Yamamoto's grin seemed to have grown bigger. As Tsuna reached the door to the reception room, he could not deny the feeling that he was being watched. Looking around, Tsuna saw a flash of a Namimori skirt before it retreated to the corner. Tsuna had an idea on what it was all about. Shaking his head furiously, he knocked on the reception room.

"Enter."

Tsuna opened the door to the reception room and was greeted by a chorus of…

"Good afternoon, Sawada-san!"

Tsuna awkwardly smiled at the members of the disciplinary committee that was currently bowing at him, "G-g-good afternoon…"

"Have you eaten, Sawada-san?"

"Can we get you anything, Sawada-san?"

"Is anyone troubling you, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna chuckled awkwardly and smiled at them, "I-I-I'm fine. I just wanted to see Hibari-san."

His last sentence made the entire members of the disciplinary committee smile. Tsuna squeaked as they suddenly surrounded him, complementing him.

"Sawada-san really cares about Hibari-san."

"Sawada-san acts like the perfect housewife."

"Sawada-san is really the perfect match for Hibari-san."

"I-I-I-I…" Tsuna laughed awkwardly, unsure on how to reply.

"Crowding around Tsunayoshi… do you all wish to be bitten to death?" they heard a cold voice hiss. Tsuna looked at the side and saw Hibari walking towards them, Kusakabe following behind him. All of the members bowed and left in a hurry. Hibari stopped in front of Tsuna and ordered Kusakabe, "Tell them that they should be patrolling the school, not crowding around Tsunayoshi."

"Of course, Kyou-san." Kusakabe nodded and ran towards the members.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and asked, "Is there anything you need to talk about, Tsunayoshi?"

"A-a-about the dinner tonight-" Tsuna heard a soft squeal from the corner which sounded a lot like: 'kyaa'. Hibari seemed to have noticed it as he glared at the corner before asking.

"What about it?"

"W-w-w-what should I wear?" Tsuna asked. They heard another soft squeal, louder than the last one. Once more, Hibari paid no attention to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we'll be eating with your mother… with mama-" Tsuna blushed and they heard another squeal, this time not soft and was really 'kyyyaaa'. It was followed afterwards by hushing sounds.

Tsuna shook his head and asked, "I was wondering if Hibari-san thinks I should dress up."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "There is no need to dress up, Tsunayoshi. It's just dinner with my mother and that herbivore."

"B-B-But… well…"

Hibari sighed and kissed Tsuna's forehead briefly. This was followed by a very loud 'kyyyyaaa' from the corner and what sounded like flashing sounds. Hibari growled and said, "If you truly wish to impress my mother, then wear something she will like."

With that said, Hibari walked towards the corner and growled, "You all have a lot of nerves crowding around."

"KYYAAA!!!" Tsuna blinked as he saw what could have been majority of the female population in the school rushed out, running in different directions. Those that ran towards Tsuna's direction wished him good luck in meeting Hibari's mother.

Tsuna did not know how to react…

1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D1827D

Hibari was surprised. When he had said that Tsuna could wear something his mother would like, he did not take into consideration that his mother was a lot like Tsuna's mother. He should have seen the signs when he was a kid. Who in the world would ask their son to wear a cute sundress complete with floral patterns? Hibari's only saving grace was that he was old enough to glare and say 'no' to his mother when she showed him the offending dress. But… the appearance of Tsuna's future self changed his perception that no man could pass off as a woman. And… Hibari could now clearly see that Tsuna was going in the same direction.

Outside the Sawada household was Tsuna, wearing a cute orange dress which had puffed sleeves and was ruffled on the hem. He wore simple orange sandals and his hair was less spiky, probably gelled. It gave him a cute messy, pixie-like look. Tsuna looked at Hibari shyly and said, "I asked Kyoko-chan and Haru to help me… How do I look?"

Hibari smiled and reached out his hand, "You look… beautiful…"

Tsuna blushed at Hibari's words and took his hand. As Hibari led Tsuna out, the door opened and Nana poked her head out, "Kyou-kun, you can have Tsu-kun the entire night, if you want."

Tsuna's blush deepened and he stared at his mother, "MOM!!!"

Hibari smirked at his mother, "I'll take that into consideration."

"HIBARI-SAN!!!"

Hibari chuckled and led Tsuna just outside their gate where he had parked his motorcycle. Hibari handed him a white helmet and noticed how Tsuna was looking at him quite confused, "Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… this will be the first time I'm riding in Hibari-san's motorcycle." Tsuna smiled shyly, "I guess… I'm a bit nervous."

Hibari smirked and helped Tsuna get on his motorcycle. He placed the helmet on Tsuna's head and leaned in, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Not while I'm around."

Tsuna nodded and Hibari got on, putting his own helmet on. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist securely and Hibari turned on the engine. Tsuna closed his eyes as the motorcycle started to accelerate. It didn't occur to Tsuna that Hibari was going far faster than any car ride Tsuna had been in, Kusakabe and Ryohei included. With Hibari, there was no fear. With Hibari… there was only security.

They reached the Cavallone estate soon afterwards. They were led to the dining room where Rika enveloped them in a tight hug. Soon afterwards, Rika began gushing over how beautiful Tsuna was and how lucky Hibari was to have such a cute lover. Dino came afterwards and they began to eat dinner in peace. The foods were foreign to Tsuna and he silently thanked Reborn for forcing him to eat with spoon and fork during breakfast, otherwise Tsuna would have made a fool of himself… like how Dino was. Tsuna looked around briefly and noticed that not one subordinate of Dino was present which concluded that he should be extra careful. Knowing how his big brother could be clumsy, Tsuna made a note to look for anything that may lead to disaster, which included his big brother's turtle which was still on the foot of the stairs with Hibird.

Otherwise, dinner was quite peaceful. Rika had made asked a lot of things concerning Hibari's current lifestyle in Namimori and wanted to learn more about Tsuna. Tsuna had been embarrassed when the topic had went to him and he told all about his life, leaving out the part that he was of the mafia… well, will be part of the mafia. Rika was smiling the entire evening, a complete opposite on how sad she had been last time Tsuna saw her. Tsuna knew it had something to do with Hibari but he felt something else.

He understood what it was while he was eating the most delicious cheesecake he ever had his entire life. It tasted the same as in his dream but that made no sense since the first time he had tasted the cheesecake was during his dream. Did that mean that he actually foreseen eating it? But that was beside the point. While he was eating his cheesecake, Dino turned towards Hibari and unexpectedly said…

"I'm in love with Rika-san."

Tsuna began to choke on his cheesecake. Rika rushed to his side and gave him a glass of water. Hibari was glaring at Dino, "What did you just say?"

"I-I-I know it seems so sudden and all but it's true! I'm in love with your mother, Kyouya." Dino repeated, flailing his hands. Hibari turned to Rika.

"This is the first time I heard it, Kiyo." Rika said in her defense and, then, turned to Dino, "But thank you."

Dino smiled sheepishly, "Well…"

"Mother." Hibari hissed and Rika turned her attention back to Tsuna. Hibari turned his attention back at Dino, his hands slowly taking his tonfas out, "What did you mean by that?"

"I-I-I'm in love… with your mother." Dino repeated once more.

'_Please Dino-san, stop repeating those words.'_

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed, taking out his tonfas. Tsuna gasped.

"Wait! Hibari-san!! Dino-san doesn't have his men-"

Tsuna was surprised when Dino managed to block Hibari's strike with his whip. Hibari growled and strike once more. Dino side-stepped in time and avoided Hibari's strike. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Dino was fighting well even without his subordinates? Was that how much Dino loved Rika?

Dino raised his hand and threw the whip to Hibari's direction. Only to have it ricochet towards him and wrapped him on his own whip. Dino fell to the floor with a loud thud, once more losing because of his clumsiness.

… So maybe it wasn't the power of love. Just the power of luck…

As Hibari was about to strike Dino, Tsuna rushed towards them and pulled Hibari to a hug, forcing Hibari to stop and hug Tsuna back by instinct, "Tsunayoshi… what are you doing?"

Tsuna noticed Hibari lowered his tonfas and let go, "I-I-I think mama should have a say on this."

The three boys looked at Rika. Rika blinked and pointed at herself. Tsuna nodded, "W-w-what does mama want to do?"

Rika tilted her head and smiled, "I don't know."

Tsuna wanted to bang his head to the wall nearest to him. Sometimes, just sometimes, Hibari's mother reminded him to much of his own mother. Rika walked towards Dino and crouched next to him, "It's been a long time since someone had told me they love me. And… I am more than ten years older than you. Not to mention that I have a very hostile womb, Kiyo is the only one that was too stubborn enough to be able to live in my womb for nine months. I actually thought I was barren."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Dino asked.

"If this was going to work, I can't truly say that I can bear you an heir."

"That means nothing to me-" Dino stopped and looked at Rika, "Does that mean… does that mean… you're willing to give it a try?"

Rika giggled and nodded, "There's no harm in trying, right?"

"I'll definitely make you happy, Rika-san!"

"Then… I am in your care, Dino-san…" Rika bowed slightly.

Hibari growled silently but otherwise remained silent. Tsuna sighed in relief as they have stopped a disaster from coming and helped Dino out of the mess he made for himself. Tsuna remembered the future he saw and was sad over the fact that it may not work out as Dino was having a relationship with Squalo. But then, he heard Rika ask…

"Are you straight, Dino-san?" Tsuna blushed at the question.

"I'm bisexual…" Dino replied honestly.

"Oh, then I will not mind if you were to engage to any sexual acts with other men as long as you do not keep it a secret from me. I know a person of your status needs more than one lover." Rika informed Dino, smiling at him.

Dino, Tsuna and Hibari were all unable to reply to what Rika said for a moment. It was Dino that said…

"Marry me."

At this, the entire dining room and the adjoining rooms were left in shambles as Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian began beating the Tenth Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia.

dinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorikadinorika

Author's End Notes: I'm not sure how you guys will react to this chapter but I hope you like it nonetheless (I'm really afraid of pairing OCs with canon-characters –sniffs-). Anyway! A hint for next task:

'_Loyalty'_


	16. Where Their Loyalty Lies

Task 16: Where their loyalty lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, kora!

Warning: contains BL, OOCness, and, of course, cursing courtesy of Gokudera

Task 16: Where their loyalty lies

"_Anemone-san… do you agree to polygamy?" Tsuna asked, sipping what tasted like milk tea. Anemone-san smiled playfully and poured tea on the glass cup in front of him. Both of them were in the field of anemones once more, sitting on the chairs in the middle. _

"_Everyone is free to love and be loved." Anemone-san replied, "If they agree to it, what rights do we have to deny them of that freedom?"_

"_But… I mean…" Tsuna looked down on his tea, "You… do have a point…"_

_Anemone-san sipped his tea and sighed contently, "What about you, Tsunayoshi? Do you agree to polygamy?"_

_Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, in deep thought, before smiling, "Well, I don't hate it…"_

"_You just cannot accept it?"_

"_I can accept it. I mean… I can accept people who practice it." Tsuna clarified, "I just… I can never be like them."_

"_Do you wish to be like them?" _

_Tsuna shook his head, "No… I don't. I always believe that there should only be one."_

_Anemone-san chuckled, making Tsuna blush. Tsuna looked away and asked, "I sounded like a girl again, didn't I?"_

_Anemone-san nodded, "It's not a bad thing, Tsunayoshi. Such loyalty is something to be proud of."_

_Tsuna smiled softly and nodded, "Thanks, Anemone-san."_

_Anemone-san sipped his tea once more, "Now, Tsunayoshi… if I am correct, your graduation is a month from now, correct?"_

_Tsuna nodded and sighed, "School is really boring. We do nothing but practice for the graduation. And before that, the finals were made from hell."_

"_Really? Maybe you should have asked for some advices from your male Mist Guardian. I hear he had been to hell."_

_Tsuna stared at Anemone-san for a moment before asking, "Was that suppose to be a joke?"_

_Anemone-san grinned and nodded before asking as well, "Not a good one?"_

_Tsuna shook his head, "Not really."_

_Anemone-san sighed, "Oh well."_

_The cool breeze made the anemones dance, their petals dancing in the air. Anemone-san got up and sighed, "Time's up. I'll see you again tonight, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna nodded, finally getting use to his dream-talks with Anemone-san, "I'll see you tonight, Anemone-san."_

Tsuna threw himself off the bed in time to dodge the hard-covered dictionary book that almost hit him squarely on the face. Tsuna sighed and glared at Reborn… who was the one who dropped the book. Reborn smirked, "Your reflexes are getting better everyday, Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned at Reborn's words and got up, "It's because Anemone-san keep waking me up on time."

Reborn looked at Tsuna curiously, "Anemone-san?"

Tsuna walked out of his room and went to the bathroom, "Didn't I tell you about him?"

"The man in your dreams? The one you can't describe?"

"Yeah, that one." Tsuna replied, turning the shower on. Tsuna sighed as warm water enveloped him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how Anemone-san looked once more. Nothing came into mind… once again… Tsuna blinked as he realized Reborn had stopped talking since he entered the shower. Tsuna wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Reborn?" Tsuna cautiously peeked out of the bathroom and found his tutor nowhere to be found. Tsuna shrugged and went to his room and was about to open the door when he heard Reborn's voice inside.

"Alteration… side-effect… memories…"

Tsuna blinked as Reborn's voice stopped. Knowing what was about to happen next, Tsuna rushed to the left and evaded the door slamming open. Reborn came out and his smirk grew, "You knew I would kick the door open when I noticed you eavesdropping? Impressive, Tsuna."

Tsuna sardonically smiled, "You have a pattern, Reborn."

Reborn's smirk grew, "Is that so?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"The Ninth." Reborn replied, returning back to Tsuna's room. Tsuna followed him inside and saw a Leon-looking telephone by his desk. Tsuna took his school uniform out of the closet and began to dress, not minding if Reborn was still on the room.

"So… what were you talking about with the Ninth?" Tsuna asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"About the plane we will be using to go to Italy after your graduation." Reborn replied. Tsuna frowned at this and silently thought…

'_Liar…'_

"Do we have to go right after graduation? I mean…" Tsuna trailed off, putting on his vest.

"The earlier, the better." Reborn reminded him before returning his gaze at Tsuna, "Weren't you the one who said you wanted to go to Italy as soon as possible?"

"I did not!"

"Oh? Oh well…"

"Stop deciding it on your own!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing his school bag and glaring at Reborn, "I just meant… well… can you postpone it for just another day, Reborn? We still have to say goodbye to everyone…"

Reborn shook his head and replied, "It has been decided, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and nodded, "Fine."

Tsuna blinked as Reborn showed him a book. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to pronounce the title of the book which was written in English, "Ko-u-n-to Mon-te Ku-ri-su-to?"

"Close. Count of Monte Cristo." Reborn pronounced the title for Tsuna.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you showing me an English novel?"

"You're Italian lessons is far from perfect. To be frank, its worst than a baby." Reborn bluntly said. Tsuna felt a thousand needles prick him continuously as Reborn said, "If you were to go to Italy in that current state, you will only be a disgrace to Vongola."

Tsuna pouted but otherwise kept silent. Reborn continued, "At the very least, practice your English from now on."

"And you expect me to do that by reading a novel?"

Reborn nodded, earning a groan from Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Reborn and pleaded, "Can we start with something… smaller?"

"Like a poem?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded enthusiastically. Reborn took out a box and looked inside, taking out a tattered looking book and threw it at Tsuna. Tsuna flipped the book and tried to read.

"M-M-Much I mar-mar-marveled t-t-this unga- what?- ung-ungainly fo-fowl to h-hear d-d-d-dis-disco? Um… Di-su-ko-ru-su?"

"Discourse." Reborn clarified.

Tsuna shook his head and placed the book on the box, "I can't do it. It's too hard!"

Reborn sighed and looked at the box, "The first step is to have interest. Is there any English stories you would like to read?"

Tsuna thought about it. Everybody had been going crazy over one novel but Tsuna never really wanted to read it. From what he overheard from the girls, the plot seems to be very common. Then he remembered a certain title, "There is one."

Tsuna scooted next to Reborn and whispered on his ear the title. Reborn raised an eyebrow, "It's not a novel, Dame Tsuna."

"Hii? I thought it was…"

Reborn looked back at the box and took out a brown covered book and handed it to Tsuna, "It's one of the stories in this book. Although, I would have liked it more if you had picked a novel, a short story is a good start."

Tsuna took the book from Reborn's hands and smiled. His smile disappeared as Reborn threw a hard-covered dictionary book at Tsuna. Tsuna fell to the floor as the book hit him squarely on the face. Reborn smirked and said, "If you have any words that you do not understand, just use that book."

Tsuna nodded and carried the two books. There was no way the dictionary would fit on his bag. Tsuna looked at Reborn and said, "Then… I'm going to school."

"Have fun."

Tsuna scoffed and thought, _'Coming from Reborn… that sounded so sarcastic.'_

Tsuna went to the dining room and sighed at the chaos going on inside. Lambo and I-pin were running around, I-pin chasing after Lambo. Fuuta and Bianchi were eating breakfast but the moment Bianchi saw Tsuna, she ran to his room, probably to see Reborn.

"Lambo! Give I-pin it back!" I-pin tried to say in Japanese as Lambo laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha! Lambo-san is the greatest! Lambo-san can do whatever he wants!" Tsuna tilted his head as he noticed that Lambo was holding another stuffed toy that looked similar to the one Future Ryohei gave I-pin. But that was impossible since I-pin was holding that. So… what was the stuffed toy Lambo was holding?

"Lambo! Give it back to I-pin!" Fuuta scolded, trying to chase after Lambo as well. Tsuna sighed and dropped the books on the table. As Lambo went pass him, Tsuna scooped him up and cradled him.

"Bwah!" Tsuna made a face and Lambo laughed merrily.

"Tsuna looks weird! Kyahahahaha!!!" Tsuna smiled and looked at Lambo's hand.

"What are you holding, Lambo?" Tsuna asked, staring at the stuffed toy.

"You see, you see, Lawn head came here yesterday." Lambo told Tsuna.

"'Nii-san?"

"And then he gave this to I-pin." Lambo flailed his arm, showing Tsuna the stuffed toy. Lambo pouted, "But he didn't give anything to Lambo-san! Lambo-san deserves something as well!!!"

"Lambo deserves nothing! Lambo bad!!!" I-pin yelled back. Fuuta tugged Tsuna's slacks.

"Lambo, only I-pin was given a gift. Now give it back to her."

"'Nii-san only gave a gift to I-pin?" Tsuna thought about it. That was weird…

"Lambo-san deserves a gift! Lambo-san wants a gift!!!" Lambo yelled, hugging Tsuna tightly.

"O-O-Okay, okay… I'll buy you a gift, Lambo!" Tsuna said.

"YEY! Tsuna, Tsuna, when Lambo-san rules the world, Lambo-san will make sure to give Tsuna Japan!" Lambo declared, tickling Tsuna with his bushy hair. Tsuna laughed merrily.

"Thanks… I guess…" Tsuna took the stuffed toy from Lambo and handed it to I-pin, "Here you go, I-pin."

"Xie xie!" I-pin thanked in Mandarin before running away from Lambo. Tsuna placed Lambo down and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Now listen, Lambo. I'll buy you something today-" Lambo began cheering, "But! But!"

Lambo stopped and looked at Tsuna, "I want you to be a good boy. If I heard… from _anyone _that Lambo had been bad, I won't give the gift to Lambo."

"Lambo-san promises to be good." Tsuna nodded and patted his head.

"Good. Well… I'm off." Tsuna picked his books up and took a toast before running out of the dining room. He hurriedly put on his shoes and waved at Fuuta and the kids.

Tsuna walked towards the direction of his school when he heard Gokudera.

"TENTH!" Tsuna looked back and smiled as Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards him.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera loudly greeted.

"Yo! Morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted, grinning at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled at both of them and they began to walk together.

"Time sure flies fast, huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Now that we're graduating, the teachers only make us practice for our graduation." Tsuna said and asked Yamamoto, "You're not going to baseball practices anymore?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "I'm graduating. There's no need for me to practice with the team. Like they say: 'make way for the noobs'."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "Who the fuck said that?"

"No idea." Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera looked away.

"Stupid baseball freak…"

Tsuna giggled and looked at Yamamoto, "So, Yamamoto. Have you told your father about coming to Italy?"

Yamamoto grinned and nodded, "Dad was surprised when I told him and then he said we should celebrate our graduation at our place. All you can eat sushi for free."

Tsuna nodded, "I would love that… but… really? All you can eat… for free?"

"Yep. My dad never takes back his word."

"I'd be waiting then." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto grinned and nodded. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto noticed it and grinned at Gokudera. Gokudera felt his cheeks silently burned and looked away, earning a curious look from Tsuna.

When they reached Namimori Middle School, Kusakabe was outside the gate inspecting the students that were going inside. When Kusakabe noticed Tsuna, he hastily ordered someone to take his place and ran towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at him, "Good morning, Kusaka- Hii!"

Tsuna could not truly talk as Kusakabe began to drag him away from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera yelled, "HANDS OFF THE TENTH!!!"

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arms and laughed, "Maa, maa, Kusakabe-sempai probably have something to say to Tsuna."

"I don't care!!! STUPID BASEBALL FREAK, LET GO!!!"

As Yamamoto had thought, Tsuna blinked as they stopped on the hallway that led to the Reception Room. Kusakabe bowed down to Tsuna and asked, "PLEASE TAKE CARE OF KYOU-SAN!"

Tsuna stared at Kusakabe for a minute… two minutes… three minutes…

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII?!!"

"I know Kyou-san can be a handful, but please do take good care of him."

Tsuna blushed and bowed as well, "T-t-that's not true. Hibari-san is actually the one taking care of me. If I should talk, I should thank you for taking good care of Hibari-san!"

"No, no… you've been taking good care of Kyou-san as well, Sawada-san…"

"T-that's not true. I mean, at least not as much as Kusakabe-san has…"

"What are you two doing?" they both looked up and found Hibari looking at them. Kusakabe was the first to recover, looking away. Tsuna's blushed turned to deeper shade of scarlet and he looked away.

"I'll-" Kusakabe coughed, "I'll leave you guys alone."

Tsuna and Hibari stared as Kusakabe hastily left them. Tsuna pulled the books closer to his chest and looked at Hibari, "G-g-good morning, Hibari-san."

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi. Is there any reason why you are here?"

"Eh? Um… well… Kusakabe-san grabbed me and-…" Tsuna chuckled awkwardly and smiled at Hibari, "I mean, I wanted to see Hibari-san."

"Now is not the right moment, Tsunayoshi."

"Hii?"

Tsuna looked behind Hibari and his jaw slacked as he saw the chaos inside the Reception Room. The couch was tattered, the table broken in half; all in all, the entire room was destroyed. Tsuna looked at Hibari and asked, "W-w-w-what happened, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at the mess the Reception room was and closed the door behind him. Tsuna looked at Hibari curiously. Hibari looked away and replied, "I got… carried away…"

"Carried… away?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely and looked at Hibari. Hibari took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Tsuna. Tsuna read the contents of the paper.

'_Dear Kiyo, _

_I'm going to accompany Dino back to Italy. I know you trust Dino even if you try and hide it so there is no need to worry. Please say goodbye to Tsu-chan for me and I hope to see you both in Italy soon. I'll try and send you lots and lots of email once I get settled._

_(heart) Mama._

_PS for Tsu-chan: Please kiss Kiyo for me.'_

Tsuna reread it once more. Twice… thrice… yep, the contents wouldn't change. Tsuna nodded and kissed Hibari's cheek before looking at Hibari curiously and coughing while trying to hide his blushing face, "So… mama went to Italy with Dino-san?"

Tsuna flinched as Hibari hit the wall with his tonfa, glaring at nothing in particular, "They eloped. That damn herbivore eloped with my mother."

Tsuna gulped and looked back at the letter, "I… don't think you can count this as eloping… I mean…"

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that damn herbivore." Hibari declared, walking away. Tsuna gasped and ran towards Hibari, dropping the books and his bag in the process. Tsuna hugged him from behind.

"No! Hibari-san! Stop!!! Don't kill Dino-san!" Tsuna pleaded. Hibari stopped and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna stared back at Hibari, "Mama decided this on her own. I-i-if this is mama's wish, Hibari-san should accept it."

Hibari growled but otherwise kept silent. Tsuna smiled cutely and let go of Hibari, "Dino-san is a good person. He won't do anything mama would not like."

Hibari crossed his arms, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tsuna blinked and picked his books up, "What do you mean, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and said, "My mother probably told you about my unusual birth, didn't she?"

Tsuna nodded, "She said you were a miracle baby."

"Her doctor was an idiot." Hibari clarified, "She isn't barren as she thought. I checked."

"You… checked…?"

Hibari frowned at the look Tsuna was giving him, "I meant, I had another doctor check her results."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"N-N-Nothing…" Tsuna shyly looked back at Hibari, "… and what did the doctor say?"

"She has a hostile womb."

"A hostile… what?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"A hostile womb is almost like a barren one. The chances to conceive is very slim as the woman's immune system destroys the newly conceived baby. But there is still a slim chance to be able to give birth to one." Hibari explained. Tsuna could not help but gap at Hibari's explanation.

"So… Hibari-san is really strong. To be able to live for nine months in such a thing!" Tsuna smiled cutely at Hibari. Hibari looked away.

"That's why I'm quite afraid, Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed. Tsuna blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Before mother left, I told her about this and did you know what she told me?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"She asked if I would mind having a younger sibling." Hibari hissed.

It took a moment before Tsuna realized what Hibari was worried about, "You mean… you're worried because… they have to… to do that and because mama has a hostile womb… they may have to do it… a… lot…"

Hibari frowned, not truly seeing how red Tsuna's face was, "Knowing that herbivore and my mother, they'll probably not give up and have lots of se-"

"S-ST-STUPID HIBARI-SAN!!!" Tsuna yelled, running away. Hibari blinked and looked at the direction Tsuna had run off to.

"Did… I say… something wrong?"

From the corner, Hibari did not feel Reborn's presence. Reborn smirked and went to find a certain guardian.

18275980182759801827598018275980182759801827598018275980182759801827598018275980

At the rooftop, a certain silver-haired boy was glaring at the ground below, "Something is definitely wrong…"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera as he sipped his milk, "With what?"

"With Tenth's disappearance."

Yamamoto chuckled and grinned at Gokudera, "Maa, maa, he's probably just busy with Hibari."

"Busy… with… Hibari…?" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "What did you mean by that?!!"

"Maa, maa, I just meant… well… Hibari and Tsuna are both in a relationship and-"

"If that bastard tries to even touch Tenth-"

"That's a bit too late, Gokudera." Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at where the voice came from. In front of them, Reborn was suddenly there, smirking at both of them.

"Yo, kid!"

"Reborn-san!"

"I just saw Tsuna running away from Hibari." Reborn said to them. Reborn's eyes twinkled mysteriously and he continued, "I heard Hibari say: 'lots of sex'."

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Reborn with wide eyes. It was Yamamoto that asked, "And Tsuna ran away?"

Reborn nodded. Gokudera growled, "THAT BASTARD!!!"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted as Gokudera ran out of the rooftop. Reborn smirked for a moment then looked at Yamamoto curiously.

"You sure you shouldn't be going after Hibari as well?" Reborn asked. Yamamoto laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm going to find Tsuna and ask him directly what happened. You may have just heard it wrong, kid." Yamamoto replied, walking out of the rooftop. Reborn smirked and stared at the close door both boys used to get out.

"A hot-blooded passionate right-hand man and a calm, collected, but otherwise dangerous, left-hand man…" Reborn smirked, "I wonder how loyal both of them are."

Yamamoto ran everywhere, trying to find even just a glimpse of his Sky's brown locks. As if his prayers had been heard, Yamamoto grinned as he saw a lone figure sitting by the branch of one of the tallest trees of the school with a certain yellow bird perched on his head. Yamamoto grinned as he approached the tree, "Yo, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto gratefully, "Yamamoto! Thank god. Can you help me? Please?"

"Sure. With what?"

Tsuna blushed and stayed silent. Yamamoto blinked, "Tsuna?"

"Can't get down! Can't get down!" Hibird chirped helpfully, making Tsuna blush harder than he already was. Yamamoto merrily laughed and smiled at Tsuna.

"Can't get down the tree, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna grinned sheepishly and nodded. Yamamoto asked once more, "How did you get on top of that tree anyway, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at the bird happily perched on his head, "Hibird was crying then I saw that he got his foot stuck on the tree."

"Hibird stuck! Hibird stuck! Tsuna helped! Tsuna helped!" Hibird chirped, flapping his wings. Yamamoto chuckled and nodded.

"After that… I can't find the courage to get down…" Tsuna admitted, embarrassed at what he had confessed to Yamamoto. First he forgot about his hyper-dying will pills and then he ran away from Hibari because of overreacting about his older brother and his lover's mother's future sex life. And on top of that, he called Hibari stupid because of how easily Hibari could talk about his mother's sex life. Tsuna now thought that today was officially a bad day.

"I see. Well…" Yamamoto outstretched his hands, "Jump off, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes before shaking his head, "N-n-no! If I do that, Yamamoto might get hurt!!!"

Yamamoto laughed merrily and shook his head, "It'll be okay, Tsuna. Trust me."

"But-"

"Tsuna, I trust you."

Tsuna blushed at Yamamoto's words. Yamamoto smiled softly at Tsuna and outstretched his hands once more, "I believe in you. You'll be the only one I would follow, Tsuna."

"What are you talking about, Yamamoto?!"

"Do you believe in me?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and replied sincerely, "Of course I do…"

"Then trust me on this one and jump." Yamamoto gave Tsuna his trademark grin and continued, "I'll catch you. I promise."

Tsuna nodded and readied himself, "Okay… but… But you have to promise me you won't get hurt because of me, okay Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna for a moment before grinning once more, "I'll try."

Tsuna closed his eyes and jumped off the branch. Yamamoto caught him in time, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's frame. Yamamoto lost his balance and they both fell on the ground, Yamamoto cushioning Tsuna's fall with his own body. Tsuna gasped and Hibird took hold of Tsuna's hair to steady himself. Tsuna fell on top of Yamamoto, his caramel eyes staring worriedly at his Rain guardian. Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna helped him get up. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, "Are you hurt anywhere, Yamamoto?"

"Nah… I'm fine." Yamamoto replied, grinning at Tsuna to prove his point. Tsuna sighed in relief and nodded. Yamamoto looked around and asked Tsuna, "So Tsuna, we heard from the kid that you ran away from Hibari after he said something about a lot of sex?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, "It's really stupid of me. I mean, I really overreacted…"

"You have all the reasons to, Tsuna."

"I do?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Hibari shouldn't force you to have a lot of sex with him if you don't want it."

Tsuna blushed at Yamamoto's words, "What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, I should credit Hibari if he had such a very high stamina and energy but if Tsuna's too tired, he shouldn't force it." Tsuna blushed as Yamamoto continued, realizing what Yamamoto meant, "Maybe you guys can do one of those role-plays, you know? It'll add excitement and that may probably quench Hibari's energy-"

"HIBARI-SAN DID NOT ASK ME TO HAVE A LOT OF SEX WITH HIM!!!" Tsuna yelled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto blinked before going…

"Oh." Yamamoto laughed merrily, "We just assume 'cause of what the kid said."

"Why would Reborn sa- wait… did you say 'we'? Who's 'we'?" Tsuna asked, fearing that he may know the answer to that question.

"Gokudera and me." Yamamoto informed Tsuna.

"HIIII!!!" Tsuna ran towards the school building. Knowing Gokudera, only one thing would be certain. As he reached the hallway that led to the Reception Room, Tsuna ducked and avoided a blast of red storm-attributed flame sent to his direction.

"You fucking bastard! Since when have you known how to use your Vongola Ring?!!" Tsuna heard Gokudera cursed. Gokudera evaded Hibari's tonfa now enclosed in cloud-attributed flame. Even Tsuna was surprised. Since when did Hibari managed to infuse his tonfas with his flame? But Tsuna did not have time to ponder at that thought and he yelled, "STOP IT! Hibari-san!! Gokudera-kun!!!"

None of them heard Tsuna. Gokudera yelled, readying his SISTEMA C.A.I, "I won't let you do as you please with the TENTH!!!"

"What I do with Tsunayoshi is none of your business, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari hissed.

'_HIII!!! Stop saying misleading stuffs, Hibari-san!!!' _Tsuna thought.

"You bastard!!! I won't LET YOU!!!"

"Herbivores should just lie down on the floor."

"GUYS!!! STOP IT!!!"

Behind all of them, Reborn smirked, taking into consideration the loyalty both Rain and Storm guardians showed today.

10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm10051SnSm

Irie looked at the three boys he was with. They were insane. They were all insane. Irie looked at Spanner, who may be the sanest of them, and asked, "Let me get this straight. I have to get a bra of this girl because… why again?"

"To be part of us. It's sort of like an initiation." Spanner replied. Irie looked at Byakuran.

"And the reason why we traveled to L.A was because of this?"

Byakuran smiled at him and nodded, "Yup. Now, be a good sport and get her bra, Shou-chan."

Irie looked at Samuele and noticed him looking at his phone melancholically before returning his gaze back. Samuele grinned at Irie, "I'm just a driver. You're on your own, Sho."

Irie groaned and returned his gaze back at Byakuran. The mail Pineapple-san gave him yesterday was still fresh on his mind. Byakuran would become a threat to Sawada-san in the future. How or why, no one knew. That night, Irie promised to himself that he will become close to Byakuran and find out why. And if the need arises… Irie… Irie would make sure Byakuran will not become a threat.

"Are you going to do it, Shou-chan?" Byakuran asked, smiling at Irie. Irie sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I will. I will." The boys cheered and ushered Irie out of the car. Irie took cautious step towards the target's house and went around the back, finding the back door unlock. Irie tried to be as fast and as silent as he can be, rushing towards the second floor where Irie concluded the bedroom was. Irie managed to enter the bedroom and began to ransack the drawers. As Irie took hold of the first bra he saw, he felt someone behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

From outside, Spanner and Byakuran were looking at the house, bored out of their minds. Byakuran asked, "You think Shou-chan's still alive?"

"Knowing the demon that lives in that house?" Spanner looked at Byakuran, "We should call an ambulance."

Byakuran nodded and both of them looked up. They saw Samuele staring at his phone. Byakuran grinned, "Got dumped again?"

Samuele smiled sardonically and closed his phone, "My family has finalized it."

Spanner looked at Samuele curiously, "Finalize what?"

"I'm returning to Italy in a month."

Byakuran smiled once again, "What a huge coincidence. Most of Japan's graduation will be held a month from now."

Samuele did not dare look at Byakuran, "Is that so?"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

They all turned their heads back at the house where Irie was running for his life, holding a black lace bra, as a woman with black hair chased him, holding a sword of some sort. Byakuran looked at Samuele, "When I say 'go', floor it. Spanner, open the door."

Spanner opened the door and Samuele got ready.

"Floor it?"

"Not yet."

"Run faster, Shouichi!" Spanner yelled.

"Floor it?"

"Not yet."

"Damn it, Byakura-"

"GO!!!"

Samuele maneuvered the car, making it skid to the road. Irie gasped as he was almost hit by the car. It was a good thing Spanner caught his wrist and pulled him up. Spanner closed the door and Samuele made the car turned to a 360 degree before fully flooring the gas. The woman growled as the car sped off. Byakuran laughed and patted Samuele on the back, "Nice work, Sam-chan! You work like a real get-away car driver."

"I'll take that as a complement, Byakuran…" Samuele gritted, focusing his attention back on the road. Byakuran looked at Irie and took the bra out of his hand.

"A fine work as well, Shou-chan. Ohh… Lace…"

"You didn't tell me that the woman we were stealing from was crazy!!!"

"She's not crazy." Spanner said.

"She had a sword!!! She was going to cut me in half!!!"

"And you lived to tell about it, like all of us." Byakuran grinned. Irie growled at Byakuran. Irie sulked on the other corner of the car and looked at his phone. True enough, there was another mail from Pineapple-san. Irie cautiously looked at the three people on the car and found Byakuran and Spanner engaged in a conversation about the bra Irie had stolen and comparing it to the bras they have stolen from the same woman. Samuele's attention was all focused on the road. Irie looked back at his phone and read Pineapple-san's message.

'_We're going to Italy a month from now… Contact me if you see any change of activities concerning the White Orchid.'_

Irie looked at Byakuran for a moment and replied to Pineapple-san's message…

'_Okay. Be careful.'_

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

Author's End Rants: We're moving the story to Italy, yey! Just like the Daily Arc which was really long, RVDecimo-sama is now on a real plot. –cheers- Anyway, most of those that reviewed at the very least did not hate the idea of Dino and Rika together. Don't worry, Hibari is not going to call Dino 'father' (Hibari will probably bite him to death if he asked) and for the hint of next task… -smiles mysteriously- The hint is written somewhere in U. Rev. –kufufufufufufu-


	17. The Burden You Will Carry

Task 17: The Burden You Will Carry

Disclaimer: -looks around- Let's see... No I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But... I am happy about the latest chapter of it! YEY!!!

Warning: contains OOC-ness, pairing in focus is... Tuna with Pineapple chunks and a special serving of Vongola-LOVE

Task 17: The Burden You Will Carry

"_Anemone-san? Anemone-san?" Tsuna called out. When he realized he was already in his dream world, he suddenly found himself in an opera house. Of course, Tsuna had gotten so used to the daily conversations he had with Anemone-san that it felt as if something is wrong when Anemone-san did not appear. Tsuna walked towards the stage and stopped when the lights went on. On the stage was a masked figure, wearing a glittering black cloak. The mask was porcelain white. A soft haunting orchestra-like music was heard and Tsuna could not move. The masked figure moved in a trance-like movement, walking towards the right side of the stage. The light became dimmer and a light focused on the right side of the stage. Tsuna's breathing hitched as he saw another masked figure by the pillar on the stage. The masked figure was clad in a wispy white cloak, a splash of dark red all over it as if it was dried blood. The other masked figure's mask was ebony black, cracked to the point that a simple breeze could easily shatter it to reveal the figure's face. The soft haunting music became faster, louder. The white masked figure rushed towards the other figure, dropping to the floor next to him. The black masked figure slowly placed a hand on the first masked figure's mask. Each move the black masked figure made was slow, almost as if it pained him just to move. The white masked figure was a different story. He stayed on the spot, but each movement indicated his panic, his sorrow, his… hopelessness…_

_The music became a lonely music-box type, slowly being drowned by a piano. The piano was soon accompanied by the violin, creating a sad lullaby-like tune. As the black masked figure pressed their masks together as if mimicking a kiss, his hands dropped to his side. The black masked figure fell on the white masked figure's lap, the mask shattering. Hidden by the white masked figure's cloak, the black masked figure lay limply on the lap of the white masked figure. The music turned to a haunting fast-paced piano and violin duet, creating a tune that Tsuna could only describe as the road to insanity. The light of the stage disappeared and only a light that focused on the white masked figure's upper half. He was trembling, his hands holding unto the mask. And Tsuna knew it was not out of fear… but out of denial…_

_The music stopped. An overwhelming silence wrapped them. The white masked figure turned, staring at Tsuna. Then, he placed his hands on the side of his mask. Tsuna could not breathe as the figure started to take his mask off…_

"_Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna gasped as he was pulled away by Anemone-san, covering his eyes. Tsuna could feel Anemone-san pull him. When Anemone-san let go of his hands on Tsuna's eyes, they were already in another place. They were in a clearing of a forest of some sort. Anemone-san looked sadly at him, "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Anemone-san… what was that?" Tsuna asked._

"_That was… something you are not ready to see yet." Anemone-san cryptically replied. Anemone-san placed a gentle hand on Tsuna's head, "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. I will have to cut our meeting short, I must take care of that."_

"_W-w-what must you take care of?" Tsuna asked. Anemone-san smiled sadly once more._

"_Anemones…" a door suddenly appeared behind Anemone-san. Anemone-san kissed Tsuna's forehead gently and whispered, "I'm sorry but you must stay in his dream for a while."_

"_Wait! Anemone-san!" Tsuna yelled, trying to grab Anemone-san as he entered the door. The door disappeared along with Anemone-san. Tsuna fell to the ground, trembling. That play he had seen… it broke his heart…_

_Why? _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna looked up and saw Mukuro in front of him, wearing a simple white shirt and black slacks._

"_Mukuro…?"_

_Mukuro smiled at him and approached him slowly, "It is quite interesting to see you in my dream, Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Mukuro's dream?" Tsuna blinked. Why would Anemone-san lead him to Mukuro's dream?_

"_Oya? Are those tears, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, placing a finger on Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna blinked and wiped his eyes. True enough, he felt his cheeks were moist. Tsuna chuckled awkwardly._

"_They are, aren't they? I didn't even realize…" Tsuna said. Mukuro looked at him seriously, making Tsuna fidget as he realize that he was the reason why Mukuro looked so serious. Tsuna smiled reassuringly at Mukuro and said, "I am fine, Mukuro. Really…"_

"_Tsunayoshi… what happened?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna could truly feel how Mukuro was worried about him and closed his eyes. He told Mukuro about the play he had seen and of his encounters with Anemone-san. A comfortable silence overcame them as Tsuna finished telling Mukuro all about his dreams. Mukuro looked at Tsuna and asked, "Is it possible that this Anemone-san of yours is someone you simply made up?"_

"_You mean like an imaginary friend?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro nodded._

"_From what you told me about this Anemone-san of yours, it is quite a logical explanation that you created him to help you, protect you… remind you…"_

"_Remind me… of what?" _

"_Kufufufufu… you are truly quite cute, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro placed a hand on Tsuna's head, "Three days from now, you are to go to Italy, correct? You are to become a Mafia don. You have already accepted that fact, have you not?"_

_Tsuna nodded, "I have…"_

_Mukuro smiled, "Then you must have realized that the path you have decided upon will cost great grievance to you. It may even change you."_

_Tsuna looked at Mukuro, "So I created Anemone-san… to remind me of what?"_

"_That you are Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have been reincarnated so much I have forgotten how many times. But in all of those lives, one thing had always been true… Those that had tasted power tend to become different. They tend to lose their selves." Mukuro placed his hands on both of Tsuna's cheeks, looking at him softly, "The play you have seen may have been a reflection of your fear. Fear of what is to come. Fear of the future you wish to change."_

"_Future…?" Tsuna closed his eyes. Mukuro was talking about the first future Tsuna had seen. Tsuna placed his hands over Mukuro's and smiled, "I guess you're right…"_

"_Thank you… Mukuro…" Tsuna whispered, letting go of Mukuro. Tsuna smiled at him and backed away slowly, "So… Mukuro… this is your dream land?"_

_Mukuro nodded, "It is mine and my sweet Chrome's. It is our own world. And…"_

_Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "It just became paradise."_

_Tsuna blinked, "What do you mean?"_

_Mukuro chuckled and shook his head, "It is nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_Mukuro pulled Tsuna and kissed his cheek chastely. Tsuna blushed and pulled away, glaring at Mukuro, "Mukuro!"_

_Mukuro closed his eyes and smirked, "Kufufufufu, it is time to wake up, Tsunayoshi-kun. It was nice seeing you."_

_As Mukuro walked away, Tsuna said, "Wait, Mukuro!"_

_Mukuro looked back. Tsuna smiled shyly, "We're all going to the amusement park today. Like an advanced farewell party. I'm sure Kyoko-chan and Haru already invited Chrome but… You're also free to come. As well as Ken and Chigusa."_

_Mukuro looked at Tsuna blankly for a moment before looking away, "I will think about it." _

"_Now you must wake up, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smirked, "Stay any longer and I may not be able control myself."_

_Tsuna blushed and looked around, "And how do I do that?"_

_Tsuna looked at Mukuro and was surprised when he realized that he was alone, "Mukuro? Mukuro?"_

"_Mukuro!"_

"HII!" Tsuna yelled out as he fell out of his bed. Tsuna groaned and looked around. He was back in his room, stacks of boxes on one corner, ready to be shipped to Italy. Tsuna cautiously stood. Realizing that Reborn was nowhere to be seen, Tsuna sighed in relief. Replaying his conversation with Mukuro, he realized that his male Mist Guardian actually have the most logical explanation. The play he had seen in his dream may be his way of expressing his fear over the future he first saw. The reason why he could not describe Anemone-san was because there was nothing to describe. But…

It did not stop his feeling of nostalgia over Anemone-san…

Maybe…

Maybe he made Anemone-san based on someone?

"Dame Tsuna, what are you waiting for?"

"HIII!!!" Tsuna squealed as he involuntarily ducked, evading a steak knife aimed for his head. Tsuna looked at the direction of the door and glared at his tutor, "REBORN!"

"That's what you get for dazing off. Breakfast is getting cold." Reborn informed him, walking out of the door as if he had done nothing wrong. Tsuna groaned and walked downstairs, cautiously looking around for any more ambushes. He only received one more…

When he entered the dining room, his food had already been cleaned by five people… Reborn, as usual… Bianchi, who will probably say she did it for Reborn… Lambo, who probably did it to try and beat Reborn… I-Pin, who probably did it to not lose to Lambo… and Fuuta, who was starting to become more and more mischievous. So, knowing that he will not be eating breakfast today, Tsuna returned to his room and took out the clothes he would be wearing when they go to the amusement park. It was just a pair of khaki shorts and a plain white shirt. After that, Tsuna took a quick shower.

Tsuna being Dame-Dame Tsuna forgot all about his sadistic infant tutor…

vongolafamilyvongolafamilyvongolafamilyvongolafamilyvongolafamilyvongolafamily

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera growled as they all walked to Tsuna's house. Gokudera was wearing a simple black shirt that had the words 'verita' written in dark blue underneath a light crème colored unbuttoned polo and black pants. Next to him was Yamamoto, wearing a grey short-sleeved jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt and grey-colored khaki pants.

"How rude! Of course, Haru is here to see Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled at Gokudera, giving her own glare aimed at Gokudera. Haru was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt that left her shoulders bare and brown colored shorts. She paired her outfit with light yellow stockings and knee-high brown boots. Next to her was Kyoko, wearing a long-sleeve shirt with ruffles on the sleeves underneath a blue bubble dress. She also wore a pair of white sandals.

"And what about these fuckers?" Gokudera glared at the people behind them.

"What was that, pyon?!" Ken yelled, gritting his teeth. Both Chigusa and Ken were still wearing their Kokuyo school uniform. Between them, Chrome was wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a black hood over a simple indigo colored long-sleeved dress that stops by her knee. She was still wearing her black boots but the skulls were not present.

"Haru and Kyoko-chan invited Chrome-chan! Gokudera-san has no say on this!" Haru yelled at Gokudera.

"I get it! I get it! What I'm asking is WHY these fuckers also came?!!" Gokudera pointed at Chigusa and Ken.

"Vongola had invited us…" Chigusa replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Tenth did?" Gokudera took a minute to glare at them before walking towards Tsuna's house. If the Tenth had permitted it then Gokudera will accept them… no matter how much he hated to. Yamamoto laughed merrily.

"Maa, maa, let's all get along even just for today, okay Gokudera?" Yamamoto said, patting Gokudera's back. Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand away.

"Get away from me, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled, growling at Yamamoto. Yamamoto continued to grin, making Gokudera look away. When they reached the Sawada household, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were just outside, waiting by the doorstep.

"Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii!" Fuuta greeted them, waving his hand. Kyoko and Haru smiled at the children.

"Where's Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. At her question, the three kids looked at each other and grinned. Fuuta looked back at the house and called out…

"Tsuna-nii, they're here!"

"J-J-Just a second!" they heard Tsuna's panicked voice and some shuffling inside.

"Is something the matter, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, "Would you like some help?"

"N-n-no! STAY!"

"Yes, TENTH!" Gokudera loyally straightened, reminding Fuuta and the others of a dog. Even Tsuna's order sounded something like you would say to a dog.

"Stupid Tsuna, stop destroying the house and go out with your family."

"HIIII!!!" They all heard a sound of a well-planted kick and Tsuna came stumbling outside, almost falling. It was a good thing Gokudera and Yamamoto caught him in time.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled at his two closest guardians but stopped when he realized that both of them were looking at him with red faces. Tsuna blushed and pulled away, "It's not what you think it is!"

All of them looked at Tsuna and said…

"Tsuna…"

"Tenth…"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Tsuna-san…"

"Boss…"

"Vongola…"

"Bunny-chan…"

Fearing he may already know what they were going to say, Tsuna covered his ears, "DON'T SAY IT!"

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!" Tsuna gasped as he was pulled to a suffocating hug by Haru and Kyoko. This was it. Tsuna wanted to die…

When he had returned from his quick shower, he had screamed when his clothes were nowhere to be found. Even his closet was cleaned… meaning that Reborn had sadistically either hid them or added them to the boxes now packed. Now all he was able to wear was a white jacket which was obviously made for girls over a dress which had a fading orange color, making the hem white. His usual spiky hair was adorned by a white clip with a design of an orange fish by the end. Tsuna could not stop blushing and tried to button his jacket, stuttering, "R-R-Reborn wouldn't give me back my clothes and these were all that I could wear."

"Don't forget your boots, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta reminded him, handing Tsuna a pair of white boots. Tsuna smiled at Fuuta.

"Thanks." Tsuna looked back at them and pleaded, "Can we please, oh please, take a detour to a clothing store? A _male _clothing store…"

"You can't do that, Tsuna." Reborn reminded him, "This is training."

"Yeah, because being in the mafia means cross-dressing…" Tsuna growled. Reborn smirked.

"Guises are always a plus. Just like me." Tsuna had to agree on that. Although he always knows dead-on Reborn in his disguises, others did not… even if it was just plain too obvious. But still!!!

"No one is allowed to let Tsuna change for the entire day. The one who does…" Reborn showed them his Leon-gun, "… will experience first-hand why I am the greatest hit-man in the world."

They all gulped and nodded. Tsuna groaned and looked at his friends. So much for being supportive…

It was Yamamoto who recovered first. Laughing merrily, Yamamoto placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Tsuna. No one would even realize you in that get-up. You look like a girl."

Instead of being comforted, Tsuna felt depressed. He _looked_ like a girl?

"Stupid BASEBALL FREAK!!! The Tenth is MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN A GIRL!!!"

… Gokudera really knew how to destroy a man's dignity…

"Tsuna-san really looks pretty in that dress! Haru SHOCK!"

"No wonder a lot of boys want you, Tsuna-kun."

The giggling and ogling did not help. And _a lot of boys_?! Who?! When?! Where?! WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!

"Boss… Mukuro-sama wants to say you look very much like a refined daughter of a Mafia boss…"

Great… now he can pass off as the Ninth's daughter or grand-daughter…

"If Vongola continues to dress like that, Mukuro-sama doesn't have to do anything. The mafia will probably all fight over Vongola…"

That… was a compliment, right? Coming from Chigusa?

"Bunny-ears would have been better… Or at least a hood shaped like a bunny's ears…"

Did Ken want to eat him or something?!!

"Bwahahahahaha, Tsuna, Tsuna, when Lambo-san rules the world, Tsuna will be his queen!"

… Now he wishes that Lambo would not rule the world…

"I-pin said that she wish to grow as beautiful as you, Tsuna."

No, I-pin… not like him… He was A GUY!

"Tsuna-nii should I start calling you Tsuna-nee?"

He really should make sure Fuuta would not be corrupted by Reborn any longer…

"THAT'S IT!!!" Tsuna yelled, "Can we just go? Please?"

All of them nodded and started to walk. Tsuna looked back at Reborn who was still by the doorway, "We'll be back by seven…"

"Have fun, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and let the children drag him. Reborn watched them as they went in a bus before walking towards a certain apartment of a certain guardian.

They arrived at the amusement park with not much trouble. Just the usual, Gokudera bickering with Ken and Haru… and then Lambo had to join in and call Gokudera 'stupid octopus head' which made Gokudera use his dynamites on Lambo… which, in turn, destroyed a part of the bus. The only saving grace was Chrome using her Vongola Mist Ring to make the other passengers and driver think everything was still fine.

But when they reached the amusement park… everything just went straight to hell. Lambo and I-pin were shouting at the top of their lungs on which ride to go first. Gokudera was yelling at Lambo to be quiet. Yamamoto was laughing, suggesting a lot of rides to Tsuna. Haru and Kyoko were giggling and asking Chrome what she would like to ride first. Chrome would ask Chigusa and Ken about their opinions and Ken would shout at Chrome, calling her stupid for being unable to decide for herself. Haru would then yell at Ken for being insensitive and another shouting, insulting contest would be born. Fuuta and Chigusa would simply just walk besides Tsuna, silently and only observing the entire chaos in front of them.

Knowing that nothing will happen if this would continue, Tsuna clapped his hands and they all look at him. Tsuna smiled at them and pointed at a café near them and asked, "How about some coffee first?"

They all nodded in agreement and Tsuna sighed in relief. As they were all busy drinking their various beverages to shout at each other, Tsuna asked for some tissues and a pen. He wrote a word on each of the paper and folded them. Hiding them in his palm, he looked at them and said, "We'll split the group."

"A fantastic idea, TENTH! Let's go together!"

"Ha-HI! I want to go with Tsuna-san!"

"Can I also come with Boss?"

Tsuna shook his head and said, "We won't decide who goes with who! We'll draw on it. Okay?"

They all shook their heads in agreement. Tsuna sighed and shook his palm, "Now, there will be three groups. I don't want to hear any complains on which group you get into, okay?"

Once more, they all shook their heads. Tsuna opened his palm and they all took one piece from his palm. Once only one was left in Tsuna's palm, they all opened the tissue they got.

"This will be your group till 12 okay? Then we'll draw again after lunch. Understand? No exchanging of tissues." They all nodded.

"Okay… who got 'Paper' written on their tissue?" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome raised their hands. Tsuna coughed and said, "You three will be together for the first half of the day."

Gokudera scowled. He really wanted to be with Tenth.

Yamamoto simply grinned like usual.

Chrome stared at the tissue on her hands and glanced shyly at the two boys she will be spending the first half with.

"And those that got 'Rock'?" Ken, Chigusa, Haru and Kyoko raised their hands. Tsuna gulped. He can't deny he was a bit worried on what will happen to the four.

"So, that leaves me, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo to have the 'Scissor'. Ground rules!" Tsuna looked at them seriously, "You have to at least try one amusement before the end of the first half. The main purpose of this entire thing is to have fun. Bickering is okay but… BUT! I don't want any fighting going. No destruction of public or private property. No usage of boxes or rings. And… And for god's sake, please try to be diplomatic with each other."

When they all nodded, Tsuna sighed and sipped his coffee. He knew he was asking for too much but… He wishes that they would at least try. At least…

805996805996805996805996805996805996805996805996805996805996805996805996

"So what ride would you like to go to, Chrome?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. After they have finished their beverages, they all split up. Now, Yamamoto was trying to have a friendly talk with their fellow guardian while Gokudera was sulking at the corner for not being able to be with Tenth. Chrome looked at Yamamoto shyly.

"I don't know… What would like Yamamoto-san like to ride?" Chrome asked instead. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Anything's fine with me. What about you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera only glared at him. Yamamoto patted Gokudera's back, "Maa, maa, don't worry. You may still be able to pair with Tsuna later."

At this, Gokudera cheered up and nodded, "GET YOUR HAND OFF, BASEBALL FREAK!!!"

Yamamoto winced as Gokudera slapped his hand away but continued to smile. Yamamoto grinned at Chrome, "I guess we should look around until you find something you may like to ride."

Chrome blushed, "N-N-no, please. You can choose instead."

Yamamoto grinned, "Nah. It'll be more fun if you were the one to pick something you really like. For me, I like all rides. To Gokudera, the rides aren't just fun without Tsuna. So, shall we find a ride you would like so both of us will have a good time while Gokudera just grumbles?"

Gokudera growled at Yamamoto while Chrome shyly returned the smile and nodded, following Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto started pointing at the rides and Chrome tried to find one she would like to ride. Gokudera only observed them. He glanced at the only female guardian of Tenth before staring at Yamamoto. Gokudera scowled.

Stupid Baseball Freak...

KokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHKKokuyoHK

"Oh! Kyoko-chan! Let's try that!!!" Haru exclaimed, pointing at the bumper cars. Chigusa and Ken raised an eyebrow.

"You want to ride that? What a kid, pyon."

"HA-HI! Did you just insulted Haru?!" Haru yelled at Ken, glaring at him.

"So what if I did?" Ken growled, glaring at Haru as well.

"Then Haru challenges you to a fair fight of bumper cars!"

"You're on, PYON!"

They raced towards the bumper car station, leaving Kyoko and Chigusa. Kyoko giggled and angelically smiled, "How cute."

Chigusa sighed and adjusted his glasses, "They're both acting like kids."

27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids27kids

"Tsuna! Tsuna! LOOK! Look at Lambo-san!!!" Lambo waved his hands, smiling as the carousel went round in round. Tsuna waved at them. Lambo was sitting on a Toro while I-pin was sitting on a white horse, waving at Tsuna while exclaiming her joy in Mandarin.

"Tsuna-nii! I want to eat some crepes." Fuuta said, clinging unto the hem of Tsuna's dress. Tsuna laughed and nodded.

"Okay. We'll get some after Lambo and I-pin finish riding the carousel." Fuuta nodded and waved at I-pin and Lambo.

"Lambo, I-pin, we're getting some crepes after that."

"Lambo-san wants mango crepes!"

"I-pin strawberry!"

Tsuna chuckled softly and observed them. The mother next to him giggled and said, "It must be tough having to baby-sit such active children. How much do they pay you, dear?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at the mother. With a soft smile, Tsuna replied, "They're my family."

vongolafamigliavongolafamigliavongolafamigliavongolafamigliavongolafamiglia

When it was quarter to 12, they all met up in the same café and ordered lunch. Lambo was making a mess out of his food too much that Tsuna had to feed him. Of course, this made the others be reminded on how mother-like Tsuna was… especially while wearing that dress. As they ate, Tsuna asked what had happened to all of them.

"Chrome and I had fun trying out different rides like the roller coaster and that ride that takes you up high and then you go wooosshhh!!!" Yamamoto animatedly replied.

"Ha-Hi! How dangerous! Were you not afraid, Chrome-chan?" Haru asked.

Chrome shook her head and smiled cheerfully, "I love it."

Kyoko giggled, "I didn't know you like dangerous rides, Chrome-chan."

Chrome blushed, "I also didn't know… but it was so fun…"

"Che. These two were insane! They went to that fucking death-ride three times!" Gokudera whined. Yamamoto laughed merrily and pointed at Gokudera.

"Gokudera was screaming his head off." Yamamoto informed Tsuna. Gokudera blushed.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO TENTH!!!" Gokudera yelled, ready to kill Yamamoto. They all laughed as Gokudera tried to strangle Yamamoto.

"What about you guys?" Tsuna asked Kyoko. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna.

"Haru-chan and Ken-kun battled at the bumper cars." Kyoko informed Tsuna. Tsuna forced a smile.

"Is that so?"

"Haru WON!" Haru declared, giving a v-sign.

"Only because Kapa-pii ambushed me at the back!" Ken retorted.

"The goal of that ride was to bump other cars, am I correct? I simply did so. I had no real intention to ambush you. You were just right there in my line of fire." Chigusa said in his defense. They all look at Chigusa, a bit awed as this was their first time of actually hearing Chigusa speak that long. Chigusa shrugged the attention they were giving to him and sipped his coffee.

Tsuna cleared his throat and wrote on the tissues again. Folding them, he shook his palm and dropped the folded tissues on the table, "Like last time, no exchanging, no begging."

Gokudera cautiously picked one, _'Tenth, tenth, tenth, tenth, tenth, tenth-'_

Soon, they all picked one. Tsuna picked the last one and they all opened the tissue paper. Tsuna looked at them and asked, "Who got 'scissors'?"

Yamamoto, Chigusa, Ken and Lambo raised their hands. Tsuna gulped, fearing for the safety of his Thunder Guardian.

"And… 'rock'?" I-pin, Kyoko and Fuuta raised their hands.

"Then that means…"

Both Haru and Gokudera cheered as they both got Tsuna. Chrome was also smiling, pleased that she gets to be with her boss for the remainder of the day. Tsuna smiled at all of them, "We'll meet here at five. Then, we'll all take one ride all together. Agree?"

They all nodded and went on their separate paths once more…

80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo80LKokuyo

"Let's battle at that!!!" Ken yelled, pointing at the Go-Carts. Chigusa looked at Ken and could not resist the urge to ask…

"What is it with you and cars?"

Ken paid no attention to him and glared at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto Takeshi, I challenge you to a duel!"

Yamamoto laughed and nodded, "Sound like fun. You're on."

Lambo laughed merrily, "Lambo-san will beat all of you!"

As they entered the Go-Cart area, the supervisor of the ride stopped Lambo, "I'm sorry but you do not reach the required height."

Lambo looked at the supervisor.

"Arara, that can't be. Lambo-san can get what he wants." Lambo tried to get inside.

"I'm sorry but you cannot." The supervisor held Lambo's arm.

"Let Lambo-san GO!" Lambo tried to get away. Knowing there was no way he could get the man to release him; Lambo began to cry, "Tsuna!!!"

Chigusa took Lambo out of the supervisor's grip and held him, "If I ride with him, there will be no problem."

"There will be a pro-"

Chigusa glared at him. The supervisor gulped and stuttered, "O-O-Of course. No problem at all. Please enjoy the ride."

Chigusa nodded and walked towards Yamamoto and Ken. Lambo began to laugh, "Lambo-san likes you. When Lambo-san rules the world, you will be one of Lambo-san's subordinates!"

"No thank you." Chigusa impassively replied.

FuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyoFuuIKyo

"Let's ride that, Kyoko-nee!" Fuuta and I-pin dragged Kyoko to the ride that uses tea-cups. Kyoko giggled and let them drag her to whatever ride they would like. As Kyoko sat on the tea-cup, Fuuta began to spin the tea-cup. Experimentally at first, then it became faster and faster.

"I-pin dizzy!" I-pin yelled, laughing merrily. Fuuta joined her in laughing.

"I'm also getting dizzy!"

Kyoko giggled and they stopped, both kids panting. Kyoko helped them out of the ride and pointed at a hotdog stand, "Would you guys like something to drink?"

Fuuta and I-pin nodded and Kyoko smiled, "Wait for me here, okay?"

They nodded and watched as Kyoko went to the hotdog stand and ordered 2 cups of orange juice. As the boy handed the cups to Kyoko, Kyoko blinked at the boy, "Is something wrong, miss?"

Kyoko took one good look at the boy before shaking her head. Smiling, she said, "No. Nothing's wrong. You just remind me of someone I know."

The boy nodded and smiled shyly, "Thank you for your business."

Kyoko nodded and returned to I-pin and Fuuta. Kyoko glanced at the boy once more before shaking her head.

It was just a coincidence…

59H279659H279659H279659H279659H279659H279659H279659H279659H279659H2796

"Let's try that one, Tsuna-san!" Haru suggested, pointing at the mirror house. Tsuna smiled at Haru and they entered the mirror house. Along the way, they all got separated because of the mirrors.

"TENTH!!!" Gokudera yelled out.

"I'm over here, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera tried to pin point Tsuna's voice but to no avail.

"Gokudera-san!"

"AH!" Gokudera yelled as something latched onto his arm. He looked down and saw Haru, her big brown eyes red and almost ready to cry.

"Gokudera-san… Haru is lost…"

"Get off me, stupid woman!"

"Haru isn't stupid!" at this, Haru began to cry. Gokudera looked away and yelled at Tsuna.

"We'll meet you outside, Tenth!"

"Okay! I'm with Chrome!" at those words, Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Wait! Tenth! Let me blow this entire thing up and meet you now! I'm not letting you go alone with that Mukuro!"

"NO! Gokudera-kun!!! NO DYNAMITES!!!" Tsuna ordered loudly. Gokudera growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Please be careful around her, Tenth. You don't know what that pineapple-bastard may be thinking."

"I will. We'll meet you outside!"

Gokudera sighed and grabbed Haru's hand, "Come on, Stupid woman. I can't leave you behind here."

"Haru… Haru isn't a stupid woman…" Haru pouted but otherwise let Gokudera lead her.

Tsuna and Chrome walked out of the mirror house, Tsuna sighing in relief. The mirror house sort of made him uncomfortable. Especially when he had hallucinated to have seen someone in the mirror that looked a lot like Giotto, which was impossible in so many levels. Tsuna blinked as Chrome tugged his sleeve. Chrome pointed at the Ferris wheel, "Can we ride that while we wait for them, boss?"

Tsuna looked at the Ferris wheel. It looked safe enough. Smiling at Chrome, Tsuna nodded and let Chrome drag him to the Ferris wheel. They entered one of the gondolas and as they were lifted to the air, Chrome stared at the view below, a cute smile plastered on her face. Tsuna sighed and looked at the view as well. Tsuna smiled tiredly, "Three days from now, we'll be leaving everything behind. Right… Mukuro?"

Tsuna looked in front of him, not surprised that Chrome had been replaced by Mukuro. Mukuro smirked and looked at Tsuna, "There is still time to rethink… Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Tsuna shook his head, "No… I'm fine. This… is for the best."

Mukuro looked away, "You are truly an annoying creature, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hey." Tsuna pouted.

"But…" Tsuna looked up and blushed as Mukuro had leaned in towards him, "You are the only one I will gladly follow."

"Mukuro…"

"Would you not let me possess you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, caressing Tsuna's cheek with his leathered hand, "I will possess you and I will be the one who will do all of those _things_. A person such as you… you are not fit to do such vile things."

"Mukuro…"

"Let me possess you… and be the one to do such things."

Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned in to Mukuro's touch. With a soft smile, Tsuna said, "No."

"Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"If you were to do such thing, would it not be unfair to me? To you?" Tsuna gently took Mukuro's hand away from his cheek and simply held it, "Mukuro… it would be unfair of me to simply let you be the only one who has to do such things."

Mukuro could not answer as Tsuna placed his hands on both of Mukuro's cheeks, "Thank you, Mukuro. But this is something I do not wish to give to another. If this is what is needed to be Vongola Decimo, then I must accept it. I'm the Sky. If I cannot share the burden with all of you then there is no real reason for me to hold each and every one of you."

Mukuro smiled sadly and looked at Tsuna, "Very well… if that is what you wish, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled softly once more and kissed Mukuro's forehead. Mukuro leaned unto his kiss and closed his eyes. Their ride stopped and Tsuna let go of Mukuro. As Tsuna was about to leave the gondola, Mukuro called out, "Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna looked back, still smiling softly at Mukuro, and was surprised when he was momentarily blinded by a flash. When Tsuna was able to look again, instead of Mukuro, Chrome was holding her phone and smiling apologetically at Tsuna. Chrome pocketed her phone and held Tsuna's arm. Smiling cutely at Tsuna, Chrome urged, "Let's go meet with the others, boss?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded back.

18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R18R

Reborn frowned, evading another strike. A loud clattering sound filled the air as Reborn's pistol parried the steel tonfa. Reborn was thrown to the other side because of the force Hibari had exerted to the strike. The railings clattered as Reborn hit them. Wiping the dust off his clothes, Reborn jumped in time to avoid Hibari's strike. Hibari looked at Reborn and hissed, "There is no escape, infant."

Reborn's eyes flickered and he kicked behind him. Reborn could not stop but wince as the hedgehog's spike narrowly missed his heart. Reborn landed by the railings, clutching his wounded side. Reborn felt him coming and aimed his gun. Reborn was able to aim his gun at Hibari's forehead while Hibari's tonfa was stationed an inch by Reborn's neck, spikes ready. Reborn smirked, "Another draw. That makes seven draws today, Hibari."

Hibari frowned, clearly showing his displeasure at the results of their matches. Reborn lowered his gun and hopped off the railings, "You would have had a better chance in defeating me if you had chosen to use the package the Ninth had given you."

Hibari frowned, "I do not like it."

Reborn looked at Hibari, "Nothing you can do about it, Hibari. It's part of your deal with the Ninth."

"I know…" Hibari said, walking away.

"You only have three days left, Hibari. Three days and everything will change."

"I know."

"Tsuna will change."

At this Hibari stopped. Without looking at Reborn, Hibari whispered, "I know."

With that said, Hibari left. Reborn looked at the wound he had received and frowned, "I truly hope the Ninth knows what he's doing…"

Reborn looked back at the way Hibari had gone and sighed, "One false move and he may become a greater threat than Millefiore."

69516951(because of the newest Reborn chapter made me squeal. GO SHO-CHAN!)69516951

Irie sighed, not truly enjoying the class. Tapping his pen, he looked around. Only a few were actually listening to the teacher anyway. Spanner was reading another shonen manga while pretending to be reading the textbook. Samuele took the day off to pack. And Byakuran…

Byakuran was nowhere to be found. Irie frowned and sighed tiredly. His phone vibrated and Irie cautiously took it out of his pocket. Making sure that the teacher could not see him, Irie opened the message he had received. It was from Pineapple-san…

'_For my Camera-kun.'_

It had said. Irie blinked and scrolled down. Irie blushed as he realized what Pineapple-san had sent. It was a picture of Sawada-san in an orange dress, smiling softly. The setting sun gave him an ethereal glow, his usual caramel eyes glittering. Irie could feel tears swell up as he saw how beautiful the picture Pineapple-san had taken for him. A smile found its way to Irie's face and as he stared at the picture, the door opened revealing Byakuran, smiling.

"Where have you been?!" their teacher reprehended Byakuran. Byakuran simply smiled and walked to his sit.

"I got side-tracked. That's all." Byakuran replied nonchalantly. Irie closed his phone. Byakuran looked at Irie and smiled. Irie returned the smile, clutching his phone tightly.

shouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichishouichi

Notes:

Verita – this is Italian for 'truth'. (just a cute cameo of Makoto's name –grins-)

woooshhh – This is how Yamamoto describes things. (remember the whole swimming pool episode? Or his monologue in one of the cds of Reborn?)

Author's End Rants: The Irie bit was not supposed to be in here but then I read the latest Reborn chapter and I was going: "KYYYAAA!!! Irie is SO CUTE!!!" on the second to the last page. (I even tried to make the page into my icon –grins-). I was a bit surprised when I read the last page of that chapter, I was going '... uh... isn't this what I had in mind?'. I love you, Amano Akira-sama! The only thing I didn't like was that Amano-sama still has not let us see TYLTsuna's face... or Reborn's. –sniffs- ANYWAY! I realized that the hint last time was a bit wrong, mainly because ffnet omitted it and I didn't see it then. (the hint was suppose to be U. Rev, not kufufufufu) But the damage has been done so we got a 6927-centered Task. –grins- So, once again... The hint for next TASK:

Somewhere in _U. Rev._


	18. Separate Paths

Task 18: Separate Paths

Warning: contains Vongola-love and hints on what will happen next, 1827! SMUT alert! SMUT alert!

Disclaimer: owning Katekyo Hitman Reborn would be a dream come true… but then again, if I did own it, Irie would be calling Mukuro 'Pineapple-san'. –laughs-

Task 18: Separate Paths

"_Are you me?" Tsuna asked bluntly. Anemone-san looked at him before chuckling._

"_And what gave you that idea, Tsunayoshi?" Anemone-san asked. Tsuna looked at the anemones, playing with one of the petals._

"_Well… it would make sense if you were. I mean… I can't describe you no matter how hard I try and I feel nostalgic around you. So… maybe you're like the personification of my hyper dying will form?" _

_Anemone-san smiled softly, "Your hyper dying will form is your own. It is not a different personality; it is not a different entity. It is you and you alone, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna looked at Anemone-san and asked once more, "Then… who are you? Are you just something I created or are you something entirely different?"_

_Anemone-san looked at Tsuna and smiled softly once more, "I am Anemone-san."_

_Tsuna frowned, "That's not an answer."_

_Anemone-san chuckled, "I know. Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Whatever happens today, just remember the future you have seen the second time. Hold on to that."_

"_Eh? What do you mean?" a gentle breeze swayed the anemones, sending countless petals to the air. _

_Anemone-san… simply smiled…_

"How do you feel, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna looked at Reborn, smiling coyly. He didn't even realize that he had nodded off. Tsuna suddenly remember where he was and his hands began to fidget.

"I guess… you could say I'm a bit nervous…" Tsuna admitted. Reborn hit Tsuna on the head. Tsuna was caught off-guard, being in deep thoughts over Anemone-san's words, "Ouch! Mou, Reborn!!!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna." Reborn ordered, "Everyone will be watching…"

"You know, that makes me more nervous than I already am…" Tsuna replied. Taking a deep breathe, Tsuna joined his class as the graduation ceremony starts.

The graduation ceremony was, by far, a disaster. At first it started normal, Tsuna walked down the aisle… to find that the entire Vongola community had decided to watch. They occupied almost half of the sits supposed to be occupied by guests, wearing black suits. As if that wasn't enough, once their school anthem started to play, even _they _decided to sing. Tsuna groaned and did his best to hide the fact that they were here _for _him. But- But! That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Y-Yes!" Tsuna involuntarily flinched when he heard a chorus of feet. His worst assumption was proved to be true when he turned around and found that his family… his Famiglia… has decided to stand up as well. What was more is that both the Varia and the Kokuyo gang were also present. Which was, in so many ways, very, very uncomfortable.

"This is so emotional…" Lussuria said, blowing his nose.

"It is EXTREME!" Ryohei extremely exclaimed. Lussuria nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm here for that fucking runt…" Xanxus mumbled. Squalo scowled and glared at Xanxus.

"You say that, but the truth is YOU do want to see that RUNT!!!" Squalo loudly hissed. Xanxus looked at Squalo and glared back.

"I DO NOT want to see that fucking brat!!!"

"Ushishishishishishishi, boss doesn't want to say how he truly feels for the princess." Belphegor said in a mocking voice.

"Wait, if you are a prince and you call Sawada Tsunayoshi a princess…" Levi narrowed his eyes and looked at Belphegor. Belphegor continued to grin.

"Oya, oya, that cannot be…" Mukuro said, suddenly replacing Chrome once more. Mukuro smiled at Belphegor, "Someone like you is not fit to be with Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Why is that FUCKING pineapple runt here?!!" Xanxus yelled.

"HEY! Show some respect to Mukuro-san, PYON!!!" Ken yelled back. Chigusa adjusted his glasses.

"Mukuro-sama is The Tenth boss of Vongola's Mist Guardian, it is only normal that he attends such gathering…" Chigusa explained.

"But… doesn't Rokudo Mukuro want to destroy us?" Levi asked. Mukuro's smile turned into a smirk.

"If you dare oppose Tsunayoshi-kun, I will." Mukuro threatened. Levi shivered and backed away from Mukuro. Mammon continued to flash his camera at Tsuna's direction.

"Boss… I'll give you a special discount if you purchased the entire set." Mammon said to Xanxus, giving him a preview. It was a picture of Tsuna taking off his shirt. How Mammon got that picture, Tsuna really, really do not want to know. Xanxus pulled Mammon into a corner and whispered,

"How much?"

"Oya, oya, can you also give me a copy?" Mukuro asked as well.

"I also want a copy." Iemitsu joined their transaction, making Tsuna's jaw slack. Did he just hear his father want a copy of paparazzi and, most probably pedo-magnet, pictures of him?!

"Will the guests of Sawada Tsunayoshi, please sit down and keep QUIET!" Tsuna sighed and covered his face. The Varia's suppose to be the best right? Then why are they acting like kids in front of everyone?!

"Did that peasant just ordered a prince like me?" Belphegor asked, taking his knives out.

"Belphegor-dono, please halt! Thy must avoid unnecessary violence for Sawada-dono's sake!" Basil said, grabbing Belphegor's arms. The Ninth only smiled as Basil began to try and stop Belphegor from throwing his knives.

"Oy, oy, my son's going up the stage!" Iemitsu merrily said, putting the pictures he got from Mammon in his pocket.

"Kufufufufu, Camera-kun's pictures are a lot better…" Mukuro commented nonchalantly.

"Hmm… so that's Sawada Tsunayoshi…" an infant that Tsuna recognized as Lal Mirch's voice commented. Tsuna couldn't help but think how cute Lal Mirch was as an infant, "He looks weak."

"He is weak, hey!" Colonello replied, using his eagle to fly.

"What do you say, Reborn? Is he weak?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn.

"He still has a lot to learn." Reborn replied looking at Tsuna. Lal Mirch frowned.

"You didn't answer my question, Reborn…" Lal Mirch said, glaring at Reborn, "I asked if Sawada is as weak as he appears…"

"What are you waiting for, Baka-Tsuna? Get up the stage already." Reborn ordered. Tsuna looked at Reborn, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"How can I get up the stage?! You guys are making a scene!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"We are very sorry." The entire Vongola Famiglia, except the Arcabaleno, Varia, Kokuyo and the Ninth, bowed their heads in apology. All of the people in the entire gym looked at Tsuna curiously. Tsuna groaned and covered his face.

But because Basil let go of Belphegor to bow to Tsuna, Belphegor grinned evilly and threw his knives. Tsuna's eyes widened, "Please dodge it!!!"

It was too late; the knives were moving in an incredible speed. Tsuna rushed towards the emcee's side but even Tsuna knew he wasn't gonna make it-

"Tenth!" a blast of red light passed Tsuna and hit the knives. This caused a red explosion that knocked the emcee off. Tsuna sighed in relief as the emcee was alive, a bit smoked maybe, but otherwise safe. Tsuna looked back and smiled gratefully at Gokudera.

Gokudera scowled at Belphegor, his Flame Arrows aiming at Belphegor, "You fucking knife-freak. I'll kill you for worrying the Tenth!!!"

"Ushishishishishishi, you can try." Belphegor teased, readying another set of knives. Tsuna's eyes widened and he stood.

"Gokudera-kun!!! St-" Tsuna 's plea was left unheard as Gokudera fired his Flame Arrow at Belphegor. The Mafioso all scrambled out of the way as Gokudera's shot caused the wall to crumble. Belphegor grinned and threw his knives once more.

"Gokudera-KUN!!!" Tsuna ran towards Gokudera but was grabbed by Yamamoto, "Yamamoto!!!"

"It's too dangerous, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, looking at Tsuna seriously.

"But Yamamoto…" Yamamoto blushed as Tsuna began to give him such a heart-aching _moe _look. Yamamoto covered his nose and looked away. Tsuna tilted his head as Yamamoto looked like he was having an inner conflict and was surprised when Yamamoto pulled him towards him.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto!!?" Tsuna yelled and realized that Yamamoto was serious.

"VOI!!!" Tsuna was pulled to Yamamoto's back and Yamamoto took out his Shigure Kintoki, and Tsuna began to wonder where Yamamoto had hid it. Yamamoto smiled at Squalo.

"Squalo… you weren't planning on killing Tsuna, right?" Yamamoto asked. Squalo growled.

"Fight me." He said. Yamamoto continued to smile.

"To relieve some stress?" Squalo gave a curt nod and Yamamoto chuckled, "Well, I guess I have no choice…"

"No CHOICE?!" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, unbelieving at Yamamoto's chosen words.

"Shigure Souen Ryu… Special Style, Tenth Form." Yamamoto released his Rain dying will flame and poured it all to Shigure Kintoki. Tsuna's eyes widened and he tried to pull his self up.

"Wait! Yamamo-"

"Scontro di Rodine!"

"YAMAMOTO!!! GOKUDERA-KUN!!! EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP!!!"

It was then Tsuna had silently made a note to himself.

Never, never expose the Varia to his guardians in a public place…

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

"So… I arrived late because I had a lot to take care of for Kyouya, and you guys decided to… turn my little brother's graduation into a living hell?" Dino asked looking at the Vongola Famiglia with narrowed eyes. The Ninth laughed merrily.

"It has been a long time since I had that much fun."

"Uh… Ninth… technically, this whole mess shouldn't be categorized as fun." Dino said. The Mafioso all glared at Dino making Dino flinch.

"If the Ninth had fun, then THIS is FUN." They all said, surrounding Dino.

"Uhh… yes. This is fun." Dino forced himself to say those words. When it came to their boss, the whole Vongola Famiglia would do anything to make their boss happy… as could be seen to Tsuna's guardians… who were all suckers for his smiles.

But that won't stop a certain prefect from biting them all of them to death… Which begged the question, where is Hibari?

By the hallway, three children were crying as they hugged Tsuna. His guardians, not including Hibari, his tutor, and his two closest female friends could only stare as the children cried. Tsuna patted each and every one of them, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Tsuna, Tsuna, take Lambo-san with you! Lambo-san… Lambo-san will give you all his candies! Take Lambo-san with you!!!" Lambo yelled, hugging Tsuna tightly. Tsuna closed his eyes and hugged Lambo tightly.

"I'm sorry. But I'd rather have you stay here in Namimori and live cheerfully than take away your innocence while you're still young." Tsuna whispered. Tsuna looked at Lambo and smiled softly, "Do you know what this is, Lambo?"

Lambo stared at the ring on the chain around his neck. Tsuna had made the chain for it and had placed it on Lambo's neck. Lambo shook his head. Tsuna smiled softly, "This is an important ring of mine. I'm giving it to Lambo, okay? Now, Lambo has to promise to take care of it. And then, when Lambo is older and still has this, I'll take Lambo with me."

Lambo sniffed and looked at Tsuna with sad eyes, "P-P-Promise?"

Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded, "I promise."

"T-T-Then Lambo-san will take really good care of this, Tsuna! Lambo-san promises."

Tsuna kissed Lambo's cheek briefly, "I'll hold you to your words, Lambo."

Lambo hugged Tsuna once more, burying his face on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna looked at I-pin and smiled softly. He hugged I-pin tightly before kissing I-pin's forehead, "You'll grow up to be a very beautiful and respectable woman, I-pin. Don't forget that."

I-pin shouted something in Mandarin before running away, going towards Ryohei. I-pin hugged Ryohei's leg, burying her face. Ryohei crouched and patted I-pin's head. Reborn looked at Tsuna and said, "She said: 'I will do my best for Sawada-san'."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. During the entire thing, Lambo had fallen asleep, tired at crying for so long. Looking at the last child that was holding unto him, he whispered, "Fuuta…"

"Tsuna-nii… Can't I come with you?" Fuuta asked, trying to stop himself from crying. Tsuna shook his head.

"I'm leaving you with a very important task, Fuuta." Tsuna whispered. Fuuta looked up. Tsuna smiled softly, "Now that I'll be gone, I'm leaving I-pin, Lambo and Mom to you, okay? You have to be strong because they'll need you. Can you be strong, Fuuta. For me?"

"Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta couldn't stop crying and hugged Tsuna tightly once more, "Tsuna-nii!!!"

"They need you, Fuuta. I need you to be there for them on the days I could not." Tsuna whispered, hugging Fuuta back. Fuuta nodded and let go of Tsuna.

"I-I-I'll do my best to protect all of them, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta replied, taking Lambo gently off Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and patted Fuuta's head before kissing his forehead.

"I'm counting on you, Fuuta." Tsuna said. Fuuta nodded and walked towards I-pin. Fuuta took I-pin's hand and watched silently as Haru rushed towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san! Haru doesn't want to be apart from Tsuna-san!" Haru cried, hugging Tsuna tightly. Tsuna laughed softy and hugged Haru back.

"I'm sorry, Haru… but I have to go." Haru looked at Tsuna and Tsuna gave her a soft smile, "I'm sorry."

Haru backed away and tried to force herself not to cry in front of Tsuna. Trying to choke down her cries, Haru covered her face, "Why does everybody have to go? Tsuna-san, Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-san and, even, Gokudera-san! You're all leaving Haru and Kyoko-chan alone."

"Haru-chan." Kyoko patted Haru's back, trying to comfort the other girl. Chrome walked towards them and hugged them silently, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

"I'll miss you guys…" Chrome whispered softly. Haru and Kyoko hugged Chrome as well. After a few minutes, Chrome let go and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her uniform. Smiling softly at them, Chrome said, "I'll send you lots of emails."

Haru and Kyoko nodded as well. Kyoko smiled softly, "We'll also send you lots and lots of emails, Chrome-chan."

Chrome nodded and stepped back. Ryohei closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before embracing Kyoko tightly. Kyoko giggled sadly, "Onii-chan…"

"I'm extremely sorry, Kyoko. I just got back and now I'm already leaving, but… but… I extremely love you, KYOKO!"

"I love you too, Onii-chan." Kyoko's eyes softened, "Please don't push your self to much on this… this… sumo training…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto approached Haru. Gokudera frowned and said, "Stop crying, stupid woman. It makes you look ugly…"

Haru sniffed and tried to control herself but failed miserably, "Haru… Haru… Haru isn't a stupid woman."

Yamamoto patted Haru's shoulder, "Maa, maa, it's not like forever. We'll visit you guys once and a while right, Tsuna?"

"They can visit you all once in a while but… I… I'll see if I can visit Namimori once in a while." Tsuna said instead. Haru looked at Tsuna with sad, tear-filled eyes. Kyoko let go of Ryohei's extreme hug and turned back to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun… please promise me you'll at least visit once in a while." Kyoko asked.

"I'll see-"

"No. I want you to promise." Kyoko said, her voice stern. Tsuna looked away.

"I… Kyoko-chan…"

"Tsuna will be able to visit once in a while." Reborn answered for Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Reborn with a solemn look, "Don't worry. You still have to take care of your family here in Namimori. A real mafia boss will not abandon his family just because they're far away from one another."

Tsuna smiled and looked back at Kyoko, "I'll visit once a while."

Kyoko smiled as well and hugged Tsuna, "It'll be lonely without you guys. Especially you, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna closed his eyes and hugged Kyoko back, "I'll miss you guys…"

Kyoko backed away and Tsuna was surprised when he was kissed on the cheek by Kyoko. Kyoko's kiss was brief and light. She pulled away and smiled, "Then, we'll see you soon, Tsuna-kun."

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, smiling at Kyoko. When Kyoko pulled away, Tsuna turned to Haru and smiled at her. Haru approached Tsuna and kissed his other cheek. Her kiss was sloppier but it held a certain feeling that only Haru can give. Haru and pulled away and took Kyoko's hand. They both looked at Tsuna and Haru asked…

"Can… can we watch Tsuna-san go?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling softly at them. He turned towards his guardians and smiled, "I guess, it's time to go."

All of them nodded and started walking away. Chrome was alone but Ken and Chigusa already went ahead to the plan that would be taking them to Italy. Tsuna was about to follow them but he noticed that Reborn had yet to start walking, "Reborn?"

"I seem to have forgotten something." Reborn said emotionlessly. Tsuna tilted his head.

"Forgot something…?" Reborn nodded, "Like what?"

"Can you get it, Tsuna? I think it's in your classroom." Tsuna frowned.

"And what am I suppose to get?" Tsuna asked. Reborn hid his smirk behind his hat.

"You'll know when you see it." Reborn replied, walking away.

"We'll wait for you on the plan, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Gokudera was about to protest but Yamamoto dragged him away. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but walked towards his classroom. Who knows what Reborn may do to him if he refused?

Tsuna opened the door to his classroom and peeked inside. The room was empty… silent… and it made Tsuna's heart ache. He had been used to the noise and this deafening silence was… uncomfortable. Tsuna walked inside and his eyes fell as he glanced on one of the tables. Tsuna walked towards it and gently traced the table. It had been Hibari's table. He would seldom sit on it but on the days where he had been present, earning an uncomfortable silence from his classmates, Tsuna would always find himself staring at his back. Which begged the next question, where was Hibari? Why didn't he attend the graduation ceremony? Tsuna sighed, knowing fully well that no matter how much he thinks, no answer will come to him. Even now, he has yet to fully understand Hibari. And the only conclusion he could make was that Hibari was already on board.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered. What are you hiding?

"Hm?" Tsuna fell back as he heard someone say. His eyes widened when he realized that Hibari was leaning on the window by the farthest table.

"H-H-Hibari-san?!!" Tsuna stuttered, losing his balance and falling to the ground. How long had he been sitting there?!

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased, smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Hibari walked towards him and held his hand out. Tsuna grabbed it and Hibari pulled him up.

"Now tell me, Tsunayoshi… what are you doing here?" Hibari asked, crossing his arms.

"I-I-I should be asking the same thing to Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, looking straight at Hibari's eyes, "I-I thought Hibari-san already went ahead and was waiting for us in our plane. Our departure time is already two hours from now. We should be going!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Departure time?"

"The departure time of the plane going to Italy…" Tsuna explained and tilted his head, "Hibari-san?"

Hibari sighed and looked outside, "I… am not going with you to Italy."

"Hii?!" Tsuna looked at Hibari with wide confused caramel eyes. Hibari looked back at Tsuna and patted his head.

"I have other things to attend to." Hibari said. Tsuna looked down, his eyes saddened.

"Oh… I see…" Tsuna felt something inside him stir, as if he was frustrated. Those 'other things' was obviously more important than Italy… more important than Tsuna. Hibari noticed Tsuna's sad expression and gently caressed his cheek. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned to Hibari's touch.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered and leaned in, their foreheads touching. Tsuna sighed and held the hand that had been caressing his cheek, "What are you thinking?"

Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at Hibari's lips, "I'm thinking… Hibari-san… I just-"

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes once more, unable to convey his innermost turmoil to words. Hibari held Tsuna's hand and kissed the Vongola ring. Tsuna looked at Hibari, silently asking him. Hibari sighed and wrapped his other arm on Tsuna's waist, "I need answers, Tsunayoshi…"

"Answers? Of what?" Tsuna asked, touching Hibari's bottom lip cautiously. Hibari smiled and kissed Tsuna's fingers.

"That… I cannot tell you." Hibari whispered. Tsuna frowned and pulled his hand away, not even minding to hide his displeasure. Hibari sighed and lifted Tsuna's chin, "Tsunayoshi…"

"Hibari-san's a liar." Tsuna said, scowling at Hibari.

"I'm a liar?"

"Hibari-san said he'll show me everything… but, right now, you're hiding something from me." Hibari frowned and held Tsuna's hand tightly.

"I will. I will…" Hibari mumbled as he buried his face on Tsuna's shoulder, "… just not now…"

Tsuna leaned on Hibari's shoulder but looked away, "Then when? What's so important that I can't be with you?"

"Because it concerns you…" Hibari replied. Tsuna blinked and looked at Hibari.

"It concerns me?" Hibari tilted his head to face Tsuna and smiled, gently caressing his cheek once more. Tsuna closed his eyes, sighing contently. Hibari's eyes softened and he gently kissed Tsuna, letting his lips linger for a minute. Tsuna felt something in the kiss… a sudden surge of nostalgia. Then he realized that he was falling asleep again. Why? Why was it that every time Hibari kissed him like this, he felt as if his conscious was slipping away? Fortunately, Hibari pulled away in time and Tsuna blinked as he tried to regain his slipping consciousness. He looked at Hibari and felt something warm grazing his cheeks.

"Ah? Why am… I crying…?" Tsuna asked, wiping his eyes. No matter how much he tried to stop, the tears kept on falling. Hibari smiled and wiped Tsuna's eyes with his thumb. Tsuna looked at Hibari as Hibari closed his eyes.

"Sometimes, what the mind forgets, the body remembers." Hibari cryptically said.

"Hibari-san?" Hibari smiled at Tsuna and kissed his closed eyes. Tsuna sighed and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck as Hibari kissed Tsuna, slowly trailing downwards. Tsuna blushed as Hibari began to kiss his neck, biting it softly.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered huskily. Hibari looked at Tsuna, smirking at the flushed face of the younger boy. Hibari pulled Tsuna towards him, placing him between Hibari and a table. Tsuna sighed as Hibari continued to shower him with soft kisses, paying more attention to his neck. Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari began to unbutton his shirt.

"H-H-Hibari-san?!!" Tsuna shouted, grabbing Hibari's hands. Hibari looked at him with an amused expression, clearly finding Tsuna's reaction entertaining.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, his eyes gleaming mysteriously. Tsuna began to blush madly.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Tsuna stuttered, fearing the answer he might get.

"I'm taking what is mine." Hibari replied.

"Hiiiiiiiiii?!!" Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna, opening his mouth and teasing his tongue. Tsuna grabbed hold of the table behind him as Hibari began to abuse his mouth. Tsuna moaned and gasped for breathe as Hibari began to lick his ear. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to push Hibari away.

"H-H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked away, his face red in embarrassment, "Wha- wha-"

"Did you not tell me you belong to me?" Hibari whispered. Tsuna gasped as Hibari bit his neck, holding unto the table for support. Hibari smirked and pushed Tsuna to the table. Tsuna covered his face as Hibari began to unbutton his shirt, never ceasing to shower Tsuna with soft kisses. Tsuna shivered as the cold air hit his bare upper body and clung unto Hibari, asking for warmth.

"Hibari-san… please… not here…" Tsuna begged, burying his embarrassed face on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna's ear.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Hibari bit Tsuna's neck once more. Tsuna moaned and closed his eyes, "S-s-s-stop it, Hibari-san…"

Another moan escaped Tsuna's lips and Hibari smirked, "Do you really wish for me to stop, Tsunayoshi?"

"H-H-Hibari-san is so unfair…"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and kissed him passionately, capturing his tongue once more. Tsuna moaned and grabbed Hibari's neck. Hibari tilted his head and bit Tsuna's bottom lip. Tsuna looked away as Hibari began licking his nipple. Tsuna began to cover his face with his hands, closing his eyes, "W-W-Why do we have to-"

Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as he moaned. Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna once more on the lips. Tsuna gasped as he felt the cold air hit his exposed lower body. His eyes widened and he looked at Hibari, "W-w-w-when did you take them off?"

Hibari's smirk grew and his hand began to travel down, his eyes focused on Tsuna's caramel eyes, "Tell me, Tsunayoshi. During your stay in the future, did anyone touch you?"

Tsuna blushed and looked away. Hibari forced Tsuna to look at him, hissing, "Did anyone touch you, Tsunayoshi?"

"O-o-o-only… Hibari-san…" Tsuna admitted, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Hibari raised an eyebrow and stared intently at Tsuna.

"Oh? And what did I do?" Hibari asked, wrapping a hand around Tsuna's member. Tsuna covered his face and bit his bottom lip. This did not sit well with Hibari and he squeezed Tsuna. Tsuna gasped at the rough treatment. Hibari leaned in and asked once more, "What did I do, Tsunayoshi?"

"M-m-mouth…" Tsuna stuttered and looked away once more, "Y-y-you used your mouth…"

Hibari nodded and licked one of Tsuna's closed eyes, his hand slowly teasing Tsuna, stroking him ingeniously slow, "And then…?"

Tsuna began to cling unto Hibari, rocking his hips, "H-H-Hibari-san… please…"

Hibari smirked and enjoyed the sight of seeing Tsuna voluntarily thrusting on his hand. Hibari kissed Tsuna's cheek and asked huskily, "Did I enter you, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's already flushed face went to another level, making him look like he had been dumped by red paint. Tsuna buried his face on Hibari's shoulder and murmured, "F-f-f-fingers…"

"What was that, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, lifting Tsuna's chin as his other hand began to stroke Tsuna faster. Tsuna moaned and stuttered, "You only used… fingers…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow and Tsuna began to moan louder, clinging unto Hibari once more as Hibari's hand began to relentlessly stroke him, "H-H-Hibari-san!"

"Why? Why would I not enter you?" Hibari asked. Tsuna whimpered as Hibari suddenly stopped and looked at Hibari. Hibari wore a contemplating look, clearly disturbed at what Tsuna has said. Tsuna felt unsatisfied and covered his face as he said…

"H-h-he said… you would be upset if he did…" Tsuna explained, hoping it will be enough to satisfy Hibari. Hibari stared at Tsuna.

"Why would I b-" Hibari stopped and pulled Tsuna's hands away from his face. Hibari leaned in and stared intently at Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi, is this… your first?"

Tsuna began to look more and more like a ripe apple and nodded shamefully, closing his eyes. Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna, teasing his tongue once more. Tsuna began to feel light-headed, unable to really gasp for breathe as Hibari continued to abuse his mouth, taking everything and making it his. This made Tsuna easy to manipulate. The moment Tsuna could gasp for breathe; he realized that Hibari had positioned him to face in front, his back facing Hibari. Unable to properly face Hibari, Hibari gently motioned Tsuna to lie on the table, his lower body still on the ground.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked fearfully. He could not see what Hibari was planning to do and that thought scared him. Tsuna was about to look back but gasped when something went inside of him. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san… your… tongue…" Tsuna moaned, grabbing hold of the table as Hibari began to lick him. Tsuna covered his mouth, "H-H-Hibari-san… please stop… t-t-that place-"

Tsuna's plea was caught off when Hibari thrust his tongue inside Tsuna. Tsuna began to moan louder, panting as Hibari began to explore him using his tongue. The sensation of Hibari's tongue sent Tsuna to his end, "H-H-Hibari-san!!!"

Hibari took his tongue out and sucked Tsuna's member twice, before standing. Tsuna was panting and the table was the only thing that kept him from falling. Hibari sucked Tsuna's neck once more, biting it softly. Tsuna heard what could have been sounds of the unbuckling of belt. Tsuna looked back and Hibari caught his lips once more. Tsuna closed his eyes and tasted himself in Hibari's mouth. Hibari pulled away and whispered, "Try to relax…"

Tsuna gasped as Hibari entered him slowly. Grabbing unto the table, Tsuna tried to calm himself down. Hibari didn't move and waited for Tsuna to relax and get used to him. Hibari began to give Tsuna more soft kisses, intertwining one of Tsuna's hands with his. Tsuna's breathing became even and he squeezed Hibari's hand.

Hibari kissed him once more, thrusting slowly inside Tsuna, "H-H-Hibari-san…"

Hibari closed his eyes and began to thrust slowly. Tsuna closed his eyes, knowing fully well that Hibari was only doing it slowly for his sake. Tsuna moaned, "Please… Hibari-san…"

The rest of his plea was left unvoiced, unable to muster enough courage to tell Hibari what he wanted. Hibari looked at him and kissed his ear, "Are you sure…?"

Tsuna nodded and nuzzled Hibari's cheek. Hibari smiled and wrapped his other arm on Tsuna's waist. Tsuna bit his hand to stop the scream that threatened to fall from his lips as Hibari began to thrust faster, deeper. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and licked the wound Tsuna had inflicted on himself. Without the hand to stop his traitorous mouth, Tsuna began to moan louder, panting as Hibari continued to thrust him, "Ah… Hibari-san… Hibari-san…"

Tsuna continued to moan Hibari's name, trying to meet each of Hibari's thrust. This proved to be difficult, since Hibari had decided to randomly interchange his pace. Tsuna began to whimper as Hibari's thrust became shallow, "Hibari-san… please…"

"I thought you wanted me to stop, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, torturing Tsuna. Tsuna moaned in frustration and began rocking his hip.

"Hibari-san… please…" Tsuna bit his bottom lip. Hibari smirked and leaned in.

"Please what, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, a playful smirk decorating his face. Tsuna blushed and stared at Hibari.

"Please… please… please inside me…" Tsuna mumbled almost incoherently. Hibari's eyes glistened mysteriously and Tsuna began to blush as well. The heat of the moment and the lack of oxygen had affected Tsuna on the brain, it seems. Tsuna gasped as Hibari pulled away. Tsuna turned to face him.

"Hibari-san, I-" Tsuna was cut off as Hibari kissed him roughly, making Tsuna face him. Tsuna began to pant harder as Hibari lifted his legs and entered him deeply with a single thrust.

"Tsunayoshi… I'm sorry…" Tsuna looked at Hibari with tear-filled eyes. Tsuna blushed as he saw lust in Hibari's eyes, unhidden. Hibari kissed Tsuna roughly once more and smirked, "I've tried to control it as I do not want to hurt you but-"

Tsuna placed his hands on each of Hibari's cheeks and smiled, "I don't mind… if it's Hibari-san. I don't mind if I get hurt… if it's Hibari-san."

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari kissed Tsuna once more, a mix of softness and demand. Tsuna surrendered everything to him. Soon, Hibari's kisses and touches became more primal, more demanding. It was as if it would be their last. It was as if Hibari had placed everything in this single act.

"Ah! Hibari-san... Hibari-san…" Tsuna repeated Hibari's name over and over, as if it was a prayer. Hibari bit Tsuna's neck, this time enough to draw blood. Hibari began to thrust faster, deeper.

"Hibari-san… r-r-r-rough…" Tsuna held unto Hibari, biting Hibari's shoulder to stop the wail that threatened to escape his lips.

Hibari licked Tsuna's wound and whispered, "You are mine, Tsunayoshi. You are mine."

Tsuna couldn't contain it any longer; his moans became wails, digging his nails on Hibari's back as he felt his nearing, "Hibari-san!"

Tsuna screamed as he came. Hibari closed his eyes and kissed Tsuna once more as he came as well. Both of them dropped to the floor, breathing erratically. Hibari kissed Tsuna once more before whispering, "You are mine, Tsunayoshi. Mine…"

Tsuna nodded and held unto Hibari, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari and closed his eyes. Hibari held him protectively and kissed his forehead. Tsuna moaned and smiled, whispering, "I am yours…"

Outside, Kusakabe sighed and noticed Reborn staring at him. Kusakabe blinked, "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here a minute ago." Reborn replied and his eyes focused on the door behind Kusakabe, "Are they done?"

Kusakabe rubbed his cheek and blushed, "I'm not sure… I mean, it only got quiet a few minutes ago…"

"Well, we have a flight to catch up with…" Reborn said, opening the door.

"Wait!!! Kyou-san said no-"

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn greeted. Kusakabe looked up and found Hibari on a table, holding a sleeping Tsuna in his arms. Reborn smirked.

"At least you had the courtesy to dress him." Reborn sarcastically complimented, "The car's ready… and Dino is already outside waiting for you."

Hibari nodded and followed Reborn outside, with Kusakabe following Hibari shortly. Outside, two cars were waiting for them. On the first car was Iemitsu who stared at Hibari. Hibari paid no attention to Iemitsu and placed Tsuna inside the car. Tsuna moaned and clung unto Hibari's shirt as Hibari was about to leave. Hibari softly removed Tsuna's hand and kissed his Vongola ring once more. Tsuna visibly frowned and Hibari kissed his lips chastely and whispered, "You are mine, Tsunayoshi. Remember that."

Tsuna smiled and nodded in his sleep, turning his head towards the direction of Hibari's voice. Hibari closed the door and stared back at Iemitsu, "Hibari Kyouya…"

"Sawada Iemitsu…" Kusakabe gulped, hopefully wishing that Hibari will not do something that may destroy his future relationship with his lover's father. Both Kusakabe and Hibari were taken back when Iemitsu grinned.

"Can I call you Kyou-kun?" Iemitsu asked. Hibari looked away and tried to fight the blush that was threatening to surface.

"Do what you want…" Hibari said, earning a bigger grin form Iemitsu. Reborn got in the car and observed the conversation with interest.

"Well then, Kyou-kun. You can come to Italy anytime you want. Oh!" Iemitsu looked at Hibari as he entered the car, "You know where Tsuna would be staying, right?"

Hibari blinked and nodded dumbly at the cheerful Iemitsu. Iemitsu grinned and bowed, "Then, I'll see you around, Kyou-kun."

Kusakabe and Hibari could only stare as the car drove away while Iemitsu continued to wave at Hibari. Kusakabe looked at Hibari and smiled forcefully, "What… an interesting father…"

Hibari nodded and they simply stood there, still unable to comprehend how Iemitsu had greeted Hibari. Hibari was actually waiting for Iemitsu to shout at him, maybe pick a fight, for touching his son. The friendly atmosphere and cheerful voice Iemitsu gave Hibari actually made him more uncomfortable. Is Tsuna's entire family like that?

"KYOUYA!" Hibari looked back and found Dino waving at him. Hibari and Kusakabe walked towards Dino and his limousine. Dino frowned.

"I've been here forever. How long were you planning on standing there?" Hibari shrugged and got inside. Dino scowled at his pupil's unsociable respond and got inside as well. Kusakabe sat next to Romario and they began to talk about mundane things. Hibari looked outside as the car began to move.

"So… what's the big secret? I mean… I just got an order from the Ninth to do everything I can to be of assistance to you. What's with that, Kyouya?" Dino inquired, leaning in, "Rika was actually thinking you were going to propose to Tsuna!"

Hibari frowned and glared at Dino, "Propose? Where would my mother get that idea? I need you to help me."

"Help you? With what?" Dino asked, curious at what Hibari would need help for. Hibari was the type of person to try and do everything on his own. For Hibari to ask help…

Hibari looked at Dino seriously, "I need answers."

"To what…?"

"To the shadow that surrounds Vongola…"

They arrive at the airport in the opposite side of Namimori where a man and a boy were waiting for them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hibari-sama. I am Samuele di Canetti, your designated support and medic."

"I got tired of waiting, runt. This must be really important for that old geezer to choose me."

vongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongolavongola

Separations had never been easy. But to say 'good bye' will open the door to saying 'it's nice to see you again'. The stage of Namimori has now closed and the stage in Italy will now open. What lies ahead may change them but they can hold unto each other.

"_Whatever happens today, just remember the future you have seen the second time. Hold on to that."_

As the curtain are about to close, I give a farewell gift. For we will not be seeing them for quite sometime but, as time passes, they grow in Namimori. As Tsuna train to be a respectable boss for Vongola…

Fuuta entered Namimori Grade School as Sawada Fuuta, together with I-pin and Lambo…

"Lambo-san will make Tsuna proud!"

"I-pin make Sawada-san proud too!"

"Lambo, I-pin, wait up! Lambo, you forgot your obento!"

Haru and Kyoko, along with Hana, entered Namimori High School together. Where in Kyoko will meet once again with the boy from the hotdog stand. Haru and Hana could not hide their surprise as they noticed how the boy looked so much like him…

"Tsuna-san?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person."

"Ha-Hi?"

"We meet again…"

"Ah, the lady from the amusement park! What a coincidence."

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. These are Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana. And you are?"

"Setsuna… Sawada Setsuna…"

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Note: As you may have noticed Tsuna and Hibari are now in separate paths. If you reread U. Rev chapter 5, Hibari had actually hinted this all along. Next task will be in Italy, new faces (actually maybe just 2) and beginning of their training to become Mafiosi. What Hibari is doing may or may not be hinted so stay alert for hints. Oh, and as you may have realized Setsuna will be Mutsuhi's father. That makes Mutsuhi's full name Sawada Mutsuhi. -smiles mysteriously-

Hint on the next TASK: The First Cloud.


	19. Sawada to Vongola

Task 19: Sawada to Vongola

Disclaimer: -looks around- Nope! I have yet to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... na no da!

Warning: contains weird dreams, Vongola interaction and... well... new OCs.

Task 19: Sawada to Vongola

"_Where… am I?" Tsuna asked himself as he started to walk warily. He was in a hallway of some sort. Light only came from the windows that cast a lonely atmosphere to the hallway. It was as if there was no one… No one…_

_Then… he heard it…_

_A sound…_

_It was faint but he could hear it. Tsuna hastened his walk, trying to find the source of that sound. The sound became a repeating one. As Tsuna walked towards the end of the hall, he realized that it was a melody. A melody he remembered hearing… where again?_

_Tsuna stopped as it finally dawned to him. His lips became dry as he whispered, "The masked play…"_

_It was the same melody, the same sad melody that felt similar to a lullaby. Tsuna shook his head briefly and walked forward. The melody was the same but the instrument being used was not. It was a stringed instrument. That much Tsuna realized. Tsuna stopped at a mahogany-colored door. The melody seems to be coming inside. Tsuna gripped the knob tightly. _

_What was behind this door? The same play? The same despair?_

_Taking a deep breath, Tsuna opened the door and entered the room. _

"_You're here again?" Tsuna stopped as he heard a firm voice say. The room looked like a simple bedroom. The only thing out of place was the man on the floor, his hands on a stringed instrument with thirteen strings. The man had black hair and was wearing a black yukata. _

"_Hi… Hibari… san?" Tsuna asked. It was Hibari but at the same time not him. This Hibari was older… Hibari Kyouya of ten years… _

_He frowned and patted the carpeted floor next to him, "Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Why are you just standing there? Sit."_

_Tsuna followed his orders, unsure how he should interpret what he was seeing. But he took one look at the older man now next to him. Hibari stared back and a smirk appeared on his pale face, "Is there something wrong?"_

_Tsuna shook his head and smiled, "No. Nothing's wrong."_

_Hibari's smile became softer and he returned his attention back at the instrument. Tsuna was mesmerized as he began to play once more, the same soft lullaby. Tsuna closed his eyes and listened to the soft lullaby, "What's this instrument called?"_

"_This is called a Koto. It is one of the treasures of my country." Hibari replied, manipulating the Koto with elegance and skill. _

_Why did Tsuna ask that? He knew from the very beginning that Hibari was playing a Koto. Then… why did he ask?_

_Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at the older man in front of him. Who was he again?_

'_He was… Hibari-san…' _

_Tsuna felt his eyes begin to drop, his entire body felt heavy. The older man stopped and looked at him, worry evident in his eyes. _

'_Hibari-san's eyes…'_

"_Tsunayoshi…" he heard him call him. Tsuna felt his eyes were unfocused, his visions playing tricks on him. Tsuna placed two hands on the older man's cheeks, trying to focus his visions back. _

_Black hair… firm hands holding him securely… _

'_Hibari-san…'_

_Long… black… hair… soft fragile hands… holding his hands like glass… _

'_Hibari-san?'_

_The last thing Tsuna saw was Anemone-san standing at the corner as soft fragile hands wrapped around him…_

"Tenth? Tenth?" Tsuna opened his eyes tiredly. Tsuna blinked for a couple of minutes. His throat felt dry. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. And… his rear hurts like hell…

Tsuna rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand, yawning. He looked at Gokudera with tired eyes and smiled, "Morning, Gokudera…"

"Good morning, Tenth." Gokudera greeted back, grinning at Tsuna. Tsuna looked around them. Where was he?

"HIII!!!" Tsuna squeaked as the ground shook. Why was the ground shaking?!

"Get your act together, Dame Tsuna." Reborn ordered, kicking Tsuna on the head. Tsuna fell from his chair, wincing as he hit the carpeted floor… carpeted floor?

"I'm… in a plane…" Tsuna whispered to himself, finally realizing where he was. Then that means…

"Gokudera, tell everyone to get their stuffs ready. We're landing in fifteen minutes." Reborn ordered Gokudera.

"Of course, Reborn-san." Gokudera nodded and walked almost reluctantly out. He could see the confusion on his Tenth's face but there is nothing he can do. He will just have to trust Reborn.

Once Gokudera was out of sight, Reborn looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was trying to steady himself but his glassy caramel eyes and trembling lips were an indication of what he was trying to hide. Reborn tilted his head down as he said, "Hibari is not on this plane."

Tsuna's grip on the chair he had been holding unto tightened as Reborn continued, "The only ones on his plane are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ken, Chigusa, and Ryohei. Iemitsu is waiting for us in the airport to accompany us to the Sicily base."

"H… Hibari-san…"

"He's fine, Tsuna. He just has some business he must attend to." Reborn informed him. Tsuna's eyes darted at Reborn's small form.

"You know…" Tsuna whispered, his voice sounded as if he had been betrayed, "You know what Hibari-san is hiding, right? Who else knows? The Ninth? Is that why Hibari-san had to go to Italy for two days-"

Tsuna winced as the plane shook once more, stopping him at mid-sentence. Reborn took this opportunity to speak, "Tsuna. Do you believe in Hibari?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn with clear caramel eyes, "Of course I believe in Hibari-san."

"Then just trust him in this one, okay?" Reborn said, walking away from Tsuna, "As I said, once the plane lands, Iemitsu will be outside waiting for us. He'll take us to the Sicily base of Vongola where the Ninth is staying. There, you will all be checked."

"Checked?" Tsuna asked, looking at Reborn curiously.

"Medical check-up… it's for everyone. But… mainly for you, Tsuna." Reborn looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and tilted his head cutely.

"Why?"

At that innocent question, Reborn smirked, "Because we have to make sure that what you and Hibari did in that classroom will not have any negative effects on you afterwards."

Tsuna began to blush like a bright ripe delicious plump tomato. Reborn smirked triumphantly. Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment and Reborn began to walk once more. Tsuna groaned and dropped to the chair once more, looking outside. As the plane descends, Tsuna could see a foreign city beneath.

Now…

This was his new home…

VongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongola

The way to the Sicily base was uneventful… well… other than Gokudera cursing loudly as Ryohei drove to the extreme. Tsuna could not help but sigh in relief as he had decided to sit in Iemitsu's car with Reborn. The woman driving was more graceful and calm than Ryohei. Iemitsu had briefly introduced her. Tsuna had tried to call her 'Oregano-san' but she asked that he dropped the '–san' as it makes her sound old. Tsuna had agreed and they reached the Vongola estate twenty minutes after Ryohei have already arrived. His guardians were all flushed except from Ryohei, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. They looked as if a whirlwind had come and played with them. Well… knowing Ryohei, that was probably the case.

"You STUPID LAWN-HEAD!!! You almost had us killed!!!" Gokudera was yelling at Ryohei.

"That's right, pyon!!! You are INSANE!!!" Ken joined Gokudera in yelling at Ryohei.

Yamamoto was laughing cheerfully, "It was a fun ride, sempai!"

Chrome smiled shyly and agreed to Yamamoto's comment, unable to hide the fact that she actually enjoyed the ride from hell. Chigusa only sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"What are you all talking about?! DRIVING SHOULD BE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei yelled at Gokudera and Ken.

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!!!" Gokudera yelled back.

"That's what I said, pyon!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion, fucking dog!"

"What was that, pyon?!! You want to fight?!!!"

"That's RIGHT!!! Men should be extreme!!!"

"FUCK OFF!!!"

"Maa, maa, there's no need to shout, Gokudera…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, PYON!!!"

"Ken… please don't shout…"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!!!"

"Oy, oy, there's no need to shout at Chrome…"

"OY! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DEFENDING HER, YAMAMOTO?!!"

"Eh? I just meant-"

"OH!!! AN EXTREME SITUATION!!!"

"You fucking stupid baseball freak!!!"

"I didn't mean anything by it, Gokudera!"

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san…"

"Eh? You didn't do anything wrong, Chrome."

"STOP TALKING TO HER, PYON!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" all of them stiffened as a loud voice shouted. Tsuna looked by the door of the Vongola estate and saw an infant with dark blue hair looking down at them. The infant frowned and jumped off. She landed a well plant kick on Gokudera's cheek, "YOU IMBECILES!!!"

"L-L-Lal?" Tsuna stuttered as he realized who the infant was. Gokudera cursed as he tried to calm his throbbing cheek. Yamamoto and Chrome were by his side, trying to the calm the cursing Storm guardian. Lal Mirch looked at Tsuna.

"So… this is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Lal scrutinized Tsuna behind her visor and frowned, "You really look weak."

Tsuna smiled at Lal, "It's good to see you again, Lal."

Lal seems taken back by Tsuna's friendliness and looked at Reborn. Reborn answered, "Tsuna and the others met you when they were in the future. You helped trained them."

"Hmm… I see…" Lal nodded and walked towards the Vongola estate. She looked back at them and said, "Follow me."

They began to follow Lal inside but Tsuna stopped and looked back at Reborn and Iemitsu, wondering why they weren't following. Iemitsu grinned and said, "We'll go on ahead and meet with the Ninth."

"Just follow Lal's instructions for now, Tsuna." Reborn instructed.

"O… Okay…" Tsuna nodded and rushed to follow the others. The Vongola estate was spacious and gave a feel of a castle from the inside; marble floors, large pillars engraved with different designs and large windows that could be used as make-shift doors. They went up the stairs and all of them marveled at how many rooms the Vongola estate has.

"Make sure to not stay far behind. This place is like a maze to a first-time such as you guys." Lal reminded them as she turned to a corner. They followed Lal, looking at the different portraits that were posted on the walls of the hall they were in. Tsuna remembered them as the old bosses of Vongola.

As they reached the portrait of Vongola Quarto, Lal stopped in front of one of the doors. She tapped on the door and they heard a kind voice say, "_Un momento prego._"

"What did that guy say, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why don't you fucking try and learn the language, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"He said 'one moment please'." Chrome replied for Gokudera. Gokudera glared at her and she hid behind Chigusa. Yamamoto grinned at Chrome and mouthed a silent 'thanks', earning a cute shy smile from Chrome and a glaring stare from Ken.

The door opened and a man with graying hair appeared before them. He was wearing a white doctor's coat on top of a dark blue shirt and white tie. He had a kind-looking face, and a graying moustache. He greeted them with a kind smile, "_Ciao_."

"Uhhh…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, unsure on how to respond to the greeting. What was he suppose to say again?

"Canetti, stop using Italian, they are still unfamiliar with the language." Lal reminded the old man. The old man chuckled softly and bowed.

"Hello, everyone." He said in fluent Japanese.

"Oh! He can speak in Japanese. Ossu!" Yamamoto greeted happily.

"What the?! If you can speak in Japanese, do it beforehand! Stop messing with the Tenth!"

"HELLO AGAIN, CANETTI-JII!!!" Ryohei extremely greeted.

"Allow me to introduce to you. This is Doctor Tadeo di Canetti, one of Vongola's most trusted doctor and the current head of the di Canetti family." Lal informed them. Dr. Tadeo bowed at them, still smiling kindly at them.

"The di Canetti family had been serving the Vongola Famiglia since the Fourth. And Ryohei-kun had been a patient of mine since his first week here in Vongola. So, please rest assure…" Dr. Tadeo informed them and urged them inside. Once Tsuna entered the room, his body unconsciously relaxed as he inhaled the scent that filled the room. It was a scent of a kind of relaxing tea but Tsuna was unsure what kind. Dr. Tadeo urged them to sit on the couch and opened another door that led to a room that looks a lot like a clinic of some sort. Dr. Tadeo looked at Gokudera for a moment before asking, "Excuse me, but are you a relative of Shamal-kun?"

Gokudera looked disgusted and raised his voice, "WHAT THE FUCK?!! Why the hell would I be related to that fucking perverted doctor?!!"

Dr. Tadeo chuckled softly, "Ah. Forgive me. I thought you were related because you have similar hairstyles."

"You know Dr. Shamal?" Yamamoto asked. Dr. Tadeo chuckled.

"I gave him four of his diseases."

"HII?!"

"The di Canetti family serves as one of Vongola's hitmen as well. They specialized in causing 'natural deaths'." Lal informed them. Dr. Tadeo chuckled and poured tea in some cups. The scent of the tea began to linger strongly on the room, making them comfortable and relax.

"I happen to like causing cardiac arrest the best." Dr. Tadeo commented, giving each of them a cup of tea. Tsuna looked at the tea warily. Dr. Tadeo smiled at Tsuna softly, "Do not worry, Vongola Decimo-sama, I did not put anything in the tea. I would not even dream of hurting you or any of your guardians."

Tsuna smiled back and nodded, sipping the tea. The tea helped calmed him. Dr. Tadeo placed the tea pot on the table near them and smiled at Tsuna, "Please follow me, Vongola Decimo-sama."

Tsuna blinked and got up. Gokudera looked at Dr. Tadeo, "Where are you taking the Tenth?!"

Dr. Tadeo smiled gently at Gokudera, "I am simply going to medically examine Vongola Decimo-sama in the other room."

"Calm down and drink your tea, Gokudera Hayato." Lal ordered, "Dr. Tadeo will be examining all of you shortly."

Tsuna smiled cutely at Gokudera, "Don't worry, Gokudera-kun. I'll be fine."

Gokudera frowned but calmed down, "If the Tenth says so…"

Tsuna followed Dr. Tadeo in the other room. Dr. Tadeo closed the door and gently instructed that Tsuna sit on the bed. Dr. Tadeo placed a gentle hand on Tsuna's forehead and closed his eyes. Tsuna was a bit surprised as he suddenly felt warm all over. It first started in his forehead and traveled throughout his entire body. Tsuna looked at Dr. Tadeo and saw his vacant eyes, glowing in a gold-like color. After a while, Dr. Tadeo let go of Tsuna's forehead and the warm feeling disappeared. Dr. Tadeo began to write on a notebook and said to Tsuna, "You have a slight fever, Vongola Decimo-sama."

"Hii? I do?" Tsuna blinked and tried to check his temperature by placing his hand on his neck. Dr. Tadeo chuckled.

"Your head aches, am I correct?"

"Only a bit."

"Don't worry. Just rest on your way and it will subside. And you are allergic to aspirin so I cannot give you some." Dr. Tadeo said as he stopped writing and looked back at Tsuna.

"H-How did you know all that?"

"That is the di Canetti's most prominent ability. We are able to check a patient by only connecting our wave with theirs. Think of it as a network of some sort where we have the master key." Dr. Tadeo informed Tsuna, "Unfortunately, only I and my grandson are able to do such feat as of now. Please take your shirt off, Vongola Decimo-sama."

"Your grandson?" Tsuna asked as he took his shirt off.

"Samuele di Canetti. Unfortunately, he is out of the country accompanying…" Dr. Tadeo stopped for a moment before saying, "… an important asset of Vongola."

"An important asset?"

"Vongola Nono-sama has placed a great deal of trust in him that he had specifically asked my grandson, the next head of the di Canetti family, to be his support."

"Wao…" Tsuna commented, "I wonder if I would be able to see this person? A person the Ninth had placed his trust on…"

Dr. Tadeo smiled softly, "I am sure you will…"

Tsuna smiled back and nodded. Dr. Tadeo asked, "If I am correct, you are… seventeen?"

Tsuna nodded. Dr. Tadeo looked at Tsuna's upper body for a moment before asking, "Could you have not waited for just another year before engaging in such acts?"

Tsuna blushed, "H-ho-how did you know that?!"

"The red marks around your body is indication enough… especially that mark on your neck." Dr. Tadeo informed him, giving Tsuna a small rectangular mirror. Tsuna blushed as he saw the tell-tale sign on the side of his neck, a bite mark… a human bite mark…

"I simply wanted to see it with my own eyes. You're fine, Vongola Decimo-sama. Although I know your rear would still be hurting at the moment, you are otherwise fine. Next time, it would be better if you were to use lubrication." Dr. Tadeo said. Tsuna blushed and hastily put his shirt back on. Dr. Tadeo opened a drawer and took gave Tsuna a lollipop with red and white swirls. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and took the lollipop silently. Dr. Tadeo opened the door once more and Tsuna went out, rejoining his family in the other room. Dr. Tadeo looked at Gokudera, "Gokudera Hayato-kun, if you would please join me inside?"

Gokudera nodded and went inside the room.

As his guardians were checked one by one, Tsuna remained silent; sucking on the lollipop Dr. Tadeo had given him while his face was still as red as a plump tomato.

After everyone had been checked by Dr. Tadeo, each given a lollipop with red and white swirls, Lal and Dr. Tadeo had led further down the hall, passing the portrait of Vongola Secondo. They turned to a corner before they reached the last portrait at the end of the hallway and led them to a courtyard where Iemitsu, with Basil and Oregano standing behind him, Reborn and the Ninth were sitting on white chairs around a glass table. Tsuna stopped as he looked at them. The white chairs and the glass table… they were the same ones he had seen in the field of anemones in his dreamland…

"Tenth?" Gokudera called his attention. Tsuna blinked and smiled at Gokudera. Gokudera looked a bit worried but did not ask. Tsuna walked towards them, his guardians walking behind him. The Ninth smiled gently at him.

"It is nice to see you once more, Tsunayoshi." The Ninth greeted. Tsuna smiled back and bowed respectively at the Ninth.

"It is also nice to see you again, Ninth."

"Please sit, Sawada-dono." Basil said, showing Tsuna to an unoccupied chair between the Ninth and Reborn. Iemitsu was sitting in front of Tsuna. Dr. Tadeo and Lal occupied the last two sits between Reborn and Iemitsu. His guardians along with Ken and Chigusa stood behind him, uncharacteristically silent for once.

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to chat for long, Tsunayoshi. I must attend to my duties." The Ninth regretfully said. Tsuna smiled at the Ninth.

"It's no problem at all. I don't want to keep you from performing your duties, Ninth."

"Please, Tsunayoshi. Stop calling me that." The Ninth merrily said.

"Oh… Then how should I call you, Nin- I mean…" Tsuna looked down, unable to think of a proper way to call the Ninth.

The Ninth smiled gently once more, "If it is not a burden, Tsunayoshi. Will you call me Nonno?"

"… Nono?" Tsuna tilted his head. The Ninth wanted him to be called by the Italian equivalent of 'Ninth'?

The Ninth chuckled softly, "Not Nono, Tsunayoshi. Nonno…"

"Nonno…" Tsuna repeated.

"It's Italian for 'grandfather'." Reborn informed him. Tsuna blushed and smiled shyly at the Ninth.

"Would… it be alright if I call you that?" Tsuna asked. Truth be told, he always wanted to call the Ninth something like that. Tsuna never met any of his grandparents and the Ninth was the closest to being called one. Tsuna couldn't contain the innocent smile that plastered his face as the Ninth smiled and nodded.

"Nonno…" Tsuna repeated. The Ninth smiled gently and patted Tsuna's head, earning a soft innocent smile once more from the young boy. Lal cleared her throat and they all looked at her.

"I know it may not be my position to say but shall we continue on?" Lal asked. Iemitsu nodded and looked at Tsuna seriously.

"Tsuna, you all are to board a chopper with Basil and Oregano to a villa near the province of Bolzano-Bozen." Iemitsu informed Tsuna.

"Bolzano-Bozen?"

"It is one of the two provinces that make up Trentino-Alto Adige in Northern Italy. It is a mountainous region, thus the need to use a chopper to take you to the villa." Oregano informed Tsuna.

"I have checked the medical supply of the villa beforehand and it is prepared enough. And the caretaker seems adequate enough, medically speaking… although a bit eccentric…" Dr. Tadeo informed them as well.

"You all will be training in the villa until I find that you are ready enough to accompany the Ninth, Tsuna." Reborn informed Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and looked at the Ninth.

"Then… I guess I will not be seeing you for a while, Nonno?" Tsuna asked. The Ninth smiled.

"I will see if I can visit the villa one of these days, Tsunayoshi." The Ninth replied. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Tsuna, I need you to listen to me." Tsuna looked back at his father. Iemitsu looked at Tsuna seriously, "The villa is on a mountain located at Alpen. Although it is in Alpen, it is located in a place that tourists and natives rarely, almost never, go to. Once you get there, the only communication you have with the outside world would be one computer and a radio for emergency. The signal is a bit unstable so there may also be times that you will be unable to use your phones. By nature, it is very cold up there but winter is the harshest time of all. There may be times that you will be truly cut off from the outside world for days. I need you all to be careful, do you understand me?"

Tsuna and his guardians nodded. Reborn looked at Iemitsu, "Don't worry, Iemitsu. I won't let anything happen to Tsuna."

Iemitsu looked at Reborn and smiled, "I know I can count on you, Reborn."

"Then…" The Ninth got up. They all followed soon after, "Oregano-kun, Basil-kun, please escort Tsunayoshi and his guardians to the chopper."

"Yes, Ninth."

Iemitsu turned towards Tsuna's guardians and smiled, "I'll leave my son in your care."

They nodded and Iemitsu returned his attention back at Tsuna. He ruffled Tsuna's hair and grinned, "Papan has to go as well, Tsuna. Work to do."

Tsuna nodded and smiled at his father, "Take care, dad."

"You too… Tsuna." With that said, Iemitsu accompanied the Ninth back inside. Dr. Tadeo gave the notebook he had been writing on to Reborn.

"Here are the results of my check-ups. They are all in healthy conditions but I have taken note of the illnesses they may be prone to, just in case." Dr. Tadeo informed Reborn. Reborn nodded.

"Ah. Thanks, Tadeo."

"Always a pleasure, Reborn-san." Dr. Tadeo bowed slightly at Reborn and was about to leave but looked at Tsuna and smiled, "Please take care of your self, Vongola Decimo-sama."

Tsuna nodded and Dr. Tadeo went inside as well. Lal looked at Ryohei and said, "Don't dare slack off on the training regime Colonnello gave you, you hear me?"

"Yes, m'am."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES, M'AM!!!"

Lal nodded and left without another word. Yamamoto chuckled, "That infant reminded me a lot of Lal."

Gokudera and Tsuna couldn't help but be surprise at Yamamoto's obliviousness. Oregano cleared her throat and said, "If you would just follow us, we will now go to the chopper."

They all nodded and followed Oregano and Basil. Tsuna walked next to Basil and asked, "So… will you be accompanying us, Basil?"

Basil smiled apologetically, "Regrettably, thou cannot, Sawada-dono. Thou must attend to Master's wishes and orders. But thou is truly delighted for thou has seen Sawada-dono once more."

Tsuna smiled back, "I'm happy to see Basil again."

Basil looked at Tsuna and said, "Thou is astonished. Sawada-dono has grown to such a stunning maiden."

Tsuna blushed at Basil's words and commented, "Basil-kun… I'm a guy."

SawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawada

Tsuna had been unable to hide his surprise as they passed uncountable mountains. They had long passed Bolzano-Bozen and were traveling passed mountains after mountains. It dawned to Tsuna how they were cut off from civilization and it almost scared him.

But he wasn't alone…

"WOW! Look, look, Gokudera! We just passed another mountain!"

"This place is EXTREME!!!"

"Stop acting like a kid, BASEBALL FREAK!!!"

"Ken, Chigusa… are you guys cold?"

"M-M-Mind your own business, woman!"

"I'm fine. Do not concern yourself."

"Tsuna…" Tsuna turned and faced Reborn, "We've arrived."

The chopper began to descend and Tsuna's jaw slacked as he saw the villa. It looked more like a mansion actually. The surrounding of the villa was filled with flowers of some sort and there was a big oak tree by the west of the villa. Tsuna couldn't help but focus his attention at the flowers that filled the surroundings of the villa.

"European Hepatica." Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"The flowers you're focused on. They're called European Hepatica, also known as Hepatica nobilis. They're quite common here in Alpen." Reborn informed him, "Once, they were part of the genus Anemone."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Anemone?"

Reborn nodded, "But they're now placed in a separate genus."

Once the chopper had reached the ground, they all began to get out, holding their bags. In front of the villa was a pale tall lanky woman with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. She had her hair in a neat bun and wore a long black long-sleeved dress. The woman bowed to them, "I have been waiting for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Um…"

"I am Letizia, the caretaker of this villa." The woman introduced herself speaking in fluent Japanese, bowing at Tsuna. Tsuna bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you, Letizia-san…"

"Well then, we will be going, Reborn-san." Oregano said. Reborn nodded. Oregano and Basil bowed and the chopper lifted off the ground. Letizia looked at Reborn.

"Will those Vongola Mafiosi not be joining us?"

"No. It's just us." Reborn replied. Gokudera's eyebrow furrowed.

"Vongola Mafiosi? Aren't you also part of Vongola?" Gokudera asked.

"Part of Vongola? No, I am not." Letizia replied, opening the grand doors of the villa. The interior of the villa was similar to the Sicily base but Tsuna made note of the almost familiar atmosphere of the villa. It felt… more… Japanese-like… how?

"This villa is not a property of Vongola nor do I take orders from Vongola." Letizia informed them, walking up the stairs. They followed her. Chrome walked closely next to Chigusa, a bit frightened at how inhuman the caretaker acts. It was as if she was a mechanical doll. She led them to a hallway filled with doors and stopped, "The doors till the end of the hallway have all been readied to accommodate all of you. Please feel free to choose your own rooms. Tsunayoshi-sama, your room is the right one at the end of the hallway. As requested, I must incline that none of you use the left one at the end. It has already been reserved."

"Meals will be served at reasonable hours and I will accommodate to most of your daily needs. But I must make it clear that only Tsunayoshi-sama can order me around. And, as Iemitsu-sama has instructed, I will treat the Arcobaleno the same way as I treat Tsunayoshi-sama." Letizia looked at them, "If there are no questions, then I will be on my way."

"Wait. I have a question." Gokudera glared at Letizia, "If you're not part of Vongola then why are you helping us?"

"I am not helping Vongola." Letizia replied, "I am merely following the orders of Iemitsu-sama."

"But you are not part of Vongola. Why are you following the orders of a Vongola?" Chigusa asked.

"That's right, pyon. You're contradicting yourself."

"I am following the orders of Iemitsu-sama because he is a Sawada." Letizia replied.

"A Sawada?" Chrome asked.

"This villa is not owned by the Vongola but by the Sawada. It belonged to Tsunayoshi-sama's family." Letizia informed them, "The first lord of this villa was Sawada Yoshitsuna-sama, Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian and twin brother of Sawada Shion-hime, Vongola Primo's Third Wife. Both of them are Tsunayoshi-sama's ancestors."

"Sawada… Yoshitsuna…"

"Tenth's ancestors…"

"The First's Cloud Guardian…"

"EXTREME REVELATION!!!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!"

SawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawadaSawada

Notes:

Koto – A stringed instrument with 13 strings and Japan's national instrument. There have been many experimental use of Koto in modern j-music; one of them would be Kaggra. (shameless advertisement: I love their songs!)

(I do not actually speak Italian so forgive me if I misspell, mistranslate, or misuse any words/phrases and such)

Nonno – Italian for grandfather

Nono – Italian for Ninth

Un momento prego – "One moment please"

Alpen – according to my friend, this is how the Italians call the Alps. But I didn't ask where he got the info. –rubs the back of the head- Anyway! The Alps is one of the greatest mountain ranges of Europe. One of the most common flowers in the Alps is the _Hepatica Nobilis_, also called as European Hepatica (other common names are 'pennywort' and 'liverwort'. 'Liverwort' may come from the fact that European Hepatica have been used to treat liver diseases during the olden times) which used to be part of the genus Anemone.

OC introductions:

Dr. Tadeo di Canetti – grandfather of Samuele and an acquaintance of Shamal, he is able to transfer his wave (flame attribute) to another and uses this to medically examine a person. He specializes in causing 'natural deaths'.

Letizia – caretaker of the villa, she appears too stiff to be human. She is extremely loyal to the Sawada but could care less for Vongola.

Sawada Yoshitsuna – Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian and ancestor of Tsuna, his name is a play of Tsuna's name (Tsunayoshi) and his number would be 44 (4 coming from Shi and the other 4 coming from Yo –which came from yon-).

Sawada Shion-hime – twin sister of Sawada Yoshitsuna and third wife of Vongola Primo, another ancestor of Tsuna. Her number would be 44 as well for the same reason as Yoshitsuna (4 coming from Shi and the other 4 coming from Yon –which is how you pronounce the 'on' of Shion-). In this context, the –hime would be translated as 'Lady'.

Author's End Rants: I just finished playing Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kindan no Yami no Delta (I was 'kyaaa'-ing so loud whenever Primo spoke). It had a lot of 2796 moments and I laughed so hard at the TYL18!27 interactions (It reminded me of a certain Ririadol doujin –laughs-). Anyway! Because of the game, I may include some of its elements in RVD-sama. –kufufufufufu- Basil was the hardest person to write in this chapter (ahhh… Shakespearean way of speaking, how I curse thee)

Hints on The Next Task:

"_Please refrain from entering the west wing without my assistance."_


	20. West Wing

Task 20: The West Wing

Disclaimer: Even after nine months of silence… I have yet to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. –sniffs-

Warning: the lack of 1827 interaction, my own characterization of certain characters which have yet been given any real personality as far as I know (I made one a woman because… well… I wanted to…), Hibari being cryptic as ever and more revelations.

Author's Beginning Rants/Apology: Ahem… -looks at the readers seriously then… falls on the ground bowing- I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR SO LONG! The use of caps lock doesn't even help the ache of my heart for I knew that I have failed you and maybe some of you are angry at me or even hate me. You have all the right too. If you wish to know more about this, I included it in my ending rants in this task. You don't have to read it. I just wanted to tell this all to you: 'there are many reasons for my sudden silence but none of them are excuses'. –sniffs-

Task 20: The West Wing

"_There's nothing here…" Tsuna mumbled, looking outside. Nothing but darkness greeted him as he stared at one of the many windows that littered the hallway. Behind him, Anemone-san looked ahead, a solemn smile on his face._

"_And what do you expect to see from this place?" Anemone-san asked, walking once more. Tsuna followed him, his attention still focused on the windows._

"_I… don't know…" Tsuna replied, unsure about what he wanted to see in the first place. Anemone-san looked back at him._

"_There is something in this void, Tsunayoshi." Anemone-san cryptically said, smiling softly once more. Tsuna looked at Anemone-san._

"_What?"_

"_That… is for you to decide." Anemone-san replied, opening a mahogany-colored door for Tsuna. Tsuna walked inside and stopped as Anemone-san closed the door._

"_I hate winter." Tsuna blinked as he heard a voice say. Tsuna's eyes focused on a figure sitting on a chair besides the window of the room. A man with black hair and annoyed grey eyes was staring outside, his arm was propped against the window. Outside, nothing but the color white could be seen. By the corner, there was what appeared to be a tree of some sort, its leaves now covered in white snow. The man's head was resting on the palm of his hand. Tsuna smiled and walked towards him, "You hate a lot of things, Hibari-san."_

_The ten years older Hibari was wearing a black yukata once more. He looked away from the window and glared at Tsuna, "And you should hate more things, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "You think so?"_

_Hibari sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms, "I can never understand someone like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi… and it's annoying…"_

_Tsuna smiled at Hibari, "Don't worry, Hibari-san. I don't understand Hibari-san either."_

_Hibari stared intently at Tsuna's eyes and Tsuna was mesmerized by his grey eyes. Tsuna continued to smile softly and said, "But I want to understand Hibari-san."_

_Hibari returned the smile and closed his eyes, "Then let us do our best…_

… _to…"_

"Boss? Boss?" Tsuna tiredly opened his eyes as he felt someone gently shake him. Tsuna yawned and forced his body to sit. His back hurts like hell…

"D-D-Did I fall asleep, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his female Mist Guardian. Chrome shyly smiled and nodded.

"Boss fell asleep after answering the answer sheet." Chrome informed him, showing Tsuna his answer sheet. Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"How did I do?" Tsuna asked.

"Boss is getting better. Let's see… Boss still has a bit of a problem in telling time though." Chrome added, making Tsuna groan. Chrome smiled back at Tsuna and said, "Let's try again… _Che ore sono?_"

Tsuna looked at the clock and stuttered his reply, "_Le… cinque… e t-tu-tren… trenta…_?"

Chrome nodded and smiled at Tsuna, "That's correct, boss."

Tsuna sighed in relief, resting his head on the table. Chrome began to put the books that were littered on the table in a small container as Tsuna was mumbling his distress, "I can't believe this. When Reborn said I needed to do some training, I didn't expect him to force me in taking Italian lessons…"

Chrome looked back at Tsuna and asked meekly, "Boss… am I no good?"

Tsuna shook his head furiously, "That's not what I meant, Chrome. I just didn't expect it, that's all. I mean, I'm really happy that it's you, Chrome!"

'_And not Mukuro…' _Tsuna silently added as he was reminded by his male Mist Guardian's conduct during their last session.

"_You're doing just fine, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro encouraged, smiling at Tsuna. Instead of being encouraged, Tsuna felt unnerved, as if Mukuro's smile was an omen. _

"_T-T-Thanks… Mukuro…" Tsuna warily picked the next answer sheet and tried to understand what was written in it. Mukuro smirked and scooted closer to Tsuna._

"_Maybe… I should give you a present for working so hard…" Mukuro whispered, smiling at Tsuna. _

"_T-That's…" Tsuna looked at Mukuro and forced himself to smile, "That's not needed, Mukuro… I mean… I-"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt a pair of cool lips against his. It didn't take a while before Tsuna was over-powered by his male Mist Guardian as he was pinned to the floor, lips still captured. _

"_Mmmp!" Tsuna tried to speak but it proved useless as Mukuro used it as a chance to enter his tongue to Tsuna's mouth, licking Tsuna's tongue greedily. Tsuna grabbed hold of Mukuro's dress shirt, his eyes closing involuntarily as Mukuro's kiss was robbing him of his air. He could feel Mukuro's hand traveling downwards, dangerously near his naval. _

_Crash!_

_Mukuro lifted his head automatically, letting Tsuna finally gasp for breath. Mukuro frowned as he realized that the vase on the table at the corner of the room had fallen, shattered. Mukuro turned back at Tsuna and smiled coyly as he saw Tsuna glaring at him._

"_Mu… ku… ro…!"_

Tsuna sighed as he was reminded by that incident. After that, Tsuna had used a pill and threw his male Mist Guardian outside, using the window. From there, their supposedly Italian lesson became a training session against illusions. Of course, it ended with Mukuro being burned by the X-Burner.

'_But… it's weird… How can that vase fall?' _Tsuna thought. There was no wind back then and the table had been stable. There was no logical explanation to what had happened… unless…

"C-Chrome…" Tsuna called out, unable to stop his voice from shaking. Chrome looked back at Tsuna.

"Yes, boss?"

"Has anything weird ever since we got here…?" Tsuna asked. Chrome thought about it for a minute.

"Well… there was one time where I…" Chrome faced Tsuna seriously, "It was about three in the morning when I felt the need to get something to drink. The kitchen was downstairs so I had gone down alone in the dark. There was no light other than the flashlight I took with me. And as I was passing towards the end of the hall, I heard this sound."

"S-s-sound?"

"You remembered that there was another hallway, right boss? It was between the dining room and a locked door." Chrome whispered. Tsuna nodded.

"I asked Letizia about it and she said it was the hallway that leads to the West Wing." Tsuna remembered. Chrome scooted closer to Tsuna and looked at him seriously.

"But boss… have you ever wondered why that… woman never took us there?" Chrome asked. Tsuna looked at her. It was true… Letizia never took them to the West Wing… but…

"But… what's that got to do with anything?"

"Because boss… what I heard…" Chrome clasped her hands together, "It was a woman crying…"

"W-w-w-woman…?"

"And…" Chrome looked at Tsuna seriously, "It came from that hallway."

CRASH!

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna grabbed unto Chrome, hugging her like a frightened child. Chrome blushed and held Tsuna instinctively.

"B-b-boss?"

Tsuna looked up and blushed once more. He let go of Chrome and smiled apologetically, "S-s-sorry… I was surprised and I…"

Chrome smiled, "It's alright, boss. But… I wonder… what could that be?"

Tsuna and Chrome walked towards the door and opened it cautiously. They looked outside and found Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera by the steps of the stairs.

"You fucking LAWN HEAD!!! Look what you did!!!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei, pointing at the shattered vase next to him.

"I extremely don't know what you're talking about, Octopus Head!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Maa, maa, senpai never even went near the vase." Yamamoto said in Ryohei's defense.

"What the fuck?! Then who the fuck did?!" Gokudera asked.

"Wouldn't that be extremely you, Octopus Head?" Ryohei asked, pointing at Gokudera.

"The fuck?! I did NOT!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm also sure it wasn't Gokudera. He was right beside me." Yamamoto said.

"Well, if it wasn't any of us… then who?"

"Um… what are you guys doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna waved at the three of them. Both Chrome and Tsuna went downstairs and Tsuna asked once more, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well… we were wondering who broke the vase." Yamamoto explained, pointing at the shattered vase on the ground.

'_Another vase?'_

"Hii? What happened?"

"Well…" Gokudera tried to explain, "We were returning from the study hall since these two were going no where with their Italian so we decided to get Tenth some snacks. We were walking pass the dining room when…"

"_You stupid BASEBALL FREAK!!!" Gokudera yelled, "Where the fuck did you get that idea?!!"_

"_Well… this is supposed to be an old villa or something right?" Yamamoto explained, "So, wouldn't it be natural if there was a ghost here or something?" _

"_That's your fucking evidence? This place is old so there should be a ghost here?!"_

"_I extremely agree with Yamamoto!" Ryohei commented._

"_Don't start, Lawn Head!" Gokudera yelled. _

"_What was that, Octopus HEAD?!!" Ryohei yelled back._

"_JUST SHUT UP, LAWN HEAD!!!" Gokudera yelled._

"_YOU SHUT UP, OCTOPUS HEAD!!!"_

"_Oi, oi, let's not fight, guys-" they all stopped and looked at each other. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto._

"_Did… you… hear that?"_

"_It sounded… like a voice… right?" Yamamoto asked._

"_Yeah… an extremely soft voice…" Ryohei pointed at the hallway in front of them, "It was coming from there."_

"_It couldn't be… Chrome… right?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera frowned._

"_And where would you get the idea that it's that pineapple-woman?!" Gokudera hissed._

"_Well… it sounded like a girl's voice…" Yamamoto explained._

"_Yeah… but it extremely reminded me of someone's voice…" Ryohei commented, "AH! I remember!! It's Sa-"_

"And that's when the vase suddenly dropped to the floor, scaring Gokudera." Yamamoto concluded their _experience_.

"I was not fucking scared, BASEBALL FREAK!!!" Gokudera yelled, about to grab Yamamoto to hit him. Yamamoto laughed and smiled at Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, there's nothing to be shameful of that, Gokudera. I find it cute, actually." Yamamoto commented, making Gokudera blush.

"S-S-Stupid baseball freak!!!" Gokudera yelled, running away from them. Yamamoto winced as Gokudera closed his door with a loud bang, echoing across the entire villa.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Please refrain from causing such disturbance."

"HIIIIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna shrieked as someone spoke from behind him. Tsuna ran behind Yamamoto and held unto the back of Yamamoto's shirt. Yamamoto chuckled softly.

"Yo, Letizia." Yamamoto greeted. Tsuna blinked and looked in front warily. Next to Chrome, who looked as paler than usual, was the mannequin-like caretaker of the villa, Letizia. Letizia stared at Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, it may not be my position to ask, but please be stricter with these… people."

"Hiii?"

"Their quarrel has disturbed this villa's peace."

"Oh! I-I-I'll talk to them, Letizia." Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head. Letizia nodded and walked towards the dining room.

"Now, that… was extreme." Ryohei commented once Letizia was no where to be seen. Ryohei looked at Tsuna, "You know, that reminded me a lot of Hibari."

Tsuna blinked, "Hii?"

Yamamoto laughed merrily, "Yeah… it reminded me of Hibari's 'disturbing the discipline of Namimori' speech."

"Hey." Tsuna pouted at Yamamoto.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Tsuna. I was just saying…" Yamamoto grinned apologetically at Tsuna. Chrome looked at Tsuna.

"Boss… this place is cold." Chrome whispered softly.

"Well… it is extremely on top of a mountain." Ryohei commented.

"I think… that's not what Chrome meant, senpai." Yamamoto said to Ryohei. Tsuna approached Chrome.

"What do you mean, Chrome?"

"This place…" Chrome looked down, "It feels as if I'm not invited…"

"Hii?"

"I also feel that…" Yamamoto commented, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah… me too." Ryohei said, nodding to himself.

"What do you guys mean?" Tsuna looked at them. Yamamoto blinked.

"Tsuna doesn't feel anything?"

"Hii? I feel… fine…" Tsuna looked down, "I mean… sure, there are times where this place feels scary and all but I feel… fine… as if I'm safe here."

His three guardians looked at each other before Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna and grinned, "I guess it's to be expected."

"Hii?"

"This place is Boss' ancestors' place. Boss may feel fine here because of that." Chrome whispered, looking down.

"But it was really surprising, you know. Who could have thought that one of Tsuna's ancestors was a Cloud Guardian?" Yamamoto said, laughing, "It's as if it was a sign or something."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna blushed, looking at the floor.

"Mukuro-sama couldn't believe it as well." Chrome commented, smiling at Tsuna softly.

"But…" they all looked at Tsuna, "There is one thing I can't get."

"What's that, Tsuna?"

"Letizia said they were both my ancestors. But… shouldn't my ancestors just be Primo and the twin of Primo's Cloud Guardian?"

"Maybe she meant that the Cloud Guardian was your great, great, great, grand uncle, Tenth."

"HIIII!!!!" Tsuna shrieked once more before covering his mouth. Tsuna frowned at Gokudera who suddenly appeared behind him, "Gokudera-kun!!! You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry, Tenth! I did not mean to!" Gokudera apologized, bowing to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled.

"Well, it's not really that scary… just… Don't do that again, okay?"

"Of course, Tenth."

Yamamoto chuckled, "Maa, maa, we saw Gokudera going down but we didn't really say anything so it was also our fault."

"Huh. Now, that's extremely weird." Ryohei commented.

"What is?" Tsuna asked.

"Did any of us see that extreme caretaker creep behind Sawada?" Ryohei asked. They all looked at each other.

"Now that you said that… I didn't even see Letizia before she spoke behind Tsuna."

"I also didn't sense her until she spoke…"

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah. Letizia appeared after Gokudera-kun went inside to ask me to keep things… quiet…"

"And nobody saw her behind Tenth before she spoke?"

They all nodded. Gokudera looked at Tsuna, "Tenth… is it possible that… she's not human?"

"Hii?"

"I mean… how we can be sure… if… she is…"

"She's human."

"HIIIIII!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn appeared before them, dressed in a blanket of white.

"EVERYONE SHOULD JUST STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Baka Tsuna." Tsuna winced as he was hit on the head by Reborn, "You should start paying more attention to your surrounding. Come with me."

"Hii?" Tsuna blinked as he was dragged by Reborn. Reborn turned his attention back at Tsuna's Guardians.

"Change of plans. Gokudera, you will be in charge of Yamamoto's lesson while Chrome will be in charge of Ryohei's." Reborn said.

"But what about Tenth?" Gokudera inquired. Reborn smirked.

"I'll be personally handling Tsuna's training. Now, all of you go to the study room." Reborn ordered. They nodded and began to walk away.

"We'll see you later, Tsuna."

"Please do your best, Tenth!"

"Sawada, we'll extremely show you what we can do. TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Boss… take care…"

Tsuna waved at them as they went upstairs and entered a room by the far left. Once they were all inside, Tsuna looked at Reborn, "So… where are we going to study, Reborn?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked once more, "You have a special training today, Tsuna."

That… does not sound… good…

Tsuna's eyes widened as Reborn started walking towards the hallway they had been talking about. Tsuna's feet stopped without his consent and he gulped. Reborn looked back, "What is it, Dame Tsuna?"

"I-I-I can't go there…" Tsuna trembled, making Reborn smirk.

"Oh? Are we scared, Dame-Dame Tsuna?" Reborn teased. His eyebrows raised as Tsuna shook his head.

"It's not like that!" Tsuna yelled, his eyes dazed, "Something inside me is saying I shouldn't go there…"

Reborn approached Tsuna, "Your Vongola Intuition?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I… don't know…"

Reborn walked behind Tsuna and said, "Well… I only heard from Letizia about what lies in the West Wing."

"What lies in the West Wing?" Tsuna asked.

"Find out yourself." Reborn ordered, aiming his Leon-gun to Tsuna.

"HIII!!! T-T-Time OUT!!!"

"Go."

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna ran away as Reborn fired, grazing Tsuna's cheek. Reborn smirked as Tsuna left in a hurry, not bothering to think that he had just ran towards the West Wing.

Soon afterwards, the only thing that Tsuna could hear was his own footsteps, echoing across the empty hallway. Tsuna began to slow down, trying to calm his nerves. The hallway was dark, almost as if it had not been visited for years. Tsuna gulped as he heard nothing but his own footst-

Click.

Click.

Tsuna gulped once more as he heard another sound, almost as if it was clicking.

Click. Click.

Turning to the corner, Tsuna noticed a faint light coming from one of doors. Tsuna laughed and looked away. This was the part where one of the main characters died when they opened the door because of curiosity. Tsuna may be a scared of a lot of things but his past experience watching horror movies tells him that he should just walk away. People who usually open door with weird sounds usually die…

But if he left without looking…

"_Baka Tsuna, Vongola does not need a coward like you." _Reborn's voice echoed across Tsuna's mind and he could almost hear the clicking of Reborn's gun. Gulping again, Tsuna turned back to the mahogany door and grabbed the knob. Slowly, Tsuna opened the door. Unfortunately, the door creaked against his movements and Tsuna let out a scream as something lunged at him.

"I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY!!!" Tsuna shouted, protecting his face immediately.

"What the- Bunny-chan?" Tsuna blinked as he recognized the voice.

"K-Ken?" Tsuna looked up and saw Ken staring at him. They looked at each other for a few moments, unsure of what to do. During that time, Tsuna realized that the clicking sound was the sound of a clock Ken was holding… which didn't make sense since clocks are suppose to go 'tick', right? Then, Tsuna couldn't contain it any longer.

"Ken… C-Can you get off me? You're heavy." Ken's eyes widened as he realized that he was still on top of Tsuna. Rushing off Tsuna with a small dog-like whimper, Ken yelped as he hit something.

"A-Are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he saw Ken topple to the ground. Across him, Chigusa groaned and rubbed his forehead… where Ken could have hit him.

"Dammit, KAPA-PI!" Ken growled, "At least say something when I'm about to hit you!"

Chigusa glared at Ken, "I did. You were too flustered being in Vongola's presence that you didn't hear me."

Tsuna laughed softly as Ken began growling like a dog to Chigusa. Patting Ken's head, Tsuna smiled at him, "Well, if you still have the power to shout, then you'll be alright."

Ken automatically acted like a dog and smiled at Tsuna. Chigusa sighed and adjusted his glasses. During that time, Ken realized that he shouldn't be acting like this to Tsuna. Ken roared earning a squeal from Tsuna, "HIII!!!"

Tsuna backed off and collided with Chigusa, who simply held him in place. Ken glared at Tsuna, "Don't act too friendly, PYON!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized, rubbing his hands together.

Knowing that they were not going anywhere with this conversation, Chigusa sighed and asked Tsuna, "What are you doing here, Vongola?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at Chigusa as he replied, "Well… Everyone was curious on what was inside this place and Reborn ordered me to find out. What about you guys?"

"Me and Kapa-pi heard someone crying so we tried to find where the voice originated from…" Ken replied.

"I, Ken…" Ken looked at Chigusa as Chigusa sighed and explained further, "In that sentence, you're supposed to use 'I', not 'me'."

"Who cares!!? As long as people can understand what I mean, why should it matter?!!" Ken yelled, making Tsuna giggle softly. They both turned to Tsuna and Tsuna blushed slightly.

"It's the first time I've been with you two alone. It's… a nice change…" Tsuna explained, smiling at both of them. Chigusa and Ken looked away, trying to hide their blush. Tsuna's smile dropped when he remembered Ken's explanation. With trembling hands, Tsuna asked, "You… You guys heard someone crying?"

"Yes…" Chigusa replied, looking back at Tsuna as he noticed the trembling of his voice.

"It sounded like a girl's voice but we knew it wasn't that stupid woman… although, it did sound familiar." Ken continued, looking at Tsuna as well. Tsuna gulped.

"A-A-And then?"

"We thought we heard it in here." Chigusa said. Tsuna realized only then, that during the commotion, he had unconsciously entered the room. It probably happened when he had collided with Chigusa.

"We couldn't find anything that could have made that sound… other than that weird clock." Chigusa continued, pointing at the clock Ken was holding. They kept quiet afterwards as Tsuna began to look around. Tsuna looked around the room warily, checking for any telltale signs of shadows, apparitions or any sudden drop of temperature. The old Dame-Dame Tsuna would have done nothing of this and simply ran away, fearing for his life, but Tsuna wanted to make sure. Ken and Chigusa were part of his family and he doesn't want anything to happen to them. The room was dark but it looked like it was clean, a big contrast to how rejected the hallway was. It was a simple bedroom with a chair placed by the window that overlooked the outside, a tree by the corner. Tsuna's eyes widened once more.

The snow was already melting because of the sun but Tsuna could imagine how the tree's leaves would be covered by the pure white snow. Tsuna began to look frantically around the room. Although the room was simple, Tsuna recognized it. Chigusa and Ken heard him whisper, "It's the same."

"Same what?" Ken asked before Chigusa could stop him. Tsuna seemed as if he couldn't hear them, looking around the room, frantically looking for something.

"Vongola?" Chigusa asked, a bit worried at what was happening to Tsuna. Tsuna crouched and looked underneath the simple bed. A second later, Chigusa and Ken were starting to worry as they saw Tsuna reach something from underneath the bed in a frantic-like state. Tsuna stopped as soon as he held the thing underneath the table to his chest.

"Oy…" Ken tried to get Tsuna's attention, "What are you holding?"

Tsuna looked at them with eyes filled with confusion and fear, "It's a koto."

"A what?" Ken asked. Chigusa, on the other hand, knew what a 'koto' was.

"What is it doing here?" Chigusa asked instead, earning a frustrated shook of the head from Tsuna.

"I don't know. I don't know. I'm… I'm so confused." Tsuna told them, "Why… Why is it here?"

"It is because Shion-hime used to play that koto." Ken yelped as he heard a cold voice tell them. Chigusa looked back and saw Letizia looking at them, displeasure evident in her usual stoic face. Tsuna looked at Letizia in a questioning gaze.

"Shion… hime?"

"This is Shion-hime's room." Letizia informed Tsuna, walking towards them, "I had asked for all of you not to enter this wing without me."

"Why is that?" Chigusa asked, earning a sigh from Letizia. Letizia looked at Tsuna.

"All of the Sawada that stays in this place tend to… be drawn to this place." Letizia replied, "And Iemitsu-sama has expressed his concern on what effect it may have on Tsunayoshi-sama."

"On me?"

"Tsunayoshi-sama, you are a Sawada and the heir to the Vongola." Letizia explained in the same stoic voice, "This place… holds too many memories for both of their titles."

"Too many… memories…"

"This place…" Letizia took a quick look at the room before turning her eyes back to Tsuna, "… used to be the place Vongola Primo would speak to Shion-hime."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"What do you think, Koenig?" an infant with green spiky hair wearing a lab coat and round glasses asked his companion.

"I think you should keep your rat away from me." His companion, a woman with strawberry blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes, replied, glaring at the rat on top of the infant's head. The infant frowned.

"This _rat _is my partner. I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt his feelings, Koenig." The infant retorted.

"Now, now, Verde, Koenig…" Their other companion, a stout man with ink black hair and moustache tried to amend the conversation, "We're having a very serious issue here."

All of them were sitting around a simple steel chair inside a cold steel room which had a lot of pieces of papers around the various tables around them. Koenig sighed and crossed her arms, "I still say we just sell what we found at the moment to anyone interested. We need funds, we need money, period."

"I'm against it, Innocenti." Verde voiced out his concern, "We can't just half-blindly give these to anyone. We don't know what will happen if it falls to the wrong hands."

Koenig snorted, teasing Verde, "This is coming from the guy who sold those camouflage suits to a certain family? Who in the mafia is not a wrong hand?!"

"That's why we have to be careful! You don't know Reborn! If we incur Vongola's wrath-"

"So are you saying we should tell this only to the Vongola?" Innocenti asked.

"Well-"

"Sure, let's tell them! 'Hey, you remember this one guy from the 4th century? Well, we think your rings can actually make this dead guy's plans come true!'" Koenig dramatically said before she frowned at Verde, "They'll probably kill us for asking about those rings."

"The Vongola Rings…" Verde frowned, "If only we had them…"

"Careful for what you wish for, trash." The three scientists turned and saw two figures walking towards them.

"Who the-" Verde's eyes widened as he recognized the larger of the two, "XANXUS!"

Innocenti and Koenig backed away as Innocenti whispered, "Vongola's son."

"Seriously?" Koenig, being the youngest of the three scientists, has never saw Xanxus before. Her eyes looked at the young man next to Xanxus. Cold grey eyes stared back at her and she shivered at the deadliness they held. It was as if this young man would not think twice of killing the three of them in a heartbeat.

"W-w-we weren't planning on taking the rings! We promise!" Verde shouted.

"Relax, trash. We're here on official business." Xanxus explained, "Play your card right and you might even like it."

"Like what?" Innocenti, acting as the leader, asked.

It was the young man that spoke, "Vongola is interested on what you are currently researching."

"Woah, wait up. We haven't told anyone about anything! How can Vongola know about that?!" Koenig shouted against Innocenti and Verde's fear.

"For once, just shut up, you damn woman!"

"Wixer." Koenig sneered at Verde, earning a glare from him.

"I thought you wanted the rings?" the young man continued, showing his right hand to them. Innocenti's eyes widened.

"Vongola's Cloud Ring…" Innocenti murmured, making Koenig and Verde stopped their glaring contest to stare at the young man. The young man smirked.

"W-Who are you?" Verde asked.

"I come as Vongola's envoy." The young man seemed to not like the words he said but nonetheless continued, "We have known about your research because of certain circumstances and, as you can see, we have found _interest _in it."

"And Vongola is willing to let us study the rings?" Koenig asked, not really believing what the young man explained, "What's in it for you?"

"Swear your loyalty to Vongola and we shall ensure that you would be able to research to your hearts' content."

Innocenti chuckled and looked at the young man with gleaming eyes, "In exchange for such a sweet deal, all our findings would belong to Vongola?"

"Yes."

"Why should we believe you? No offense, Xanxus." Verde added quickly, trying his best not to anger Xanxus.

"None taken." Xanxus said, smirking, "Talking to a brat really makes it less believable anyway."

The young man growled at Xanxus. Xanxus smirked, "Show them the old man's gift and say your name, brat. Otherwise, these trashes won't take you seriously."

Innocenti could sense that the young man did not like what Xanxus had suggested as he did it with annoyance written all over his face. He took something from the sleeve of his pocket and showed it to them. It was a silver revolver with detailed carvings of shells and wispy-like waves. On the side were the words: 'La Vostra Morte, La Mia Vita' engraved in gold. Verde gulped.

"That's a Vongola gun… given only to those that the current Vongola head hold highest…" Verde told them in fear.

"How are we sure that it isn't fake? Or that he didn't steal it?" Koenig whispered.

Verde shook his head, "Impossible. If it's fake, it shouldn't shine like that. Each gun is made by a specific isolated material that only the Vongola has exclusive supply of. Reborn showed me his once and told me that each one has a different words engraved in it but he said that each gun can only be held by their rightful owner. If he did steal it, his hands should be burning right now."

"Scheisse." Koenig cursed in her native language as they stared at the young man.

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari told them his name, his eyes narrowing, "Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian."

apologyAPOLOGYapologyAPOLOGYapologyAPOLOGYapologyAPOLOGYapology

Notes:

"Wixer" and "Scheisse" – according to Nekochibi-chan, I actually spelled it wrong and these are the correct spelling, both of them are swear words in German. Koenig is a German last name (at least, according to Shadow Hearts 2: Covenant… good game by the way) so I thought that Koenig was German. I made her a woman because… well, scientists shouldn't all be men, right? –pouts-

La Vostra Morte, La Mita Vita – It is Italian for 'Your Death, My Life'. If it still doesn't sound familiar, please reread chapter 14 of RVDecimo-sama which has the same chapter title.

Vongola Gun – Yup, something I made up again. There is no evidence that it exist in the cannon.

Author's Ending Rants: As usual, my replies to those who reviewed are in RVD Side-Track. Now, where do I start? Ah, okay. See… it's like this. (reminder: this isn't an excuse, I actually wouldn't forgive myself if I did. I just wanted to get it off my chest) I have a pattern. Usually, I obsessed like this: anime/manga-game-toku-drama-(repeat infinitely). So this time, I went like this: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (this is the starting point)-Persona 4 (love the game by the way)-KamenRider/Shinkenger-Mei-chan no Shitsuji-Gundam. Even until now, I'm still going to my Gundam phase. (I'm actually playing Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 for the PS2.) Anyway, I would just like to say that I am continuing RVDecimo-sama. Why? Well… a friend of mine gave me a stuffed-toy hedgehog for Christmas and I named him 'Hi-kun'. Now Hi-kun sleeps on my bed and, one day, as I was playing Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, the power went out and I screamed because I only had to kill Shinn (again) for Lacus to love my Heero. –ahem- Anyway. Because of that, I spent the entire afternoon sleeping and I woke up because I dreamed of Hi-kun planning to kill me. When I woke up, lights were on and I was hugging my Tsuna plushie. (I tend to hug the first thing I can hold in my sleep) Because of that, I found the courage… and fear… to finally finishing this chapter of RVDecimo-sama after months of silence. And the reason why I haven't replied to any pm and go online was because… hmmm… Let's just say that my obsessions keep me too preoccupied. Again… I'm so, so sorry. –bows head-

Next Side-Track:

_Will you go out with me?_


	21. Two Footsteps

Task 21: Two Footsteps

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the PSP game of Katekyo Hitman Reborn… but… no. I do not own Reborn… -sniffs- -sniffs-

Warning: Umm… the end may make you hate me or love me. (I'm thinking the former).

Author's Opening Rants: I made some mistakes in the last chapter concerning Verde's partner animal and Koenig's swearing. Thank you for Nekochibi-chan and ohlordies for correcting me. –grins- And for those that think that I may be discontinuing this fic, I would say it write now: I am not discontinuing this fic. School is just being a… well… being school. –shrugs- For all my fellow country… well… country-persons out there (since saying countrymen seems off since most of you would be girls), if you plan on taking computer science in DLSU, be very afraid of INTROAI (introduction to AI). It is simply murder. –sniffs- Anyway! Without further delay, I present Task 21. –grins-

Task 21: Two Footsteps

"_Tsunayoshi?" Anemone-san called out as Tsuna continued to look at Hibari sitting on the floor, strumming the koto to cause a melody. They were both out in the hall, staring at the room. _

"_Anemone-san…" Tsuna whispered, looking at Anemone-san, "Who is that person?"_

_Anemone-san seemed surprised at the sudden question. With a soft smile, Anemone-san answered Tsuna with another question, "Who do you think that person is?"_

_Tsuna looked back at Hibari and answered, "Hibari-san."_

"_Then, shouldn't he be Hibari-san?" Anemone-san asked, walking towards Tsuna._

"_But… But…" Tsuna closed his eyes, "I've never seen Hibari-san play the koto before. I've never seen Hibari-san in this room before. I've… I've never had those conversations with Hibari-san before."_

"_Tsunayoshi…"_

_Tsuna closed his eyes, "Letizia told me that people like me are attracted to this place but… why am I dreaming things that I have yet to experience? Why am I dreaming things that are not mine?"_

"_Why do you say it is not yours, Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Because… Because…" Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Hibari, "Because each time I see Hibari-san in this world, I see someone else too. Someone very different yet very same… Someone…"_

_Anemone-san smiled softly, "Are you afraid?"_

"_Yes." Tsuna replied._

"_Of what?"_

"_I'm afraid… that that person will soon replace Hibari-san in these dreams." Tsuna looked away, "Whoever that person may be."_

"_Why should that scare you?"_

"_Because…" Tsuna closed his eyes, "I cannot really control what I do in this world. And these dreams seemed so true. And…"_

"_And?"_

"_Why is the Hibari-san I'm seeing is the Hibari-san of the future? Why am I seeing him in that form?" Tsuna asked, "Why… Why do I feel like my heart is breaking each time I see him like this?"_

_Anemone-san closed his eyes and replied in a soft voice, "Only you can truly answer that, Tsunayoshi."_

"_What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. Anemone-san smiled once more._

"_Maybe this time, you shouldn't go inside." Anemone-san suggested. Tsuna looked at the room for a few moments._

"_If I stop coming to that room, what will happen?" Tsuna asked._

_Anemone-san contemplated for a few minutes on how to answer Tsuna's question. Anemone-san smiled sadly as he replied, "Nothing, I suppose."_

"_This dream… isn't mine, is it?"_

"_It is yours but not yours alone. It is Vongola's and, at the same time, not Vongola's." Anemone-san replied, "I guess you can say… it is your past."_

"_When I enter that room, I wouldn't be me." Tsuna mumbled, earning a nod from Anemone-san._

"_If I wake up… no… When I wake up, would I still be me?" Tsuna asked, his voice trembling slightly. Anemone-san closed his eyes._

"_That… is for you to decide, Tsunayoshi." Anemone-san replied, "You can decide later…"_

"_Time's up, huh?" Tsuna smiled._

"_I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna opened his eyes and groaned, turning to his side. With a soft sigh, Tsuna stared at the wall as he tried to keep awake. Softly, Tsuna counted, "Three… Two… One…"

As if on cue, the door opened and Tsuna heard footsteps. The curtains were pushed aside in an instant, flooding the room with sunlight. Tsuna's blanket was taken away from him and Tsuna sat, smiling, "Good morning, Letizia."

Letizia mechanically folded his blanket as she greeted Tsuna back, "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-sama. The shower has been configured to suit your taste."

Tsuna nodded as he dragged his body to the bathroom. The bathroom was spacious. The tub was on the other end, taking the entire half of the bathroom. The toilet and shower were actually on another room, hidden by a misty glass door. On the other end of the room, just a few feet away from the door, was a vanity table filled with toiletries and a mirror. At first, Tsuna was a bit uncomfortable using the bathroom but he was so used to his life in the mansion now that he didn't even look when Letizia entered the bathroom while he was taking off his shorts. Letizia placed something on top of vanity table as Tsuna entered the other door. He actually liked the extension better. Unlike the gorgeous bathroom, the extension was simpler, a toilet on one side while a shower on the other. Tsuna got in and pulled the curtains. Turning on the shower, he sighed as he closed his eyes as warm water fell on him. Tsuna hated cold showers so early in the morning but he also hated hot showers so, after gathering his courage, Tsuna had told Letizia how he wanted his morning showers. The caretaker simply listened to him while wearing that expressionless mannequin face and nodded slightly, reassuring him with an emotionless tone that she would take care of it. True to her word, the following morning, Tsuna had the best morning shower he had ever experience since Reborn came to his life.

Turning the shower off, Tsuna took one of the towels that had been on top of the toilet lid. Tsuna draped the towel over his waist. Taking the other towel, Tsuna began to drying his hair. Opening the door, Tsuna walked back to the main bathroom but stopped when he noticed a mannequin standing by the vanity table. It took a moment before Tsuna realized that the mannequin was actually Letizia waiting for him. Tsuna blushed and asked meekly, "Is something wrong, Letizia?"

"Not at the moment." Letizia replied, "I was ordered by Reborn-sama to aid you."

"Aid me… in what?"

Letizia glanced at the vanity table before replying to Tsuna, "Reborn-sama has asked me to aid you in your clothes for today."

"Clothes… for today…" Tsuna frowned as he inspected the clothes on the vanity table. His eyes widened and he looked back at Letizia, "No. No!"

"Unfortunately, Tsunayoshi-sama, you have no say on this." Letizia announced, walking towards Tsuna.

"Hii!" Tsuna squealed as Letizia placed a hand to his shoulder. Her hand was as cold as her voice which only made Tsuna more nervous than he already is, "Wai-Wa-Wait a moment! At least, let me prepare my self emotionally first!"

"It will just be a waste of time, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Wait! WAIT!!! HIII!!!"

8059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059

"So if I wrote it like this…" Yamamoto asked, showing Gokudera a piece of paper. Gokudera nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, that will work as well." Gokudera replied, "Hell, you can do it if you wanted to."

Yamamoto grinned, "Is that so? Coming from you, that was a compliment, right?"

"Don't get it over your head, baseball-freak. Although…" Gokudera looked back at the piece of paper, "Then again, your head is already full anyway."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked before laughing, making Gokudera glare at him.

"That wasn't a complement, baseball-freak." Gokudera mumbled, before turning on the page of the book, "Try this one."

"Okay." Yamamoto looked at the next problem, "Hmmm…"

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto's contemplating face for a few moments before turning his head towards his other 'student'.

"Octopus-head… I extremely don't understand this!" Ryohei shouted, showing Gokudera his paper. The three of them were inside the study hall since five in the morning. Gokudera had actually dragged the two boys while they were half-asleep and had placed on them a huge (not to mention, dusty) book. Ryohei, as Gokudera had expected, was not that good at academics which had Gokudera wondering how Ryohei could have graduated before them. Yamamoto, on the other hand, although has so-so grades, proved to Gokudera that he could do it if he wanted to. For that reason, Gokudera had been forgiving to both of his students.

"Let me see." Gokudera took the piece of paper. Well… at least he tried to be forgiving…

Gokudera felt his blood boil as he saw what was written on the paper. Gokudera slowly looked at Ryohei who was currently staring at him.

"You… YOU STUPID LAWN-HEAD!!!"

"Woah!" Yamamoto instinctively grabbed the book he had been answering and pushed his chair away as Gokudera lunged at Ryohei. Ryohei was taken by surprised but managed to grab Gokudera's incoming fist. Pieces of papers went flying around them as Gokudera's upper body was on top of the table.

"What did you call me, OCTOPUS-HEAD!!?" Ryohei shouted back.

"I've explained three times! That's three times more than needed!!! And what do you say?!!" Gokudera mimicked Ryohei's voice, "I extremely don't understand this."

Yamamoto laughed, "Actually, sempai shouted it but you managed to mimic sempai nicely, Gokudera."

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto before returning his attention back at Ryohei, "I forgot you're the time of person that would understand things easier when you feel it! Get ready, Lawn-Head!!!"

Gokudera backed away from Ryohei and took out his dynamites. Ryohei backed away as well and got into his boxing stance, "Just what I wanted, Octopus-head! Men should be extreme!"

"Oy, oy, guys…"

"Take this! Double Bomb!!!"

"Extreme HOOK!!!"

Kokuyo96Kokuyo96Kokuyo96Kokuyo96Kokuyo96Kokuyo96Kokuyo96

Chrome woke up when she heard an explosion which sounded like it came from the study hall. Rubbing her right eye, Chrome yawned softly and got out of bed. Before she could go to the bathroom, a sudden yelp stopped Chrome dead on her tracks. Chrome blinked and looked at her feet. Chrome gasped as she saw who she had stepped on, "K-K-Ken?"

Ken growled and glared at her, "Watch where you're going, stupid woman!"

"I'm sorry!" Chrome frantically apologized, backing away. The door to her room opened and Chigusa walked in, sighing as he saw Ken lying on the floor.

"I should have expected you to be here, Ken." Chigusa mumbled, adjusting his glasses, "Sleeping on the floor? What a loyal dog…"

"What was that, Kapa-pii?!" Ken growled at Chigusa.

"Breakfast is ready." Chigusa said instead, walking out of the room.

"Che." Ken got up and was about to walk out of the room when Chigusa came back, "Wh-What?"

"Your strap is off." Chigusa impassively said, before walking away once more. Ken and Chrome blinked, unsure what Chigusa meant by that. Noticing that Chigusa wasn't looking at him when he said that, Ken looked back and he felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the strap of Chrome's night gown falling off. Chrome tilted her head innocently.

"Ken… Are you alright?" Chrome asked.

"I-I-It's…" Ken rushed out of the room, "It's none of your business!!!"

"STUPID KAPA-PII!!!" Ken shouted, not caring where he was going. That was until he bumped into someone. Ken yelped as he fell.

"Ah… are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, reaching out a hand to Ken. Ken growled and glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"Well…" Yamamoto grinned, "It's actually som- GET DOWN!"

Yamamoto tackled Ken to the ground all of a sudden, earning another yelp from Ken. The moment Yamamoto tackled Ken to the ground, a loud explosion was heard and a gust of smoke flew from the door from which Yamamoto had appeared from. From the smoke, Ryohei came out and jumped. Turning around to face the door, Ryohei's ring was engulfed in yellow flame and he yelled, "Extreme straight!"

Punching the air, the flame that had been engulfing his ring formed into a fist and flew towards the smoke. A burst of red flames coming from the room met Ryohei's flame, sending a shock of red and yellow flames at the surrounding area. Ryohei's eyes widened as his flame was swallowed, the burst of red flames now directed at him. Ryohei dodged to his right, the red flames destroying the wall beside Ryohei. From the room, Gokudera walked with a smug smile on his face, "You're ten years too early to battle me in a ring fight, Lawn-HEAD!!!"

Ryohei smirked as well, going to his boxing stance, "We'll see about that, Octopus-Head. I'm an extreme man capable of extreme things, after all."

"Wow… sempai… that sounded cool…" Yamamoto commented, grinning at Ryohei.

"EXTREME!!!" Ryohei shouted as the ring on his finger erupted in a gigantic yellow flame. All of them were surprised at what they saw; even Gokudera couldn't help but backed away at the sight. Ryohei smiled, "If it wasn't for that guy, I wouldn't even manage to do this."

"_That was extreme, Hibari." Ryohei commented, panting as he wiped the blood by his cracked bottom lip, "I've been training here in Italy for a few months and I couldn't even extremely get close to you. I even feel that you're better at controlling rings that me."_

_Hibari looked at Ryohei briefly, "Don't suppress it."_

"_Huh?" _

_Hibari sighed, "A stupid herbivore like you don't need to suppress it."_

"_Hibari… I'm extremely surprised. You're giving me tips?"_

"_Don't get the wrong idea." Hibari glared at Ryohei, "If you continue being a weak herbivore, it'll only be a burden to me and to Tsunayoshi."_

"_Hibari…"_

"_Hibari." Ryohei stopped when Reborn suddenly appeared in front of them, "Ninth would see you now."_

"Take this, OCTOPUS-HEAD!!!" Ryohei yelled as the wild gold-colored flames suddenly compressed into a tight sphere bigger than Ryohei himself, "MAXIMUM VONGOLA CANNON!!!"

Ryohei punched the sphere with all of his might, sending it towards Gokudera's direction.

"FUCK!!!" Gokudera cursed as he aimed his Flame Arrow at the incoming sphere.

"Gokudera!!!" Yamamoto tackled Gokudera to the ground, the sphere missing both of them by an inch.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

The sphere erupted as it hit the wall behind Gokudera and Yamamoto. For a moment, none of them moved. The sphere dispersed into small, glittering dust while the wall was still the same, it doesn't seemed like it was even hit by anything at all. Then, without any warning, a large crack appeared on the wall all of the sudden. It was as if the wall had been suddenly eaten, leaving a spherical shape at the center.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Che! I missed." Ryohei frowned.

"Onii-san!!!"

"Oh, Sawada! Good… mor… ning…" Ryohei's eyes widened as he Tsuna approached him with a frown decorating his face.

"Onii-san! Why would you do such a thing?!" Tsuna yelled, not believing what he had just seen. Ryohei and the other guardians were unable to reply to Tsuna as they saw what Tsuna was wearing. Tsuna was wearing a soft pink red yukata that was decorated by sakura petals. His pink obi was done in a butterfly knot, creating a summer look. His hair which had always been messy was now combed, held in place by a red comb which had a few dangling sakura petal-shaped beads on one side. Tsuna blinked at Ryohei and backed away when he finally realize why Ryohei was not responding to him, "T-T-This is-"

"Hmm, it definitely suits you, Tsuna." Reborn commented, suddenly appearing next to Ryohei.

"Hiii!" Tsuna was surprised at Reborn's sudden appearance before frowning at Reborn, "Mou! Reborn! Why did you make me wear something like this?!"

Reborn smirked, "Well… I wanted to teach you a very valuable lesson."

"Which is?"

"Disguises."

Tsuna took a deep breath before shouting, "Then teach me how to disguise AS A GUY!!!"

"Everyone knows that the next Vongola Boss is a man. So, to make sure that nobody knows you when you go to Italy dressed as a woman."

"And what? Act like the Ninth's granddaughter or something?"

Reborn smirked, "Of course not. That will just hold more suspicion. We plan on making you go as… the Ninth's… mistress…"

All eyes went towards Reborn. Then…

"WHAT?!!!"

"Y-Y-You're kidding right? REBORN! You're not seriously- I mean- AHH!! NO! NO!" Tsuna shouted, waving his arms maniacally. Reborn chuckled.

"Of course I am, Baka Tsuna." Reborn replied, "As far as every non-Vongola personnel is concern, you are simply a daughter of one of Vongola's members."

"Oh. That… I can live with." Tsuna nodded but stopped, "But… being a girl is NOT! Can't I just be a son of one of Vongola's members?"

"Of course not. That will also hold suspicion." Reborn smirked, "And we have the perfect alias for you anyway."

"Ryohei." Reborn called out.

"Osu!" Ryohei proudly stood next to Reborn.

Reborn's smirk grew as he continued, "Since you're already used to it. Sawada Tsunayoshi, for your little trip today, Sasagawa Ryohei will accompany and you shall use the name…

Sasagawa Kyoko…"

Tsuna blinked before letting out a big: "EHHHH?!!! AS KYOKO-CHAN?!!"

"Let's do our best, Sawada! I mean-! Kyoko!!! EXTREME!!!"

"You… have to… be kidding me…"

NamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimori

In Namimori, the real Sasagawa Kyoko was currently on her way to Namimori High when she noticed a familiar face in the sea of students. Running towards him, Kyoko smiled angelically as she greeted, "Morning, Setsuna-kun."

Sawada Setsuna was a young boy who looks so similar it was frightening to Vongola Decimo. Although his name is written differently than Sawada Tsunayoshi, Setsuna is known to be a soft-spoken shy boy who rarely maintains eye contact whenever in a conversation. Kyoko and Hana, being reminded by how Tsuna was like before Reborn came to his life, decided to befriend the quiet boy.

Setsuna smiled at Kyoko, "Good morning, Sasagawa-san."

"Mou." Kyoko playfully smiled at Setsuna, "Call me Kyoko-chan, Setsuna-kun. It doesn't seem right when I'm calling you Setsuna-kun but you just call Sasagawa-san."

Setsuna looked down, "I'm sorry. I will try my best… Ky-Kyoko… ch-cha… san…"

Kyoko sighed but smiled, "Well… I guess 'Kyoko-san' is better than Sasagawa-san…"

Setsuna stopped and looked at the ground, "Please give me some time, Kyoko-san. I'll… I'll try my best-"

"Ah, ahahaha…" Kyoko laughed cheerfully, "I was just teasing you, Setsuna-kun. You don't have to take it that seriously. I mean… I'll wait… until you can say my name."

Setsuna smiled, "Thank you… Kyoko-san."

Kyoko and Setsuna began to walk together. Kyoko smiled and said, "Hey, Setsuna-kun, are you free tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Setsuna blinked, "I have no prior plans, if that is what you mean."

"Then…Will you go out with me?" Kyoko asked, blushing slightly.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tsuna moaned quietly as he got off the helicopter. Reborn didn't waste any time pushing Tsuna and Ryohei to the helicopter that, Tsuna just realized, had been waiting for them since this morning. They were dropped off in a small villa in a province the pilot has called Ascoli Piceno. And by dropped, Tsuna meant being literally dropped to the ground like one of those SWAT movies that he watched together with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Well… Tsuna actually just clung unto Ryohei when they were dropped but it was still scary!

They entered the villa and were escorted by one Mafioso to a basement of some sort. The basement reminded Tsuna of the basement he saw in the first future he had been stuck in. The entire structure was made out of steel and all the doors automatically opened for them. They stopped in one giant door and the Mafioso left them. Ryohei opened the door and three people greeted them.

"Hm? Who're you guys?" The only woman in the room asked, flicking her strawberry blond hair, "Are you that scary guy's friends?"

"Scary… guy?" Tsuna blinked.

"We've been sent here by Master Pao-Pao!" Ryohei replied. The strangest of the three, an infant looked up.

"By Reborn? Then…" The infant approached the two and faced Ryohei, "You are Vongola Decimo?"

"Hm? No." Ryohei pointed his thumb at Tsuna, "He is."

"Eh? Vongola Decimo is a girl?!" The woman yelled, not believing what she just heard.

"I'm NOT A GIRL!!!" Tsuna shouted, making the three stare at him.

It was the stout man that destroyed the silence, "A very impressive disguise, Vongola Decimo. No one would ever imagine the next Vongola to be cross-dressing."

Tsuna was about to comment that he didn't want to when the woman shouted, "Am I the only one thinking how inappropriate and how disturbing this is?!"

"I'm actually with you on that." Tsuna whispered to her, making her stop.

"Nevertheless, many would like to harm Vongola Decimo. Doing this shall ensure his safety until he is ready to face the world. Now, sit down, Koenig." The stout man ordered, making the woman frown and sit down-

"AH! Something is in my sit!!!" The woman screamed and turned around, "A crocodile?! What the- VERDE!!!"

The infant turned his attention to the sit and glared at the small crocodile sitting on the woman's sit, "What are you doing here?! I thought you left?!"

The crocodile seemed to stare at the infant and the infant continued, "You left and I found a new partner!"

"A rat. You found a lab rat, Verde." The woman commented but the infant did not pay any attention to her, glaring at the crocodile.

"Oh? You're sorry? Don't you feel so-"

"Please forgive them." The stout man caught Tsuna's attention as a heated 'argument' was established by the infant and the crocodile, "The crocodile was Verde's companion for so long. A few months ago, the crocodile left and Verde was heartbroken. Heartbroken enough to simply take a lab rat and pronounced it as his new partner."

"Umm…" Tsuna began to recall where he had heard the names before but asked just to confirm it, "You are?"

"I am Innocenti. The woman is Koenig and the infant is Verde, an Arcobaleno." Innocenti bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo."

"Oh… Nice… Nice to meet you too…" Tsuna replied, bowing as well.

"I assume Reborn has not fully told you what we do."

"You… research… about boxes?" Tsuna asked, unsure if the future still holds. Innocenti nodded.

"We have been _recruited _by Vongola to study about the boxes. They have even given as a very nice specimen." Innocenti said, "But you have been summoned here because we wish to research about your Sky ring."

"My… Sky ring…?"

"Please do not be alarmed. We have personally asked the Ninth about this and he had given his approval as long as it was supervised."

Tsuna looked at Ryohei then back at Innocenti, "So that's why 'Nii-san is with me…"

"Eh?" Innocenti looked at Ryohei then at Tsuna. Coughing as if to hide something, Innocenti smiled, "Well then, if you would please kindly follow Koenig to the room… Koenig!"

"What?!" Koenig yelled back and Innocenti motioned his hand. Koenig nodded and walked towards them, "Please follow me, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna nodded and they followed Koenig out of the room. As they followed Koenig, Tsuna heard a set of footsteps going towards their direction.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"All have been checked and the glass has been configured so that no one will be able to see what was on the other side." Samuele checked his list before turning his eyes towards his companion, and boss, "What's with all these, Hibari-sama? It's not like we're going to interrogate someone. I mean, this procedure would be for a Vongola right?"

Hibari didn't bother look at him or even answer his question, "Where's the monkey-king?"

"Xanxus-sama? Most probably drinking it all away again. God, that man drinks as if he was drinking water. It's frightening… especially when you count how drinking affects the body and our immune system. I mean, this a few drinks and-" Samuele stopped when he realized that Hibari had stopped, "Hibari-sama?"

Hibari motioned Samuele to be quiet and listened. They were on a straight hallway, the end leading to the right where the doctors were in one room. In that direction, there were three sets of footsteps coming towards them. One of them was a woman and by the clicking of the heels, Hibari knew it was that annoying woman Koenig. The second set of footsteps was confident, brash, and energetic. The last set was soft, almost gentle.

"This way, please." Hibari heard Koenig say as they entered Hibari's vision. Hibari's eyes widened as he realized who the third set of footsteps belonged to. Although he was wearing a pink yukata and his hair was combed, Hibari instantly recognized the face.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered.

As if time slowed down for Hibari, Tsuna turned towards him slowly…

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Author's End Rants: And… we end this chappy with a cliff-hanger… blame my sempai, Ao-sempai (fanfiction account: Darkangelsonic) who kept giving me cliff-hangers so much that I happened to do it as well. So, other than school, I also got sidetracked once again because I managed to buy my own PSP (second hand and fat but it's still a psp and it's white since my DS is white so it's natural that I pick a white psp as well) simply because of Shin Megami Tensei Persona that will be released in September and Hatsune Miku Project Diva (which actually lags, -sniffs—sniffs-). –grins- Will Tsuna finally see Hibari? And if he does, what will happen? Anyway! Hint for the next chapter…

_The Sea of Anemones…_


	22. From The Sea of Anemones

Task 22: From the Sea of Anemones

Disclaimer: (in red text) Sigyn-chi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

Warning: Uhhh… hmmm… more mysteries… more questions… more… most probably people that will hate me. –grins-

Author's Notes: It's been my policy to upload RVD together with Side-Track. Problem is, my oh so wonderful annoying brat for a nephew deleted the Side Track. Funny story… if you don't count the result… He likes copying everything he sees so he saw me using shift delete for useless documents and I turned around and here he was deleting two documents all of a sudden. So… side-track will not be updated until I get over my wave of despair. Don't ask what the other document was… -sniff- -sniff- So replies to those wonderful and understanding reviews will have to wait until I redo the entire side track... oh... and thanks to those who greeted me last month. -grins-

Task 22: From the Sea of Anemones

As Tsuna turned around, a sudden shadow came lunging towards them. Tsuna's eyes widened as Ryohei grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against his back. The shadow collided with the hard steel wall and Koenig cursed in German as she was almost hit as well.

"Ow…" was the only word that managed to escape the shadow's lips. Tsuna looked at the shadow and saw a young man with dark brown hair. The young man moaned and wobbled back to his feet, shaking his head.

"A-Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, concern over the young man who looked like he was shot out of a cannon. The young man looked at Tsuna and shook his head.

"A bit wobbly, I think I broke a rib or two but…" The young man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening his eyes once more, "I'm used to it."

"U-Used… to it?" Tsuna asked. The young man looked at Tsuna and blinked.

"Oh… I haven't seen you before…" The young man said before bowing, "I am Samuele di Canetti. You are?"

"Ah. Sawa-"

"My sister, Sasagawa Kyoko!" Ryohei loudly proclaimed, making Tsuna blush.

"Onii-san!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh, you don't need to lie to him, Vongola Decimo." Koenig said, dusting her lab coat, "That guy is an important member… well… he's the personal punching bag of those two scary guys."

"VONGOLA DECIMO!!?" Samuele yelled, his eyes widening as he stared at Tsuna. Tsuna began to blush once more but something did catch his curiosity.

"Scary guys?" Tsuna asked.

Koenig flicked her hair and replied, "You know… your Cl-"

"AH! Koenig-san!" Samuele called out in a sing-song voice, grabbing Koenig's shoulders, "It has been so long since I saw your beautiful visage!"

"Wha-! Hey!" Koenig tried to pry Samuele's hands off her shoulders but Samuele hugged her, "St-Stop touching me!!!"

"Let us stay this way for but a few minutes." Samuele cooed, nuzzling his cheek to hers.

"St-STOP-"

"Shut up." Samuele whispered dangerously to her ear. Koenig stiffened as she saw the dangerous glint in Samuele's eyes. Samuele continued to whisper lowly to her ear, "No one… especially Vongola Decimo… must know that Hibari-sama is here."

"What-"

"This is a direct order from Vongola Nono." Samuele moved away from Koenig and mouthed the words, "_Understand?_"

Koenig nodded solemnly and narrowed her eyes, "You Mafiosi… all of you are the same."

Samuele chuckled and winked at her, "It comes with the job description."

Samuele cleared his throat and turned towards Tsuna. Samuele grinned and bowed, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo. Although… I did not expect our first meeting to one such as this."

Tsuna blushed once more and waved his hands, "Ah- It is- I mean-"

Tsuna sighed and gave up, bowing as well, "It is also a pleasure to meet you, Samuele-san. If given the choice, I wouldn't have dressed like this."

Samuele hid his smirk and mumbled, "Well… at least I think he's going to enjoy this…"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Samuele as he only caught a bit of Samuele's mumble. Samuele continued to smile and shook his head.

"Well then, Decimo-sama, please follow me." Samuele said, walking the path Hibari and Samuele had been walking from to before… the entire thing. Tsuna looked at Koenig.

"He knows the way." Koenig said, following Samuele. Tsuna and Ryohei followed the two as well but Tsuna lagged behind. He knew Samuele was hiding something but he was unsure of what is it. And then…

There was that nagging feeling he was having. It began a few minutes before Samuele collided to the wall. A nagging nostalgic feeling that makes his heart aches…

They passed the long hallway and entered a room on the right end. Tsuna's eyes closed instinctively when he entered. He opened them slowly as a source of bright light invaded his vision. As soon as his visions became clearer, Tsuna saw the room he was in. It was a bright white room. It would have been empty if not for the white chair by the middle of the room. The white chair was probably made of steel or a material such as that because of the dozens of white wires behind the chair. The path of the wires was towards the ceiling onto the wall under a large glass embedded to the room. Some of the wires that were connected to the chair were also connected to two cylindrical containers at the opposite ends of the room.

Samuele walked towards the middle and placed a hand on the chair, "If Decimo-sama would be so kind to sit here."

Tsuna took a step towards the chair but stopped and looked at the enormous glass. Samuele's eyes widened and he coughed, "I-Is something wrong, Decimo-sama?"

Tsuna continued to stare at the glass and his eyes softened.

"Sawada?" Tsuna blinked as Ryohei touched his shoulder. Turning to face Ryohei, Tsuna was surprised to see Ryohei looking at him with concern, "You okay?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry if I worried you, Onii-san. I just… I felt something… there…"

Tsuna looked back at the glass. Samuele laughed forcefully, "Ah, is the Next Don of Vongola a narcissist? Well, can't blame ya. If you had been a girl, I can just imagine how many Mafiosi would be willing to do anything for y-"

"AH! Right here, right?" Tsuna said, rushing towards the chair. Samuele chuckled and smiled at Tsuna.

"Modest too huh?" Samuele commented as Tsuna sat on the chair. Samuele gently pushed Tsuna to lean back, "What do Japanese call that? Oh yeah… 'Moe'… right?"

Tsuna grimaced, "Not a lot of us use that word, Samuele-san. And I am not moe."

Samuele chuckled and checked the wires, "It's either ignorance or modesty. But you know, Decimo-sama, a lot of people is willing to go to terrible lengths for that."

"For what?" Tsuna asked, "For… being moe?"

Samuele grinned and faced Tsuna once more, checking his watch as he gently grabbed Tsuna wrist. Samuele continued to check his watch as he replied, "Remember those mushy fairytale love stories we grow up with?"

"Yeah…"

Samuele placed Tsuna's wrist back gently and grinned, "The main characters are usually either brave or stupid enough to do those crazy things for the sake of their love interests. If you ask me, I think people like those are the people who can kill a god."

"Kill a god…" Tsuna repeated. Samuele's face turned stoic.

"This procedure can only be done by Vongola Decimo-sama. At the start and the remainder of the procedure, you will be left alone in this room. Please do not move your head and continue to lean back. We all would be on the conjoining room. Although this procedure is more than safe, please do take care, Vongola Decimo-sama." Samuele bowed and began to walk away.

"Sawada! I'll extremely be on the other room! One extreme call and I'll extremely break the wall to come to you!" Ryohei shouted from behind Tsuna as they began to leave the room.

"Please don't do that, Onii-san. Just enter the room normally…" Tsuna pleaded weakly. Once he heard the hiss of the door opening and closing, Tsuna sighed and leaned back, trying to be comfortable. His eyes wandered back to the glass and stared at it.

Why…

Why does his heart ache all of a sudden?

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Samuele left Ryohei and Koenig on the control room in the conjoining room. The entire room was filled with television sets showing the room Tsuna was in, all in different angles. Samuele got to the other room above the control room. By the window was Hibari, his arms crossed. Samuele sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he greeted his boss, "You know, Hibari-sama, that wasn't really a nice get-out technique you pulled out there. What do you call that? 'Samuele-Cannon-Specia-"

Samuele flew to the other side of the room as Hibari lunged at him, hitting Samuele's cheek with one of his tonfas. Hibari twirled his tonfas before walking back to his previous sit. Hibird fluttered towards Samuele singing, "Idiot! Idiot!"

Samuele groaned and sat up, shaking his head, "What was that for?"

"Don't say unnecessary things to Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed, not looking at Samuele. As if the entire thing never even happened, Samuele approached Hibari and stared at the window as well. On the other side was the white room Tsuna was in. Samuele rubbed his check.

"It's almost as if he knows you're here." Samuele said. Hibari closed his eyes.

"He must not know."

Samuele took out a walkie-talkie from his jacket and nodded, "As you command, Hibari-sama."

Turning the walkie-talkie on, Samuele cleared his throat, "Test? Test? 1, 2, 3. If you hear me, Koenig-san, please say 'I love you, Samuele-sama', over."

The walkie-talkie hissed and Samuele heard Koenig reply, "Just go and eat a thousand needles, idiot. Over…"

Samuele chuckled and faced Hibari, "One of these days, she will say that to me."

"Just eat a thousand needles. It's more probable." Hibari replied.

Samuele chuckled once more, "The greater the risk, the higher the payoff, Hibari-sama. You, of all people, should know that."

Hibari's eyes narrowed but he kept quiet. Samuele talked to the walkie-talkie once more, "Koenig-san, we are ready to go. Begin the procedure, over."

"Copy." was Koenig's short reply. A few seconds afterwards, the cylindrical containers began to hum. An item appeared in each cylindrical container. One was a necklace of some sort… while the other… was a triangular black box.

The entire white room seemed to hum as the necklace and the box began to glow slowly and softly. At the chair, Tsuna stiffened as he heard voices right next to his ears. They were all saying different things and Tsuna was having a hard time understanding all of them.

'_Demon children…'_

'_You are insane and driven for power…'_

'_I… will be alone once more…'_

'_Don't worry. I'll be with you until you say no.'_

'_Conquer fear, conquer despair… conquer the world…'_

Tsuna's eyes closed as he heard one distinct phrase.

'_Vongola must fall…'_

"Wha-"

The same phrase kept on repeating. Different voices, different tones but it was all the same phrase. As if the other words were trying to drown that phrase but could not. Then… those voices all drowned out, leaving a single voice whispering to Tsuna…

'_Vongola must fall…'_

'… _Vongola Decimo…'_

"AH!" Tsuna screamed as a sudden pain originated from his head spread throughout his entire body. Although his eyes were open, Tsuna was seeing something else. A vision that looked like an old film, grainy and void of colors…

_An empty room overlooking mountains filled with snow… A lone figure standing on the center with spiky hair and wearing a cape…_

"P-Primo…" Tsuna whispered.

_Footsteps coming from behind… A young woman with long black hair, wearing a yukata with sakura petal designs… _

_Giotto faced the woman and his mouth moved…_

"I'm… sorry…" Tsuna whispered.

_The woman fell, Giotto catching her… The woman looked at him, smiling as tears fell from her eyes…_

"I'm… sorry…" Tsuna repeated and gasped as the vision changed suddenly.

_Another room, alcohol of every brand littered on the table… Two men staring at each other…_

_A loud sound, an angry cry…_

"Secondo…"

_Secondo grabbed Giotto's collar and shouted at him… Giotto looked at Secondo and his mouth moved…_

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Tsuna let out a scream as the vision was changed. This time, countless visions came upon him. Tsuna was unable to even see all of them for what they were. To Tsuna, they were all jumbled images, distorted, faded…

_A glass table… a flower on it… _

_A boy…_

… _smiling…_

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna whispered once more.

Tsuna's eyes closed as the visions left him. His body slacked then…

A glowing amber colored flame appeared on his forehead…

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Hibari's eyes widened as the flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead. The flame was growing… the color… draining…

"No…"

"Hibari-sama?"

"STOP THE PROCEDURE!!!" Hibari ordered, rushing out of the room.

"HIBARI-SAMA!!!" Hibari stopped when Samuele called out, staring at the white room. Hibari turned back and saw Tsuna slowly floating, the flame on his forehead now a color of pure white. The flames flickered and erupted, dancing around Tsuna in a snake-like form.

"Damn it!" Hibari cause his ring to erupt into a huge purple flame, ordering Samuele, "Out of the way!"

Samuele ducked immediately as Hibari dashed towards the window glass.

272272727272727272727272727272727272727727272727272727

_Tsuna opened his eyes and winced as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was in an opera house of some sort. Tsuna got up and staggered for a moment but caught his weight in time. That's when a light appeared on top of him. Tsuna blinked and looked up but winced as the light hurt his eyes. Turning away from the light, Tsuna heard a click and another source of light turned on, revealing a masked figure in a glittering black cloak. Tsuna backed away as the masked figure began to walk towards him. The masked figure reached out a hand and a distant voice called out, "Vongola…"_

_Although it sounded like it came from the masked figure, Tsuna was unsure as the voice seemed so distant and he could not truly distinguish it. _

"_Deny me, do thou?" _

"_Deny?" Tsuna repeated._

"_Deny me, do not. Vongola… for I am thy truth… Thy wish…" The masked figure approached Tsuna and Tsuna felt his body move on its own, walking towards the masked figure._

_But before Tsuna could approach the masked figure, a swarm of black clothes appeared between them, their steps pattering in a coordinated sound. They began to circle Tsuna, whispering…_

"_Vongola…"_

"_Suffering…"_

"_Vongola…"_

"_Pain…"_

"_Vongola…"_

"_-them…"_

"_Sorrow…"_

"_St-Stop it…" Tsuna whispered as they began to encircle him. But they continued in their harsh whispering…_

"_Vongola…"_

"_Destroyer…"_

"_-urn them…"_

"_Vongola…"_

"_Death…"_

"_Stop… Stop…" Tsuna shook his head, covering his ears as the figures were only a step away from him…_

"_Vongola…"_

"_Burn them…"_

"_Demon…"_

"_BURN THEM ALL!!!" _

"_AHHH!!!" Tsuna screamed as a white flame appeared on his forehead._

_Blood…_

_A man… drenched in blood…_

_A last smile…_

_A lingering kiss…_

'_Live…'_

"_AHHHH!!!" The entire opera house was engulfed in white flames, eating everything in its path. The figures screamed in horror and agony, moving around Tsuna in a dance-like movement. Even though the white flames are already eating them, they continued to dance. It was as if white flames were dancing around Tsuna. Soon, all that was left was the dancing flame. _

_Tsuna panted and clutched his head. The lone masked figure walked towards him and asked in that same distant voice, "What pains thou?"_

"_My head… feels like… it's splitting…" Tsuna whispered._

_The masked figure touched Tsuna's cheek, "Accept thy pain, Vongola. Thy pain is the proof. Proof that thou exist and thou is…"_

_The hands left Tsuna's cheek and rested above his neck, "… Vongola…"_

_Tsuna gasped as the hands suddenly grabbed his neck. Tsuna fell on the floor, the flames dancing around them. The masked figure continued to strangle him. Tsuna began to kick, gasping for breathes. One hand tried to pry the masked figure's hand while the other trashed, hitting the mask._

_The mask flew and shattered next to Tsuna's face, cutting Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw who it was._

"_P-Primo?"_

_Vongola Primo's lips turned to a smile, "Vongola… I am thy wish…"_

"_And thy wish shall be granted…"_

_Tsuna gasped as his visions began to darken. _

_Why?_

_Visions began to appear once more in his eyes, grainy and void of colors…_

_A wrecked battle ground… A man in a black suit…_

_The vision disappeared before Tsuna could see who it was…_

… _replaced by a vision of an older man…_

_Hibari…_

"_H-Hibari… san…" Tsuna whispered, trying once more to pry Primo's hands off his neck. Primo laughed._

"_Even now, you call for his name?" Primo said in a taunting voice, "Hibari-san, Hibari-san, Hibari-san- You're like a broken record!"_

"_Look at me, Decimo." Primo ordered, smirking at Tsuna, "Look at me."_

_Against his fading vision, Tsuna saw another face…_

"_Bya… ku… ran…?"_

_At that name, Primo's smile turned more maniacally, "Decimo… Thy wish is granted…"_

_Primo stopped when the white flames around them suddenly erupted to purple flames. Primo jumped back as the flames charged him, circling around Tsuna as if to protect him. Primo hissed and turned around, seeing another figure among the purple flames._

"_You…"_

_Anemone-san looked at Primo, "This is not your place to haunt. He does not remember."_

_Primo laughed, "I see. I see… So it wasn't just Nono, you had a hand on this as well."_

"_Tsunayoshi is not for you to play with." Anemone-san hissed, walking between Primo and Tsuna. _

"_Vongola shall be granted its wish. That is…" Primo glared at Anemone-san, "… the very reason why I continue to exist."_

_With that declaration, Primo turned to raging white flame. Anemone-san outstretched his hands and the entire opera house erupted to a sea of petals. Tsuna opened his eyes and smelled the fragrance of flowers. Sitting up, Tsuna saw that he was in a sea of anemones. Turning up, his eyes met with Anemone-san's._

"_Tsunayoshi…"_

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna's eyes fluttered opened and, with a hoarse voice, he whispered.

"Hibari… san…?"

Hibari's eyes softened and he embraced Tsuna tightly, "Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna returned the embrace and whispered, "Am I… still dreaming…?"

Hibari stiffened and faced Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes were glazed while his cheek had a small cut and his neck was a little bruise with what looks like fingertips. Hibari smiled and nodded, "Yes… you are…"

"Oh…" Tsuna closed his eyes, "If I wake up… will Hibari-san… be gone?"

Hibari touched Tsuna's forehead with his, "Yes…"

"Then…" Tsuna opened his eyes and touched Hibari's cheek, "… Please… don't wake… me…"

Hibari lowered his face, kissing Tsuna gently. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's shirt and leaned unto his touch.

Even for just a few moments… let me lose myself in this dream…

272272727272727272727272727272727272727727272727272727

"How long are you planning on sleeping, Stupid-Tsuna?" Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head. Tsuna woke up and looked at Reborn, smiling softly.

"I think… you're losing your strength, Reborn." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked.

"I was being easy on you. How are you feeling?" Reborn asked.

"My head still hurts but…" Tsuna placed a hand on his lips, "… That last dream…"

"Dream?"

"I dreamt Hibari-san was there…" Tsuna smiled, "… It felt… real…"

Reborn looked away, "Some dreams are like that, Stupid Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled but blinked, "I'm back?"

"Yeah…" Reborn nodded, "Someone delivered you with Ryohei a few hours ago. You've been sleeping since then."

"Someon-"

"SAWADA!!!" The door burst opened and all the other residents of the villa rushed towards him. Ryohei was the first one to speak and extremely loudly, "YOU'RE EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?!"

"I-I am…"

"Boss!" a pair of arms embraced Tsuna's wrist, looking at him with one worried, teary eye, "We-We were so worried…"

"Damn it. Usagi-chan, don't scare us like that!" Ken yelled.

"Ken was worried you were going to die." Chigusa said, adjusting his glasses.

"I WAS NOT!!!"

"Hahahaha…" Yamamoto patted Ken's back and smiled at Tsuna, "How do you feel, Tsuna?"

"My head still hurts…"

"Ah! Then I have just the thing for it!" Gokudera said, taking out a bottle from his pocket. He opened it and they grimaced at the smell, "Just drink this and you'll get better instantly, Tenth!"

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hand before it could get near Tsuna, "Woah! I think Tsuna just needs some rest, Gokudera."

"Stay out of this, Baseball-freak!"

"Get that extreme thing AWAY from SAWADA!!!"

"What the- LAWN HEA-"

"AHH!!! I drank it!!!"

"Spit it out, Ken! Spit it out!!!"

"You FUCKING PUPPY!!!"

As they continued shouting, Reborn smirked and left the room.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Yes, I have the rings and boxes with me…" Hibari confirmed as he listened to the voice of the man on the other line. Samuele was currently piloting the helicopter, leaving Hibari alone with a box. His fingers dug deeply against the phone he was holding but he restrained, "No, he has yet to remember. Yes, time is against us. We must now proceed to the second phase…

Ninth…"


	23. Prelude to Zwei

Task 23: Prelude to Zwei

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in many galaxies including the one you are in while reading this.

Warning: Usage of an overly use term for a title, start of an arc and more mysteries and questions popping here and there

Author's Notes: Belated Merry Christmas! This was supposedly to be posted on the eve of December 25 but I forgot the fact that our internet connection would go down once 0900 pm hits last December 24… and it only got reestablished today. –frowns-

Other notes: It occurred to me that this fic is seriously being derived from the manga (especially since the manga showed the pictures of Primo's guardians) but I warned you guys this story had already derived from the anime/manga when TYL!Hibari fought Genkishi in Melone base (or Merone base, whichever translation you're using). –laughs-

Task 23: Prelude to Zwei

"This smells nice, Letizia-san." Tsuna complimented as he took the cup of tea Letizia had placed on his table. Letizia bowed and left without saying a word. Tsuna sighed and flipped the book he had been reading. Today, he had asked… more like begged… Reborn to let him spend the day reading in his study room. Without even asking a question, Reborn had placed more than a dozen books on his study room. But after a while, Tsuna banged his head on the table.

All of them were written in Italian…

Tsuna groaned and lifted his head, rubbing his forehead. With a resigned sigh, Tsuna sipped the tea on his hand and sighed once more.

His vision during that time had left him with the nagging feeling that he was missing something, as if he had been building a jigsaw puzzle without a picture to look at. Knowing that it would be long before he could understand even just a single book, Tsuna began to walk out of the room. As soon as he was out, he walked to the right where the library was stationed. He opened the door and smiled sardonically at what he was seeing.

In front of him were six chairs facing a blackboard, Gokudera was by the black board, wearing glasses, while Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Ken and Chigusa were sitting on the chairs… well… at least the five of them were…

"YOU STUPID LAWNHEAD!!! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!" Gokudera shouted as he waved his stick at Ryohei's location.

"Ah, come on, octopus-head! This is extremely boring!" Ryohei replied, waving his arms as if he was stretching, "We could be outside, extremely training!"

"I don't give a damn about that! Now sit down, LAWNHEAD!!!" Gokudera ordered once more, "Reborn-san ordered me to teach you guys and I'm going to do just that! Honestly! Just because Reborn-san is out-"

"Um… Ken… what does this mean?" Chrome whispered as she showed her notebook to Ken.

Ken stared at the notebook intently before shouting, "ARGH! I don't know!!! Stop asking, you stupid woman!!!"

Chrome backed away immediately and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Chigusa, who had been sitting on Chrome's other side, took Chrome's notebook and stared at it for a few minutes before showing it to Chrome. He pointed at one of Chrome's notes and answered, "This is supposedly to contain an element of this by adding this into the equation."

"Oh… I see…" Chrome nodded in understanding and pointed at another part of her notebook, "What about this one? What does this mean?"

"This one is…"

Ken stared at the two before growling. He turned away and turned towards Yamamoto, who looked like he was having a hard time. Ken snickered and asked, "Having problems, pyon?"

"Ah? Oh, a bit." Yamamoto chuckled and showed Ken his notebook, "I'm trying to answer this one but it just seems a bit impossible, considering that if I add this to this, it would result to Gokudera's explanation of-"

Ken began to feel dizzy as Yamamoto chatted away. But Yamamoto stopped and looked at his notes before smiling brightly, "Hey. I got it! Thanks, Ken!"

Yamamoto patted Ken's back and began to write on his notebook. Ken shook his head, trying to get the dizziness away.

"You stupid LAWNHEAD-"

"OH! That's how it's supposed to be! EXTREME fighting-"

"ONII-SAN! GOKUDERA-KUN! STOP!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath and smiled at them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Umm… some sort of calculation…?" Yamamoto replied, grinning sheepishly at Tsuna. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, a bit angry that the baseball idiot didn't even remember properly what he was teaching them. Tsuna nodded and turned towards Gokudera and Ryohei, who were both grabbing each other by the neck of their shirts.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna called out.

Gokudera immediately threw Ryohei to the floor and replied, "I'm sorry, Tenth. I did not wish for you to see such a miserable sigh-"

Tsuna waved his head and said, "Its okay. I didn't come to reprehend any of you or anything… Actually… I wanted to ask a favor…"

"A favor?"

Tsuna looked away, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. Everyone, other than Chrome and Chigusa, gulped as they noticed how cute Tsuna looked, looking as if he was shy about something. Tsuna turned to face them slowly and asked, "Can… you guys help me…?"

"OF COURSE!" All of them eagerly replied.

"Eh? But I haven't said anything yet-"

"It doesn't matter what it is, Tenth! We'll of course help you!" Gokudera eagerly said, before taking out his dynamites, "Now who do you want to silence, Tenth? I'll get-"

"HIIII!!! No!" Tsuna waved his arms and hastily explained, "I need you guys to help me find information about Vongola's history!"

"Vongola's history?" Yamamoto asked, closing his notebook.

"I have some books concerning Vongola's history in my study room. But… well… it'll be better if we all look at it…" Tsuna looked down and grinned sheepishly, "… right?"

They all nodded immediately and Gokudera said, "Of course, Tenth!"

Gokudera turned towards the other people in the room and shouted, "Well?! What are you guys waiting for?! LET'S GO!!!"

"OH!" Yamamoto, Ken and Ryohei shouted back in eagerness, raising their fist to the air. Chigusa sighed and adjusted his glasses.

Chrome looked at the others as they kept their fists raised and mimicked them, raising her fist slowly and whispered, "… Oh…"

"Now, now. Let's go, Tenth!"

"Eh? Ah, yeah…" Tsuna mumbled as Gokudera began pushing out of the library. Gokudera's 'students' followed them back to Tsuna's study room and closed the door behind them. Tsuna, thanks to Gokudera's instructions, was sitting on the desk chair while Gokudera was standing on his right, already reading a book. Yamamoto sat on the floor and took one of the books. The three Kokuyo students decided to occupy the sofa by the left wall. Ken was the only one that didn't grab a book, leaning unto the sofa instead and yawning. Ryohei, surprisingly, took one book and stared at the page he flipped.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryohei closed the book and shouted, "I EXTREMELY DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!"

Gokudera, trembling, closed the book he had been reading and shouted back, "THEN FUCKING GO AWAY!!!"

Before the two guardians could fight once more, Tsuna stood and shouted, "STOP!!!"

The two guardians immediately stopped and looked at him. Chigusa closed the book he had been reading and regarded Tsuna with a question, "Is there anything specific you wish to know, Vongola?"

"Eh?" Tsuna, Ryohei and Gokudera looked at the quiet Kokuyo student.

Yamamoto nodded and asked, "Yeah. Vongola's history is too broad. Maybe if he make it more specific-"

"Are you trying to say that Tenth is wrong?!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. Yamamoto immediately shook his head.

"No, no, no. Of course not!" Yamamoto defended himself and smiled, "I'm just saying that maybe Tsuna is looking for something specific-"

"Anything about Primo." Tsuna replied but shook his head, "I mean… maybe… something about Primo's later years…"

"Later years?" Chrome asked, closing the book she had been reading, "There is not much in this book about that… other than Vongola Primo moving to Japan after he handed Vongola to Secondo…"

"Yeah… this book also says that…" Yamamoto said, waving the book he had been reading.

"Eh? You can read that gibberish?" Ryohei asked, pointing at Yamamoto's book.

"It's only gibberish because you can't fucking understand it!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto and complimented, "Awesome, Yamamoto. You can read Italian!"

Yamamoto chuckled and grinned, "Well… I got a brilliant teacher, right?"

Gokudera blushed as Yamamoto grinned at him and crossed his arms, "S-Shut up!"

"Anyway!" Gokudera cleared his throat and said, "There is something that caught my attention."

Gokudera opened his book once more and flipped the pages. Gokudera stopped and showed the book to Tsuna. Tsuna sat and stared at the page. After a few minutes, Tsuna looked at Gokudera slowly. Tsuna said shyly, "Uh… Gokudera-kun… I sorta… can't understand it…"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera apologized, bowing at Tsuna immediately. Tsuna chuckled and shook his head, smiling at Gokudera.

"What does it says, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah. This passage speaks of a colorless flame that was said to be seen used by Primo." Gokudera explained, earning a curious look from everyone in the room.

"A… colorless flame?" Tsuna repeated. Unknown to them, Ryohei seemed to stiffen at those words.

Gokudera nodded and continued, "It says here that there was one time where in Primo used a pure colorless flame. But there are some records here… uhhh…"

Gokudera grabbed a few books he had been scanning and flipped the pages. Smiling triumphantly, Gokudera showed the other books as well and continued, "Here and here… They described the flame during the same event as pure white. This one described it as a transparent flame."

"All of them were talking about the same event."

"A white flame… is that even possible?" Yamamoto mused.

"Well…" Gokudera scratched his cheek and thought about it. All of them fell into silence as they pondered if it was possible. Although Ken and Chigusa didn't really understand everything, they knew enough to know that there were no dying flames known as white.

"Ah-hah." Yamamoto shrugged and smiled, "If only Lal was here."

"Lal…" Tsuna repeated the name of the woman they first met in the future. Tsuna stood and shouted, "That's right!"

"Tenth?"

"Didn't they explain it to us?" Tsuna looked at his hand and was surprised to not find his Vongola ring.

Oh… That's right…

Tsuna grinned sheepishly as he remembered that Reborn 'confiscated' the rings just a few weeks ago. Tsuna shook his head and smiled at those staring at him in anticipation. Tsuna explained, "They said that the flame's color depends on the purity of the ring, right?"

"Oh. I see… the dimmer the color, the lower the purity." Gokudera nodded.

"But…" Chrome's quiet soft voice whispered, causing the boys to look at her. Chrome blushed slightly at the attention but continued, "Wouldn't that mean… well… that it was so pure that it became… colorless?"

"Chrome's right… A flame that pure…" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and asked, "Was Primo wearing the Vongola ring?"

Gokudera frowned and looked at the books before shaking his head, "None of these books say anything about that, Tenth…"

Chigusa threw a book to Gokudera and said, "Page 144…"

Gokudera frowned as he caught the book but flipped the book to the page nonetheless. Gokudera's eyes widened as he read the passage, "A white flame is considered… what?!"

"What is it?!" Tsuna asked frantically.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna and said, "This says that a white flame is considered as a symbol."

"A symbol?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Every don of Vongola is supposedly to achieve the white flame to be considered as a true Vongola don. The white flame…" Gokudera stared at the page for a few moments before reciting, "'… supposedly symbolizes the Vongola don awakening his or her true power…' Blah, blah… useless information… uhhh… It says here that 'a white flame was said to be able to incinerate an entire town'…"

"That's some extreme power…" Ryohei commented, crossing his arms as he continued, "So… if Sawada can… produce that white flame?"

Gokudera frowned and read a few more pages before replying, "Well… it doesn't say how."

"Does it say how-"

"Hey cool!" They all turned around and stared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked up and grinned sheepishly as he apologized, "Sorry… This one just got me… uhh…"

"What did you find, baseball-freak?" Gokudera asked with a frown.

Yamamoto held up his book and answered, "Well… Primo's Cloud Guardian? He was a secret agent."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked and asked, "For Japan?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at the book once more and shrugged, "It doesn't say…"

"Hey. What's that by the end of the page?" Ken asked, staring at the book as well. Yamamoto turned his attention at the end and furrowed as he tried to understand the writings.

Chrome leaned in as well and read, "It says that Vongola Primo had two mist guardians…"

"He did?!" Tsuna asked, walking towards them to look at the book. Tsuna's hope was dashed when he saw that the book was all texts. He had hoped that there was at least a picture or two. As if his prayer was heard, a piece of paper dropped from the book. The piece of paper flew by Gokudera's foot. Gokudera picked it up and examined it.

"Huh? What's this…? 'Stupid'… 'Giotto'… EHHH?!" Gokudera seemed surprised at those words. They all ran towards him and looked at what Gokudera was holding.

"It's a photo!" Yamamoto happily said, leaning unto Gokudera's shoulder to get a better view, "Turn it over. Turn it over!"

Tsuna blinked as he thought he saw Gokudera blushing but his curiosity was transferred to the photo on Gokudera's hand. Gokudera shouted in annoyance as he turned the photo, "Okay! Okay!"

They all stared at the photo. It was a black and white photo, already yellow because of age. The picture itself was blurry and they could hardly make out the figure of a person sitting on a chair together with two other persons on both side. The two persons standing were obviously men wearing suits of some kind while the person sitting was a woman with long hair. Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the blurry image of the woman's attire.

"… a… kimono…" Tsuna whispered as he tried to make out the design of the kimono. The photo was too blurry to make any distinctive pattern but Tsuna saw something else in the picture. It was blurry as well but it looked like one of the men has a very distinctive hairstyle.

"Is that… Primo?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at one of the men.

"The hairstyle does remind me of Vongola, pyon." Ken commented, nodding.

"It seems that something else is written at the back…" Chrome whispered softly.

"Funny, octopus-head didn't see it…"

"That's because one BASEBALL-FREAK wanted me to turn the fucking photo!"

Yamamoto laughed and grinned at Gokudera, "Sorry, sorry. It just got me excited."

Gokudera grumbled but turned the photo once more. He read the texts that were a bit blotched because of the ink, "Uhh… let's see… 'Stupid Giotto'… 'We went with'… umm… 'your stupid'… 'idea. Now go back to that'… hmmm… the fucking ink's too… 'childhood'? I think this one means 'childhood'… and I can't make out the texts that come after that…"

"So, that photo was meant for Primo?" Tsuna asked as he took the photo from Gokudera absentmindedly. He turned the photo again and stared at the photo, "This woman's… Shion-hime…"

"How can you be sure, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna flinched at the question, thinking if he should tell them he saw her in the vision as well… or at least, he thinks that the woman he saw in his vision was Shion-hime. It seemed…

… well… the best plausible explanation…

"Ah… well…" Tsuna stared at the photo as he explained hastily, "The kimono! Yeah, that's it! The kimono! I mean Shion-hime was Japanese, right?"

"Oh…" All of them nodded to Tsuna's explanation. A sudden knock on the door stopped them from further engaging in their conversation when Letizia opened the door.

"Tsunayoshi-sama… and the others…" Gokudera and Ken frowned at the word 'the others' but Letizia either didn't see or didn't care as she continued coldly, "Supper is ready."

"Supper? EH?" Tsuna looked at the grandfather clock inside the study room and was surprised to see that it was already night time. Tsuna frowned, "I didn't notice…"

"Oh! Food!" Ryohei began to walk out immediately.

"I am hungry, pyon…" Ken said, walking with Chigusa and Chrome. Chrome stopped and looked back to Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto also looked at Tsuna.

"Shall we go, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, smiling at Tsuna.

Tsuna realized that Ken, Chigusa and Ryohei had also stopped and were now waiting for him. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

He smelled it right away… the undeniable stench of alcohol beverages filled the room as if it had been made with alcohol itself. He slowly moved his eyes to see the young man next to him and gulped as he realized the annoyance in his companion's face. With a forced laugh, he stepped back from his companion and joked forcefully, "Xanxus-sama really did it this time, didn't he? With the smell alone, he could already be dead because of severe alcohol poiso-"

Samuele ducked immediately as Hibari took his tonfas out from his weapon box, sending a shockwave of purple flames all around. Hibari began to walk towards the next room, where the smell of alcohol seemed most prominent. Samuele took this as his chance to grab the door and run outside. The moment he closed the door, he heard the shout of Xanxus and a loud crashing sound accompanied with the undeniable sound of glasses breaking. Samuele, having already experience similar 'events', rushed out of their base, a small abandoned villa surrounded by tall trees and away from civilization by about two days worth of travel by car. Samuele expertly dropped to the ground, mimicking the shout of a Japanese children's hero, "TOU!"

A blast of Sky flame missed Samuele by an inch as he heard Xanxus' shout of "STUPID BRAT!!!"

Taking this as a sign that the two violent men have already started their fight 'officially', Samuele began moving using his arms, remembering one show that had a scene where the characters were training using a similar maneuver. Samuele smiled as he silently thanked the Ninth boss of Vongola for letting the ground surrounding the villa to be pure grass, although it could be because of the helicopter that they would be using. Speaking of which…

"Just a bit more…" He whispered as he moved towards the helicopter they used to return to the villa. The way things were, Samuele was better off going to one of the near cities and watching a movie or two before he became an 'unfortunate victim'.

Samuele stopped when he heard another sound, quite different from what he was used to whenever the two were fighting.

"Wind?" Samuele whispered as he noticed the grass he was on moving. But they were moving unusually. Samuele began to hear the sound coming closer. Realizing what it was, he looked up and saw a helicopter descending near him. Samuele moved back as soon as he could as the helicopter landed. An infant jumped off the helicopter and ran towards him.

"Canetti!" The infant called him.

"Lal Mirch-san…" Samuele blinked, "What are you-"

"Where's Hibari and Xanxus?!" Lal Mirch asked forcefully. Samuele pointed towards the villa. Lal Mirch ran towards the villa as she ordered, "Get up, Canetti! We have a problem!"

"A problem?" Samuele asked as he stood immediately, following Lal Mirch.

* * *

"_How do you feel?" The man asked Tsuna as he placed a cup on the table. The cup was porcelain, decorated by a simple branch of sakura, a small budding flower by the end. The man poured tea to the cup and Tsuna smiled as the tea's fragrance soothed him._

"_Such a nice aroma…" Tsuna said as he took the cup. The man smiled as well and sat on the chair in front of him. _

"_I had Letizia prepare it. Of course…" The man turned away and continued, "It wasn't because I was expecting you to come."_

_Tsuna chuckled softly and smiled, "Why can't you be more honest…"_

"… _Hibari-san…"_

_Eh?_

_Hibari… san?_

_The man looked back at Tsuna and asked, "What's wrong? Do you feel an-"_

_Everything stopped. The entire room seemed to stop. The man stopped as well, his mouth slightly opened because he was stopped before he could finish his sentence. Tsuna stared at the cup on his hand. The tea stopped as well. The aroma stopped as well. Everything…_

"_It appeared that you have chosen." Tsuna turned towards the voice and saw Anemone-san walking towards the room, holding a cape on his hands._

"_I… I've been thinking…" Tsuna said, placing the cup back to the table as he continued, "That vision I saw… It was… It was real, wasn't it?" _

_Anemone-san continued to keep quiet and Tsuna continued, "I want to know… everything…"_

_Anemone-san placed the cape on Tsuna's shoulders and replied softly, "Vongola holds too many secrets to be looked at one's lifetime."_

"_But the answers the questions I seek… They're here, aren't they?" Tsuna asked, turning towards Anemone-san. Anemone-san smiled sadly._

"_What you will see is Vongola itself." Anemone-san said, turning to face the frozen man in front of Tsuna as he continued, "Finding the answers here depends on what it is you are looking for."_

"_Anemone-san is like a guide, right?" Tsuna asked, smiling at Anemone-san. _

"_More like gate keeper…" Anemone-san replied, shrugging as he began to walk away. He stopped and turned back towards Tsuna and said, "It seems that your timing is a bit off, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Eh?" _

"_Nothing. Enjoy your role in this dream, Vongola Decimo." Anemone-san said, closing the door. As the door closed, everything returned to normal…_

"_Is something wrong, Giotto?" Tsuna blinked as the man in front of him was replaced by a woman with long black hair, wearing a red kimono designed with sakura petals and black clouds. Tsuna shook his head and smiled, knowing fully well what he had to say. _

"_No. There is nothing wrong… Shion-san…" _

* * *

Kyoko first noticed it when she realized the sad glint in his eyes. They had been sitting on a bench, watching the sun set silently. Throughout the day they have spent together, the young man next to her seemed a bit occupied, as if he was thinking of a problem that he could not find an answer to. With a soft smile, Kyoko pressed her point finger on his cheek, "Hey."

Setsuna stiffened at the contact and turned his head to face Kyoko slowly. Kyoko continued her smile as she asked, "What's wrong, Setsuna-kun? You look… spaced out?"

Setsuna blinked and gave an apologetic smile, "Is that so? I'm… I'm sorry, Kyoko-san…"

Kyoko's smile faltered as she noticed how forced Setsuna was smiling and asked, "Did something happened, Setsuna-kun? Or… do you not like being with me?"

"Of course not!" Setsuna shouted but stopped and stuttered, "I-I-I mean- Of course I don't 'not' like- I mean- I like being with Kyoko-san and- Ah-"

Setsuna dropped his head and apologized, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko giggled softly and patted Setsuna on the back, "I understand what Setsuna-kun is trying to say."

Setsuna smiled back at Kyoko and tried to explain, "It's just… There's a lot happening back home…"

She turned towards her date and asked, "I thought you lived alone?"

He stiffened slightly and stuttered, "Ah, yes. It's just that… a… a few of my relatives… are coming to Namimori…"

"Oh!" Setsuna looked sad as he noticed how Kyoko looked excited as she asked, "Really? Isn't that nice?"

Setsuna forced as smile, "I… guess…"

Kyoko closed her lips as she stared at Setsuna. Then she asked softly, "Is something wrong with Setsuna-kun's relatives?"

Setsuna stiffened once more and slowly looked up to Kyoko. With a sad smile, he looked down once more and said, "I remember… Kyoko-san has a big brother, right? I heard… he was difficult to be with…"

Kyoko nodded and giggled, "Onii-chan can be a lot to handle sometimes but he has a good heart. Onii-chan was always there and… well… Even if we're not together now, I know he's here."

Kyoko placed her hands to her chest as she continued, "Right here."

Setsuna kept his hands on his lap but gripped his pants tightly, smiling sadly, "How… nice it must be…"

Kyoko was surprised when she heard Setsuna whisper, "… to have someone there for you…"

"Setsuna-kun?"

Kyoko was about to reach out when Setsuna continued, refusing to look at Kyoko, "I… I never had anyone like that."

Setsuna looked up and smiled sardonically, "My relatives… they're coming for me."

"Eh?"

"Remember the movie we watched? The heroine said she was only experiencing a borrowed time… right?" Setsuna continued, "… I'm also… just in a borrowed time…"

"When they get here…" Setsuna closed his eyes, "I'll just return to my reality."

Kyoko noticed Setsuna's trembling shoulders and placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna opened his eyes and stared at Kyoko, smiling sadly, "But in my reality… Kyoko-san is not there…"

Kyoko's eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards the young man next to her. Kyoko could feel his trembling body as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering almost fearfully, "I… I don't want that…"

Kyoko, not truly knowing what to do, returned the embrace as she closed her eyes. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder. With a soft voice, she asked, "Why… am I not in your reality?"

The trembling stopped, replaced by rigidness. She heard Setsuna reply softly, "In my reality… nothing of these would exist… I'll… I'll stop being Sawada Setsuna…"

"Setsuna-kun…" Kyoko whispered. She placed one of her hand of Setsuna's head and caressed his hair as she said, "Did you know, Setsuna-kun? I know of someone who looked so much like you…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… right?"

Kyoko giggled and said, "So you knew him?"

"No… I just heard about him… Did… Does Kyoko-san like him?"

"Of course I do." She replied and noticed that Setsuna trembling once more. She closed her eyes and continued, "I… think… I think I love him. There's something about him that just… make you love him."

She noticed Setsuna's hold lost its intensity and knew he was about to pull away. But Kyoko hugged him tight, "But I met you… And then I realized how the word 'love' can mean so many things…"

"If there was one thing I regretted, it was the fact that I was unable to tell Tsuna-kun how I felt when he was still here…" Kyoko continued, "… but not anymore. Because now, I'm happy I didn't tell him. Because I didn't tell him, I could tell you that…"

Kyoko gently looked at Setsuna's eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Setsuna's eyes widened and he looked at the girl in front of him. Kyoko gently smiled and said, "I will always love Tsuna-kun… but my love for you is different, deeper… more… painful…"

"Pain… ful…?" Setsuna repeated as confusion was evident in his tone.

Kyoko nodded and explained, "Hearing you say those things… It was painful. So much painful than when Tsuna-kun left. Because… Because… I want to be part of Setsuna-kun's reality!"

"That cannot be done."

Setsuna's eyes widened as one hand covered Kyoko's eyes from behind her. Kyoko's entire body slacked and she fell on Setsuna. Setsuna caught her and shouted, "Kyoko-san!"

"It is cruel to say such things to us."

Setsuna looked up and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes, staring at both of them with an expression that cannot be read. Setsuna whispered his name, "Giovanni… ni-"

Giovanni, a man wearing a blue shirt and black slacks, greeted Setsuna back, "It has been a long time, Zwei."

Setsuna looked away and said, "Please do not call me that."

"Quite the drama you have there, Zwei." A cold maniacal laugh originated from behind Giovanni, followed by 5 pairs of footsteps. Soon enough, a teenage girl with vibrant red hair tied to a pair of half twin-tails by a pair green ribbons skipped towards them and smiled mockingly at Setsuna, twirling as if to show of her outfit, "How do I look? I just got them from this cute shop in Harajuku."

"We were delayed because of me peche." A cool voice said, walking towards them as well. Giovanni stepped to the right, giving way for a man with dull grey hair pulled back and cold jet black eyes.

The teenage girl giggled once more and looked at her outfit. It was a cute black dress, decorated by laces on the end. The dress was cut on the middle, showing a forest green lace-designed fabric that brings out the color of her green eyes. She covered her shoulders with a long-sleeved black bolero that has a fishnet fashioned hood that has forest green ruffles at the end. She clicked her heels, a pair of black boots that adds three inches to her height. As if she did it herself, her boots were decorated by a pair of green ribbons, crossing over her boots again and again without any sort of symmetry. She smiled and said, "Well. A lady should always look her best."

Setsuna heard one of their companions murmur, "If that is a lady, then all the women I paid to sleep with me would be goddesses."

Either she didn't hear it or paid no attention to it as she stared at Setsuna, "It seems that Zwei is forgetting quite an important matter… Ri-gh-t-?"

That said, she threw a ring on Setsuna's direction. Setsuna caught it easily, staring at it, "This is… a Vongola ring…?"

"Hah! We wish!" She mocked, laughing as if she was mocking Setsuna. She showed her right hand, a ruby ring shining against the dying sun, "Come on, Zwei! Vongola rings don't have gems in them! You should know that by now!"

She laughed once more, twirling away from Zwei. She approached the man with cool jet black eyes and said with malice, "It seems that your little toy is too caught up in his little dream."

"Ohh?" The man mocked as well, walking towards Setsuna. He grabbed Setsuna by the hair and asked coolly, "Tell me, Zwei. Did you enjoy being a person? Being a person named 'Sawada Setsuna'?"

His eyes fell on the young woman on Setsuna's arm and Setsuna felt fear grip his heart as he noticed the maniacal angry glint on the man's eyes. Setsuna shouted immediately, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"You dare raise your voice to me, ZWEI?!" The man angrily shouted as he threw Setsuna to the floor. The ring fell from Setsuna's hand and rolled to Giovanni's foot. Setsuna held Kyoko tight as he maneuvered his body so that he would be the one to fall on the rocky pavement. This only made the man angrier as he placed his foot on Setsuna' head, "Why did you protect that woman, ZWEI?! WHY YOU-"

He stopped and composed his self, as if he nothing happened. He touched his tie and said, "Never mind. It matters not. Zwei… Kill her."

Setsuna's eyes widened and he stared at the man, "I cannot do tha-"

The man's eyes grew maniac and angry once more and he raised his eyes as he said, "You dare disobey me, ZWEI?!"

"That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko." Giovanni's empty voice stopped the man.

The girl turned towards Giovanni and asked in annoyance, "So?"

"That girl knows Vongola Decimo." Giovanni continued and closed his eyes, "She will make a good shield."

"Ah-ha. I see." The man nodded, a smile appearing on his face. Setsuna flinched as the man caressed his cheek softly, "Well, aren't you just sweet, Zwei. You knew that and that's why you became close to her. I knew I could count on you, my most favorite toy."

"I-"

Giovanni cut whatever Setsuna was about to say with a reminder, "Is it not time to go?"

The man nodded and began to walk away, "Of course. Let us go. Zwei… come."

The girl growled at Giovanni as she passed him, following the man. Giovanni simply bowed his head to the girl. When the rest of his companions were out of ear shot, Giovanni returned his gaze over to Setsuna and said, "Give it up… The more you stretch your hand to grab such a thing, the more sorrowful you will feel once you finally fall."

Giovanni picked the ring and walked towards Setsuna. He took Setsuna's right hand, firm yet neither gentle nor harsh, and placed the ring on Setsuna's middle finger. Setsuna raised his head slowly and stared at Giovanni, "… How painful was yours… Giovanni-nii-san?"

Giovanni let Setsuna's hand drop and did not answer him, ordering him instead, "Take the girl and follow me. He would be displeased if we do not follow them soon enough."

Giovanni began to walk away. Setsuna stared at the unconscious young woman in his arms and smiled bitterly as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san… It seems… my reality… has come…"

* * *

Notes:

Zwei – German word for 'two'

ring – Although the name of the rings have yet to be given, those that read RVD side-track may or may not remember what they are. (grins)

Author's End Rants: Next task will be the beginning of the second arc of RVD (but still part of the bigger 'Training Arc' but yeah –shrugs-). Both RVD and Side-Track are going for the serious parts so let's hope I make it a good one. –laughs- As usual, replies for your always motivating reviews are in Side-Track.


End file.
